Saber de amor
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Después de la guerra Kakashi piensa en una sola cosa: la recuperación de Gai. Guiado por su desesperación y su impotencia, toma decisiones difíciles para los dos. Un fic de Maito Gai x kakashi Hatake. (Yaoi). KakaGai / GaiKaka. Ligero Gai x Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

* * *

Amor. ¿Qué podría saber él sobre el amor? Probablemente no mucho, no más allá de lo que dicen las películas, o de lo que ha oído de la gente mientras camina, o de las propias palabras de Jiraiya escritas en su novela favorita. Aunque Kakashi sabe de sobra que la gran mayoría de las cosas escritas dentro de aquella pequeña libreta de pasta brillante no son nada más fantasías, sueños que trazan el delicado contorno del humo de un fuego imaginario y absurdo.

No. No sabe que es el amor.

Nunca ha sabido lo que es el amor.

La cabeza la da vueltas un momento ante esa pregunta, y una pequeña voz, agria y venenosa, lo reprende por hacerse esa cuestión, por formular algo tan absurdo como eso y lo castiga fuertemente en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarse eso de todos modos? ¿Por qué tendría que interesarle algo tan burdo e innecesario como eso justamente en _ese_ momento?

Por supuesto, él conoce la respuesta, aunque no lo admitiría ni siquiera en su propia cabeza.

Niega, intentando negar a la vez a todas esas ideas que caen como lluvia sobre sus pensamientos y se trasponen en sus pupilas, adhiriéndose a sus pestañas con renovadora y desagradable fuerza.

No puede resistirse entonces a la idea, o a la obviedad de la idea, y pese a sí mismo la pregunta se formula una vez más, como el loco golpeteo de un tambor que de pronto explota al fondo de su mente de forma molesta.

_¿Qué es el amor? _

Un pequeño ruido corta su cuestión, para su suerte, y de pronto se ve distraído por las siluetas de los pájaros que papalotean más allá de su cabeza y se extienden fuera de su vista, mezclándose engañosamente en el azul brillante e insondable del cielo, como diminutas motas de polvo desvaneciéndose por sobre la montaña escarpada de los Kages.

Desvía la mirada a un lado, por sobre las copas altas de los árboles y los pequeños y delicados caminos que se cruzan de vez en cuando, asomándose entre el follaje verde y floreado que salpica la aldea, una vista bastante tranquila, bastante fresca.

No quiere pensar en el pasado, pero inevitablemente, piensa en el pasado, en el oscuro y lejano pasado que lleva tatuado en los huesos, y en ese pasado que aún sigue fresco, que aún le escoce la piel y le llena las fosas nasales de un olor fuerte a ocre, a cenizas, a piel quemada, a sangre reseca.

Siente la necesidad de cubrirse la nariz ante _ese_ recuerdo, y en un impulso de debilidad sus manos tiemblan a sus costados, ansiosas por apretar la máscara contra su rostro para impedir que aquella nauseabunda bocanada de humo llegue a su interior.

Por supuesto, no se permite aquel gesto, no se lo permitió _entonces_ y no se lo permitiría ahora, donde aquella escena había quedado atrás, humeante únicamente en los recuerdos revueltos de su cabeza.

Suspira un tanto tembloroso y clava los dedos en la baranda metálica del pasillo del hospital, como si fuera una advertencia a su propio cuerpo, como si fuera una cadena tensa debajo de su piel que le reitera que no debe moverse, que no puede dejar fluir el miedo o la debilidad, que no puede simplemente actuar como si fuera capaz de volver atrás.

Se retuerce en su lugar un momento y cambia su peso al otro pie, balanceándose apenas en su lugar mientras mantiene su expresión seria, totalmente estoica aun debajo de la tela oscura que se ha ceñido demasiado a su piel.

No quiere pensar en el sudor de sus manos, ni el temblor de sus dedos que hacen amago de subir a su rostro y cubrir su boca, o sus oídos, o sus ojos, pues de forma inquietante casi parece incapacitado para mantener su vista fija en algún lugar.

No se mueve, por supuesto, y aprieta un poco más los músculos de sus bíceps hasta que le duelen los brazos y siente que sus muñecas se lastimaran por la rigidez y la tensión.

Viaja su vista nuevamente en un intento infructífero de parecer menos nervioso, de calmar sus pensamientos y de apaciguar el ritmo de su corazón que golpea de forma constante y ruidosa en un repiqueteo desfigurado y pulsante que le produce un pellizco doloroso en las sienes, aunque no fue del todo consciente.

Entonces se toma un momento para lanzar sus ojos por los alrededores, contando con facilidad a todos los guardaespaldas ANBU que permanecían escondidos en su posición, vigilando, y se siente vagamente orgulloso de poder ubicar con exactitud a aquellos ninja sin la ayuda del sharingan, el cual ha perdido ya, una ausencia a la que no se puede acostumbrar.

Baja la cabeza y su pequeña victoria se desmorona y se desvanece tan rápidamente como llegó a su cabeza. Se siente un poco tonto y avergonzado al respecto, pero incluso entonces no puede evitar cerrar su ojo izquierdo y buscar la protección de su bandana o su cabello. Su error. Una costumbre de la que no puede deshacerse todavía, y duda que pueda hacerlo alguna vez, en realidad.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abre lentamente, como empujado por una suave brisa, pero de su interior corren las voces como si se hubiera acercado al torrente fuerte de un río y sus oídos se llenan del golpe de la corriente silbando contra las piedras lisas del camino.

Se gira antes de que se dé cuenta de que lo está haciendo, y sus ojos se pegan a la puerta mucho más expectantes de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar. Sus brazos, ahora sueltos a sus lados, resienten el movimiento y parecen gritar en protesta. Cierra los puños para contrarrestar el dolor, o quiere convencerse de que lo hace por eso, quiere convencerse de que es para mitigar el escozor del entumecimiento y que no lo hace para reprimir el insistente e imparable temblor.

Sakura es la primera en salir. Su voz es el suave hilo en la corriente, la brisa sobre el pasto. Sus ojos brillantes y aniñados apenas reparan en Kakashi mientras se mueve para abrir la puerta en su totalidad.

El chirrido de la silla de ruedas es lo siguiente que Kakashi percibe. Un sonido horripilante que ha odiado desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, el sonido mismo del agua que se estanca y se vuelve lodo, que chapotea de forma grotesca y vacía entre las piedras, que apesta.

Muerde su labio inferior sin poder evitarlo, de otro modo, quizá gritaría para cubrir aquel ruido, para amortiguar un poco aquella espantosa idea, para tratar de fingir que _eso_ realmente no está ahí.

Pero lo está, lo sabe. Aquella silla de ruedas está _ahí_, delante de sus pies, demasiado lenta y engorrosa, demasiado grande y gruesa, estorbosa, pesada, una cadena, una terrible ancla que arrastra.

Sakura no parece sorprendida por su presencia. A Kakashi en el fondo le gustaría que ella pudiera fingir al menos un poco que sí, que era inquietante ver al Hokage de pie en el pasillo del hospital como cualquier otra persona, que era sorprendente o incluso inusual.

Pero no es inusual ni tampoco una coincidencia, y para el disgusto de Kakashi es algo de lo que ya no puede escapar, quizá en el fondo tampoco quiere escapar.

Finalmente sus ojos abandonan la silueta de la silla tras una larga duda. Todavía le resulta demasiado difícil mirar, porque todavía le parece imposible que sea verdad.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai grita emocionado desde su lugar. Su voz es el sonido de la cascada rompiendo contra el suelo, es el rugir del agua contra las montañas, es la fuerza del río, es el azul nacarado y la espuma del mar.

Kakashi da un saludo flojo con casualidad, quizá con tanta naturalidad que resulta inquietante y espeluznante, pero aquella posición suelta no es más que una actuación bien elaborada. Lo sabe, Sakura lo sabe, y no quiere pensar en que, realmente, lo han notado muchos más.

Pero Gai no lo sabe, por supuesto, Gai es ajeno a su máscara agrietada y tambaleante que cuelga apenas con hilos flojos del borde su rostro. Gai simplemente es demasiado inocente, o demasiado ingenuo como para tratar de mirar más allá.

A Kakashi le alivia esa idea, le alivia que a pesar de todo ese tiempo pueda engañar a Gai con tanta facilidad, con solo modelar una sonrisa detrás de su máscara para mantenerlo tranquilo, para hacerlo creer que todo está bien, que todo sigue igual, que nada va a cambiar.

Kakashi se permite otra sonrisa cuando mira el brillo en los ojos de Gai, quien parece genuinamente sorprendido de que esté esperando al otro lado de la puerta, como si Kakashi no hubiera estado ahí mismo la vez anterior, o la anterior, o la anterior, y la anterior a esa.

La voz de Gai es estridente y fuerte, poderosa, y tras un saludo demasiado alegre y caluroso suelta una risa gruesa y larga, casi frenética, recibiendo una reprenda rápida de Sakura, quien le recuerda que aún se encuentra dentro del hospital.

— Lo siento, Sakura — se disculpa apresuradamente, aunque no por eso modula el tono de su voz.

Sus palabras rebotan por las paredes hasta perderse en el fondo del pasillo, donde seguramente logra irritar a alguna enfermera más. A Kakashi por un segundo le divierte esa idea y la imagina claramente en su cabeza.

— Bueno, supongo que da igual — la chica se ríe apenas, tratando de disimular el cansancio en su voz, aunque a Kakashi le parece que arrastra un dejo de aburrimiento y resignación.

— Bueno… — comienza Kakashi, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras piensa en una nueva mentira boba e innecesaria que pueda justificar su presencia en ese lugar.

Sakura, a su lado, rueda los ojos y suspira largamente, luciendo irritada con aquella sarta de palabras tontas que Kakashi se dedica a decir, como si alguien pudiera creerlo, como si él mismo pudiera creerlo. Pero Kakashi sabe que, más que creerlo, es un extraño acuerdo, un patrón que no puede evitar mencionar, un disfraz que necesita, una mentira que es una cortina para sí mismo, aunque también sirve para mantener la costumbre y la naturalidad de su relación. Quizá simplemente lo hace para la tranquilidad de su propia conciencia. Al final no era más que un escudo transparente y endeble contra la mirada curiosa y resplandeciente de Gai.

— Pasaba por enfrente y recordé que hoy venías, así que decidí subir para ver si aún estabas por aquí — dice, soltando una suave risa, como si fuera verdad, como si no hubiera estado esperando más de una hora de pie delante de la puerta, como si no se hubiera vuelto demasiado frecuente su presencia en la ventana del departamento de Gai por las mañanas.

Mira en los ojos de Sakura la molestia arder ante sus palabras. Está harta de sus pretextos, fastidiada con el hecho de que no pudiera admitir la realidad.

_¿Qué tendría de malo estar preocupado?_ Casi pudo escuchar a Sakura en su cabeza.

_Todo._ Quiere decirle, pero no responde a su cuestión no profesada en voz alta y, al contrario de lo que Sakura querría, la ignora, volviéndose a Gai.

Este le sonríe tranquilamente, tan acostumbrado a sus pretextos y mentiras que los toma con seguridad y una escandalosa felicidad.

— Oh, Kakashi, mi querido rival, que agradable coincidencia hemos tenido entonces — Gai parece conmovido, mostrando al borde sus ojos las siluetas de unas lágrimas gruesas y vidriosas de las que siempre se muestra orgulloso, pero se compone un momento después y lleva sus manos a las ruedas para colocarse más cerca.

Kakashi maldice aquella visión y su sonrisa tiembla. Discretamente, tanto como lo ha sido siempre, observa las manos gruesas y maltratadas de Gai posarse en el borde brillante de la silla de ruedas. Sus dedos fuertes moviendo con dificultad aquellas pequeñas piezas que se arrastran torpemente hasta él lo hace retorcerse.

— ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer algo? Me ha dado un poco de hambre — Kakashi se rasca suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero su mano apenas llega y su brazo vuelve casi rígido a su lugar.

— ¡Una comida no me vendría mal! — Gai dice con voz demasiado alta, por supuesto, ha olvidado ya la advertencia de Sakura sobre tratarse de un hospital — ¡Muy bien, entonces! — de pronto se gira suavemente sobre su costado, para ver a Kakashi, y su mano derecha se levanta en un movimiento brusco y acusador — ¡Está decidido, Kakashi, tendremos un reto de comida!

— ¿Qué? ¿Un reto de comida? — Kakashi quiere reír y decir que sí, pero hacerse difícil es parte de sí mismo, e incluso puede asegurar que a Gai le encanta esa primera negativa, algo que no es más que otro reto del que luego se puede regodear. Gai siempre ha parecido orgulloso de su capacidad para convencerlo de acceder a sus restos — No me siento tan hambriento, Gai, ¿qué te parece si mejor hacemos un piedra, papel y tijeras?

— ¡No! — Gai casi salta de su silla ante aquella insinuación, totalmente ofendido con eso. Por supuesto, no lo hace. Y no lo hace porque Kakashi sabe que _no_ puede hacerlo, y por un momento eso nubla su capacidad de pensamiento — No eso de nuevo. ¡Será un reto de comida! Después de todo, esta será mi oportunidad para superarte finalmente, rival.

Kakashi sonríe y asiente, sin ganas de hacer a Gai rogar mucho más tiempo sabiendo que después de todo cederá sin más.

Gai festeja de inmediato su diminuta victoria e infla el pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo mientras vuelve a clavar los dedos en el círculo metálico de las ruedas y se balancea apenas para comenzar a avanzar.

Tanto Gai como Kakashi saben que debe tomar la delantera, al menos un poco, si espera poder conservar un poco de su dignidad al tener que bajar. Se gira y se desliza en silencio, luchando contra la prisa nerviosa que lo entorpece en sus movimientos cansados y lentos.

— Sakura — la voz de Kakashi se escapa en forma de susurro una vez que Gai está lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar —. ¿Por qué lo haces venir?

La chica frunce los labios un momento y sus cejas se curven sobre sus ojos verdes, mostrando una expresión severa en un rostro lozano y casi tierno. Parecía una copia de Tsunade ahora, su semblante temible era algo que Kakashi debería de recordar para la posteridad.

— ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? — lo mira desafiante. Ya no era la misma niña que Kakashi había protegido y cuidado en el ahora lejano pasado — "Gai, ya no es necesario que vengas, no podemos hacer nada más por ti. Nadie puede hacer nada más por ti. Nunca volverás a caminar. Nunca volverás a ser el de antes".

Kakashi aprieta la quijada ante esas palabras y escucha sus propios dientes castañear y mordisquear su lengua dolorosamente dentro de su boca.

Lo sabe, sí, lo sabe desde hace mucho, lo sabe desde que lo miró caer envuelto en el fuego ardiente de su propio cuerpo. Nunca podría ser igual. Nunca podría volver a ser Gai, al menos no el mismo Gai.

Hubo un golpe sordo que hizo eco en su cabeza y se llenó de un nuevo torrente de impotencia que le apretó el pecho, que le hizo odiar a Sakura por expresar en voz alta aquella evidente verdad.

Quiso negar, pero su cuello estaba rígido y un punzante dolor le recorrió la columna vertebral hasta que un gigantesco peso cayó sobre sus hombros y le hizo bailar las piernas debajo de su maltrecha cadera.

— Él lo sabe — continúa Sakura, como una firme declaración. Parece totalmente indiferente a la mirada enfebrecida que Kakashi le dedica — Y tú sabes que _él_ lo sabe — acusa —. No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

— ¿A qué otro lado podría llegar? — Sonríe forzadamente, tratando de apaciguar la ira que le hizo hervir la sangre — No se puede hacer nada más, ¿no has dicho?

— Entonces haz que se detenga — hubo un regaño implícito en su voz — Entonces dile la verdad, Kakashi, sobre esto, y sobre _todo_ lo demás — Kakashi aparta la mirada ante esas palabras y por un momento, envuelto en una sensación burbujeante, se permite odiar a Sakura un poco más.

Un flujo de palabras, como veneno, se agazapa sobre su lengua y le hacen entumecer la quijada. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué ganaba con discutir con Sakura? ¿Qué obtendría al llevarle la contraria y rechinarle los dientes enfrente de la cara mientras la acusa severamente por su falta de profesionalismo o por su decaído empeño en esforzarse y hacerlo mejorar?

Es absurdo, Kakashi lo sabe, y entiende también que la ira que siente no tiene nada que ver con ella, no tiene nada que ver con nadie más.

De pronto toda la adrenalina y furia se desvanece y se hace añicos contra la pared gigantesca que representa la realidad, una realidad tan clara que se levanta como un muro de concreto delante de su nariz y le escupe sobre el rostro una escena escalofriante de la que no puede esconderse, de la que no puede huir.

Se ve envuelto en la misma miseria que Sakura apenas unos segundos después. Sabe que no es negativismo, sabe que no es falta de pasión, es simplemente que llega un momento en donde se debe aceptar la evidencia, la realidad, por dura que sea. Al final quizá se requería mucha más fuerza para resignarse y aceptar firmemente la realidad a aferrarse a una esperanza soñadora que _nunca_ va a pasar.

No, no es culpa de Sakura nada de esto, y se siente empático ante su posición resignada y cansada, incluso agotada y aburrida sobre todo esto. La chica lo ha intentado por todos los medios, por tanto tiempo, ¿qué más podría exigirle? ¿Qué más podría pedirle? No era como si pudiera hacer algo más, no era como si la situación verdaderamente fuera a cambiar, no era como si pudiera mostrarse entusiasmada mucho más tiempo. No, Kakashi no puede pedirle nada de eso.

— Gracias, Sakura — dice, aunque apenas siente las palabras abandonando su boca, como si fueran parte de su tren de ideas que se descarrila hacia un paraje pálido y atiborrado de neblina esponjosa y gris.

Sakura habla de buena gana, dice un par de cosas más sobre los cuidados de Gai, como si Kakashi no los supiera de memoria, y tras una despedida apresurada y sosa se marcha con pesadez.

Kakashi tarda unos momentos más de pie en el pasillo antes de moverse y bajar por la rampa hacia el patio, donde Gai mantiene los brazos extendidos al aire, llamándolo.

[…]

Las llaves suenan en su mano derecha como un risueño y diminuto cascabel. El sonido siempre le trae recuerdos y sonríe apenas, jugando unos momentos con aquellas pequeñas piezas antes de que la llave correcta termine entre sus dedos.

No hace falta mirar la llave ni tampoco la posición de la puerta, las conoce perfectamente a pesar de que no se trata de su hogar.

En su adolescencia, ahora un tanto borrosa por los recuerdos adoloridos que lo acompañan como fantasmas, recuerda haber entrado al departamento de Gai siempre que le parecía, aunque cada una de esas veces se había abierto paso por la ventana, y en más de una ocasión en compañía del propio Gai, quien terminó por dejar abierto el pestillo de la venta y liberar el alféizar de cualquier obstáculo que le pudiera estorbar.

Ahora el recuerdo se desvanecía y se elevaba como humo fuera de su alcance, intangible y etéreo, ilusorio, como si la risa y la persecución por los tejas hubiera sido obra de su engañosa imaginación.

Se mantiene firme, pese a sí mismo, y su mano se tambalea un poco cuando la puerta hace un suave _clic_. Sabe que se ha abierto y debe entrar, sabe que Gai espera a sus espaldas, pero se siente temeroso al hacerlo, como si todas aquellas memorias fueran a ser destruidas bajo el peso de la madera, aplastadas bajo aquellas chirriantes ruedas.

No se deja empujar ante esa idea, pese a que desea abandonar ese camino y destruir la puerta. Ahora una pieza que en un instante se ha levantado como un enemigo más, como otro obstáculo, como otra cosa que odiar, algo más a que mirar con desprecio, con furia, con recelo, con acusación, como si fuera una cómplice en toda aquella desgracia, en todas esas pequeñas cosas que han saboteado su realidad, que han destruido su felicidad.

No demora más tiempo e ignora aquella punzada contra su nuca que se hace más grande a cada segundo.

Detrás de él, Gai espera con paciencia, y aun estando de espaldas puede escuchar el ruido imaginario de su sonrisa y el calor de sus ojos inspiradores contra su cuello, llenándolo de ese cosquilleo que solo la confianza y la admiración pueden lograr. En el fondo, Kakashi lo odia un poco por ello.

Finalmente desliza la puerta lo suficiente para poder darle entrada a aquella pesada silla que Gai arrastra como una condena, como un recordatorio constante e insistente del pasado, de los sacrificios, de los temores, de los errores, de _sus_ equivocaciones.

Traga ruidosamente una vez que tiene una vista total del departamento oscuro y deprimente, un rincón lleno de colores lisos y cenicientos que no significan nada más que un pasado lejano y polvoriento.

Gai no se mueve, permanece con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos. Kakashi solo duda un momento antes de apresurarse y volver a salir para empujar a Gai adentro.

No lo admite, por supuesto, y no lo admitirá mientras tenga vida, pero Kakashi detesta por sobre todas las cosas tener que llevar a Gai desde atrás.

No, no le molesta ayudar a su amigo, ni tampoco le molesta cargar con su peso. Si fuera por Kakashi, botaría aquel artefacto y cargaría sobre sus sólidos brazos el cuerpo de Gai. Lo haría sin problemas, a donde quiera que fuera, sabe que no es lo suficientemente viejo como para poner su resistencia a dudar.

Por supuesto, no puede hacer algo como eso, aunque no tiene claro los _porqués_, y no tiene más opción que degradar la imagen de Gai adherido a esa cosa, no puede hacer más que pararse detrás, como si fuera mucho más fuerte y como si Gai fuera mucho más débil, y empujar.

Las manos le arden cuando toca el metal frío, le arden como si tocara fuego, como si tocara un grado gigantesco de suciedad y las manos le picaran ante el contacto, llenándolo del constante deseo de apartar los brazos, de limpiarse las manos, de levantar a Gai en su regazo y alejarlo, arrastrarlo a otro lugar, a otra realidad.

Pero no se mueve a otro lado sino a aquel diminuto departamento de paredes de madera vieja. Otro lugar más que no quiere volver a ver jamás.

El aire es frío adentro, y apenas tocan el pasillo el piso cruje ante el peso de Gai.

Kakashi siente los labios resecos y sus manos viajan al dorso de sus brazos para intentar calentarse en un diminuto abrazo.

Gai, a su lado, se agacha en su lugar lo suficiente para quitarse el calzado del pie bueno, como si importara de algo. Aquella visión sirve para sacar a Kakashi de su ensoñación, quien se apresura a zafarse las sandalias y corre de inmediato por la casa, tomando unas mantas del sofá viejo y manchado que estaban preparadas ya para su llegada.

Gai espera nuevamente, paciente y complacido. Apenas levanta los brazos cuando Kakashi cubre su regazo con las cobijas dobladas que impedirán que el cuerpo de Gai pierda calor que difícilmente sería capaz de recuperar en su condición.

La vista resultante le da náuseas. No puede evitar pensar que aquella escena es la de un cuerpo débil y viejo, la de un hombre tembloroso y endeble que se deshace en su lugar sin apenas luchar. Se niega inquebrantablemente a creer que se trata verdaderamente de Gai. Pero, ineludiblemente, se trata de Gai.

— Vamos, Kakashi, dejaré esto en la cocina — anuncia Gai, mostrando al frente las bandejas con la cena que ha pedido en el restaurante para llevar.

Habían tenido su competencia de comida hacia un rato atrás. Kakashi se había dejado ganar en el último momento. Sabía que la edad y la inactividad afectaban el cuerpo de Gai, que ya no podía comer lo mismo ni en las mismas cantidades, y apenas había dado una lucha verdadera, asustado de llevarlo demasiado lejos, temeroso de poderlo lastimar, de poderlo hundir _más_.

En silencio obedece a Gai, llevándolos a ambos hasta la pequeña cocina donde la luz artificial se enciende con un pesado sonido y una luz sucia y amarillenta se tamiza entre la forma ojival de una lámpara hasta las baldosas blancas.

No puede evitar notar las marcas de las ruedas en el piso, manchas suaves de caucho o suciedad, y una culpa lo corroe unos momentos sabiendo lo difícil que puede resultar para Gai limpiar. Mandará a algunos Genin a limpiar al día siguiente, mientras Gai no esté. ¿A quién puede importarle? Después de todo, ¿no se suponía que era el Hokage?

Un suspiro vibra en la habitación y saca a Kakashi de sus diluidos pensamientos.

Por supuesto, Gai no era el tipo de hombre que suspira, no era esa clase de personas que resoplan y en una pose de resignación dejan caer sus hombros y se deslizan sobre su lugar esperando sin ansia y sin prisa un destino mejor. No, no lo es, Gai es el tipo de hombre que mantiene una sonrisa ancha, que cuadra los hombros, que espera con entusiasmo que alguien lo ataque por el simple deseo de luchar. Es la clase de hombre que no bajaría la guardia nunca, que dormiría con una mano esperando a atacar.

Pero Gai ya no es ese hombre. Gai ya nunca volverá a ser ese hombre. Aquel chico que dormía con una pierna en el piso y otra en la empuñadura de un kunai ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde está? Bueno, ahora en ningún lugar.

Mira entonces a Gai relajarse, no hay ninguna defensa en su posición aplastada y contraída, nada con lo que pudiera defenderse, nada con lo que pudiera luchar, ni tampoco parece querer luchar.

Kakashi no puede quejarse de ese comportamiento. Todos los días Gai debe lidiar con su condición, con todo lo que ha cambiado en su vida, con todo lo que ha tenido que perder, con todo lo que no ha podido ganar, con las culpas que lo persiguen y con el dolor que ahora carga, tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma.

Gai ha adelgazado, lo ha hecho demasiado, y puede notar las ondas holgadas en su traje alrededor de sus brazos. Por supuesto, sigue siendo impenetrable, como de acero, y su silueta musculosa aún resulta atrayente e intimidante, pero se pregunta por cuánto tiempo más lo hará.

Cada día su aspecto parece un poco más desgarrado, machacado, desgarbado, cansado, y sabe que se debe a todas esas tareas pesadas y enojosas que pese a ser simples terminan por agotarlo, por dejarlo exhausto y jadeando vergonzosamente con la respiración estentórea resonando como advertencia en su habitación.

Kakashi traga y se mueve habilidosamente hasta alcanzar una jarra de agua, donde sirve dos vasos y los pone sobre la mesa, tomando asiento en la única silla de madera que le resulta tan incómoda como fea, una pieza que casi consideraría obsoleta.

De nuevo, su mente viaja a sus recuerdos, y entiende que Gai solo posea muebles viejos. Muy pocas veces Gai se encontraba en su piso verdaderamente, no al menos para otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Desde que Gai se había hecho Genin solía tomar entrenamientos exhaustivos y lanzarse a retos autoimpuestos de supervivencia, donde terminaba comiendo lo que cazaba y él mismo cocinaba entre sus campamentos o en sus misiones largas afuera de la aldea. Nunca había tiempo para volver a casa, nunca había tiempo para considerar el mueble de una cocina que no se usaba.

Ahora, si lo pensaba, era totalmente inverso. Ahora Gai parecía no abandonar su casa, y Kakashi estaba demasiado seguro de que si no fuera por las visitas al hospital ni siquiera saldría de su hogar.

Sacude la cabeza para tratar de libarse de esa idea, tratando de forzarse difícilmente en el presente que, si bien no lo complacía del todo, era lo único que se le había permitido tener.

— Sakura dijo que no vuelva hasta el siguiente mes — Gai suelta en un murmuro apretado que deja al descubierto la decepción, la preocupación, e incluso puede sentir un aire de resignación.

Kakashi asiente como única respuesta. No tenía nada que pudiera decir en realidad, no tenía forma de contradecir a Sakura ni tampoco valor para decirle a Gai que ni siquiera tenía caso regresar una vez más.

Se queda callado, como suele hacer, esperando que sea Gai quien diga algo de pronto, un discurso acerca de la juventud, o sobre la esperanza, o sobre la fe inquebrantable en él mismo, sobre lo mucho que se estaba esforzando y en lo seguro que estaba en que iba a mejorar.

Pero no hubo una sola palabra.

No hubo discursos llenos de emoción, ni juventud, ni promesas sobre reanudar sus retos y sobre superarlo y alcanzarlo. No hubo nada salvo silencio, un silencio que llevaba implícito un montón de terribles palabras, todas ellas un pinchazo en el corazón, todas ellas un terrible acierto.

No era típico de Kakashi romper los silencios, no era él quien arruinaba un momento de paz si se estaba al lado de Gai, pues siempre había sido su voz la que llenaba los espacios vacíos, hablando siempre por los dos, orgulloso de su voz.

Pero Kakashi necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba cortar ese hielo, porque de otro modo le cortaría la garganta y no habría modo de seguir respirando en esa incomodidad.

— Todo estará bien — dice sonriendo, pero sus palabras fueron huecas y sonaron estúpidas, y se sintió arrepentido de decirlas un momento después.

— Sí —Gai responde apenas con un hilo de voz, montando apenas el reflejo de una sonrisa sincera — Lo sé — agrega, intentando aminorar el aire deprimido, pero ni siquiera su mayor esfuerzo fue suficiente para enderezarlo, para levantar el pulgar y destellar su dentadura blanca en una sonrisa despampanante que humillaba al mismo sol que se asomaba por las mañanas.

Kakashi niega para sus adentros por enésima vez ese día, y en su inquietud decide ignorar aquella deprimente situación y perderse en el pequeño calor de su intimidad, en ese vínculo tan junto que se cruzaba en un tejido estrecho, como si estuvieran hechos de lo mismo, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más.

Kakashi sabía que Gai amaba a sus alumnos, pero incluso frente a Lee, Gai aparentaba una fortaleza que ya no poseía, que ya no recuperaría, que le gastaba toda su energía y le costaba media vida mantener.

Pero no ante él. Quizá, de entre todo, era un pequeño gesto que lo enorgullecía, que lo hacía sentir tranquilidad, que le daba paz. Sí, mirar la debilidad de Gai en ese momento le daba paz, porque no se había convertido más que en otro fragmento de su intimidad.

Extiende la mano entonces por sobre la mesa en un movimiento lento, disimulado, como si fuera alguna casualidad, como si estuviera mal hacerlo rápido y abiertamente y tuviera que fingir que sus dedos se encontraban al centro de la madera por simple coincidencia.

Gai sonríe suavemente ante el gesto y enreda aprensivamente sus dedos con los de Kakashi, envolviéndolos a ambos en un agarre cálido y firme del que no quería escapar jamás.

Después de la guerra, luego de que Gai pudiera volver a su casa y Kakashi pudiera organizar sus tareas lo suficiente como para pasearse más tiempo de lo que se creía correcto en su departamento, habían formado ese nuevo lazo que Kakashi llamaba intimidad.

Guiados por un deseo que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a nombrar, habían creado ese nuevo tipo de vínculo, un paso más allá de su amistad, una serie de sentimientos, gestos y acciones que llenaban brevemente el vacío gigantesco y desesperado que había aguardado ahí por años, un apego que, finalmente, luego de tener que pasar por tantas cosas horribles, se atrevían a tocar.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había perdido lo suficiente la cabeza, por lo que aquella nombrada intimidad no eran más que abrazos prolongados, manos entrelazadas, caricias vagas y resoplidos pesados que se quedaban colgados entre las paredes de la habitación. Sin besos, sin sexo, sin cruzar la línea imaginaria que los mantenía cuerdos.

Probablemente era que en el fondo seguía teniendo miedo, después de todo, no era como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo. No descartaba la posibilidad.

Finalmente se deja arrastrar también por el vínculo que comparten y se desliza sin más preámbulos hasta su propia debilidad. No tenía caso esconderlo, no si se trataba de la versión de él mismo en la que se convertía estando ante Gai.

Suspira, derrotado, y su compostura se rompe con un gemido apenas audible para sí mismo. Su espalda se curva a la vez que sus hombros se desploman, y los músculos de su rostro que no sabía que estaba contrayendo se suavizan hasta que no se sintió más que un pedazo de pellejo y huesos maltrechos.

En otro momento, en el pasado que lo seguía como una sombra atada a sus pies, Gai habría saltado hasta su lado, asfixiándolo con su falta de respeto para con los espacios personales de los demás, y en menos de un segundo lo habría rodeado y atraído a un caluroso abrazo, un apretón al que se habría resistido casi como un juego antes de desvanecerse en la pasión y entregarse satisfecho.

Esta vez, la realidad de nuevo es un _no,_ y el presente lo golpea debidamente en el rostro, con tanta precisión que podría jurar que había una mancha roja en su mejilla adolorida y fría.

Tiene que ser él esta vez quien se mueve, levantándose y arrastrando la silla ruidosamente por la diminuta mesa cuadrada hasta que la coloca al lado de Gai, quien no le ha soltado la mano izquierda y espera paciente a que Kakashi tome asiento nuevamente.

Una vez que ha vuelto a su lugar, Gai extiende el brazo y rodea sus hombros, entrelazado sus manos nuevamente mientras pega su cabeza a la de Kakashi y deposita un beso furtivo sobre su cabello en un gesto que está lejos de ser un mimo, que se traduce más a un sustento desesperanzador.

Un nudo se junta en su garganta al sentir el suspiro de Gai acariciando su oído.

Quiere llorar, y se pregunta a causa de qué exactamente. No tiene caso considerarlo demasiado, después de todo, se tiene a sí mismo prohibido llorar. No puede ni quiere llorar más.

Recarga suavemente su cabeza contra el hombro de Gai y escucha el débil sonido de su corazón a través de la tela suave que aprieta su mejilla.

Maldice tanto esa intimidad como la ama y la necesita desesperadamente. Odia ser débil, odia mirar hacia los dos y saber que es una imagen endeble, que se sienten débiles, que están cansados, que quieren finalmente rendirse y bajar las manos. Que ya no tienen fuerzas para luchar más.

El nudo se hace más grande, asfixiándolo hasta que la respiración se le ve cortada, y sabe que se ha convertido en un hombre hecho de gelatina, que está temblando, que tiene frío, que es cobarde y que cuelga desde el terrible punto llamado destino.

Pero solo lo es ante Gai. Solo se vuelve ese hombre porque ahí está Gai, sosteniéndolo, juntándolo, presionándolo, frenándolo al borde de un abismo al que ha mirado demasiado tiempo como para finalmente decidirse a saltar.

Pero no salta, no, porque ahora se encuentra rodeado por esos brazos gruesos y sinceros que le permiten deshacerse con confianza, porque sabe que después del día esos mismos brazos lo volverán a armar.

Se aprieta más en el abrazo, como si quisiera ser tragado por el otro hombre. En su cuerpo ahora flojo deja su cabeza colgada en el pecho de Gai, necesitando profundizar su contacto, necesitando saber que estaba vivo, una prueba que hacía falta para entender que él mismo también estaba vivo.

Su vista cayó irremediablemente hacia abajo, hasta la pierna cubierta e inútil que pendía desde la rodilla desgastada que apenas aguantaba el peso muerto del resto de su extremidad.

Había un letrero grabado al final de su vendaje. La palabra "Juventud " se leía en letras grandes y rojas. Gai había hecho alarde de esa palabra mientras Lee reía y grababa ese mensaje delicadamente sobre el fondo de su pie.

Juventud. Que patético, casi quiso reír cuando Gai y Lee le mostraron aquella palabra acompañada por un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa deslumbrante sobre el rostro.

Por supuesto, había muchas más palabras grabadas ahí, palabras invisibles, palabras que no se estaban con tinta, pero que se leían con la misma claridad.

Neji. Obito. Neji. Rin. Neji. Minato. Neji. Neji. Neji.

Al final, con enormes letras, estaba escrito el propio nombre de Gai.

Era el constante recordatorio de la guerra, era una piedra sobre un libro, una roca que impedía dar vuelta a la hoja. Una historia permanentemente abierta en el escabroso color rojo de la guerra.

Era su propia y personal Piedra Conmemorativa, su propio Monumento a los Muertos con un sinfín de nombres grabados de los que no puede escapar ni siquiera cuando duerme. Es la propia tapa de su ataúd.

Kakashi se aferra a su cuerpo y de pronto sus manos están rodeando la cintura de Gai, presionando más su rostro porque no quiere ver todos esos rostros y no quiere oler la sangre, porque está harto de pensar en los muertos, porque siente vergüenza por no haber traído flores a su recordatorio, porque no los olvidará mientras esté vivo.

Lo cierto es que el tiempo no curaba nada. Para el dolor no había nunca un final.

Y siente, aunque quizá no debería sentirlo, responsabilidad sobre esa herida. ¡No había podido hacer nada! No había podido hacer nada otra vez. Había dejado que Gai abriera las puertas, había dejado que se sacrificara, había dejado que todos los demás siempre eligieran por él.

Pero Gai estaba vivo, sí, y había estado infinitamente agradecido por eso. Vivo, mil veces vivo, vivo y en silla de ruedas, antes que muerto.

Nadie había podido elegir la muerte y luego vivir. Pero Gai había vivido. Y no había sido gracias a él.

Era un egoísta, lo sabía, pero, ¿quién no era realmente egoísta sobre lo que tenía y sobre lo que quería? No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Aun así, la culpa lo seguía, y con cada nuevo día un nuevo arrepentimiento nacía.

Gai había estado ahí para él toda su vida. Lo había sacado de ANBU, lo había sacado de la oscuridad, lo había sacado de su odio, lo había apoyado y lo había arrastrado a querer sentir, a querer vivir. Lo había hecho una mejor persona, aún en contra de su propio deseo, aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Gai no lo había dejado hundirse, no lo había dejado solo, no lo había abandonado, no lo había hecho a un lado.

¿Y él? ¿Qué había hecho él por Gai?

No había hecho nada salvo ceder. Ceder, siempre ceder; a sus retos, a su rivalidad, a su vínculo, a su amistad, y finalmente a su intimidad.

No había hecho nada por Gai que cualquier otro no hubiera hecho en batalla, no había nada genuino o sincero. No había nada natural.

Ahora era la venganza silenciosa de todo lo que Gai había hecho por él. Su conciencia se consumía ahora a la sombra de una lista gigantesca que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de merecer o de mirar.

Pero ahora quería, sí, quería enfrentar la realidad, quería recompensar y retribuir a Gai.

No, eso no significaba que no era sincero en los gestos y en las caricias, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba a Gai con una escalofriante naturalidad.

Simplemente, se sentía en deuda con Gai. Y comenzaba a pensar que no podría saldar cuentas jamás.

— Podríamos hacerlo — dice Gai con su voz gruesa y profunda, y su pecho resuena en una vibración deliciosa sobre su oído como un ronroneo que le hubiera gustado prolongar.

Kakashi ladea la cabeza suavemente, un movimiento sutil para indicar a Gai que lo escucha.

— Podríamos intentarlo… — repite, y su respiración se vuelve pesada contra su cuerpo — Comenzar otra vez. Juntos esta vez.

Kakashi siente su cuerpo tensarse sobre su regazo ante esas palabras, y las deja flotar por la habitación unos largos momentos, como diminutas mariposas de papel que revolotean sobre sus oídos antes de perder el vuelo y caer inanimadas, consumidas por miedos, quemadas en sus alas por temores o pretextos.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que habían estado postergando esa decisión que debió haber sido inmediata una vez que Gai había sido dado de alta del hospital unos meses atrás.

Necesitaban comenzar de nuevo, necesitaban estar juntos, juntos de verdad.

Pero, ¿qué podía decirse a sí mismo? ¿Qué podía decir para calmar su culpa o para desdibujar la imagen que estaba dando a los demás?

Se maldecía, maldecía al hombre que había sido en el pasado y maldecía al hombre que era ahora, que no era capaz de enfrentarse a las cosas que se estrellaban en su cara como único resultado a una vida desperdiciada pensando en las cosas que ya no están.

Y ahora Gai parecía desdibujado a la mitad.

Una sombra de lo que fue.

Una rosa que ha sido cortada, que se marchitaba.

Traga dificultosamente y repasa entonces lo que tantas veces había visto en su cabeza.

Una vida juntos, una vida llena de mañanas cálidas, comidas animadas, caricias largas, sonrisas brillantes y manos entrelazadas.

Sí, no había nada que deseara más que una vida nueva, una vida fresca, un principio que no tuviera pasado, que solo se abriera a un futuro, que solo hablara de ellos dos, que no tuvieran que esconderse un segundo más para admitir en voz alta que se necesitaban, que se hacían falta, que se deseaban, que se amaban.

Pero no. ¡Otro maldito no!

No podían obtener un nuevo comienzo. No existían los nuevos comienzos, no podían sencillamente fingir que no había pasado nada y seguir.

Tanto Gai como Kakashi sabían que algo como eso insultaría la memoria de los muertos, los sacrificios de la guerra que a todos les había costado tanto, era una minimización a todas las lágrimas, a todos los esfuerzos, a todas las heridas, a todo lo que ahora llamaban paz.

Entonces Kakashi sabía que no era cierto, sabía que no podían comenzar de nuevo, que no era capaz de, sinceramente, arrancar las páginas y volver a empezar.

No, no podían, no cargando la marca de la muerte con ellos, no cargando el cansancio y la tristeza, no siendo arrastrado por esas ruedas.

Aprieta los puños, atrapando entre sus dedos la ropa de Gai, y se siente prisionero de la inutilidad de los hubiera y los arrepentimientos.

Se maldice una vez más, odiándose a sí mismo en el pasado, odiando su cobardía que le había mantenido las manos atadas tras la espalda y no lo había dejado arriesgarse, que no lo había dejado tomar decisiones realmente importantes.

No, había dado por sentado muchas cosas, había dado por hecho de que sobreviviría, de que ganarían la guerra, de que no importaba cuanto pasara, Gai seguiría de pie, luchando con él.

Ahora se arrepentía, ahora deseaba volver atrás y tomar esa decisión cualquier día en cualquier momento cuando los dos estaban completos.

Sí, y nadie se habría interpuesto, y habría obtenido una vida plena y apasionada llena de genuina juventud, llena de movimientos, llena de pasiones vertiginosas y aventuras gloriosas.

Pero, ¿una vida nueva _así_?

¿Cómo podía tomar ahora la decisión de arriesgarse y vivir juntos?

La gente comenzaba a vivir en parejas porque se querían, porque lo deseaban, porque se complementaban y formarían una familia, una alianza, un nuevo nido que debería comenzar a brotar. Nunca por dolor, nunca por arrepentimientos, nunca por agradecimiento. Nadie merecía ser amado solo por eso.

Y no quería que se malinterpretara, no quería hacerlo mientras todos asumían que se trataba de compasión o alguna clase de clemencia.

Pero lo cierto es que no quería pensar que él mismo lo estaba haciendo por eso, que se trataba solamente en un arranque de desnutrida lástima, como si fuera necesario más que una decisión llena de romanticismo, como si ahora fuera una especie de obligación, como si fuera lo mejor para su condición.

Quería hacerlo por amor.

¿Y cómo podía pararse ahora y ser precisamente él quien diera un discurso lleno de amor?

¿Por qué entonces no lo hizo antes? ¿Por qué entonces no lo besaba? ¿Por qué entonces pensaba en que Gai lo necesitaba, en que moriría de no estar a su lado, en que corría peligros si no lo estaba vigilando?

No. Le aterraba considerar sus propios pensamientos, le aterraba escuchar su propia voz, detestaba esa sensación llena de pendiente y mortificación cada vez que se marchaba y se imaginaba a Gai luchando contra su condición.

No. No. No. Más no.

Kakashi quería tomar la decisión sintiéndose tranquilo al respecto, sintiéndose enamorado y no presionado por el miedo a perderlo, por la cuerda tensa de los fantasmas y los arrepentimientos.

— Pronto — murmura, soltando la verdad a la mitad.

Gai asiente y suspira nuevamente. Desde su lugar, Kakashi escucha el sonido de su sonrisa brillar.

[…]

Lo cierto era que la gente solía subestimar a Gai.

En fuerza, en habilidad, en capacidad, en resistencia, en inteligencia, en belleza y en todo lo demás.

La gente era estúpida, lo sabe, y muchas veces durante la guerra se había preguntado si realmente valía la pena morir por esas personas.

La gente de Konoha había orillado a su padre a suicidarse, habían discriminado a los Uchina, habían maltratado a Naruto y habían rechazado a Gai con la misma frialdad e injusticia con la que lo habían hecho con muchos más.

¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado a la gente decir que Gai era feo, que era demasiado raro, que era extravagante y ridículo, un payaso, un ninja que no servía más que para avergonzar?

Por supuesto, les había cerrado a todos la boca después de la guerra, y con mucha razón, pero eso no borraba las miradas que por tantos años le habían dado, ni tampoco eliminaba las risas y las burlas, los insultos, la poca fe que todos tenían para con él.

Ahora no había risas, cierto, pero ahora todas las miradas estaban cargadas de pena, de una asquerosa lástima que Kakashi no soportaba mirar.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba por muchas razones. Los odiaba por creer que era Gai quien no lo merecía a él, por no darle el crédito suficiente sino hasta que se tuvo que incendiar a sí mismo en una técnica mortal.

Los odiaba, sí, y por sobre ellos, se odiaba él.

No tenía claro el momento en el que había caído lentamente hasta Gai, no se había dado cuenta del segundo en el que ya no era una molestia y había comenzado a ser su amigo, ni tampoco había notado cuando Gai pasó a ser parte de su cotidianidad, como una necesidad, la clave y su única fuente de felicidad.

Simplemente, creía ahora mirando atrás, como una realización espontánea había despertado nervioso y emocionado por encontrarlo, por charlar con él, por estar con él, por sentirse cómodo y poder ser sincero, por no temer a mostrar cada defecto o cada debilidad.

Kakashi no sabía nada sobre belleza, sobre lo bonito o sobre lo feo, creía que era estúpido nombrar a alguien y clasificarlo según su apariencia, por valorarlo según lo que visualmente creías saber de ella.

Gai era bello. Y ni siquiera necesitaba pensar un solo segundo en ello. Gai era bello por ser Gai. Y todo sobre él lo era desde donde quisiera verlo.

El rostro duro y masculino con facciones firmes, sus gestos llenos de vitalidad, su energía desbordante, su sonrisa radiante, su cabello lacio y profundamente negro, suave al tacto, limpio, siempre delicadamente peinado hacia abajo hasta ensombrecer dramáticamente sus cejas gruesas y pobladas que enfatizaban su expresión intimidante y seria, un aspecto que se equilibraba con sus largas y rizadas pestañas de muñeca.

Gai destilaba testosterona, era el ejemplo de rudeza, de masculinidad, y poco le importaba que se tratara solo de clichés y estereotipos. Gai lo era. Gai era el molde de lo que se considera un héroe, de la virilidad, de la fuerza.

Pero sobre el cuerpo de concreto que llevaba a cuestas, Gai era sensible y maduro, inocente, casi tierno. Tenía tanto amor que lo desbordaba con cada palabra, que lo repartía incluso a quienes no lo apreciaban, a quienes no lo merecían, a quienes no lo retribuían. Sí, Gai gastaba su amor incluso con esa gente, y era él, Kakashi, quien encabezaba aquella vergonzosa lista.

Se mueve ahora por los alrededores de Konoha, ignorando a los transeúntes que le lanzan miradas interrogantes a su honorable Hokage, quien camina con una mano en una bolsa y la otra puesta sobre un libro sucio e inapropiado para la mayoría del público, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de algunos adultos que lo señalan sin disimular como un pervertido descarado.

Pero ciertamente no le había importado nunca y no le iba a comenzar a importar ahora.

Está ocupado, ocupado en sus fantasías, ocupado en cubrirse el rostro con ese libro mientras su mente viaja a los lugares donde soñaba despierto.

Kakashi imagina entonces qué habría sido de ellos en su juventud de haber tenido menos miedo, de haber hecho las cosas en el orden correcto.

A su mente llega un recuerdo, y sobre el fondo de sus párpados rememora la molestia y el rostro fruncido de Gai cada vez que sacaba uno de sus libros pervertidos, y aun se cree capaz de oír con una claridad escalofriante la fuerte voz de Gai, mucho más aguda que ahora, acusándolo por envenenar su joven mente con aquellos libros para mayores.

Kakashi se había reído entonces, por su inocencia, por lo nervioso e incómodo que parecía, por el temblor en sus manos y por la expresión de su rostro arrebolado.

Gai se ponía tenso cada vez que Kakashi mencionaba algo sobre el sexo, y algunas veces usó aquello como escudo, como un método para que Gai saliera corriendo, escapando con las manos en sus oídos para evitar escuchar la narrativa que Kakashi comenzaba a leer en voz alta, a veces incluso inventaba escenas para hacerlo molestar.

Entonces, como un perdido, decide vagar inútilmente en el las posibilidades que había tenido y que había dejado ir.

Imagina que a mitad del camino detenía a Gai por la muñeca, que no lo dejaba escapar de las palabras sucias y de la tensión sexual que se levantaba entre ellos cada vez que Kakashi tocaba el tema de lo sensual.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? — Habría dicho, malicioso, y habría sentido el corazón de Gai golpearle la punta de los dedos desde su fuerte agarre por la muñeca.

Kakashi había pensado en ese momento que a Gai le afectaba tanto aquello porque era inexperto, porque nadie más le había hablado de ello, porque tenía miedo y era joven, porque no conocía las necesidades de su propio cuerpo, porque lo creía, de alguna manera, sucio e incorrecto.

— ¿Es que te _emociona_ demasiado escuchar sobre _eso_? — pudo escuchar su propia voz al fondo de su imaginación, y en su mente la insinuación puso nervioso y sonrojado a un joven y tenso Gai.

Y no mentía. Ciertamente, fuera de su fantasía, Kakashi creía que Gai escapaba porque cualquier pequeña muestra de erotismo lo excitaba.

Eran adolescentes, lo comprendía.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a escuchar hasta el final?

Ríe suavemente ante su propia fantasía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado después? ¿Qué le habría dicho Gai? ¿Qué hubiera hecho él mismo? ¿Hasta dónde hubieran sido capaces de llegar?

Ah, demasiadas posibilidades cruzaron su mente. Lo cierto es que nunca lo sabría. Era tarde para eso ahora.

Gai había crecido, ya no era el muchacho nervioso de manos sudorosas. Y después de tantos años, el propio Icha Icha descansaba en la repisa en el departamento de Gai. Ya no tenía ningún efecto, ya no había electricidad ni desconocimiento. Eran viejos.

Suspira, y quiere trasladar su fantasía a otro momento, a otro punto que no fuera el pasado ahora incambiable, sino a un futuro que perezosamente se tendía delante de sus pies.

Se permite recordar entones, brevemente, el momento en el que nació su intimidad, en el momento en que se rindieron a la gravedad que los había estado llamando desde años y años atrás.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gai había vuelto del hospital y Kakashi se había detenido en su puerta.

La luz apenas entraba por la ventana de la entrada, iluminando brevemente el pasillo y la diminuta sala que servían como recibidor. Un sillón mullido, un mueble medio vacío, una planta olvidada, ropa desparpajada.

Escuchó el ruido de la televisión de la habitación, zumbando sobre sus oídos en una distorsión que le resultó abrumadora, pero que también lo condujo hasta Gai.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con la figura de Gai deshecha sobre su cama, cubierto apenas por una sabana y su ropa interior.

Sobre el suelo, disperso como papel viejo, estaba el traje de Gai, hecho añicos, y Kakashi no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Gai había luchado por quitárselo y resultó desesperado y enfermo.

Se movió lentamente por la habitación, como si fuera un delicado felino, y por el rabillo del ojo miró la estática de la televisión que resonaba insistente en sonidos inconexos e incongruentes.

El fulgor platinado de la televisión parecía trémulo, endeble, como si fuera a apagarse en cualquier momento y abandonar finalmente aquella escena en la penumbra, en la desesperanza, en la completa y absoluta oscuridad de la que ya no podría escapar.

Kakashi se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama de Gai, donde este descansaba con la cara clavada en la almohada, hundido entre su cabello negro que se desparramaba como un velo desde su nuca y ocultaba sus mejillas definidas.

La luz mortecina le dejó ver la suave capa de sudor en los hombros y la espalda descubierta de Gai. Su piel morena brillaba con cada cambio diminuto de luz, y sobre los pequeños puntos diáfanos Kakashi deslizó su sombra, oscureciendo su figura temblorosa.

No estaba dormido, lo sabía, lo _sentía_, y cuando se apoyó suavemente sobre la cama y lo vio retorcerse supo que no Gai lo había sentido también.

Hubo un silencio largo, como si no hubiera palabras que pudieran ayudar, y ciertamente no había nada que pudiera ayudar.

Miró nuevamente la ropa en el piso, y con un nudo en el pecho imaginó la batalla llena de impotencia y desesperación de Gai contra su propia ropa que de pronto se había convertido en una prisión, un reto que no superaba, que lo humillaba, que se reía de él en su cara.

Una punzada en el corazón lo atenazó, y siguió deslizando los ojos por el cuarto, donde notó lo desordenado que estaba, lo descuidado que lucía, lo abandonado y pálido que no podía ni siquiera ocultar la realidad.

Sobre la repisa había vasos con agua, que ahora Gai no alcanzaba a menos que se tuviera que parar, y desde la pared colgaban los cuadros un tanto disparejos, las telarañas largas regodeándose ante él.

— Lee irá a una misión — murmuró Gai contra la almohada. Su voz, rasposa y pastosa, delataba que había estado llorando demasiado tiempo.

Kakashi no respondió, se sentó al lado de la cama y esperó a que Gai se girara, a que finalmente se despegara de la almohada y le diera la vuelta a su cuerpo, aunque al bajar los ojos y mirar de frente la pierna se preguntó si realmente tendría la capacidad. No le gustó el sabor amargo de tener que dudar de Gai.

— Lee es fuerte — siguió Gai, y sus hombros desnudos convulsionaron nuevamente en un reanudado gimoteo ahogado — Él puede liderar ahora, Kakashi, él puede tener un equipo ahora, él tiene que continuar, continuar sin mí. Ya no me necesita.

Finalmente Gai se giró, y sobre sus diminutos y bellos ojos oscuros reverberó el blanco pálido de la televisión. Sus cejas, gruesas y firmes, se torcieron en el cetro de su frete en una expresión que iba de lo estoico a lo terriblemente endeble.

Fue Kakashi quien se agachó para permitir el abrazo, enredando sus brazos contra Gai como probablemente no lo había hecho nunca, ni con él ni con nadie más.

Gai lloró entre sus brazos de forma real, sin atardeceres, sin discursos, sin restricciones, sin exageraciones. Gai le entregó por completo su debilidad. Y Gai, hasta ese momento, había sido todo menos un puñado de tristeza y debilidad.

Le acarició la cabeza lisa, intentando entregar con gestos lo que no podía decirle, lo que no podía formular para apoyarlo, porque Kakashi no servía para las palabras, no servía para curar o para apoyar. Había sido siempre él por quien se preocupaban, y ahora estaba pendiendo en el lado opuesto como un giro inesperado sin saber qué hacer.

Estaban demasiado acostumbrados al contacto, un contacto que Gai había normalizado durante años con sus frecuentes abrazos y con su nula noción para tratar con distancia prudente a los demás.

Gracias a eso a Kakashi no le importó ser arrastrado a la cama por los brazos de Gai, que se aferraban a su cuerpo como si fuera la respuesta a la vida, y tampoco sintió molestia cuando Gai enterró su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y mojó con sus lágrimas la ropa por sobre su hombro.

Había desesperación, una desesperación tan grande que parecía un estallido, era una alarma sonando, una bomba que después de tantos y tantos años finalmente había detonado y ahora explotaba dentro de la razón de Gai. Y era un vacío con el que Gai no podía lidiar.

— El equipo Gai ya no existe — murmuró contra su cuello envuelto en su gimoteo descompuesto, y por unos momentos Kakashi sintió que Gai mordía la orilla de su ropa —. ¡Mírame! ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Cómo podría intentar guiar a alguien más?

Los dedos de Gai se clavaron en sus brazos y en un movimiento suave se deslizó sobre Kakashi, aprisionándolo sobre su cuerpo.

Era claro que Gai no sabía lidiar con las emociones negativas, no sabía qué hacer con su coraje y con su impotencia, no sabía cómo lidiar con la depresión o con la derrota. No, no lo sabía, porque Gai solo había sabido ganar, porque no sabía lo que era darse por vencido, porque no había tenido nunca la necesidad de sentirse abatido.

Y ahora, en su carrera vertiginosa por el mundo, chocaba de cara contra una inmensa pared, quedándose atrás, herido y solo, desprotegido, como si fuera un niño cuyo padre lo olvidó en el parque y mira con dolor a sus amigos marcharse y acurrucarse en el seno de una familia que nunca llegará.

Gai estaba perdido, nadando en una marea oscura que le robaba el aire, que lo hacía desear patalear para llegar a la superficie, solo para notar que no había sol, que no había estrellas, que no había más que un cielo plomizo y yermo como una mancha inerte de tinta que lo terminaría por atrapar.

Kakashi sintió el abrazo de Gai apretarse, y con claridad percibió sus dientes sobre su hombro, clavándose dolorosamente en un acto lleno de incapacidad. Gai necesitaba sacar el dolor, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba expresarse y dejar fluir sus miedos.

Pero Gai era nuevo en los ámbitos de rendición, Gai era inexperto en la tragedia melancólica y no encontraba una forma más sincera de hablar sino a través de su cuerpo, a través de los apretones, a través de la violencia, porque Gai no sabía hacer otra cosa más que pelear. Gai era un guerrero, Gai entendía el mundo a través de lo que percibía con la piel.

Y ahora estaba adolorido y desgastado, ahora todo dolía, ahora había encontrado el final. Siempre fue un cebo, siempre fue un arma, una bomba, la fuerza bruta, la pieza que podías sacrificar.

Sí, sacrificar. Podía soportar su sacrificio y su muerte, podía incluso soportar el dolor.

Pero, ¿sacrificarse y sobrevivir? No. No soportaba tener que lanzarse y no morir.

— No pude salvar a Neji — siguió, y su timbre fue apenas un hilo de voz — No pude hacer nada por Neji. No merezco su recuerdo, no merezco ningún reconocimiento, no merezco ser su maestro.

— Gai — Kakashi pasó los brazos alrededor del otro hombre, clavando sus dedos en la espalda ancha y gruesa de Gai — No fue tu culpa — dijo, repitiendo lo que ya le habían dicho muchos más.

Por supuesto, aquello no cambió nada, Gai siguió llorando, siguió retorciéndose, siguió sumergiéndose en su miseria y en su dolor como nunca lo había hecho, y sobre sus labios brotaron solamente declaraciones frías y la lista de todos sus errores y sus arrepentimientos.

Kakashi sintió entonces sus propios miedos invadirlo, sus propios pecados clavándose en las palmas de sus manos, y contagiado por la desesperación él mismo se aplastó contra Gai y lo hundió contra su cuerpo.

No soportaba esa tristeza, no soportaba mirarlo siendo débil, mirándolo romperse como si solo fuera otra mariposa de papel.

— Tenías razón, Kakashi — sopló Gai contra su cuello — Todos se van, ¿no? Todo se acaba. La juventud se acaba. La vida se acaba. No la podemos frenar.

El estómago de Kakashi dio un vuelco ante esas palabras, un discurso deprimente y certero que no había esperado nunca escuchar de Gai.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que sus párpados contuvieran las lágrimas, esperando que aquellas frases se desvanecieran, que fueran suaves y etéreas, que aquella declaración no fuera más que una pesadilla descompuesta.

Pero no, no era una alucinación, no era una mentira ni una broma.

Dentro de Gai, dentro de ese corazón que había prendido el fuego de la octava puerta y había firmado un destino esperando como recompensa las cenizas, había sobrevivido y había sembrado en su centro el desaire de la muerte, la insatisfacción de la miseria, de las cosas a medias.

Y Kakashi sabía que era el responsable de esas semillas, sabía que aquellas palabras llevaban implícita su firma, su negatividad, y dentro de la voz ronca de Gai escuchó sus propias palabras, escuchó su propio miedo, un miedo que le había clavado a Gai durante tantos años, que le había obligado a creer, al final, que era real.

Se miró entonces a sí mismo de pie ante el cenotafio, viviendo pensando en los muertos, tratando a los vivos como si fueran ellos los fantasmas, como si no valieran nada.

Gai había acudido a él entonces, rogándole para que se animara, para que se alejara de las sombras, para que no pasara más tiempo con los muertos con un aire desesperado por acompañarlos, por estar a su lado.

¿Y qué había dicho él? Le había gritado a Gai en la cara esas palabras, le había dicho que no tenía caso, que todos morían, que él moriría y que Gai también lo haría. Kakashi le dijo que fuera realista, y se sintió enfurecido con la alegría de Gai. Quizá era solo que envidiaba la vitalidad de Gai.

Gai no había parecido entenderlo y aquella inocencia desquició a Kakashi, deseó que Gai no fuera tan tonto, quiso que mirara fuera de sus estúpidas ideas de juventud, deseó que por una vez mirara el mundo desde la oscuridad, desde la realidad, desde el punto donde no existía la esperanza ni los eternos ni los sueños ni la amistad.

Había querido que Gai dejara de sonreír de esa estúpida manera, quería que sintiera el dolor, que madurara, y en su estupidez le había dicho que su juventud se terminaría. Y que entonces lo entendería.

Y ahora Kakashi se tragaba sus propias palabras ácidas. Ahora Gai lo entendía. Ahora Gai no sonreía, y él quería que lo hiciera, y él quería que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no comprender el daño emocional, quería que no tocara el terrible fuego de llamas frías en las que él vivía.

Pero era tarde. Era tarde y él había sido un tonto toda su vida.

— Todos nos vamos, Kakashi — siguió Gai, murmurando contra su oído. Su voz, una sombra alargada de dolor — Quizá Naruto no debió salvarme. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que yo muriera ahí.

— No — Kakashi saltó en reacción, y sus ojos fueron fuego, como látigos, y sus manos se movieron para levantar a Gai por sus hombros duros y trabajados hasta que pudiera mirarlo — No — repitió con desespero, clavando sus ojos temblorosos en los diminutos ojos de su compañero.

Pero Gai le miró sin mirarlo, con la vista nublada, con las imágenes de Neji envuelto en una sábana blanca, con el olor a sangre en las manos de Lee, con el charco oscuro y ocre que había dejado Neji como último recuerdo.

Gai ya no estaba ahí. Gai había desaparecido entre la tierra revuelta, había dejado una parte de él mismo sobre la arena suelta y su espíritu se había diluido entre las hojas secas.

Gai era un ninja cuya arma era su propio cuerpo. Pero ahora ya no podía pelear, ahora le había sido arrebatado su única pasión, su única visión. ¿Y qué era entonces si le quitaban eso? Pelear era toda la vida que Gai tenía, era todo lo que Gai sabía, todo lo quería. Sin eso, Gai había muerto.

Gai ya no tenía un camino. Gai ya no tenía a donde ir. Gai ya no quería seguir.

La presión en el estómago de Kakashi se hizo grande ante esa resolución, un tajo enorme brotó de su cuerpo y de pronto sintió arcadas, una revoltura tan grande que su cuerpo tembló y la sangre pulsó de forma extraña entre sus venas que se dilataban de forma dolorosa bajo su piel.

— ¿Qué hay para mí aquí? ¿Qué hay para mí ahora? — preguntó, pero la pregunta fue para sí mismo.

Sus ojos permanecían perdidos en algún lado, quizá en el rostro burlón de Madara, o en las montañas de cadáveres, o en la espalda de Lee y Tenten que se alejaban, quizá simplemente en el nombre de Neji grabado sobre su lápida.

— Aun hay más cosas para ti, Gai — su voz fue temblorosa, dubitativa, porque podía leer en la expresión de Gai que había llegado la derrota.

Estaba cansado, estaba exhausto, estaba harto. Gai ansiaba la muerte. Gai deseaba haber muerto en su batalla contra Madara. Sí, muerto en batalla, así era como debía ser el final.

No así, no destruido, no diluido, no por partes, no quedando solo y vacío.

— Kakashi, yo… — y ahí era cuando debió haberlo besado.

Fue ese momento en el que debió haber callado a Gai con el tacto de su propia boca, como un sello, como una caricia que le respondía sus cuestiones, que gritaba que él estaba ahí, que lo necesitaba ahí, que si moría en la línea, entonces él también saltaría.

Pero Kakashi fue cobarde, no pudo besar su boca, aunque quería, aunque su piel estaba erizada y excitada, aunque sus labios fueran un cosquilleo lleno de nervios.

En su lugar, Kakashi tomó la mano de Gai y le besó el dorso con pasión y devoción, con respeto, con desesperación.

Gai jadeó ante el repentino acto, y su discurso deprimente se rompió con la presión de esos labios contra su cálida piel.

Las manos de Gai eran duras, robustas, fuertes, poderosas. Un arma de piel y huesos, llena de cicatrices, una lija, una roca de yemas callosas.

A Kakashi le gustó aquella sensación, le gustó la fuerza, la entereza, lo firme y lo real que era. Le encantó el hecho de que no fuera una mano delicada y delgada, sino la mano de alguien que ha luchado toda su vida, alguien que ha trabajado hasta quedar exhausto, alguien que ha entregado el alma en cada paso, de alguien que siempre ha soñado.

_Estoy aquí._ Quiso decir, pero si hablaba también se rompería.

En cambio, depositó otro beso en la mano de Gai, a un lado del primero, y disfrutó casi culpablemente de la expresión confundida y contraída de Gai.

Kakashi nunca había besado la mano de nadie, y aquella sensación firme rozando sus labios fue suficiente para romper la apariencia que habían mantenido durante décadas.

_Me tienes a mí. Ya no voy a huir. _

Le dijo, como un mensaje cifrado a través de sus labios que ahora se movían por sus nudillos y le marcaban los dedos con besos fluidos y suaves, delicados, totalmente contrario a las manos firmes que solo habían sabido pelear.

Gai, lentamente pareció captar la idea. No importaba lo mucho que dijera la gente, Gai siempre lo alcazaba, Gai, en realidad, siempre estaba de pie un paso antes que él.

Apretó sus dedos contra los de Kakashi, y en su propio acto de hablar sin palabras besó la frente de Kakashi, sus mejillas, su hombro, su oreja.

Kakashi sintió el corazón de Gai cambiar de ritmo, y su cuerpo se volvió pesado e irradió calor a través de la tela delgada de su uniforme que llevaba pegada a la piel.

Pero Kakashi volvió a ser cobarde, volvió a tener miedo en el último momento, y cuando Gai se quedó estático frente a su rostro, Kakashi no fue capaz de bajar su máscara, no fue capaz de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente que le picaba la espalda, que lo llenaba de excitación, que lo empujaba a la culminación, al deseo provocado y expresado en adrenalina y ansiedad al sentir la cálida y dura entrepierna de Gai.

Lo había arruinado. Había tenido miedo. Había preferido esperar.

_¿Y hasta cuándo esperarás? _Le preguntó su mente, _¿hasta que sea tarde una vez más?_

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar su propia voz amargada.

Ese día se había acorrucado contra el pecho de Gai hasta que se habían quedado dormidos, y quizá en muchos años finalmente pudo dormir tranquilo. Desde ese día, como un acuerdo silencioso, las manos entrelazadas y los abrazos pegados salieron a flote con naturalidad.

Por supuesto, Gai no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre su deseo de haber muerto, y apenas Kakashi había cruzado la puerta la siguiente tarde, Gai había aparecido con una sonrisa tranquila y un pulgar arriba, haciendo alarde de su capacidad y su fuerza, e incluso fue capaz de retar a Kakashi a una nueva apuesta que no tenía nada de particular.

Sí, Gai fue el mismo de siempre, y por primera vez, Kakashi entendió que la sonrisa era una mentira. Ya no lo podía engañar. Ya no lo podía ocultar más.

Debajo de su dentadura brillante y blanca, estaba una tumba abierta, esperando a ser llenada con sus restos, esperando a que finalmente ocurriera lo inevitable y pudiera tenderse contra la tierra y cubrirse con puños de lodo hasta que se olvidaran de él.

Gai había perdido su vida. Su verdadera vida.

El destino le había quitado lo único que tenía y en contra de su voluntad lo había dejado con vida. Una vida que ya no lo hacía feliz. Una vida insoportable que se veía obligado a vivir.

Caminando entre las calles de Konoha, usando su libro viejo como un escudo ante la sociedad, Kakashi sigue caminando, pensando en el fruto, imaginando como sería finalmente besar a Gai, pensando en la posibilidad de volver a comenzar.

En el fondo, añejándose dentro de su pecho, Kakashi extraña la sensación de Gai persiguiéndolo, acosándolo desde los árboles, asaltándolo desde la esquina de algún restaurante.

Secretamente, Kakashi esperó escuchar los pasos de Gai como un toro enfebrecido haciendo vibrar la calle con su golpe, y esperó ansioso a que una mancha verde apareciera en su campo visual, y aguardó con ansias porque una sonrisa lo sacara de su ensoñación y un atardecer imaginario saliera sobre su espalda dramáticamente mientras su voz estridente le exigía una competición.

Sí, espero por eso. Pero aquello nunca llegó.

Jamás iba a volver a pasar. Gai nunca volvería a correr tras su espalda, nunca volvería a perseguirlo por los tejados y nunca volvería a acosarlo sigilosamente desde las copas de los árboles o desde los diminutos matojales.

La calle siguió vacía y silenciosa.

A lo lejos, una nube cubrió unos momentos la luz del sol.

[…]

El sol puntea en lo alto con su luz unificadora y blanca. Es medio día y Kakashi reconoce el campo de entrenamiento, brillante y pulido en sus tonos verdes y frondosos, un destello agradable y fresco que chocaba con el aire cálido de la primavera.

El cielo está despejado, ni una sola nube aparece en el firmamento y el azul se extiende como un velo, como un refugio que susurra que todo está bien.

Kakashi suspira, mirando un momento la luz del sol que parece extrañamente vibrante y amable, un rocío adiamantado que se riega como pequeños cristales que reverberan en las puntiagudas ramitas de los pastos alargados.

El olor a frescura le inunda los pulmones y casi puede sentir la caricia de la vida rozándole las mejillas y haciendo bailar sus pestañas que se enchinan muy en contra de su voluntad.

A lo lejos, entre la maleza que se mueve como olas aperladas, aparece una figura, primero etérea y diáfana, pero conforme se aproxima se vuelve sólida y precisa, entrañable, familiar.

Sonríe genuinamente bajo su máscara y siente suaves cosquillas sobre sus labios cuando dice algo en alto. El nombre, _su_ nombre, y su voz hecha el canto diminuto de un ave se arrastra contra la corriente de aire.

_Gai_. Piensa, o es que en realidad escucha su propia voz en el ambiente, rebotando insistente hasta que su eco se transforma en una cacofonía y resuena como un canturreo sobre sus oídos.

De pronto, Gai está ante él, apenas a unos palmos, y Kakashi no puede hacer más que mirar con devoción y anhelo su rostro abotagado, fresco, sonrosado, rebosante de vitalidad y confianza, tan radiante y lozano que Kakashi parece perder el aliento o la noción del tiempo.

Sonríe más, y sus mejillas le duelen un momento ante su propia sonrisa.

Gai, de pie ante él como un ser atemporal le sonríe de vuelta, y su piel de apariencia pétrea se contrae unos momentos en un gesto que le hace creer que la primavera nunca acabará, que las flores seguirán abiertas siempre, que el atardecer nunca los alcanzará, que la felicidad existe, que el miedo se ha desvanecido, que ya no existe el dolor.

Quiere llorar ante esa sensación, porque es demasiado profunda, porque va escrita en el rostro expectante y juvenil de Gai, porque por primera vez mira atrás y no existe nada colgando de sus pies, no hay muerte, no hay arrepentimientos, no hay más sufrimiento. No, no hay más cosas malas, porque todas fueron necesarias para el destino que ahora tiene ante sus pies.

Gai se acerca un poco más, luciendo tambaleante en su cuerpo grande y musculoso, y pronto Kakashi es tocado por el calor que irradia Gai, un calor confortable, como el seno de una madre, como los brazos de su padre, como una caricia que es capaz de rozar su corazón y desgarrar su piel.

Sus venas, detrás de su piel, claman de pronto el contacto y se agitan como alambres torcidos de forma dolorosa. Siente como si muriera de frío y necesitara enredar su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si ya no tuviera sangre ni corazón propio, como si todo le perteneciera a _él_. Y tal vez, ciertamente, así es.

Gai dice algo, pero no puede entenderle. Su corazón late tan fuerte que todos los sonidos han quedado sepultados bajo el ruido de su respiración y su agitación. Detrás de él, las llamas frías y azules del Infierno que se alzaban sobre nuca se desvanecen en una neblina que parpadea antes de desaparecer, antes de consumirse entre la seguridad, entre los brazos y el rostro adusto de Gai.

De pronto, Gai está demasiado cerca. Kakashi se queda sin aliento mientras su vista se deleita con los ojos brillantes y diminutos de Gai, que le miran fijamente, que lo exprimen, que lo arrullan y lo penetran, que lo cuidan y lo golpean.

Su fleco negro y liso tamiza la luz del sol, y sobre su frente y sus cejas gruesas se pinta una sombra como encaje, como un mensaje que ha sido escrito por una deidad y ha bajado como una señal, como una nota que le han regalado las estrellas y los ángeles, como un tesoro que no comprende, pero que sí quiere, que si _siente_.

Las manos de Gai, firmes como duros troncos de roble, caen lentamente contra su cintura hasta envolverlo en un apretón delicado y discreto. Kakashi suspira, su cuerpo tiembla y se conmociona. El contacto es demasiado suave, demasiado amable, dulce, casi ridículamente tierno para ser verdad.

Sonríe, un poco avergonzado, y se pregunta cómo Gai puede tratarlo con tanta delicadeza, con tanto tacto y mimo, como si Kakashi fuese un niño o una princesa, como si fuera una figura frágil hecha de cera, como si no fuera un asesino, como si no fuera un veterano de la guerra, como si no fuera una temida bestia.

Gai sonríe, y Kakashi puede sentir que responde a sus dudas con ese gesto diminuto de su rostro.

_Por amor. _Dice Gai, y sus dedos, que son capaces de matar, lo sujetan con la sutiliza que se le ofrecen a las rosas, con un afecto tan devoto que Kakashi mismo duda de su naturaleza y su fuerza, creyéndose por un momento tan frágil y endeble como Gai lo hacía sentir que era.

Recarga sus manos contra los hombros de Gai en un abrazo breve, y engañándose a sí mismo se siente bendecido y hermoso, delicado, lindo, amado. Quiere ser una flor, quiere ser tan débil como Gai lo hace sentir, quiere ser la flor que Gai cree que es. Ya no quiere ni necesita la negación ni el dolor. Ya no soporta el dolor.

Gai lo levanta del suelo con facilidad. Kakashi casi había olvidado lo fuerte que era, lo imponente que era, y se deshace en ese gesto como una muñeca cuyos brazos caen a sus costados sin fuerza.

Desea que Gai lo tome. Quiere que Gai lo haga como quiera. Ya no quiere resistirse, ya no quiere pelear más, ya no quiere escapar.

Son sus dedos los que toman la máscara de su rostro por los bordes y la deslizan hacia abajo. Suspira de nuevo, porque no puede hacer otra cosa, y sobre su propio rostro siente el hálito de Gai golpeándolo, llenándolo con su esencia, con su sabor a menta, con su calor intenso que parece una invitación húmeda a su algodonada lengua.

Entonces… entonces Kakashi despierta.

El techo frío y ceniciento le da la bienvenida a la realidad. La luz del día apenas se asoma por su ventana y su luz amarillenta se tamiza por las persianas que se sacuden desde su cabecera en un cascabeleo apenas perceptible, como el rasgueo perdidizo de algo que se aleja y ya no puede recordar.

Siente una punzada en el pecho. Había estado tan cerca, había sido tan real, había sido tan perfecto…

Niega, torciéndose de dolor. Sí, perfecto, precisamente por eso no podía ser verdad. No existían los _perfectos_ en la vida real, por eso es que el destino les había dado la bendición de poder soñar.

Traga difícilmente, el nudo en su garganta se ha hecho recurrente y fastidioso. Son las lágrimas, lo sabe, es el dolor, es la sangre de todos los muertos que se ha coagulado sobre su lengua y no puede tragar ni escupir. Un día, piensa, morirá atragantado con ella.

Sus ojos se mueven por su habitación, como si buscara algo, y quizá lo que busca es alguna señal que le diga que todo lo ocurrido en el último año es una mentira, que de pronto aparecerá Gai por su ventana y entre ademanes exagerados lo invitará a entrenar.

No pasa nada, como todas las mañanas desde que regresó a Konoha, simplemente un aburrido amanecer se mueve perezosamente y le regala una horripilante luz melancólica con sombras alargadas y pálidas con las que no quiere ni puede lidiar.

Cierra los ojos y rememora su sueño con deseos de aferrarse a él. Es todo lo que puede hacer. Kakashi no puede confrontar mucho más cosas por mucho más tiempo. Kakashi sabe que solo le queda eso.

Parpadea, y entre el ángulo de sus pestañas ve sus sueños elevarse como burbujas frágiles de jabón. Van a romperse, van a estallar y desvanecerse en un arcoíris diminuto que pronto olvidará. Kakashi no sabe si prefiere las pesadillas donde su mano atraviesa el cuerpo de Rin o los terribles sueños románticos con Gai.

Kakashi sabe que es solo un martirio angustioso, reconoce que los sueños no tienen cabida ni objetivo si no se podían cumplir. En ese sentido, un sueño pacifico no era diferente a una pesadilla. Los dos eran una tortura.

Entiende perfectamente que en el mundo de los vivos los sueños nunca se hacen realidad; simplemente los olvidas, los aplazas, los cambias y los reduces hasta la conformidad, hasta su versión desinflada, hasta que sean reemplazados por una nueva versión de la realidad.

Se levanta, porque no puede seguir acostado mientras siguen explotando sobre su nariz todas las escenas que nunca pasarán. Kakashi sabe que es mejor olvidarse de ese sueño ahora, que es mejor arrojarlo al fondo de un cajón y cerrarlo con llave. Soñar hacía más difícil siempre enfrenar la vida real.

Se viste a prisa bajo la visión de ese hecho, rehusándose a pensar más en las posibilidades que solo se engendraban en la parte ilusa e indefensa del ser. Se convence entonces de que necesita marchar por las calles para despejar su mente, para sentir el aire contra su rostro y orillar a sus pies a volver a pisar la tierra, _esta_ tierra, y no un mundo paralelo donde brilla el sol y todo es de papel.

Lo cierto es que tiene miedo de su soledad, de los fantasmas, de las tentaciones, de los fracasos que se dibujan en las paredes con la sangre de sus enemigos y la sangre de sus compañeros, la sangre de sus amigos, la sangre de Gai. Kakashi es capaz de oler algo como eso y lo reconoce. Reconoce el olor de su sangre, chapoteando roja contra su piel quemada, pegándose como un chicle contra la planta de sus pies.

Abandona el departamento cuando logra colocarse el uniforme completo y baja corriendo por las escaleras hasta la recepción.

Afuera el frío lo sacude. El invierno está por llegar y la visión de los árboles secándose lo golpea. Las hojas cayendo, las flores cediendo, el verde sepultándose bajo una capa fría y muerta de nieve que se llevaba todo, que termina con la primavera y le recuerda que no es eterna.

Avanza sin darse cuenta por las calles que están vacías y despejadas. Kakashi apenas percibe el sonido de sus pasos, no quiere oírse a sí mismo para ser sincero.

A lo lejos se escuchan ruidos sordos, como carreras, el golpe disuelto de una lluvia dispareja que hace desear a Kakashi volver a su departamento para refugiarse. No es lluvia, claramente, el cielo despejado se levanta en su esplendor. Entonces Kakashi recuerda todas las misiones, todas las peleas que aún se pelean, y en el fondo de su mente flotan las misiones encomendadas a los ninjas de la aldea.

Un grupo de jóvenes Genin saltan a su lado. En la lejanía, un escuadrón ANBU pisa la torre de control, cruzando la puerta.

Kakashi sabe que debería estar preocupado por todos ellos, que debería poder recordar cada misión y tener en cuenta cada riesgo. Pero no lo está, no le interesa. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿A dónde iban? No lo puede recordar y deja que su preocupación como líder de la aldea se desvanezca como una leve sensación en su pecho que se hace pequeña.

Ahora quizá entiende un poco a Hiruzen. Lo cierto es que no se podía amar a cada persona en Konoha, ni se podía proteger a cada persona en Konoha. Se decían una familia, pero no lo eran en realidad. Soldados, vecinos, aliados; sí, pero, ¿familia? Eso era una tontería.

Sacude la cabeza ligeramente antes de que los recuerdos de Minato como Hokage lo abrumen y se vea envuelto en un nuevo torrente de impotencia y fracaso que no lo dejaba en paz.

Es su día libre, después de todo, y Kakashi prefiere olvidarse del mundo, olvidarse de la responsabilidad, la culpa, los pendientes, los temores, las reuniones. No quiere ser molestado ese día, no quiere ser Hokage, no quiere que nadie lo llame.

Unos deseos nacidos de su antipatía lo hacen querer sacar su Icha Icha, que descansa como siempre en el bolsillo izquierdo en su chaleco, pero la mañana fresca lo ha cautivado y las calles aun despejadas lo impulsan a querer continuar con la vista clavada al frente del camino.

Sabe a dónde va sin que tenga que mirar las calles. Sus pies parecen hacer alarde de memoria propia y lo conducen casi a prisa por la villa hasta el edificio donde vive Gai.

De pie al frente del departamento se pregunta, cómo cada vez, si será una molestia, si Gai estará dormido profundamente o si resultará tan irritante como cuando, siendo jóvenes, Gai irrumpía en su casa a las cuatro de la mañana para una fresca y juvenil caminata.

Se permite sonreír ante ese recuerdo que se siente fresco y tibio unos segundos antes de volverse otro fantasma diluido.

Lo cierto es que Gai está despierto, tan acostumbrado toda su vida a comenzar su día como un loco adicto al ejercicio y al esfuerzo, simplemente se despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño e incapaz de ser libre y salir a ejercitarse como solía hacer, como amaba hacer.

Ahora Gai abre los ojos todos los días antes que nadie, quedándose en silencio con la mirada clavada en el techo, atenazado por los recuerdos, por la soledad, por el ardor en el cuerpo y por el dolor en la pierna, porque sí, le duele, _siempre_ le duele la pierna.

Encerrado en su propio cuerpo, su espíritu se marchita a la misma velocidad que el sol se asoma a lo lejos. No se mueve, no se queja, no se levanta tampoco, simplemente se queda en su lugar en la cama, como un inútil inservible, e imagina dolorosamente lo que podía estar haciendo. Ahora solo sabe perder el tiempo.

Kakashi duda unos momentos antes de sacar la llave del departamento de Gai de su bolsillo derecho. Luego de la guerra y de que Gai quedara en silla de ruedas, por un acuerdo para ayudar a su maestro Lee había sacado copias de sus llaves para Kakashi, Tenten y el propio Lee.

Sus alumnos lo habían visitado algunas veces, pero ellos dos seguían siendo ninjas en misiones. Las llaves del departamento de Gai se llenaban de polvo en sus cajones.

Solo Kakashi había sabido aprovechar aquel hecho y lo había sumado a su pequeña intimidad, agradecido de poder entrar cuando quisiera, abatido con saber que en cada una de las veces Gai estaría atascado en ese mismo lugar.

Abre la puerta. No quiere perder más tiempo como otras veces ha hecho, donde temeroso y cansado pasa minutos enteros mirando la superficie de la puerta como si fuera la entrada al abismo, como si le fuera a corroer la piel, como si al entrar se fuera a topar con la escena vaporosa y aterradora del Infierno. Y quizá, ciertamente, aquel es el Infierno. Su diminuto y personal pedazo del Averno.

Entra, sabe que Gai lo ha sentido desde minutos atrás, y él mismo percibe su presencia despierta y alerta, aunque inmóvil, en calma, tendido en su lecho como una marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados por los lados. Sus ojos brillantes y cubiertos con esmalte pegados al techo, sin parpadear.

Cuando alcanza la habitación Gai se ha sentado sobre su lugar y se mueve apresuradamente hasta que sus piernas queden tendidas al ras del suelo. Su rostro esconde una mueca de dolor que disimula apenas a tiempo cuando Kakashi se asoma por la puerta con lentitud-

— Gai — saluda con su tono aburrido, como si estar ahí no significara nada, como si no pudiera notar el gesto contraído que disimula mal o las convulsiones que tienen los músculos de su pierna antes de que finalmente se quede quieta — ¿Cómo estás? — su pregunta es estúpida y absurda, bastante inútil si consideraba la respuesta que obtenía.

Gai siempre decía las mismas palabras, unas palabras que Kakashi sabe de memoria, que parecen un mantra, una línea que alguien le ha extendido para que la lea y la repita incansablemente hasta su último suspiro, como si repitiéndola pudiera convencerse él mismo de que es real.

— ¡Excelente! — casi grita, y levanta un pulgar mientras sonríe de la forma más sincera que puede.

_Mentiroso. _Quiere decirle, pero calla.

En su lugar, asiente como una respuesta, fingiendo tanto como finge Gai no ver las grietas en la comisura de su boca que se dobla, que baila antes de que su expresión se vuelta seria y tensa.

No hay primaveras en su expresión, no hay olas rompiéndose contra las rocas, no hay flores que brillan y se asoman como las propias hebras doradas del sol. Gai ahora parece tan frío como la nieve que pronto caerá del cielo, es solo una hoja seca que anuncia el invierno. Es un frío calando los huesos.

Gai suspira profundamente, dándose fuerza, y de un movimiento rápido se pone de pie, recargándose en su pierna buena mientras se apoya unos momentos en el mueble antes de estabilizarse y mantener su cuerpo balanceado y recto por unos brevísimos instantes antes de comenzar a buscar algo con su mano derecha.

Kakashi se atraganta ante la escena. Una escena tan rápida como hermosa, una escena que le produce placer, que le hace cosquillear el pecho y logra que su mente se confunda, que crea en la esperanza, que consideré las posibilidades se seguir manteniendo la fe.

Gai apenas dura unos momentos de pie antes de deslizarse cuidadosamente y sentarse sobre su silla de ruedas que descansaba a unos pasos de su cama.

Esa silla, la _maldita_ silla.

Kakashi aparta la mirada cuando Gai se deshace sobre la silla y toma una bocanada de aire rápida. Ha quedado exhausto de solo levantarse y colocarse en ese lugar. Aquello solo sirve para recordarle a Kakashi la inutilidad de su esperanza, lo estúpido que es volver a confiar.

— Kakashi, ¿podrías…? — la voz de Gai suena un poco apenada y agitada, y sus palabras a medias son suficientes para sacar a Kakashi de su trance y hacerlo moverse de inmediato, casi corriendo, para obedecer a la petición que Gai no pronunció, pero que él acata y conoce de memoria.

Se apresura a moverse al mueble, hurgando entre la ropa de Gai que ahora descansa sobre una base de cajones en lugar de mantenerse colgada en ganchos altos, como solía estar.

Su vista pasa por una hilera de desagradables trajes verdes. Ahora un tanto inútiles, pues Gai solo usa su uniforme cuando abandona su departamento. Y Gai ya casi nunca hacía eso.

Finalmente saca una vestimenta clásica y la extiende ante Gai, esperando su aprobación para el atuendo de ese día. Gai asiente energéticamente y le sonríe. Kakashi sabe que no le interesa, a él mismo tampoco le interesa, pero aquella actuación era necesaria si deseaban continuar con normalidad sin tener que pasar cada segundo juntos maldiciendo su estancia en la vida real.

Kakashi busca con la misma normalidad la ropa interior de Gai, moviéndose hasta su espalda cuando tiene todo listo entre sus brazos.

Lo empuja por la habitación, y siente una punzada de dolor cuando se percata de que sus dedos se han acoplado a la forma del plástico, y que la alfombra aplastada en el mismo lugar le facilita su movimiento.

No, no quiere acostumbrarse a eso, no quiere normalizar la presencia de la silla como si la incapacidad de Gai fuera algo que se va a quedar, como si ahora se prolongara una eternidad.

Sin embargo, no puede resistirse, no puede pelear ante las pequeñas cosas que van cuadrando lentamente y se deslizan a un nuevo nivel de costumbre y conformidad.

Desliza la silla por el mismo camino que el día anterior, como marcando una ruta que debe usarse, y con una recién adquirida habilidad para dirigirla ha llegado a la entrada del baño, el cual abre y atranca con un movimiento de su brazo antes de meter a Gai.

Kakashi no se queda cuando Gai se entra y se prepara para ducharse.

Una parte de él, histérica y temerosa a perder lo último que le queda, ansía entrara ahí para asegurarse de que Gai esté bien, de que no va a caer y asesinarse de una forma horripilante y patética.

Pero no puede ni se atreve a desconfiar de Gai. Solo le queda creer, por amor, en que Gai sigue siendo tan fuerte como él dice que lo es.

Se aparta de la puerta para que Gai pueda sentirse cómodo y libre de quejarse si le duele demasiado. Por supuesto, no importa si está en la cocina o en la sala de estar. Kakashi escucha cada una de sus maldiciones y cada uno de sus gemidos ahogados que apenas se disfrazan entre el gorgoteo del agua.

Decide moverse a la cocina y prende la televisión para fingir que no escucha nada. El ruido de la televisión vieja llena unos momentos sus oídos antes de volverse solo un ruido de fondo, ínfimo y diminuto en comparación con los resoplidos de Gai.

Como es costumbre para él, asalta el refrigerador de Gai, encontrando sin sorprenderse la comida que han llevado juntos de los restaurantes y las sobras de algunas más. En el fondo hay unas sopas instantáneas a medio comer que resultan desagradables, y en los cajones unas verduras que sin duda Lee le había llevado a Gai. Kakashi siempre prefería pasar.

Finalmente saca los envases llenos de fideos y carne del día anterior. Los calentará para cuando llegue Gai, se dice, apresurándose a poner la mesa como si fuera la misión más grave en toda Konoha.

Kakashi pensaba siempre que prefería matar. Sí, prefería correr por los bosques y atravesar criminales con su _chidori_ antes de tener que hacer todas esas minúsculas cosas. Momentos mundanos que siempre se le daban fatal.

Matar era fácil. ¿Amar? Bueno, eso le había costado toda la vida sentir y aceptar.

Finalmente Gai toca la puerta varias veces desde adentro del cuarto de baño. Kakashi se levanta de su sitio y salta como un relámpago. De forma casi boba Kakashi contempla la posibilidad de haber copiado la técnica de Minato. Ahora le haría falta, ahora incluso deseaba de vuelta su Sharingan.

Pero con o sin la gran técnica de teletransportación, Kakashi estaba en medio segundo ante la puerta, abriéndola y empujando a Gai fuera mientras le colocaba una toalla en la cabeza.

Las personas solían señalar a Kakashi más seguido de lo que podía contar.

Sus alumnos y los alumnos de Gai lo acusaban constantemente por su falta de tacto, por lo grosero o frío que era, por la distancia que siempre marcaba con los demás.

Cualquiera que hubiera mirado su amistad habría sentido pena por Gai. Pobre, que ha tenido que arrastrarse por Kakashi, que ha soportado sus desplantes, que ha sufrido humillaciones de su parte y lo ha hecho llorar.

Pero, ¿no era Gai el que, con la lástima y la culpa como arma, lo había arrastrado toda la vida? ¡Había sido siempre al revés! Lo alejó de ANBU, aconsejó al Hokage de hacerlo maestro, arrastró a Kakashi una y otra vez a pedir disculpas, a ser amable, a contenerse, a abrirse con los demás, a correr al lado de Gai.

_Soy el malo_, se decía Kakashi, sus manos temblando, y al desear remediar cada acto abandonaba cualquier cosa y seguía a Gai. Nunca fue al revés, nunca fue Gai el que estaba detrás de Kakashi, siempre fueron sus lágrimas el soborno que lo hacía flaquear, que lo hacía abandonar sus misiones y sus deseos asesinos, que lo hacía sucumbir a los caprichos de Gai porque estaban empapados de tristeza y le inspiraban lástima.

Y Gai lo tenía donde lo quería, donde siempre lo había tenido.

Ya no podía escapar jamás.

Por supuesto, no lo culpaba, Gai lo había hecho sin ser consciente, y Kakashi apenas tenía ahora la noción de que era feliz en la jaula que Gai había hecho para él. No lo entendía claramente, pero si miraba a Gai al otro lado de la ventana, con el corazón marchito, él lo dejaría todo y saltaría a su lado una y otra y otra vez.

Finalmente llegan a la mesa. Kakashi toma lugar en la silla incómoda y rígida de madera y Gai se queda en la parte vacía próxima a la entrada, sin necesitar levantarse de su lugar.

La televisión repiquetea al fondo, sonando todo como estática distorsionada. Y de su ruido borroso no sale una sola voz lo suficientemente clara como para distraer la mente de alguno de los dos.

Kakashi sirve los platos en silencio.

Una vez a la semana se ha convertido en eso, en su siervo de tiempo completo.

La idea le cruza la mente de forma desprevenida y le deja un sabor amargo en el paladar. Le repugna escuchar a sus pensamientos decir eso, le parece egoísta y malévolo, le llena de miedo pensar en lo que Gai podía pensar.

Niega, y las cadenas que son los sentimientos de Gai se aprietan contra sus muñecas y lo hacen prisionero de nuevo.

Come con calma de su plato, su máscara hecha un rollo delgado bajo su cuello, y entre vistazos rápidos percibe la mirada de Gai contra su cara. Sonríe genuinamente sin poder evitarlo y se pregunta cómo puede seguir tan nervioso e impactado cuando han pasado tantos años.

Suspira, porque está atascado de emociones, porque pende ahora de forma constante entre la tristeza y la felicidad.

Tristeza porque se han topado con el final de su juventud, y felicidad porque están juntos.

Se preguntaba, al final, cuál de las dos iba a ganar.

No importa, se dice mientras sorbe el caldo de carne, y en un segundo se ve a sí mismo lanzándose a la mesa para levantar los platos y lavarlos.

_¿En qué me has convertido?_ Quiere decirle a Gai, pero las palabras mueren entre sus labios y su sabor putrefacto le envenena la lengua. Otra costra de sangre que no podrá tragar.

Vuelve a su lugar sobre la mesa y se tumba, como si estuviera exhausto, pero sabe que el sol apenas está calentando el pavimento afuera y escucha las corinas de los establecimientos levantarse a lo largo de la avenida donde están.

Se acerca a Gai suavemente, tentado y ansioso por su intimidad. Todos los días ruega porque finalmente sea el día, porque pueda ser duro consigo mismo y al mirar la expresión decaída de Gai se lance contra la ventana abierta, arrastrado por su mirada de un niño regañado, de un animal que ha sido abandonado.

Suspira, casi excitado, pero en el mismo instante en el que percibe el aroma de Gai se retrae y regresa la cabeza ligeramente.

Sus cejas se fruncen, no puede evitarlo, y un dolor que probablemente nunca sanará nace en su pecho. El hueco de las pérdidas se ensancha y sus manos tiemblan suavemente sobre sus muslos, que se tensan al reaccionar.

Gai siempre había olido a pasto fresco, a campos, a tierra mojada por la lluvia. Ahora a su nariz le llegó el olor simple del champú y colonia masculina. Olía a un hombre mayor de los treinta, nada especial, nada particular. Nada sobre Gai.

Reprimió un grito, ahogándolo en sus pulmones, y tras tragar levemente volvió a acercarse tímidamente a Gai, rogando por que no hubiera sido consciente de su reacción, de que él mismo no se percatara de que ha perdido su olor, su particular y bendito olor.

Kakashi quiere apartar esa idea pero no puede. ¿Quién es ese hombre ante él?

Quiere oler a Gai. Quiere ver a Gai, radiante y fresco, bañando en sudor, bañado en tierra y sangre. Quiere oírlo bramar sobre los campos, agitarse sobre las hierbas, retozar con él en el bosque.

La idea de qué ninguna de esas cosas sucederán nuevamente lo golpea. Entonces tiene miedo, miedo al hecho de que nunca más volverá a oler su esencia y desea correr y buscar su ropa vieja para olerla, para llevársela consigo, porque de otro modo teme poderlo olvidar.

Y entonces siente las palabras picando su lengua y se asusta.

_Te extraño_. Quiere decir. Pero aquella declaración lo hace sentir terrible y culpable.

Sí, porque Gai está ahí a su lado. Porque Gai no ha muerto. Porque decir "te extraño" eran las palabras que se usaban sobre una tumba, no ante un ser de carne y hueso.

La culpa lo agobia, pero no puede mentirse. Extraña entrenar, extraña salir, extraña su olor, extraña los golpes fluidos y los desafíos. Extraña a su rival. Extraña a Gai.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta y siente arcadas. Quiere vomitar la sangre hecha una masa asquerosa sobre su lengua, necesita escupir, necesita vaciar sus pulmones del agua lodosa que se junta con cada nueva emoción y decepción. Pero sabe que no puede decir algo como eso.

No. No si sabe que va a seguir viviendo.

— Te extrañé — dice en su lugar, porque si no moriría ahogado por esa sensación.

Extiende su mano y aprieta la de Gai. Y Gai sonríe. Y Gai ya no está.

Pero Kakashi sonríe a pesar de eso, sonríe al cascarón vacío que tiene delante y se traga todos sus miedos.

— Y yo a ti — Gai acaricia su mano y extiende su brazo en una orden silenciosa.

Kakashi se acerca entonces, casi por inercia, ante la indicación, y en un segundo está colgando sobre el pecho de Gai.

Está llorando y se maldice. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Comprende entonces, al escuchar el latido del corazón de Gai, que si dudó un solo segundo en que lo amaba ahora se arrepiente.

Lo ama. Y la sensación de extrañarlo es solo el disfraz de la desesperación que siente al no poderlo ver pleno y recuperado.

— Lo lamento — murmura Gai.

La culpa renace en Kakashi ante esas palabras y se siente avergonzado de sus pensamientos, temeroso, como si Gai hubiera sido capaz de escuchar.

— Lamento que hayamos tenido que caer tan bajo — lo escucha sorber. Está llorando también. Lo ha hecho llorar de nuevo y se siente desesperado.

— No. No es eso — intenta menguar el pánico en su voz — Esto es por lo que luchábamos — dice con sinceridad, porque después de todo es la verdad.

— Este no era tu destino, Kakashi — Gai se recarga y tira de Kakashi para que tome lugar sobre sus piernas. Este obedece sin rechistar —. Tu destino era luchar.

— Ya no quiero luchar — su voz suena ahogada y hunde su rostro en el hombro de Gai, como si lo pudiera disimular.

— Tu misión es levantarte como el mejor Hokage y enseñar a las nuevas generaciones la valentía y la fuerza — sus manos firmes se aprietan en su espalda. Ahora parece más débil de lo que lo era — No deberías estar aquí llorando así por mí.

Los hombros de Kakashi se ponen rígidos ante esas palabras. Quiere decirle que está preocupado, o que está furioso por lo injusto que fue el destino, que está inconforme con que a él le tocara esa parte.

Los buenos tienen que ser recompensados, se dice, porque siempre lo había creído, porque sería lo mínimo que merecían, porque tenía que ser el pago justo de la vida.

El rostro pálido y sin vida de Rin se pinta sobre sus ojos de forma escabrosa. Rin, ¿dónde estaba la amable y dulce Rin ahora? ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, en ningún lugar. Muerta. Sin recompensas.

Al final la única libertad que les quedaba era la de morir por la gente que amaban.

Era un honor en un mundo envuelto en guerras morir por alguien más.

La vida real nunca daba las gracias. No había recompensas, no existía la justicia. De nada servía llorar.

— Perdón — repite Gai ante su silencio, besando su mejilla — Todo lo horrible que has pasado en la vida está escrito en mí. Lamento ser el recordatorio de todo lo que te duele. Lamento haberte arrastrado tan adentro que ya no haya forma de salir de aquí.

Kakashi lo aprieta y niega, acomodándose sobre su regazo para poder sostener la cabeza de Gai entre sus brazos.

— No es así — su respiración está agitada al extremo. Apenas puede dejar fluir las palabras — Es al revés. Siempre ha sido al revés. Eres lo único que me queda que me hace feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz? — Gai sisea entre dientes — ¿Por qué no te marchas ahora, Kakashi? Solo te estoy deteniendo, solo te estoy estorbando.

— No — sus manos rozan sus labios — Sin ti, yo… — se ahoga nuevamente, sin aliento, incapaz de seguir hablando, pues entiende que el ruido siguiente iba a ser un grito desgarrador.

— Tu misión es seguir adelante y ser valiente. Olvídate de mí — Kakashi odia esas palabras, las detesta y las desecha. Las mismas palabras que le dijo durante la guerra.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que lo podría abandonar y dejar morir? Aquellas palabras lo ofenden un momento, apenas unos segundos antes de terminar ahogado en los mismos viejos sentimientos.

— No tengo una misión — dice finalmente — Nadie tiene una misión que cumplir. No existen las misiones, Gai — suspira sobre su piel — Y es un alivio saber eso. Es un alivio saber que no tengo una misión que cumplir. Es un alivio saber que soy libre.

Se separa de Gai unos momentos para encontrar sus ojos, para confirmar que entendía lo que quería decirle, que no volvería a insistir en que lo dejara ir.

Al mirarlo, Gai no luce débil ni cobarde, no muestra señales del pequeño cachorro que es, no hay rastros de suplicas ni de tragedias. Gai, por primera vez en muchos días, luce tan fuerte como lo recordaba en sus memorias, tan lozano como lo sueña, tan libre de culpas como tiene que ser.

Su corazón salta ante su rostro de facciones angulosas y decididas, masculinas, y la excitación crece en contra de su tristeza, en contra de la derrota, porque la sexualidad no conoce un momento prudente, el cuerpo siempre está dispuesto a desear y amar en cualquier momento bajo la más mínima oportunidad.

No se da cuenta del momento en que Gai ha tomado su rostro entre sus fuertes y callosas manos y lo ha arrastrado hasta él.

Sus labios duros y firmes lo tocan bruscamente, lo besan con desesperación e ímpetu, quitándole el aliento, enviando electricidad por su cuerpo que culmina en su entrepierna rápidamente.

Gai lo succiona, lo penetra con su lengua en embestidas llenas de insinuación sexual que lo hacen retorcerse de placer y gime contra su boca.

Pierde el tiempo, pierde los miedos. Neji, Rin, Obito, Minato; todos se quedan quietos, olvidados, silenciados en la penumbra de sus tumbas.

Kakashi no piensa en ellos, se concentra en intentar igualar la pasión fervorosa de ese beso, y se siente torpe e inexperto ante la lengua de Gai que profana su boca de forma indecente y le lame los labios con desespero y agitación.

La lengua de Gai es cálida, acolchonada y dulce. Y sus labios ahora húmedos parecen sorber su piel con cada nuevo roce. Y cada roce es diferente al anterior. Cada nuevo tacto un poco más cálido, un poco más exigente, un poco más demandante y dominante. Se ha vuelto hielo derretido bajo su fuego ardiente. Quiere morir en él.

Gai lo sujeta un momento, cargándolo entre sus brazos antes de obligarlo a ponerse de pie, solo unos segundos antes de usarlo como apoyo para levantarse y luego arrojarlo al piso sin dudas ni miedo. Gai sabe que Kakashi puede resistir mucho más que eso.

Al segundo siguiente Kakashi está aprisionado por el cuerpo de Gai. Su espalda se arquea contra el piso cuando Gai separa sus piernas bruscamente. Se ha vuelto un animal. Y le encanta ese ser enloquecido que es, le encanta esa brutalidad. Le encanta su violencia, típica y exquisita de Gai.

Gai usa ese espacio para acomodarse y recargarse en su pecho, porque pese a todo aparece una mueca de dolor en su rostro unos segundos cuando recarga la pierna maltrecha en el suelo.

Kakashi ignora el gesto con la misma facilidad con la que lo hace Gai.

Su ropa, que no es más que una _yukata_ floja, se abre con un movimiento de sus manos temblorosas, y tras un parpadeo tiene sobre él el cuerpo semidesnudo de Gai, el cual no puede dejar de admirar y acariciar.

La mano de Gai, moldeada y atrayente, se aprieta sobre su barbilla con hosquedad y lo sumerge en un nuevo beso brusco y hambriento. Kakashi ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en algo, todos sus pensamientos son robados por aquella boca que parece querer tragárselo y que chupa de sus labios el aire y la razón.

Gai, justo como en sus sueños, hace lo que quiere con él, y sin dudar un solo segundo mueve su mano hacia los pantalones de Kakashi, sacando con prisa su miembro erecto que se alivia al sentir el roce del aire y se estremece al ser aprisionado por los dedos robustos de Gai.

Este mismo saca su propio miembro un momento después, ahogando un gemido gutural que resuena sobre los oídos de Kakashi y lo hace emocionarse y excitarse aún más, si es que esa reacción era posible.

Gai tiene la iniciativa, como siempre ha sido, y lo domina. Se alza en una rodilla y los masturba a ambos con una sola mano en movimientos certeros y profundos que le hicieron temblar y revolverse contra el suelo como si fuera un poseso.

Gai apenas lo mira, sus ojos están nublados por una demencia que Kakashi desconoce, y con la misma reacción espontánea coloca su mano izquierda sobre su cuello, dudando apenas una fracción de segundo antes de aprisionarlo sin un atisbo de sutileza, ahorcándolo en un acto que le resultó erótico y delicioso, profundo y sensual.

La conciencia se le escapó junto al aire que lo dedos de Gai le robaban en el apretón, en el acto hirviente de su masturbación.

Kakashi lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, dando espacio para que Gai apriete más fuerte, y como un acuerdo silencioso Gai clava más los dedos y cierra su palma contra su definido y blanco cuello hasta que Kakashi está seguro de que se romperá la tranquea por la mitad. Pero la excitación ante la sensación de Gai bloqueando su garganta no tiene descripción. Ya no ve nada, ya no escucha nada, siente la vida escapándosele a merced de la voluntad de Gai. Y eso le encanta.

Gai gruñe inclinado sobre él, de rodillas, y su mano derecha, que sostiene los dos miembros juntos en un movimiento certero y apasionado, frenético y rítmico, acelera, trayendo a Kakashi de vuelta a la vida solo para apretar más su cuello y hacerlo bailar entre la inconciencia y la realidad.

Finalmente Gai se viene sobre su mano. Su semilla disparada sobre el uniforme de Kakashi sin consideración.

Este apenas se da cuenta cuando Gai se ha movido y ha tomado únicamente su hombría con la mano, utilizando su propio semen como lubricante para masturbarlo. Kakashi se viene enseguida ante una escena tan sucia, ante la falta de oxígeno, ante la mirada firme y dominante de Gai, quien parece enloquecido, como si lo fuera a golpear.

Y Kakashi, culpablemente, desea que así sea. Quiere que lo golpee, quiere que lo quiebre.

Pero Gai no lo golpea ni lo azota.

Su rostro de duras facciones se suaviza lentamente y en un movimiento suave se desliza sobre el suelo, acostándose a su lado con un aire de satisfacción y briaguez.

El fleco de Gai se ha descompuesto por el movimiento y algunas hebras negras quedan pegadas a su frente por el sudor antes de que su rostro se descubra por completo. La vista le hace sentir a Kakashi otro impulso de excitación y quiere tocarlo. Pero como muchas otras veces no sabe qué hacer. Quiere Gai le ordene.

Pero Gai no lo mira, sus ojos brillantes miran al techo con indiferencia, claramente inmerso en algún pensamiento que Kakashi desea saber. Pero no pregunta. Se queda mirando a Gai, y ante su silencio y la ausencia de sus manos se siente usado. Y sentirse un objeto solo reanima su erección. Después de todo quizá si era el pervertido que todos asumían que era.

Pero Gai reacciona en ese momento, como despertando de un sueño, y su rostro gira a la derecha para mirar a Kakashi y dedicarle una sonrisa fugaz antes de jalarlo bruscamente por el brazo y colocarlo sobre su pecho.

Kakashi siente el sudor finísimo sobre los pectorales trabajados de Gai y se restriega contra su piel con anhelo, dedicando suaves y pequeñas lamidas sobre su pecho y su clavícula, pasando sus mejillas por sus hombros anchos.

El sudor de Gai sabe a pasto freso y a hojas verdes de primavera. Huele a vida, huele al sol.

Bebe entonces de aquella sustancia y de forma enfermiza mueve su mano al miembro de Gai para ensuciar su puño con sus fluidos y chupar sus dedos. Le gusta el sabor y, guiado por esos momentos de demencia que produce el éxtasis, recoge y lame también los residuos blancos que han quedado sobre su ropa.

Gai lo empuja sobre sí mismo y lo besa de la misma forma asfixiante y posesiva. Kakashi maldice haber desperdiciado tantos años con dudas y miedos, se siente arrepentido de no haberlo hecho antes, de no haber comenzado con todo esto mucho antes.

De pronto su mente salta de la tranquilidad del abrazo al pánico y terror en el que vive colgando.

_¿Qué es el amor?_ Le pregunta su mente, confundida. _¿Es esto el amor?_

No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero quiere decir que sí. _Sí, esto es el amor_.

La voz en su mente truena la lengua y luego niega.

_¿Lo es?_ Reitera la pregunta. Kakashi duda sin entender porque.

Entonces sus ojos se mueven a Gai, y Gai está cerrando los ojos y recuperando el aliento. No lo dice, pero sabe que los calambres de la pierna lo torturan, sabe que su muslo está ardiendo como si tuviera fuego de nuevo, y puede percibir también que por la brusquedad de los movimientos todos sus nervios se aplastaron y ahora su cuerpo está entumecido y lleno de dolor.

Cada vez que la pierna de Gai era tocada de forma brusca su cuerpo experimentaba el dolor de la octava puerta una vez más.

Kakashi no quería pensar en todo lo que dolía, en todo lo que estaba sufriendo por culpa de una extremidad a la que no había podido renunciar.

Suspira y su telón se viene abajo. La obra se acaba y no hay aplausos.

— Gai — lo llama, acariciando suavemente su piel con el borde de sus dedos — ¿Eres feliz, Gai? — la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y su gesto se tuerce unos momentos antes de asentir con su energía particular.

— Sí — dice, sus labios rozando su frente — A pesar de todo, estoy feliz con el resultado.

_Mentiroso. _Lo acusa Kakashi en su mente. Lo acusa, porque sabe que sin duda aquella felicidad es parte de una verdad más grande, o de una mentira más allá.

— Gai, si pudieras cambiar algo… — comienza, y duda, pero Gai corta sus palabras con su estridente tono de voz.

— Kakashi, no pienses en eso — dice mientras aumenta la presión sobre su cintura — No puedo cambiar nada sobre lo que pasó. No puedo cambiar mis decisiones, y sobre eso, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. _Quería_ hacerlo —. Asiente — Lo que hice fue el resultado de mi vida. Anhelaba poder servir… no sabes lo aterrador que es no ser útil en absoluto — su voz tiembla suavemente — La verdadera fuerza es la capacidad para proteger a las personas que quieres — repite las palabras que le había dicho su padre, como un rezo, como cada vez que él mismo duda de la certeza de sus acciones— Estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. Estoy orgulloso de lo que Neji hizo. Morir por lo que se cree correcto… no hay una decisión en la vida más importarte y sincera que esa.

_Sí, pero tú no estás muerto. _Quiso decir, pero no lo dijo, no podía recordarle a Gai que había fallado en su último movimiento, que su acto había sido en vano y había terminado en un desastroso y terrible resultado que, pese a sus palabras, Kakashi sabía que no lo hacía feliz.

Asiente, aunque Gai ya está en otro lado, en otro tiempo, en el recuerdo fantasmagórico de Neji atravesándose en el ataque de Obito. El mismo Kakashi creyó escuchar la voz de Neji al fondo de sus pensamientos.

— Obito creía que todos éramos monstruos — murmura, buscando la mano de Gai para entrelazar sus dedos — Obito decía que, sin importar de qué lado se está en una guerra, todos los sobrevivientes siempre terminan convirtiéndose en basura. Siempre terminan convirtiéndose en monstruos.

Gai ríe secamente ante eso, y aunque su gesto está cargado de ironía sus mejillas se colorean suavemente.

— No lo creo — niega, girando su cabeza para intentar mirar a Kakashi desde su lugar — No _somos_ basura.

Kakashi asiente a sus palabras pero su mente lo reta y lo desafía.

_Yo sí. _Dice para sí. _Yo soy basura. _

— Lo que hizo Obito… — un suspiro ataca a Kakashi y se ve forzado a frenar —. ¿Crees que lo que hizo Obito estaba mal? Quiero decir, ¿crees que sus acciones son las acciones de un monstruo, de un demonio?

— Él creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto — el ceño de Gai se frunce en consideración, como si buscara algo en sus recuerdos, como si abriera una caja donde había guardado su punto de vista sobre la guerra que no se había atrevido a pronunciar.

Kakashi nunca le había dado la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello. Era un tema que Gai manejaba con cautela, era algo que se sabía, pero que no se tocaba ahora ni antes ni nunca. Obito era una herida abierta, Rin era una hemorragia que estaba aunada al sistema nervioso de Kakashi. Gai y todo el mundo lo entendía. Nunca hables de ellos frente a Kakashi si es que aprecias tu vida.

Pero Kakashi ahora estaba dejando fluir la conversación, estaba pronunciando los nombres impronunciables, estaba nombrando y señalando a los fantasmas que seguían de pie a sus lados, sin quitarles un solo segundo su mirada vacía de ojos putrefactos.

— Obito amaba a Rin — sigue, y se da cuenta que han pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que dijo el nombre de Rin en voz alta —. Obito amó a Rin, y te amó a ti. Y no había amor más grande que el que Obito sentía. Por eso hizo lo que hizo. _Por amor. _

La declaración le resulta inquietante y su corazón golpea su garganta y remueve el vómito hecho de sangre y de lágrimas.

— Obito tomó las decisiones incorrectas porque quería seguir amándolos. Porque no aceptaba una vida donde no estuvieran, donde no pudiera dejar de amarlos — las palabras clavaron profundo en el corazón y en la conciencia de Kakashi, que ahora se retorcía entre sus entrañables y odiadas llamas frías de su Infierno particular —. Obito no pudo recuperar nunca esa vida, _su_ vida — Kakashi lo miró a los ojos, y por un momento creyó que Gai le había leído el pensamiento y sus palabras eran un arma que lo apuñalaba, que lo exhibía, que lo reprendía o lo alentaba.

Pero Gai estaba blando y flojo. Desconocía por completo sus pensamientos oscuros, su irracional y cruel comparación.

— Obito no se permitió otra oportunidad en este mundo. No se permitió seguir soñando y viviendo. Para él era muy injusto ser feliz. Para él era una atrocidad pensar en la alegría cuando Rin había muerto, cuando tú sufrías. No merecía el regocijo cuando la gente que amaba nunca podría volver a soñar.

Kakashi sintió un golpe certero en el pecho.

Se sentía exactamente igual, se sentía atrapado como Obito en una línea tensa donde pensar en su propia felicidad era un acto egoísta y monstruoso, aberrante, inquietante, asqueroso.

Lo entendió, y sabía que era injusto comprar a Gai con el cuerpo pequeño y muerto de Rin, o con la oscuridad absoluta y demente en el que él se había encontrado. Él era un monstruo, él era basura, y Gai no debía ser rebajado a su condición. Gai era un héroe, como Naruto lo había sido, como Obito lo había sido de niño.

Pero ahí estaba la verdad: Kakashi no podía ser feliz porque Gai no podía ser nuevamente feliz.

¿Y cómo podría él revolcarse ahora en pasiones y deseos y fingir que todo está bien solo porque está bien para él?

Había sido su boca la que le había dicho a Obito que las personas que eran aun peor que la basura eran aquellas que no se preocupaban por los sentimientos de sus amigos.

Y ahora no se iba a retractar de eso, no iba a jactarse de su lugar como Hokage y alegrarse con haber conseguido finalmente el amor en su amante cuando su propio amante vivía en una agonía eterna, en un Infierno propio del que no podía escapar jamás.

Kakashi era infeliz porque Gai no volvería a ser feliz.

¿Y qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué podía hacer él con su tonto e insípido amor?

Nuevamente estaba maniatado sin nada que hacer más que ver como otros lidiaban con atrocidades mientras él salía ileso, mientras a él le tocaba pararse frente a una piedra y llorar por ellos.

_¡Mátame! _Le grita al destino. Pero la muerte sería un alivio muy fácil para Kakashi. No merecía morir, y no merecía ser feliz mientras los otros se revolcaban en sus tumbas o en su infelicidad.

Mira a Obito en su mente y las palabras frescas de Gai resuellan nuevamente sobre su oído.

_Lo hizo por amor. _

Amor, amor, amor… ¿qué puede saber de amor?

La cuestión lo oprime y lo hace sentir mareado, porque parece harto de preguntarse tanto lo mismo, porque siente que hay demasiadas respuestas que, al intentar tomarlas, todas estas se resbalan de sus brazos y caen como insectos huyendo sobre la tierra negra.

Pero, quizá por primera vez, mira frente a él una respuesta, como un flash, como un destello de un sol que nace y muere en un solo segundo, y Obito al frente le entrega la respuesta como un ramo de rosas que esta vez no ha dejado caer sobre el suelo.

Kakashi entonces piensa en una solución.

Kakashi entonces _tiene_ una solución.

Su cuerpo se estremece ante esa idea y su piel se tensa y se eriza, y ya no puede dejar de imaginar y de planear.

Traga, porque lo que ha llegado a su mente es una idea estúpida y descabellada, arriesgada, loca, incomprensible e irracional. Pero sobre todo eso, es una idea que involucra amor. Es una obra capaz de hacerse a través del amor.

_¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor? _Se mofa su mente de sí mismo, y se burla en una risa que no es suya. _Cobarde. _Lo acusa, y sus manos se aferran más a Gai, como si lo pudiera consolar, como si pudiera alejarlo de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero Kakashi no renuncia a esa idea, no.

Entiende entonces el amor. Y entiende que amar a alguien va más allá de entregarse o de necesitarse. Amar a otro es amarlo incluso cuando no te aman, es cuidarlo incluso cuando no necesitan que los cuiden. Amar es sacrificar. Amar es hacerlo feliz, aun en contra de su voluntad, aun cuando te pueda odiar.

Su corazón golpea su pecho dolorosamente ante la tentativa. Siente que de pronto el nudo en su garganta hecho de sangre y desperdicio finalmente saldrá.

Obito aprueba su plan en su mente a la vez que le advierte.

Pero Kakashi ya no escucha sus palabras, ahora simplemente piensa en que quiere regresarle la vida a Gai. _Su_ vida. Su auténtica y única tranquilidad.

— Gai — murmura, mirándolo de soslayo — ¿Crees que está mal ayudar a alguien a ser feliz?

Gai suspira roncamente contra su oído, como una bestia, y Kakashi puede recordar el humo saliendo de la comisura de su boca cuando abrió la octava puerta. El recuerdo le causa escalofríos y lo hace a un lado rápidamente antes de que su razón se nuble con los fragmentos horribles de la guerra.

— Creo que la felicidad es individual — Gai sonríe suavemente, su brazo apretando a Kakashi contra su cuerpo — Pero, como tú mismo le dijiste a Obito, los vacíos del corazón solo los pueden llenar otras personas —. Gai se encogió— Creo que no hay nada de malo con intentar hacer feliz a alguien más. Es nuestro deber como sus amigos.

Kakashi asiente ante eso, entusiasta.

— Entonces, ¿crees que esté mal forzar a otro a la felicidad?

Gai parece reflexionar sus palabras. Parece considerar escenarios con finales felices, porque Gai no soporta la tristeza ni la infelicidad.

— Te saqué de ANBU — suelta — Te orillé a retomar tu vida. No dudo ahora en que encontraste la felicidad en eso —. Le sonrió, casi orgulloso — No creo que esté mal intentar florecer en otra persona la felicidad.

Kakashi asiente y baja la mirada.

Sabe que no es más que un desgraciado infeliz por haber guiado la conversación a ese lugar, por haber puesto peticiones y conclusiones donde no las había, por haber tomado una declaración casual deliberadamente orientada a su conveniencia.

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para confirmarse a sí mismo que no había marcha atrás.

Quería hacerlo, tanto como Gai había querido abrir las puertas.

Una vez hecho, ya no habría un punto al cual regresar.

[…]

Se mueve por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas. Es tarde, lo sabe, y el sol de la mañana colándose por la ventana le recuerda que debía haber llegado a su cita media hora atrás. Sin embargo, sigue buscando con pereza el guante de su mano derecha que no sabe dónde ha terminado desde que lo botó en el piso el día anterior, sumergido en la oscuridad.

— ¿Ya buscaste bajo la cama? — pregunta Gai, sentado sobre el colchón con las piernas estiradas y cubiertas por la sábana. Su torso, totalmente desnudo, se ilumina por la luz amarillenta que se filtra por las persianas disparejas.

— Sí — responde Kakashi rápidamente, pero aun con eso vuelve a agacharse para revisar una vez más.

Gai resopla con impaciencia y se mueve sobre la cama, extendiendo su mano a su silla de ruedas.

Kakashi sabe que su calma y flojera siempre ha desesperado a Gai, que su lentitud lo inquietaba y que se sentía ansioso cada vez que Kakashi realizaba algo con una lentitud desesperante y torturadora, una actitud desganada que ponía de malas al siempre ansioso y desesperado Gai.

Eso no había cambiado incluso ahora. Gai siempre parecía ansioso y se tronaba los dedos cada vez que Kakashi se tomaba su tiempo para realizar alguna actividad que no debería tardar más de unos segundos en finalizar.

Kakashi solía divertirse con eso, con sus mejillas rojas y su expresión colgando al borde de la desesperación, como si Gai fuera una madre hiperactiva y afanosa que estaba lista para lanzarse a hacer ella misma algo que nadie más era capaz de realizar.

Kakashi se ríe entre dientes ante su propia idea y se queda estático frente a la silla de Gai, ralentizando sus movimientos a propósito para inquietar y desesperar a su compañero, quien ya tiene las mejillas rojas y las manos sudorosas rascando sus propias palmas con inquietud.

— Kakashi, hazlo más rápido — lo regaña con congoja, como si encontrar el guante fuera algo de vida o muerte, como si Kakashi participara en una de sus reglas autoimpuestas y de no encontrar su guante en los próximos diez segundos algo terrible fuera a pasar.

Levanta entonces una toalla diminuta y la revisa por ambos lados, atentamente, como si su guante no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para haberlo visto a la primera y necesitara esos quince largos y enteros segundos que se está tomando para revisar.

— ¡Kakashi…! — los dientes de Gai castañean y Kakashi ahoga su risa mientras mira de reojo a Gai moverse sobre su silla de ruedas, sin estar dispuesto a solo seguir observando. La ansiedad se lo come vivo. Era un inquieto desesperado. Suponía que algunas cosas simplemente no podían cambiar.

Gai se mueve por la habitación. Desde su lugar no puede hacer nada más que remover la ropa de los cajones y levantar apenas algunas cosas que están en el suelo. Aun con su posición sobre esas ruedas, logra moverse más rápido y con más convicción que el propio Kakashi, quien sigue sosteniendo la toalla entre sus dedos.

— Ah, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, me rindo — Kakashi dice, soltando el pedazo de tela y dándose la vuelta para mirar a Gai. Su espalda encorvada en una pose relajada y suelta demuestra su casualidad y desinterés, poniendo nuevamente nervioso a Gai.

— Bien, entonces ahora puedes irte — Gai se detiene junto a él, mirándolo con inquietud desde abajo.

Kakashi quiere reírse por sus mejillas infladas en un puchero y por lo exasperado que se nota ante su actitud fastidiosa, pero encontrarse con aquella escena le ha recordado a Kakashi su fatalidad.

Gai era tres centímetros más alto que él, cosa de la que Gai había estado muy orgulloso y por años enteros había presumido y hecho alarde de ello, como si fuera la cosa más increíble que pudiera haber. Gai sentía que lo había superado en ese sentido y se había reído.

_Es un tonto. _Había pensado Kakashi en ese entonces, cerca de los veinte, cuando oficialmente los dos habían dejado de crecer. Su felicidad se le hacía ridícula considerando que solo se trataban de tres centímetros. Insignificante para cualquiera, menos para su autoproclamado rival, Maito Gai.

Con los años, Kakashi se había encariñado con esos tres centímetros de más.

Le gustaba esa leve diferencia, le gustaba tener que inclinar suavemente la cabeza hacia arriba para encajar. Recordaba con emoción los hombros cuadrados de Gai por sobre los suyos, y amaba secretamente cuando Gai se inflaba ante otros para intimidar.

Tres centímetros. ¿Qué podían ser para el mundo? No estaba seguro, pero cuando Gai usaba su cuerpo como un escudo para salvarlo, esos centímetros se convertían en metros enteros, en kilómetros, en una locura incomprensible que lo hacía sentir débil y pequeño.

A su mente vino el momento en que Gai se interpuso entre el ataque de Madara justo después de enviar a Obito a la otra dimensión. _Tres centímetros._ Había pensado en ese momento, mirando a Gai ante él, y había pensado en competencias absurdas mientras su mente se llenaba del recuerdo de la voz de Gai cantando. _Una tontería._ Había creído, porque se sintió fascinado, se sintió protegido. Esa diferencia nunca había parecido tanto, nunca habían significado tanto.

Ahora aún podía percibirlo en sus recuerdos de esa manera, más grande y más ancho de lo que era. Lo veía claramente frente a él, cansado y maltrecho, brillando en esa aura verde mientras fingía que no le dolía, mientras sonreía, mientras se interponía a un ataque tan poderoso para salvar su vida. Una vida que solo Maito Gai consideraba digna de salvar.

Ahora ya no importaba nada. Ahora Gai siempre miraba hacia arriba. A él, a sus alumnos, a todo mundo.

Aparta la vista y se concentra en su mano izquierda, como si pudiera reprimir la punzada en el corazón solo con fingir que no veía a Gai, con aparentar que no percibía sus quejas sobre su cuello, o que no notaba sus ojos brillantes y avergonzados cuando estaba junto a otras personas y tenía que mirar hacia arriba y se sentía pequeño y minimizado, excluido, como si ahora viviera en un mundo de gigantes y él fuese un enano al que miraban hacia abajo con lástima y desprecio.

Kakashi sabía que a Gai le molestaba no estar a la altura de sus rostros, y sobre todo eso, le molestaba no hacer alarde de su altura como un ave de hermoso plumaje. ¿Quién lo iba a notar ahora que no era capaz ni siquiera de ponerse de pie? ¿De qué le servía si no podía caminar? ¿Qué importancia había ahora si eran tres o cuatro o diez centímetros contra él?

Aquel hombre más alto que él se había hecho cenizas hacía más de medio año atrás. Kakashi lamentó no haber podido besar a Gai en el pasado, cuando aún podía haber levantado el rostro suavemente para encontrarse con sus labios.

— ¿Acaso ya no me quieres aquí, Gai? Eres cruel — se queja, falsamente ofendido, y guarda ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Sabes que no es eso! — Gai lo señala energéticamente —. Me dijiste que tenías una reunión a primera hora y no puedo permitir que mi eterno rival llegue tarde por mi culpa.

Kakashi se ríe suavemente, mirando en el rostro de Gai algo que va de la vergüenza al orgullo, y hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que Gai está completamente desnudo y que sus palabras hacen referencia a lo del día anterior.

Luego de su encuentro en la cocina se habían movido al cuarto. No hubo sexo, sin embargo, simplemente se habían desnudado y se habían masturbado uno sobre el otro mutuamente varias veces, deteniéndose solo pare recuperarse y volver a empezar. Parecían adolecentes tontos e inexpertos, energéticos. Kakashi suponía que era la euforia y la adrenalina, la consecuencia de la tensión sexual que finalmente podían liberar.

Aun así, era un hecho que la habitación olía a sexo, y se preguntó si él mismo olía de esa manera, después de todo habían dormido desnudos y juntos entre las sábanas sucias de esperma.

Sinceramente, le daba igual.

— Bien, bien — se encoge de hombros — Solo quería quedarme un poco más. Después de todo, no tendré mucho tiempo hasta la siguiente semana — se refiere a su siguiente día libre, aunque ciertamente pasaba por la casa de Gai a diario, sin fallar.

— Primero está tu deber como Hokage — Gai le dedica una sonrisa brillante — Así que debes darte prisa, aun si tampoco me gustaría que te fueras ya.

La declaración entristece a Kakashi. Sabe que Gai estará solo todo el día e imaginarlo abandonado y en silencio entre esas paredes le rompe el corazón.

— Entonces, ¿por qué solo me quedo? — suelta tentativamente, aunque tiene claro que la reunión que ha planeado es importante y no puede faltar. No perdía nada con preguntar.

— Kakashi — Gai frunce las cejas, y de nuevo es esa mamá regañona e histérica — La aldea te necesita. Todos te necesitan mucho más que yo. Además, recuerdo que me dijiste que la reunión era de suma importancia, se trata sobre ese hombre, ¿no? Kousuke — Kakashi asiente, ausente.

Otro pinchazo directo a su corazón.

Gai siempre había visto hacia el futuro, siempre mirando un paso adelante, por eso es que tenía tan mala memoria, porque a Gai, al contrario que a Kakashi, no le gustaba ni le importaba recordar. Al menos no las cosas mundanas, al menos no algo que no le enseñara una valiosa lección. Gai tenía los ojos fijos en el prominente y brillante camino ante sus pies. Mirar atrás era una ofensa para su propia creencia. Mirar atrás era una oportunidad para fallar.

Y ahora Gai soltaba el nombre de un tipo desconocido y sin relevancia. ¿Cómo lo recordaba? ¿Cómo había hecho para sostener su nombre hasta ese momento cuando se trataba de un cualquiera?

Ni siquiera los guerreros más valientes habían quedado grabados en la memoria de Gai por tratarse de seres irrelevantes e innecesarios. Y ahora, ¿ahora sus ojos ya no miraban hacia el futuro? ¿Ahora su cabeza se dedicaba a pensar en el pasado, en la irrelevancia, en los _atrás_?

— Bueno, me voy yendo entonces — anuncia, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

— Estoy seguro que encontrarán la solución a ese problema — Gai sonríe confiado, regalándole un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa franca y limpia.

_No me importa. _Quiere decirle, quiere admitir que nada le interesa si el hombre queda satisfecho o no, que le parece irrelevante si su pequeño pueblo queda en alguna especie de riesgo o no. No le importa en absoluto. No es algo que Kakashi considere un verdadero problema.

— ¿Y si no hay una solución? — cuestiona, aunque su cuestión habla sobre otras cosas, haciendo referencia a conjeturas e ideas que ocurren y cruzan solo por su cabeza.

— ¡Siempre hay una solución! — exclama Gai, escandalizado — Solo debes esforzarte un poco más, _buscar_ un poco más — su rostro se pone serio — Pero antes debes confiar firmemente en que la hay, debes creer ciegamente en que existe una solución, solo entonces la hallarás.

Kakashi sonríe y entiende que Gai habla de lo mismo que él. Sus ojos caen un momento hasta su pierna de forma inconsciente, aunque certera.

Nadie lo admite en voz alta, pero aquella firmeza y fe se queda colgando sobre sus cabezas, se quedan hilándose a sus propios problemas.

— Tienes razón — dice, sus palabras dirigidas a su propia y egoísta misión —. Creo que _hay_ una solución — señala abiertamente. Por supuesto, Gai solo lo comprende como una declaración llena de esperanza e ilusión.

— Yo también — Gai asiente de acuerdo, aunque ahora mismo Kakashi lo considera ingenuo e inocente — Verás que todo estará bien — le regala otra sonrisa, y entre el brillo de sus dientes Kakashi puede oír sus promesas.

_Esto no va a detenerme. _Dice Gai con su gesto.

_Pobre_, piensa Kakashi en respuesta, _no se ha dado cuenta que ya lo ha detenido desde el instante en que quedó vivo. _

Niega y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse finalmente, aunque sin ningún ánimo real de partir. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda dar un paso, los dedos de Gai se enganchan en su muñeca y lo tiran suavemente para detenerlo.

Kakashi gira sobre sí mismo y sus ojos caen en Gai, quien lo mira con nerviosismo y expectación.

— Sé que no puedes decirlo de vuelta, y estoy bien con eso — dice rápidamente, su voz un tanto apretada y temblorosa — Aun así… — traga, y Kakashi sabe lo que va a decir — Te amo, Kakashi.

Kakashi sonríe y asiente.

— Gracias — dice, porque es un imbécil, porque es cobarde, porque siente las palabras picándole la lengua pero decir algo tan cursi como eso está en contra de su racionalidad.

En lugar de eso, se inclina sobre la silla y besa los labios de Gai.

Gai sonríe y le aprieta suavemente los dedos antes de dejarlo ir.

Kakashi no mira atrás cuando abandona la habitación.

Afuera, golpeado por el fío, Kakashi aprieta sus manos contra el chaleco pegado a su pecho, donde siente un pequeño bulto en su bolsillo derecho.

— Ah, con que lo había dejado aquí — murmura para sí mismo, sacando su guante perdido.

[…]

El sol le calentaba la espalda con una cariñosa caricia, casi gesticulada, y Kakashi se encoge en su lugar como si pudiera atrapar entre sus hombros la calidez del sol y llevarla a su corazón.

No pasa, por supuesto.

La luz brillante y colorida del sol se estampa en su bata blanca, incapaz de llegar más allá de su piel, incapaz de atravesarlo y rugir en su pecho, diseminando con su poder cualquier atisbo de dolor o hielo.

Su espalda se curva ante esa realidad y mira nuevamente frente a él.

Las llamas azules y frías se balancean y le obstruyen la mirada unos momentos en fuertes ráfagas antes de hacerse manos y hundirse en su cuello.

Kakashi cierra los ojos unos momentos, lamentando que aquel fuego se hiciera pequeño y se viera ahora obligado a mirar al frente, al cenotafio que se elevaba escandaloso, casi en el mismo tono que su Infierno frío, como si estuvieran hechos del mismo material.

Suspira, sus ojos se mueven suspicaces por las letras una vez más.

Se sabe los nombres de memoria, sabe cuál queda en cada lado y reconoce con sus dedos cada borde que existe ahí.

Sin embargo, Kakashi siempre mira el Monumento a los Muertos como si fuera la primera vez, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí de pie, como si sus ojos no encontraran con facilidad lo que siempre iba ahí a extrañar.

El nombre de Rin destella ahí. Obito, no muy lejos de ella.

Pero Kakashi no se concentra en sus viejos amigos, parece buscar algo nuevo, parece buscar a _alguien_ nuevo, como si de la nada su nombre fuera a ser cincelado sobre la superficie de la piedra.

Suspira tranquilo cuando no encuentra el nombre de Gai, como si la guerra hubiera sido el día anterior y no supiera que está vivo, que lo espera impaciente en su departamento, ansioso, hambriento.

Kakashi asiente para sí mismo y vuelve su atención a las delicadas líneas que se desdibujan y se baten en sus ojos, líneas que eran héroes y ahora no son más que simples garabatos con caras de piedra, con manos de tinta negra.

Ahora busca su nombre y siente un pinchazo en el pecho cuando no lo encuentra. Se siente desesperado, como el propio Gai cuando no halló su nombre en la lista de la academia, muchos años atrás.

Lo cierto es que Kakashi no quiere encontrarse, pero teme que la realidad en la que vive sea solo una ilusión, teme despertar del sueño, teme abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que es un fantasma, o mucho peor, que se encuentre atorado en la ilusión de Madara y lo cierto es que nunca despertó.

Pero no se encuentra. No hay nada raro con la piedra tampoco y trata de convencerse de que es real, de que se puede atrever a seguir, de que puede vivir.

— Kakashi, no es normal que llegues antes — la voz de su cita suena desde atrás. Lo cierto es que no le sorprende, después de todo, era una persona puntual.

— Bueno, quizá es tiempo de cambiar algunas cosas, ¿no crees?

Ella se encoge de hombros, moviéndose hasta estar de pie al lado de Kakashi. Sus ojos mismos rebuscando los nombres a los que solía llorar.

— ¿Para qué me has llamado, Kakashi?— pregunta, impaciente, y gira su mirada audaz contra Kakashi, quien no despega su vista de la piedra. Ha encontrado ahí los nombres a los que ella trata de evitar —. ¿Y por qué en este lugar?

— Agradezco que vinieras, Tsunade — Kakashi sisea, tratando de mantener la calma y el respeto que merece su predecesora — Te llamé porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— ¿Algo doloroso que implica sufrir? — Tsunade bromea con su humor ácido y extraño, casi brusco y brutal. Kakashi apenas sonríe ante eso. Se sentía demasiado serio—. Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan importante que no podías decírmelo en la torre Hokage?

— Quiero saber una cosa — comienza, pero sus palabras se traban en su lengua unos momentos.

Tsunade espera, sus ojos han encontrado el nombre de Dan y se queda mirando fijamente la suave hendidura. Parece reacia a mirar el nombre de Jiraiya, le resulta mucho más sencillo mirar a Dan, tal vez de otro modo simplemente se pondría a llorar.

— La técnica que usaste para el brazo de Naruto, ¿es posible usarla en alguien más?

Tsunade levanta las cejas un momento ante esa cuestión, como si estuviera sorprendida, pero su rostro cambia de inmediato a la seriedad, a la gravedad.

— Por "alguien más" estamos hablando de Gai, ¿no? — Kakashi no responde a su cuestión.

No hace falta que lo diga, ambos lo saben, y el silencio que tiende Kakashi le da a Tsunade el espacio para considerar.

— Tendría que hacer algunas pruebas — murmura, se acaricia la barbilla en un gesto vago de concentración — Puede haber una posibilidad, pero puede que no.

Kakashi asiente. Ha sido rápido, quiere creer.

— Podríamos intentar — dice ella. Tsunade parece indiferente a la idea y le da a Kakashi la oportunidad perfecta.

Se gira, quiere decirle que comience, quiere decirle que haga lo que tenga que hacer. No imaginaba que alguien diera una protesta, Gai había luchado por todos también en esa guerra y merecía tener una segunda oportunidad de reanudar el hilo de su existencia.

Sin embargo, Tsunade permanece en su sitio unos segundos y se vuelve a Kakashi con una renovada inquietud desbordando en su rostro engañosamente lozano y bello.

— Me sorprende que Gai haya aceptado algo como eso — su voz es animada — Pensé que alguien como él, ya sabes… — Tsunade se encoge de hombros y mira a Kakashi.

Su sonrisa, tímida y suavemente avergonzada, se cae en el instante en que encuentra los ojos de Kakashi y mira en ellos la verdad, una verdad grotesca y desagradable que le llena los ojos de una imagen insensata.

Y por un momento, en una ilusión perdidiza, Orochimaru la mira, oculto y ambicioso entre el gesto flojo de sus ojos.

— Kakashi… — su frente se hunde. Su semblante tranquilo y profesional muta de inmediato a la ira y a la indignación — No me digas… ¿Gai ni siquiera lo sabe?

— Pero lo sabrá — Kakashi quiere sonreír, quiere que Tsunade acepte sus palabras y le reste importancia, quiere que finja que no los conoce, que no le importa nada, que su intención carece de gravedad.

— ¿Cuándo lo sabrá?

Kakashi resopla ante sus palabras. No quiere oírla, no quiere recibir regaños ni disputas, no quiere saber su opinión, no quiere que trate de convencerlo de lo contrario ni que suelte una letanía de razones éticas o morales de porque lo que piensa hacer está mal.

Las sabe. Las ha oído todas dentro de su cabeza, dichas todas por su propia voz, dichas todas desde algún rincón de su casa, por sus fantasmas, por señales que caen a raudales desde el mundo exterior.

_No_. Le dicen. _Está mal. Estás mal. _Repiten.

Pero entonces vuelve a ver a Gai y todas las conclusiones morales y sentimentales carecen de sentido. La ética no tiene sentido. No tiene cabida en su acto. Todo vale menos, todo siempre vale menos, todo es inferior al bienestar de Gai.

La mira, quiere gritarle en la cara que se limite a hacer lo que le ha pedido, que ella no tiene opinión, que no conoce a Gai, que no lo conoce como él lo conoce, que su valor sentimental no será su responsabilidad.

Pero la necesita. Necesita sus manos y su sabiduría. No puede dejar fluir esas palabras nefastas así que las mantiene en su mente unos momentos hasta que desaparecen.

— Quiero que Gai recupere su vida —dice, evadiendo su pregunta, tratando de guiar la conversación hasta el punto donde no sea una vil y evidente acusación — Quiero _regresarle_ su vida.

Tsunade no se traga sus palabras. Se cruza de brazos y lo mira como una madre a punto de reprenderlo por sus actos. Su rostro joven no puede engañar a nadie, los años y la experiencia se desborda sobre ella.

_Sé mucho más que tú. _Le dice sin palabras. _Y vas a arrepentirte si lo haces. _

_Es mi decisión. _Quiere transmitirle. Su rostro se mantiene inmutable.

— ¿Por qué? — No hay respuesta a esa pregunta, no una que Kakashi pudiera decir en una frase. Pero Tsunade lo sabe —Escucha, no sé qué hay entre ustedes dos, y sinceramente no me importa, pero si quieres hacer algo real por Gai, entonces ve y deja de ser un maldito cobarde. Ve y llévatelo contigo de una vez.

Las palabras dan en los puntos correctos, como fuego sobre las heridas abiertas que de pronto se ahuecaron y se revolvieron, recordándole a Kakashi que seguía herido, que estaba desangrándose a una velocidad impresionante, que no podía ni podría recuperarse, al menos no sin _él_.

—Kakashi, debes dejarlo ir — la voz de Tsunade es seria, firme, y sus palabras parecen hacer eco entre los árboles de forma escalofriante — Debes aprender a vivir con este resultado. Mereces comenzar otra vez, y Gai merece comenzar otra vez con alguien que finalmente ha soltado las culpas y los arrepentimientos.

— No lo entiendes — la mira con frialdad y acusación — Gai, él…

— Antes de que digas otra cosa — Tsunade reafirma su postura y sus labios se curvan en una mueca cercana a la aversión — ¿Todo esto es realmente por Gai, o solo se trata de ti?

— Por supuesto que se trata de Gai — Kakashi responde violentamente. Su corazón golpea en sus sienes y las voces del cenotafio comienzan a sonar ruidosamente.

— ¿Y por qué no es Gai el que me lo está pidiendo? — Kakashi aprieta los labios. Sus palabras se ven revueltas entre las mentiras y un sorbo asqueroso de sangre que no puede pasar.

— Es lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar —dice, como si eso fuera una especie de obviedad — Quiero que Gai pueda volver a vivir, quiero que pueda volver a ser _él_.

— ¡Gai ya es él! Gai no ha dejado de ser él — el rostro de Tsunade se tuerce en ofuscado horror — Una silla de ruedas no lo define, aquello solo es una muestra de todo lo que ha aprendido, de todo lo que ha obtenido, del paso de su propia existencia. Es la marca de su valor. Es la marca de _su_ vida.

— ¡Es fácil decirlo! — grita Kakashi en contra de su propia voluntad.

No quiere seguir hablando, no quiere que Tsunade escuche el dolor en su voz y desea con todas sus fuerzas tener el valor de retractarse y aparentar calma y sumisión. Traga, pero el sabor a culpa no se va, _nunca se va_, y las voces de todos los fallecidos truenan en sus oídos. Quiere vomitar, _necesita_ vomitar.

— Los discursos siempre son así, ¿no? Llenos de palabras bonitas, llenos de adornos, llenos de un mensaje esperanzador — el vómito se junta en su boca, sus manos a sus costados se aprietan — Pero los discursos no sirven de nada. Los discursos no detuvieron al Kyubi, las palabras bonitas no frenaron a los Uchiha, los mensajes de paz no mataron a Madara, no revivieron a Neji, no detuvieron a Obito, no salvaron a Jiraiya, no curaron las heridas de _Dan _— dice, cruelmente.

Tsunade frunce, el dolor se ha dibujado en su rostro con esa mención. Kakashi no puede oírlo realmente, pero a través de las hojas percibe los gritos de Tsunade llamando a Dan aquella noche. La lluvia golpeando, la sangre cayendo, las palabras sueltas de Dan, sus manos intentándolo curar…

— Y te diré una cosa más, Tsunade — Kakashi no se dobla, ignora el dolor que ha provocado en ella — Esos discursos no van a curar a Gai.

Tsunade se encoge en su lugar. Ya no está ahí, Kakashi lo sabe, y quiere suspirar en tranquilidad pese a saber que Tsunade está mirando una fila de muertos mucho más larga de la que mira él.

_No voy a dejar que Gai se sume a la lista. _Piensa, pero no lo dice, no quiere ahuyentar al fantasma de Dan.

— De acuerdo — murmura Tsunade luego de un rato.

Kakashi sabe que en su mente miró a Dan, que imaginó que sucedía lo mismo que con Gai, y que al final hizo lo mismo que él haría. Lo haría, sí, porque Tsunade amaba a Dan. Lo amaría la eternidad.

— Pero no quiero que te quejes después — Kakashi asiente. Su advertencia no parece necesaria, pero la recibe igual.

— Bien…

[…]

Había hablado con el cuerpo médico unos días atrás sobre la intervención no autorizada a Gai. _Soy el Hokage. _Había dicho, y nadie había tenido el valor de preguntar o de reprochar.

Tsunade había arreglado todo, Sakura se había encogido de hombros.

Habían hablado por días enteros al respecto, y había dedicado horas a la investigación. No le importaban las miradas extrañas y dudosas del personal, no le importaban las críticas a sus espaldas, no le interesaba en lo absoluto cuando alguien susurraba a su lado que había perdido la razón.

¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Qué entendían ellos?

_Nada, _se decía, _nunca entenderán esto más que yo, nunca sabrán más de lo que se aprende en el Infierno. _

Pese a todo, no hubo una sola opinión.

Tsunade se había cruzado de brazos esa noche, la noche anterior al día de la intervención, y le había extendido los papeles que mostraban el plano del cuerpo de Gai.

Kakashi no lo entendió.

Kakashi ni siquiera lo miró.

Había un porcentaje escrito en letras rojas y el ceño fruncido de Tsunade decía otras tantas cosas más.

Todo lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué harás para que venga? ¿Qué le dirás? — pregunta ella, recargada en su escritorio, con las manos suspendidas aun en la imagen de Gai.

— Vendrá — dice con seguridad e indiferencia, haciendo amago de abandonar la habitación.

No se detiene cuando Tsunade le exige una respuesta, tampoco se frena cuando le lanza un insulto y le arroja las hojas en la cara. No había momento para dudar. No había tiempo para explicar.

Su piel ignora el roce de los dedos de Tsunade, y sus ojos ignoran la negativa que le da Sakura en la puerta de su oficina. No quiere detenerse a pensar.

Pero lo cierto es que Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar. Lo cierto es que lo único que no podía ignorar era su propia voz cuestionando, su propia voz dudando y lanzando sus miedos de forma cansada y repetitiva, angustiada, dolida.

Camina por las calles de Konoha como si no pasara nada, como si fuera cualquier persona en cualquier día, como si no sintiera que el alma se le hundía y se apretaba hasta hacerlo creer que su propio corazón colapsaría, que se detendría.

Quería renunciar.

Quería decirle a Tsunade que no lo haría, quería mirar al cenotafio y pedirle a Rin consuelo. Deseaba lanzarse en sus diminutos brazos y llorar, porque no sabía a donde más ir, porque mirar a Gai era un premio y una tortura, porque no podía mirarlo y no sentir culpa.

¿Era así como funcionaban las cosas? ¿Era así como funcionaba el amor? ¿Simplemente tomabas las cosas que creías adecuadas y las engullías en la garganta de alguien más esperando que funcionara?

Tenía miedo del arrepentimiento. Después de todo, cada cosa que había hecho en su vida se convertía en un nuevo arrepentimiento. Con cada día, uno más florecía en su pecho.

Llega al departamento de Gai cuando el sol se ha escondido tras su espalda.

Las llaves suenan en su mano, la puerta rechina y el calor agobiante le calienta las mejillas de forma molesta, como si unas manos sudorosas lo recibieran.

Se queda de pie en el pasillo, mirando la pared gris y aburrida, una superficie lisa e inerte, tan fría como su propia piel.

En el fondo de la casa siente a Gai. Está despierto, quieto en el mismo lugar donde Kakashi lo había dejado en la mañana, y se pregunta con miedo si no se había movido de su lugar, si ha permanecido rígido y torcido en el mismo sitio, sin decir palabra, sin hacer nada más que sufrir y llorar.

Se mueve entonces a la habitación, casi en una carrera desesperada, y se odia a sí mismo por no poder esconder su miedo, por no poder ser fuerte. Gai necesitaba que fuera fuerte, Gai necesitaba esa mentira, de otro modo, ¿qué más podría esperar? ¿Qué más podría hacer sino volverse otro endeble ser que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar?

Al entrar en la habitación la luz está apagada.

La luna apenas alumbra entre las nubes que cruzan afuera y opacan la luz mortecina, pero aquel brillo diminuto es suficiente para que Kakashi pueda notar la silueta recortada del cuerpo de Gai.

Se ve delgado, pequeño, como un niño perdido que ha tenido una pesadilla y no sabe a dónde mirar.

Sus hombros están hundidos y su cabeza cuelga sin fuerza sobre su cuello, como si no fuera capaz de erguirse, como si hubiera olvidado como sentarse derecho, como si ya no reconociera lo que los hombres llamaban dignidad.

La mano de Kakashi busca el interruptor de la luz, pero el miedo lo detiene en el último momento, un miedo que nace de la idea de lo que se podría encontrar.

Kakashi no es capaz de encontrar sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo oscuro, pero sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón.

Las náuseas lo revuelven y sus manos tiemblan a sus costados. Se siente aterrado.

Cierra los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos sonara aquel ruido horrible de la silla de ruedas y al frente estuviera Gai saltando locamente y agitándose a él como si Kakashi fuera alguna especie de tesoro, como si fuera un lugar hermoso que solo Gai conocía, como si todavía le quedaran ganas o fuerzas para dedicarle un abrazo, como si aún lo estuviera esperando.

Al abrirlos, todo sigue igual.

Sus manos dudan unos momentos nuevamente antes de finalmente extenderse y encender la luz artificial.

Gai ni siquiera se inmuta cuando la luz lo baña y revela su condición.

Su piel, siempre bronceada, se ve pálida y traslucida a la luz de la lámpara, como si Gai no hubiera estado bajo la luz del sol en tanto tiempo que su cuerpo sencillamente había adquirido otro color.

Se muerde los labios al recordar que era así. Gai no había salido de su casa en semanas, Gai no había hecho otra cosa más que mirar por su ventana.

Su silueta se vuelve borrosa ante sus ojos, como si de pronto se hubiera hecho humo, como si fuera brisa, una forma diáfana que se destruiría con una ventisca, con un diminuto rayo de sol, como si fuera espuma.

_Espuma_.

Kakashi escucha en sus oídos el ruido de las olas tronando sobre las piedras y puede sentir la brisa salada del mar contra su piel.

De pronto, siente el deseo de llevarse a Gai al mar, de arrastrarlo ahí como si fuera una especie de cura o consuelo, o como si fuera el espectáculo natural que Gai necesitaba para continuar, para levantar sus manos al frente y decir que iba a seguir corriendo, que iba a seguir luchando, que todavía había un mañana al cual llegar.

Pero el atardecer soberbio se hace añicos en su mente. Su luz melancólica lo convirtió en una escena deprimente y horrenda, desteñida. Era el anuncio de un final, era el recordatorio de que todo se consumía, de que el tiempo se iba, de que nunca podías mirar atrás.

Gai, pequeño y delicado ser hecho de espuma, se desintegró entre la marea que acariciaba la playa, se desvaneció como si fuera nada bajo la luz aperlada del atardecer.

Kakashi no pudo detenerlo, no pudo frenarlo, no pudo correr tras de él cuando la espuma se disolvió en el agua sin dejar rastro, extendiéndose en el profundo mar donde sus dedos jamás lo podrían atrapar.

Finalmente, quebrando como un delicado vidrio su ilusión terrorífica del mar, los ojos de Gai se levantan para mirar su rostro, para enseñarle también las sombras oscuras debajo de sus párpados y la marca reciente del llanto.

Quiso decirle algo, quiso tener las palabras adecuadas que Gai necesitaba escuchar. Pero no había nada que Gai pudiera escuchar que aliviara lo que le pasaba. No había un lugar al cual mirar.

Se mueve, simplemente porque no podía quedarse el resto de la noche bajo el umbral de la puerta, y con pasos medidos se aproxima hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la respiración dispersa y pesada de Gai. Era como si incluso le costara suspirar.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — pregunta, sentándose a su lado en la cama, y sabe que su cuestión no es más que una motivación para que sea Gai quien hable, para que se desahogue, para que llene de nuevo esos pulmones y muestre una señal de que sigue ahí, en algún lugar.

— No pasa nada — Gai sonríe, pero sus puños se aprietan sobre sobre sus muslos hasta que su piel se volvió blanca sobre sus nudillos —. Solo… — balbucea, pero su voz se quiebra y se fuerza a detenerse, obligándose a sonreír aún más fuerte como si de otro modo las lágrimas fuesen a salir solas.

Kakashi espera unos minutos. Nunca ha sido bueno para lidiar con las emociones de los demás y se pone nervioso ante el silencio de Gai y su incapacidad para llevar una conversación lo carcome hasta la desesperación.

— ¿Quieres que traiga la cena? — dice, porque no sabe qué más decir, porque le teme a la debilidad de Gai de una forma terriblemente egoísta, como si Gai no tuviera derecho de hacerlo, como si no tuviera _razones_ para quebrarse a la mitad.

— No hace falta — Gai levanta los hombros de pronto y Kakashi siente una chispa encendiéndose, como si de pronto Gai hubiera vuelto a reaccionar y se convirtiera en una persona capaz de sonreír por sí mismo, una persona capaz de sacar fuerza de algún lugar.

La magia se marchita cuando lo único que hace es buscar su silla, a su izquierda, tomándola apenas por el borde con movimientos torpes que lo hacen sentir nervioso nuevamente. Cada movimiento es tan doloroso, cada movimiento es una herida que vuelve y vuelve a sangrar.

— Espera… — ha extendido su mano antes de darse cuenta y sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de la muñeca de Gai.

_No quiero verte en eso._ Quiere decir, pero no lo dice, no puede ser tan cruel.

— Te llevaré — se levanta antes de que Gai pueda ofrecer una protesta y lo carga rápidamente como si Gai fuera una princesa.

Pesa menos de lo que recordaba y la insistencia de su mente sobre su peso lo está comenzando a irritar. No quiere pensar en eso, no quiere notar que cada día es más delgado, que cada día parece que come menos, que _necesita_ comer menos, y que sus brazos musculosos se hacen delgados bajo su vista, bajo el paso polvoriento de los días.

Gai se aferra a su cuello con miedo cuando Kakashi se mueve, como si fuera a caer, como si lo tuviera colgando sobre un precipicio y hubiera olvidado incluso como era caminar en el aire, en el propio vacío, como lo había hecho alguna vez.

Sobre el rostro de Gai aparece un suave sonrojo, quizá un tanto nervioso por una situación como esa, por ser arrastrado por Kakashi de esa forma tan íntima, tan especial, tan particular. Siempre había sido Gai el que lograba hacer a Kakashi sentirse avergonzado de esa manera, y siempre había sido él quien se había imaginado siendo llevado por los brazos de Gai de esa manera hacia la cama, o incluso hasta la idea borrosa de una ceremonia absurda y clásica.

Pero termina siendo él quien lleva como un pequeño niño a Gai, quien se recarga en su pecho y hunde un momento su rostro contra el espacio de su cuello.

Cuando llega a la pequeña sala toda la ligera emoción de la vergüenza romántica se ha desvanecido.

Kakashi mira en el rostro de Gai la humillación. Se siente inútil, se siente como una carga, como una molestia, como un discapacitado, se siente como _es_.

Kakashi lo deja lentamente en el sillón mullido frente a un diminuto televisor y una mesa ratona que palidece bajo la sombra de una planta reseca y amarillenta que no recordaba haber visto el día anterior.

Gai baja los brazos cuando está en su lugar y aparta la mirada hacia el piso, como si los renglones de madera se hubieran vuelto increíblemente entretenidos, como si hubiera algo asqueroso y malo con él, como si tuviera pena con Kakashi, como si tuviera que sentirse terrible por dejar que cargaran con él.

— Gai, está bien — se arrodilla a su lado y se arrepiente. En su sensibilidad no sabe ya que pueda ofender el rescoldo de orgullo que queda en el pecho de Gai.

— No tienes que hacerlo — niega brevemente, y las palabras "_no soy un inútil" _cuelgan de sus labios sostenidas por un diminuto gancho.

Pero no puede decirlas, no puede porque teme que lo sea en verdad.

— Pero quiero hacerlo — Kakashi le sostiene el hombro con suavidad en una caricia vaga, sus dedos barren lentamente el brazo de Gai hasta que su propia mano cae suelta sobre el costado de su pierna.

— No soy alguien que necesita esto, Kakashi, puedo hacerlo por mí, yo… — Gai ha fruncido el ceño y sus barbilla tiembla nerviosamente.

Kakashi sabe lo necio que puede ser, Kakashi sabe que Gai podría estarse muriendo mientras sigue diciendo que puede hacerlo, mientras arriesga su vida de forma estúpida, mientras sufre y no deja que nadie más lo pueda siquiera tocar.

— ¡Lo sé! — dice bruscamente, interrumpiéndolo — Sé que puedes hacerlo — su voz es casi un grito, quizá la única forma de pasar a través de la propia voz de Gai —. Pero no tienes que hacerlo si yo estoy aquí —tiembla, teme perder el control de su respiración —. No tienes que hacerlo mientras yo pueda hacerlo por ti.

Gai aprieta los labios y se hunde en su lugar como un pequeño niño regañado.

Kakashi lamenta tener que ser él quien ahora de las lecciones, y lamenta que Gai, tan dispuesto siempre a ayudar, actúe tan reacio a la ayuda que le dan los demás. Ni siquiera quiere imaginarse lo que diría si se enterara de que lo quiere operar.

Al mirarlo de nuevo quiere decirle que lo deje preocuparse por él, que lo deje ayudarlo incluso si no necesita ayuda, que lo deje hacerse cargo de todo, que no necesita obligarse a sí mismo a cosas tan desgastantes, tan horrendas, tan peligrosas.

— Si pudiera tomar la mitad — Kakashi quiere morderse la lengua al escuchar su voz endeble. Es tarde, las palabras simplemente han brotado desde el fondo de su mente —. Si pudiera tomar la mitad, Gai… — no puede continuar, está hiperventilando y su garganta se ha apretado.

— Kakashi… — Gai se muerde los labios y lo mira desde su lugar, encogiéndose. Parece como si no supiera que más hacer, parece como si quisiera desaparecer —. No digas algo como eso, no es como si quisiera que sufrieras _también_.

La palabra lo bofetea. Está sufriendo. No puede simplemente deshacerse de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no? Tú la mitad y yo la otra mitad. ¿No es así como decías? — se oye suavemente entusiasmado, los recuerdos de toda su vida han vuelto un momento a él — El mejor dúo, ¿no? La mitad de los enemigos, la mitad de las peleas, la mitad de las _consecuencias_. No tienes por qué hacerlo solo Gai.

— Pero debo hacerlo solo, Kakashi. Yo tomé esa decisión.

— Pero no lo hiciste solo por ti, lo hiciste por el mundo, lo hiciste por _mí_ — Gai desvía la mirada unos momentos. Siempre ha sido malo para actuar —. ¿Por qué no solo puedes dejar que tome mi mitad? Déjame ayudarte, no lides solo con esto, Gai.

Kakashi se levanta antes de que Gai diga otra cosa, lo hace porque siente el impulso de abrazarlo, de deshacerse en sus brazos y de contarle la verdad.

_Quiero saldar mi cuenta. Quiero curarte. Para que no tengas que cargar con nada. Para que puedas ser libre. Para que puedas volver a vivir, para que puedas continuar. _

Sus piernas tiemblan ante esa idea, ante la debilidad de su lengua, ante lo tentativo que suena decir la verdad.

Pero lo cierto es que Kakashi nunca ha sido bueno para decir la verdad.

Tras unos momentos ha puesto los plantos sobre la pequeña mesa y la ha arrastrado lo suficiente para que quede frente a los dos y puedan comer sin dificultad.

Gai come en silencio pero apenas parece hacerlo, simplemente menea el caldo de su plato como si quisiera difuminar en cada una de las veces su reflejo, como si quisiera encontrar una cosa diferente que mirar.

Trata de ignorar ese hecho y se concentra en su comida. Pero es insípida, sabe a polvo, sabe a tierra del desierto que se atora en su boca y se vuelve intragable. Tiene ganas de arquear.

No puede ser endeble, se recuerda a sí mismo, y se mete un trozo de lo que tiene delante con tanto ímpetu y en gran cantidad que siente que va a ahogarse por la sensación viscosa del caldo entre sus dientes.

Pero no lo duda, no lo piensa un solo segundo y se siente de pronto un maestro que quiere poner el ejemplo ante un niño que se rehúsa a comer de sus verduras.

Gai apenas lo ve unos segundos, parece no pensar, o parece pensar en algo más.

Kakashi parpadea repetidas veces y una escena se forma ante él.

Estaban en guerra, Gai y Rin iban con él, bajo su mando, y habían parado para comer y descansar en una cueva fuera de la zona de guerra, muy lejos de la aldea.

Recordaba ahora sus sombras estampadas contra las piedras, eran demasiado altas y vistosas y se había puesto nervioso cuando Gai había insistido en encender una fogata. _Rin tiene frío. _Le había dicho, juntando palitos alrededor de la cueva donde estaban escondidos.

Rin los había curado lo mejor que había podido durante un rato. Habían peleado con el enemigo, habían estado en aprietos, pero los habían vencido. Los habían _desaparecido_.

Gai estaba en cuclillas frente al fuego, sus ojos permanecían ausentes, vacíos, dolidos, traumatizados. Gai había matado. Gai los había protegido.

Kakashi se había encargado de algunos, pero Gai había tenido que saltar en su defensa. No había tenido más opción que derribar sus barreras y exterminar a sus atacantes a la primera oportunidad.

Kakashi había creído que sería necesario esperar a que Gai los noqueara para eliminarlos, pero Gai había hecho el trabajo sucio. Gai había torcido sus cuellos deliberadamente con sus manos. Gai había golpeado sus puntos vitales. Gai había hecho un vistoso y dramático derramamiento de sangre.

Kakashi había tragado nervioso. Muchas veces había intentado que Gai perdiera el miedo a matar. _Es natural. _Le había dicho. _Estamos en guerra. _Y le había insinuado que su cobardía los haría fallar. _Necesitas aprender a matar._

Pero a Kakashi no le había gustado el rostro ausente de su compañero. Sus manos envueltas en vendas estaban llenas de la sangre de alguien más.

Era parte de la guerra, se había dicho, era parte de ser un ninja. Era parte de la vida. Esa era la verdad. Eso era lo que siempre había sostenido como única verdad.

Rin había actuado en su lugar, porque él era un desprendido emocional, y había llegado hasta Gai, tocándole el hombro y ofreciéndose a cambiar sus vendas.

Gai no estaba herido, podía hacerlo solo, podía haber negado y sonreído ante su amabilidad. Pero Gai extendió sus manos a Rin como si ni siquiera fuera capaz de mirar su propia piel.

La dulce y pequeña Rin cambió sus vendas con esmero, con mimo. Ella había visto lo mismo que Kakashi en Gai. Una oscuridad naciendo en su espalda, un trauma, un hoyo que te tragaba hasta que te hacía caer en un abismo sin final.

Kakashi había resoplado y se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con desagrado a Rin ateniendo a Gai con cuidado, compadeciéndolo, sintiendo pena por el miedo y la culpa en sus ojos, por el dolor, por el arrepentimiento.

_Llorón. _Pensó en ese momento. _Débil. Cobarde. _No podía entender porque le afectaba tanto llenarse las manos de sangre.

Ahora miraba atrás esa escena y le parecía entrañable, tierna, bella. Le hubiera gustado ver más veces a Rin y a Gai en el mismo lugar. Ahora sería capaz de abrazarlos, de pedir perdón, de hacerles el amor.

Pero en ese momento no había podido hacer más que juzgar la humanidad y la sensibilidad de Gai. De forma egoísta y estúpida, incluso había deseado que Gai cayera en un abismo, en _su_ abismo, y que se volviera un ser frío capaz de asesinar sin más, un loco que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que aniquilar, que es adicto al deseo de exterminar.

Pero Gai había levantado el rostro por sobre el fuego, más allá de las llamas trémulas que se mecían bajo sus pestañas largas.

Miró a Rin, luego lo miró a él, y sobre su rostro hubo la resolución de que había hecho lo correcto. Los había protegido, habían sobrevivido, eso era suficiente para no sentir pena por sí mismo, para no temer a las consecuencias de sus acciones, para no avergonzarse de sus emociones.

Gai había preparado la cena esa noche. Los tres habían comido en calma, completos, _vivos_. Eso era lo único que importaba. Eso era lo único que de verdad importaba.

La sonrisa de Gai había florecido al día siguiente como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Había podido desayunar sobre las vendas manchadas de sangre que lo habían torturado el día anterior. Ni siquiera las costras de sus heridas en sus nudillos lo habían llenado de asco o lo habían detenido. Ni siquiera los cuerpos sangrados y destripados en su memoria le habían robado el apetito. No podía ser suficiente para hacerlo parar.

Ahora no había cadáveres ni sangre, no había una guerra pisándole los talones, no había una terrible idea de que eras un asesino, no había duda por saber si mañana seguirías vivo.

Entonces, ¿qué detenía a Gai para comer? ¿Qué lo ataba a ese rostro decaído?

¿Era solo la pierna? ¿Eran todas las deprimentes y radicales consecuencias?

Quiso que estuviera Rin presente, quiso que fuera más fuerte que él y tomara el brazo de Gai y cambiara sus vendas, porque él ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Consideró entonces la posibilidad que había visto aquella noche.

¿Y si Gai podía mirar sobre el fuego y encontrar a Kakashi y a Lee?

¿Y si Gai abría finalmente los ojos a la realidad y se sentía orgulloso por las consecuencias?

Lo había dicho Lee en ese momento: no podía sentir tristeza o pena ante un hombre que ha tomado una decisión tan importante como esa.

Gai no debía sentirse avergonzado, eso sería un insulto para su esfuerzo, para su pelea, para todos los demás que había protegido en el camino.

Entonces, ¿sería cuestión de tiempo para que Gai levantara la vista y pudiera mirar más allá?

¿Llegaría un momento en que podría lanzar las vendas llenas de sangre al fuego y continuar?

¿Acaso Kakashi debería esperar a que ese momento llegara, a que su recuperación emocional ocurriera de forma natural? ¿Estaba equivocado? ¿Era un error lo que estaba planeando? ¿Debía dejar a Gai ahogarse en el río mientras él miraba desde la orilla, esperando que de la nada aprendiera a nadar?

No sabía. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido.

Lo cierto era que ahora Gai no se arrepentía de las mismas cosas, estaba dolido por las razones contrarias a las que debería. Había sido traicionado por lo que un día lo había llenado de felicidad.

Estaba furioso por no haber matado a Madara. Y estaba arrepentido de haber sobrevivido a su movimiento mortal.

Siguió comiendo en ese silencio, con los ojos perdidos en la nebulosa de su mente, en las posibilidades que aún tenía, en la opción de abortar que aún se deslizaba entre sus dedos como un diminuto botón.

Imaginó que Gai lo lograba, imaginó que al día siguiente Gai saltaría de la cama y superaría todos sus miedos y todas sus penas, y tendría fuerzas, y saldría por las calles de Konoha sin ningún problema en su silla de ruedas.

Lo visualizó claramente. Una sonrisa, un pulgar arriba, una mano sobre el metal de su llanta mientras canturrea algo por los campos, mientras le grita a Lee que puede hacerlo más fuerte, mientras le enseña a Tenten una nueva arma y luego los guía hasta la tumba de Neji, donde le habla, donde le dice que está orgulloso de él.

Lee y Tenten lloran, Gai los abraza y los consuela, él es lo suficientemente fuerte para guardarse las lágrimas. No puede llorar por la valentía de su joven estudiante. Una sonrisa. Sí, a cambio siempre hay una sonrisa para Neji, porque todos los demás pueden continuar de ese modo gracias a él. Sonríe porque Neji es un héroe, porque lo merece.

No hay desperfecto en su rostro cuando se balancea por la aldea camino a casa. Compite con un niño en bicicleta en una calle larga. Por supuesto, gana.

Su voz inunda una tienda cuando saluda energéticamente a Naruto y a Hinata. Derrama masculinas y dramáticas lágrimas de felicidad mientras da un discurso emotivo sobre el amor tierno de la juventud.

Kurenai se topa adelante con él. Gai no puede evitar levantar a Mirai en sus brazos y balancearla hasta que Kurenai se ha puesto nerviosa. Pero confía en él. La propia Mirai confía en él y se relaja entre sus manos. La bebé ríe tanto como ríe él.

_La vida es hermosa. _Le dice a Mirai como si aquello fuera un secreto que tuviera que guardar. No puede resistirse y besa su pequeña frente. Hubiera sido un buen padre, quizá lo hubiera intentado seriamente de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Gai sigue su camino a casa y temerariamente se levanta en sus manos para librar los escalones que debe subir para alcanzar el departamento que ahora comparten.

No es difícil, solamente es otro interesante y motivacional reto que le hace ejercitar su cuerpo de forma estimulante.

Gai llega a su puerta y se detiene en un pie para abrirla él solo.

Adentro pasa sin dificultad con su silla. Kakashi está adentro, esperando, y cuando escucha el sonido de las llantas contra el piso su corazón salta y se levanta de un brinco para ir tras él.

Es verdad, Kakashi odia el sonido de la silla, pero incluso eso lo haría feliz porque significaba que Gai se estaba moviendo hacia algún lugar.

Finalmente se encuentran y Kakashi se inclina para abrazarlo. Lo ha extrañado, y sobre su cuello recoge el aroma de los campos que Gai ha visitado.

Gai se mueve a la mesa y se sientan bajo una luz intensa.

No es un departamento oscuro y triste, sucio, polvoroso, sino un nuevo lugar, un nuevo _hogar_. Un hogar que había necesitado, un hogar que había soñado. Sí, algo que no contenga nada extraordinario, algo que no tuviera algo en particular.

Era especial porque ahí estaban los dos. Era su hogar porque era su punto de reunión.

Gai dice que le llevará él mismo una comida especial para su trabajo en la torre Hokage. Kakashi ríe y escucha la energética voz de Gai contándole todas esas pequeñas cosas que vuelven un día cualquiera en una aventura sensacional.

Todos los pequeños momentos ordinarios son los que convertían la vida en un espectáculo. Todos los diminutos detalles y rutinas eran lo que al final se atesoraba de verdad.

Kakashi no quiere nada más que ese momento. No quiere nada más que esa vida. Su sueño es alcanzar esa tranquilidad, esa cotidianidad, ese ordinario que se volvía cada vez más complicado de alcanzar.

Pero quizá es que podía aspirar a soñar cosas más grandes, algo más que una caminata en el campo, algo más que dedicarse a visitar tumbas, algo más que un departamento pequeño donde descansar.

Sí, quizá podía tener sueños más grandes que el simple hecho de Gai animado repartiendo besos y abrazos.

Quiere ser capaz de aspirar a más. Quiere ser capaz de proyectarse y confiar en que podría haber puñetazos y patadas, retos, y carreras largas. Todo, todo otra vez, todo una vez más.

Aun así, en ese momento, solo desea ese pequeño sueño. Solo quiere una mesa con dos platos, solo quiere una charla amable, solo quiere una sonrisa y una historia graciosa y sinsentido donde se pueda dedicar a imaginar. No quiere nada más. Nunca ha deseado nada más.

— Nunca se acaba, ¿verdad? — la voz rasposa de Gai lo saca abruptamente de su fantasía, arrastrándolo desde los pies hasta la realidad.

Kakashi parpadea confundido, todas las escenas idealistas se deshacen frente a sus ojos y nuevamente estaba varado en el mismo lugar. Mira al frente, a Gai, quien no ha comido nada todavía, quien ni siquiera ha parecido moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — su voz tiembla un poco, teme haberse perdido de algo mientras se dedicaba a vivir en otro lugar.

Por supuesto, no se ha perdido de nada, y eso lo agita y pone nervioso, lo hace sentir un nudo en el pecho y la ansiedad corre por su cuerpo. Sabe que Gai se abrirá, y teme que él no sea capaz de soportar.

— El miedo — Gai alza la mirada. Sus ojos no parecen enfocar ya nada —. El miedo nunca se va, sin importar que tan fuerte te vuelvas, ¿no? — su voz se suavizó — No importa lo que hagas, la sensación jamás se va.

— No — dice Kakashi, porque no puede mentir, porque no tiene una respuesta para eso más que dar un encogimiento de hombros y pedir perdón. Porque también tiene miedo. Porque no puede lidiar con eso —. Nunca se va.

Gai frunce el ceño y su labio se retuerce suavemente. Lo mira, y sobre sus ojos está una cuestión a la que Kakashi no puede responder.

_¿Por qué? _Pregunta Gai.

_No sé. _Su mentón tiembla y sus labios se aprietan.

No tiene una respuesta. No existen las respuestas. No hay un final para el dolor o el miedo en la vida real.

_Si la vida tuviera sentido, duraría para siempre. _

Su temor siempre será una herida abierta.

Gai se hunde en su lugar.

Kakashi solo puede odiarse un poco más.

La cena se termina en ese decepcionante silencio y Kakashi sabe que es el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y lanzar el último paso a su victoria, o a su terrible derrota.

— Sakura me habló esta tarde — dice de forma fluida y natural, levantando las cosas de la mesa ratona —. Mañana tienes que ir al hospital.

— ¿Mañana? — Gai frunce, pero toda su atención está puesta en Kakashi, quien es incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

— Sí, mañana… a primera hora — sonríe en un gesto con el que intenta transmitir calma y confianza. De sobra sabe que no tiene ninguno de los dos. De sobra sabe que la verdad se agazapa en su garganta y lo amenaza.

— Pero, ella había dicho... — Kakashi sabe que aún no se cumple el plazo para su siguiente cita, así que se apresura a interrumpirlo antes de que siquiera pueda dudar o sospechar.

— Hubo un cambio de planes — se encoge de hombros y muestra su pose más casual — Saldrá de la aldea y no estará presente para la fecha que te había dicho. Por eso lo adelantó.

Gai lo mira con incredulidad y sorpresa, sus cejas espesas bailan sobre su frente mientras parece procesar las palabras de Kakashi, como si se tratara de un difícil acertijo que tuviera que adivinar.

Kakashi levanta las cosas con lentitud y sobreactuada pereza.

Los ojos de Gai le pican la espalda y sus manos se tambalean en su lugar. No puede oírlo realmente pero puede jurar que mil cuestiones resuenan en su cabeza con la propia voz de Gai.

Pero Gai sonríe y asiente, su flequillo se agita ante sus movimientos siempre bruscos y su semblante se relaja hasta que parece quedar nuevamente en la falta absoluta de perturbación.

_Confía en mí. _Piensa Kakashi con culpa.

Y sabe, tanto como sabe cualquier otra cosa, que no importaba que cosa saliera de su boca, Gai lo aceptaría, Gai lo tomaría como verdad, Gai se lanzaría a un abismo si Kakashi le diría que estaba bien, que confiara en él.

La vergüenza ante su inmunda mentira lo hacen sentir nauseabundo e inmerecedor de su presencia. Pero no puede, no puede simplemente darse la vuelta y decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, quizá solamente era otra clase de cobardía.

No tarda demasiado en volver a la pequeña sala y toma lugar al lado de Gai.

Gai está quieto, tranquilo, silencioso, y por un momento Kakashi disfruta de eso, de la idea enfermiza que le cosquillea en el cuerpo al saber que se ha convertido en el medio que Gai necesita para moverse, que no puede escapar, que no puede huir ahora a ningún lugar sin él incluso si lo intentara, incluso si quisiera hacerlo de verdad.

_Está indefenso_, piensa de forma retorcida, y sabe que en ese momento Gai está atado al sillón, que no podría llegar a ningún otro lado sin su ayuda, que está dejando su vida en sus manos, que depende absolutamente de él.

La idea lo excita y está mal, pero el poder que esa idea le ofrece le pica en el abdomen y baja por su cuerpo hasta que su pelvis se calienta y se siente deseoso de jugar con Gai, de usar su ventaja para juguetear y avergonzarlo, de orillarlo a hacer lo que él quiera por el simple hecho de que Gai no podía escapar.

Lo cierto es que anhela dominarlo y mostrarle su fuerza, quiere decirle que no tiene las respuestas a sus dudas, que ha tenido suerte y ha salido ileso, que no sabe ciertamente lo que está sintiendo y sufriendo, pero que lo ama y estará ahí para lo que necesite.

Pero Kakashi no se mueve, no se lanza sobre Gai y se envuelve en su intimidad como tanto desea su cuerpo que haga. Sus labios permanecen cerrados, sus manos frías e inertes a sus costados.

Es débil, su discapacidad emocional lo ata a su frialdad tanto como la pierna ata a Gai a la prisión en la que se ha vuelto su cuerpo.

Quiere que sea Gai quien tenga la iniciativa y lo bese, quiere que sea Gai quien le diga que lo ama, quiere que sea él quien los desnude, porque él no puede hacerlo, porque quiere que Gai lo haga por los dos.

No hay un solo movimiento por parte de su compañero y eso lo desespera y lo inquieta, lo pone nervioso e impaciente, lo llena de terror.

Quiere llorar de nuevo y se maldice. Quiere mirarlo y decirle con un suave gesto que lo arrastre a la locura de la pasión, que quiere masturbarlo, que quiere arrodillarse frente a él y sostenerlo entre su boca, que quiere ser ahorcado. No sabe cómo pedirlo y la vergüenza y desesperación lo abruma.

No se atreve a mirarlo, sin embargo. Kakashi no quiere saber si sobre su rostro sigue aquel aire apagado y ceniciento así que mira la planta frente a ellos para no tener que verlo, para no abrir los ojos, para no perder la ilusión de sus cuerpos.

Su lengua se mueve en el interior de su boca y marca las palabras que no puede decir en voz alta.

_Puedo con esto. Soy capaz de guiarlo, de guiarnos. Finalmente puedo estar al frente y no al revés. Finalmente estoy haciendo lo correcto por él._

Gira los ojos entonces, dispuesto a decirlo, dispuesto a arrastrar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gai y decirle que todo estará bien, que él los llevará.

Al mirarlo, sin embargo, su corazón salta y sus palabras mueren en la punta de su lengua como insectos aplastados por su paladar.

Hubo un crujido, fue imaginario tanto como fue real.

De pronto todo se mueve y cambia, todo a su alrededor se arrastra a un bucle que lo agita en reversa, que lo lleva en un remolino hasta otro instante que es resucitado a causa del rostro de Gai.

La habitación resulta más pequeña, distante y fría de lo que es. Todo le parece polvoriento, viejo, inerte y lejano. Está ahora en otro lado, está ahora en otra habitación, en un recuerdo, en un cuadro que salta a su mente y trae consigo la memoria de su padre, de su perfil demacrado y pálido, de sus ojos ausentes y sumidos sobre un rostro cadavérico que solo podía hablar de dolor y autocompasión.

Kakashi traga suavemente ante el recuerdo, ante la visión mezclada con la realidad.

Casi pudo percibir el sonido de la respiración pesada y débil de su padre y el rasgueo de sus pies pesados contra el piso de madera. Sakumo había muerto en vida mucho tiempo antes de que tomara la decisión de acabar con su existencia definitivamente. Kakashi había vivido con una sombra pálida y opaca, horrible y vencida por un largo tiempo. Lo había visto morir lentamente. Sakumo había sido una rosa que han cortado, que se marchitó lentamente en sus manos.

Había temido durante mucho tiempo convertirse en su padre, convertirse en una planta que ya no es capaz de volver a ser sembrada, una rama que le han quitado las raíces y no es capaz de volver a encajar en el mundo real.

Secretamente Kakashi lo esperaba, esperaba cada día ser lo suficientemente valiente para tomar la decisión de acabar con su vida él mismo, de atreverse a hacer lo que hizo su padre. Después de todo, así era como creía que funcionaba. Sakumo había sido un trozo de basura, un perdedor, y él mismo terminaría convirtiéndose en un perdedor.

Ahora Kakashi no resentía a su padre como lo había hecho cuando era niño. Ahora era un héroe. Ahora los dos eran héroes. Quizá en ese punto tenía razón, al final había tomado el camino que eligió su padre y protegió a sus amigos. Hizo lo correcto. Los dos hicieron lo correcto.

Sin embargo, aquella escena empañada y gris de su padre tumbado de lado en su casa -sin comer, sin beber agua, sin hablar, sin dormir- le picó en el pecho, le rasgó la piel y sintió las cicatrices frescas en su corazón.

Gai le recuerda a su padre.

Gai le recuerda a la _horrible_ versión de su padre.

Kakashi parpadea repetidas veces con la intención de que la visión se acabe, deseando poder olvidar los ojos tristes de su padre.

Pero no se van, no, porque los tiene delante de él.

Su respiración se agita ante esa imagen. El cuerpo de Gai es borroso e inconsistente. Sakumo y Gai intercambian lugar ante su mirada estupefacta y lo hace sentirse revuelto y confundido, como si ya no supiera quien es en realidad.

La comparación lo hace sentir asqueroso y pervertido, pero lo único que termina corriendo en su mente es el dolor y el miedo, la desesperación. No quiere perderlo. No quiere _volver_ a perderlo.

El rostro de Gai es ahora una ventana a Sakumo y la palabra "_papá" _cuelga entre los labios de Kakashi un instante.

Hay algo en los pequeños ojos de Gai que le hace escuchar la tos de su padre y sus suspiros pesados, incluso puede percibir el gorgoteo de la sangre desde su pecho abierto al ras del suelo.

_Derrota_.

Lo sabe. Es eso. La reconoce ahora con exactitud, la palpa, la saborea con un tinte de putrefacción sobre la lengua.

Sus pulmones se contraen y quiere apartar la mirada de Gai, quiere apartar la mirada de Sakumo tirado y frío en el piso, pero no puede, se obliga a sí mismo a enfrentarse a ese rostro tanto como se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Sakumo por minutos enteros, aun sabiendo que estaba muerto.

Gai no era alguien que se mantenía quieto, pero ahora está quieto, encorvado, con los hombros hundidos al frente y los ojos somnolientos y dispersos. No había nada en su pose que hablara de esperanza, no había nada en su rostro que le recordara a la bestia que se lanzaba en contra de cualquier enemigo sin darse un solo segundo para considerar.

Si se detenía ahora, si se arrepentía de intervenirlo, de _obligarlo_ a continuar, Kakashi temía que Gai terminara como su padre, Kakashi temía entrar al departamento de Gai y encontrarlo tirado en el piso, sangrando, completamente frío.

Si se detenía, Gai se convertiría en Sakumo.

Y jamás se lo podría perdonar.

— Kakashi — la voz de Gai suena y lo saca abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Kakashi mira un momento más a Sakumo antes de que definitivamente se desvanezca con la voz alargada y gruesa de Gai que resuena como una pisada en un charco de agua.

Gai gira suavemente a él y Kakashi desea que le grite, que lo abrace, que lea sus pensamientos y se ría de él ante algo tan absurdo.

Pero no hay nada de eso, ni siquiera una sonrisa, o media sonrisa, una pequeña hendidura brillante que bastaría para que Kakashi se arrepintiera, para que Sakumo se borrara de sus pensamientos, para que se convenciera de que esto no era lo correcto.

Pero Gai lo mira y en sus ojos hay una bruma extraña e impenetrable.

Ya no hay determinación en esa mirada.

Ya no hay casi nada.

— Ya no quiero — Gai murmura.

Su rostro destila una neutralidad pacífica y sus labios se juntan en una línea sin curva, pero Kakashi ve en el destello de sus facciones un rictus que profundiza imperceptiblemente su expresión.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Kakashi odia el ruido de su voz, le resulta casi tenebroso el tono agudo que se escapa de sus labios temblorosos. Aprieta la boca, sin resultados, sus dientes siguen castañeando.

— Ya no quiero volver al hospital — no hay sonrisas con esas palabras, pero tampoco hay molestia u hostilidad. Solo verdad.

Kakashi levanta las cejas y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Gai.

Sabe que no debería sentirse tan impresionado, sabe que quizá la idea roza la obviedad y Kakashi cuelga en la evidencia que se destapa ante su cara y lo salpica.

Gai sabe más de lo que cree que sabe.

Gai siempre ha sabido más de lo que aparenta y eso turba a Kakashi, lo hace sentir un imbécil por seguirlo subestimando. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a aprender?

Gai suspira pesadamente, como un gran perro, y su cuerpo parece perder tensión unos momentos antes de que sus manos vuelvan a crisparse sobre sus rodillas tensas, como si fuera a ponerse de pie.

Por supuesto, no lo hace.

— Ya no tiene caso — dice, más como una declaración que como una cuestión, aun así sus ojos ven a Kakashi nuevamente como si buscara su confirmación.

No la necesita, por supuesto, y Kakashi solo le ofrece silencio.

— Sakura no quiere decírmelo, pero lo sé — se muerde el labio inferior unos momentos antes de reunir la fuerza para continuar — Trata de decirme que hay esperanza. Pero no la hay. No hay nada.

Sus lindas cejas se aprietan en su frente y dejan colar un dejo de impotencia y molestia ante esa idea. La falsedad siempre le ha parecido molesta.

— Ya no hay necesidad de seguir con esto, de seguir _fingiendo_ — finalmente lanza la acidez en sus palabras.

Sus ojos mutan un solo segundo a la furia, al reclamo, a la indignación. Su mirada angosta entre sus pestañas largas acusa a Kakashi con severidad.

_No soy un niño._ Parece que le dice. _No soy un estúpido_.

La risa llena de felicidad del niño que corría delante de él y gritaba cada vez que completaba una vuelta al campo se hace añicos bajo la planta de su pie, bajo el yeso grueso de su desperfecto, bajo el rostro masculino y apretado que no siente sino ascos por haber sido tratado como un tonto a quién se le puede engañar, un ingenuo al que le puedes contar historias falsas, idealistas y ridículas que sin duda creerá.

Kakashi aprieta sus propios puños y maldice para sus adentros.

Odia saber que es así, que Gai actúa como tonto e inocente solo para luego soltarle las verdades en la cara como si fuera alguien totalmente diferente.

_Siempre estuve viendo, siempre estuve despierto. Solo es más fácil fingir que no me doy cuenta. Solo es más fácil fingir inocencia. _

Él mismo es un tonto por seguir creyendo y confiando en esa sonrisa liviana y esa apariencia desentienda y sana.

Gai era un adulto, Gai era _listo_.

Lo detesta por eso. Se aborrece por eso.

Y a esas alturas lo único que Kakashi no puede definir es a quien de los dos _odia_ _más_.

Pero Gai no hace lo de otras veces y baja los hombros, relajándose, como si la verdad no tuviera ningún valor. Y quizá realmente no tiene ya ningún valor.

— Lo supe desde el principio — dice, su voz se vuelve áspera y melancólica y sus palabras hacen vibrar el sillón con su suave ronroneo — Cuando desperté, cuando vi que estaba vivo y miré abajo, a mi pierna, y no había vuelto conmigo, lo supe.

Sus ojos se angostaron, la imagen de su ataque contra el cuerpo de Madara se repitió como una película impregnada en sus pestañas.

— Lo sentí en mí — se encoge suavemente, llevando su mano a su pecho — Había una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me lo decía. _"Gai, esto se acabó"._

Ríe, sin chiste, y su mano cae sin fuerza sobre su regazo hasta que nuevamente queda en blanco, como una figura de papel mal recortado que alguien ha pegado de mala manera contra otro cuadro. Su silueta resaltaba de entre las cosas, como si no perteneciera a ellas.

Pálido y amarillento trozo de papel.

— Lo intenté, porque _tenía_ que hacerlo, tenía que seguir creyendo — sus ojos han caído sobre la herida en mención — Pero, no sirve de nada en estos casos ni la determinación ni la confianza en sí mismo. No sirve de nada absolutamente nada — gira sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de esa imagen grabada en su cuerpo como una tediosa maldición con la que tenía que lidiar — Esto no es como que fuera a resolverlo solo con ponerme necio, o con dar mil vueltas al mundo, o con creer en qué pasará. _No_ pasará.

— Gai… — comienza, pero no dice nada más. No puede decir nada más.

Gai ya no lo mira, está nuevamente perdido en algún lado que Kakashi desconoce, que Kakashi recela y teme porque ahora Gai siempre parece desprenderse del mundo real para ir a _ese_ lugar.

— Ya no hay necesidad de nada — su voz se ha vuelto afilada y sus pensamientos son tan fuertes y profundos que han llenado la habitación y se han convertido en algo tangible que Kakashi podía afirmar que podía tocar — Está bien. Estoy bien. Me rindo.

La boca de Kakashi tembló y un dolor lo golpeó en el abdomen con dureza.

Detrás de Gai se levantó un fuego, un fuego extrañamente frío, como lluvia entre los dedos, y Kakashi percibió el olor agrio del azufre del Infierno.

No, no podía aceptar una rendición.

No podía aceptar precisamente _su_ rendición.

— Está bien, Kakashi — sigue Gai al notar la palidez en el rostro de Kakashi. Él cree que no, pero lo conoce bien —. Esto es tan innecesario, tan… _ridículo_ — sus labios forman una sonrisa floja unos segundos — Dije que seguiría mi camino hasta proteger lo que quería. Y ya no puedo proteger nada. Ya hice todo lo que podía. Ya no quiero seguir intentando, Kakashi. Estoy cansado. Estoy harto.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y gira el rostro a otro lado, mareado, desconcertado. Su corazón golpea sus oídos y las lágrimas le escocen los ojos. Quiere volverse sordo, quiere quedar ciego, quiere morir sí, quiere morir y renacer en otra vida, despertar en un mundo donde lo que acababa de escuchar no sea real.

Pero lo es.

Ah, lo es.

— Lo entiendo, y lo acepto — la voz de Gai es autoritaria, mucho más firme, como si con esa fortaleza atribuyera una verdad ineludible — Y tienes que aceptarlo también — Kakashi lo mira antes de poder contenerse.

Los ojos de Gai están afilados y llenos de algo cercano a la determinación, a la contemplación, a la madurez de enfrentar una realidad por dura que fuera, pero en la orilla de sus ojos hay lágrimas amargas y orgullosas que le doblan la expresión.

_Resignación. _

— Mi camino en batalla se terminó, _mi juventud se acabó_ — su voz baila al decir eso, como una pulsante traición a su credo—. He terminado como Ninja — declara en voz alta, como para escucharse a sí mismo, y sin palabras suelta el resto de su declaración.

_He terminado como hombre._

Kakashi se revuelve ante las emociones y entiende que esas deben ser las palabras más difíciles que Gai haya dicho jamás.

El rostro de Gai se balancea entre la decisión y el pánico, pero no se dobla, no se quiebra, no duda ni cede a la quebradiza fragilidad. Quiere mantener la tranquilidad a toda costa porque ha pensado demasiado en esa verdad, porque lo tiene todo claro, porque se sabe derrotado y sabe que no existe nada que lo pueda cambiar y debe ser malditamente fuerte como para entender eso y saber levantarse y continuar.

Es valiente, es malditamente valiente como siempre ha sido, porque se requería una voluntad y valentía impresionante para admitir su situación y acatarla como una orden directa sin reproches ni objeción.

Kakashi se siente un idiota por ser más endeble que él, por no poder tragarse las lágrimas, por ser menos fuerte y sentir que su corazón se aprieta bajo la seguridad de Gai, bajo la seguridad de que está mal y lo va a aceptar.

No quiere, no quiere que lo acepte pese a que es lo correcto.

No quiere pensar en que simplemente se da por vencido y tira la toalla, que no va a seguir intentando, que ya no necesita seguir creyendo solo por el simple hecho de que _alguien_ tiene que seguir creyendo.

Quiere negar que lo que siente es lástima. Pero lo siente. Gai estaba oficialmente derrotado al admitir su fracaso.

Sí, podía vivir el resto de su vida como un fracasado y discapacitado, pero no lo sería realmente si no se rendía, no lo sería de verdad si no lo creía, si mantenía su sonrisa y su esperanza en alto, así lo hiciera hasta el último momento de su vida.

Pero ahora, ahora realmente lo era.

Quiso sentirse triste por Gai, pero no lo hizo.

No iba a compadecerse de él.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó, _¿Por qué tenía Gai que sufrir cuando había gente que debía sufrir y no sufría? _

Su frente se surcó y rechazó silenciosa y egoístamente su decisión.

— Kakashi… — Gai roza su mano, una electricidad como fuegos artificiales explota con su contacto —. Ahora solo quiero estar en casa.

Kakashi lo miró y encontró un nuevo tipo de esperanza.

Una felicidad _a medias_.

Una mesa con dos platos. Una cama para dos. Un hogar cálido donde refugiarse al anochecer.

La derrota de Gai llevaba implícito un plan "B".

No podía recuperar la vida que quería, así que se conformaría con la única vida que se le había permitido tener.

Kakashi sintió el impulso de aceptarlo, de aceptar el nuevo sueño, la nueva esperanza, la idea de que Gai no quería seguir nadando contracorriente y que simplemente renunciaba para atreverse a continuar, esta vez, en un nuevo punto de partida, esta vez ya sin pendientes ni presiones ni pasado ni preocupaciones ni decepciones.

Comenzar una vez más.

Y él era la mitad de ese plan.

— Ya no quiero volver ahí después de mañana — Gai entrelaza sus dedos tiernamente, el contacto le gusta a Kakashi lo suficiente como para distraerlo — Prométeme que ésta será la última vez.

Kakashi traga dificultosamente y la respuesta se disputa en su mente antes de ceder.

— Lo prometo — dice. Y es horrendamente cierto.

_Porque después de mañana estarás curado, Gai. _

_Y ya no habrá más citas en el hospital. _

_Ya no habrá dolor ni tristeza ni resignación. _

_Porque hay más sueños que una cama para dos. _

_Porque no permito que te rindas. _

_Porque no quiero ser feliz sin ti. _

_Porque lo mereces. _

_Porque saldaré mi cuenta. _

_Porque no te veré morir _de nuevo_ a mis pies. _

Finalmente Gai se inclina y lo besa. Sakumo ríe entre dientes detrás de él.

[…]

Cierra los ojos unos momentos y aprieta los dientes. Al segundo siguiente, todo se acabó.

Se viste silenciosamente entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Extraña su sharingan y la imposibilidad de rebuscar entre las sombras le parece frustrante, pero se niega a encender las luces y palpa su ropa para encontrar su forma y colocarla torpemente en su cuerpo.

No puede ver a Gai en la oscuridad pero escucha el sonido de su cuerpo caer sobre la silla de ruedas hasta hacerla crujir suavemente en su lugar.

No hace falta saber que Gai sigue desnudo y que no se vestirá. De reojo mira el fondo blanco de una sábana envolviéndose en su cuerpo para cubrirse del frío que apenas los roza, habían parecido indiferentes e inmunes a aquel aire gélido tan solo un momento atrás.

La sensación moribunda del orgasmo aún se cuela entre sus huesos y siente el deseo de frotar su entrepierna nuevamente o de arrastrar a Gai a la cama y hacerlo una vez más.

No lo hace. Es tarde. Sabe que Tsunade ha hecho demasiado para la intervención de mañana y no quiere que Gai llegue exhausto, o aun peor, tarde, todo gracias a su necesidad enloquecida de saciar una pasión vieja a la que aún no encuentra un control.

Gai se balancea hacia él, sus movimientos son lentos, como si por primera vez le importara que sus ruidos fuesen a despertar a los vecinos.

Lo cierto es que no le interesa, ni en ese momento ni unos minutos atrás cuando gemía su nombre entre las penumbras sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

No es sino la sensación de secretismo que su relación implica lo que los hace sentirse fugitivos y apresurados, como si estuvieran haciendo algo mal, como si no tuvieran que hacer ruido y Kakashi tuviera que escabullirse por la ventana para verlo, como un par de adolescentes cuyos padres les han prohibido mirarse más.

Por supuesto, no era así en absoluto. Sus padres habían muerto hacía tantos años y la gente murmuraba tantas cosas desde hacía tanto tiempo que poco o nada le importaba a Kakashi salir o entrar del departamento de Gai en el momento que se le diera la gana. Nadie los perseguía, nadie los acosaba, nadie les iba a reprochar nada.

Quizá era solo parte de su todo, parte de sus actuaciones, parte de la idea de que no habían dado el siguiente paso de forma _real_ y Gai no podía lidiar con la falta de romanticismo o formalidad.

Kakashi no lo sabía. Y no le importaba, en realidad.

Aun así, no disimula sus pisadas y hace ruido cuando se mueve al pasillo.

Usaría la puerta. No más ventanas. No lo iba a ocultar.

— Entonces… te veo mañana — dice de pie en la puerta, dando esos segundos para esperar por los ruegos de Gai.

Pero esta vez no hay ruegos diciéndole que se quede, no hay suplicas ni siquiera por unos minutos más.

— No hace falta que me acompañes — Gai se encoge suavemente, casi frío, sus ojos brillan apenas con el reflejo un tanto dramático y gris que se cuela en una franja diminuta hacia el pasillo.

— Quiero acompañarte — trata de sonar tranquilo y sonríe a pesar de que Gai no puede ver su sonrisa — ¿Es que no quieres que vaya?

Gai le da otro encogimiento de hombros y Kakashi siente que odia ese movimiento.

Por años y años Gai jamás había dado un gesto tan indiferente e indeciso, pero ahora parecía no conocer otra cosa más que lanzar todas las cosas por el mismo lugar.

— Está bien si tú quieres — las palabras suenan a la fuerza, la suavidad es una actuación más — Pero entiendo si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Finalmente Kakashi reconoce la decepción y la desesperanza.

Gai ya no esperaba nada de él.

— Estaré ahí — dice, omitiendo el dolor en su orgullo ante el recordatorio de que, de una u otra forma, nunca había podido cumplirle nada a Gai, ni siquiera en las cosas más tontas como para que no se ilusionara con una promesa como esa.

— Está bien — Gai asiente. Para él, de todos modos, no es más que una revisión de rutina que terminará en menos tiempo de lo que le costó llegar allá.

Kakashi asiente de regreso y sonríe de nuevo.

Sus labios tiemblan en su boca y su corazón se agita, como exigiéndole hablar.

Pero no lo hace ni tampoco se va.

Gai levanta una ceja, inquisitivo, y Kakashi se siente avergonzado ante su ineptitud.

Quiere decirle que lo ama. Pero no puede hacerlo, entonces quiere que Gai diga que lo ama a él en su lugar.

Pero Gai no dice nada, lo mira un largo momento en un silencio impropio, extrañado ante el hecho de que Kakashi no se haya ido ya.

— Gai… — traga. Se detesta. Los odia nuevamente a los dos y sus pies bailan bajo sus piernas. Se siente un poco débil luego de haber llegado repetidas veces al éxtasis un rato atrás.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Gai se acerca un poco y toma sus manos. Su roce es un hechizo que calienta el corazón de Kakashi y le da cuerda sus sentidos, a la electricidad que viaja en sus venas bajo su piel y lo hace sudar.

— No — le da un apretón a los dedos de Gai que se envuelven entre sus manos, regalándole otra negativa como si sirviera para tranquilizar.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Las palabras se extienden y rebotan contra la puerta como una pequeña bola de caucho que llega hasta su mente e inunda su razón.

No se atreve a besarlo, no se atreve a despedirse adecuadamente, no puede decirle que lo siente, que lo entiende, que confíe en él, que lo quiere.

La impotencia lo hace enojar y en un arranque desesperado y eufórico sus labios se abren para decirle a Gai la verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando sus sentimientos se han deslizado finalmente hasta su boca, Gai lo ha soltado y se mueve por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación.

No hay un adiós.

Gai no mira atrás ni una sola vez y deja a Kakashi solo y quieto en la puerta de su apartamento.

El cálido peso de las manos de Gai se evaporó lentamente entre sus dedos.

[…]

Kakashi se mueve incómodo en su lugar.

La silla es rígida y pequeña. La frialdad del metal llega hasta su cuerpo a través de la tela de su ropa y lo hace retorcerse unos momentos antes de finalmente quedarse quieto.

Gai está delante de él, calmado, mirando a su izquierda donde una ventana está parcialmente abierta y le deja ver el pestañeo del paisaje sombrío y solitario del lugar.

Es temprano en la mañana, las estrellas parpadean somnolientas en el mar de oscuridad sobre los edificios y entre despedidas silenciosas desaparecen lentamente, barridas por la luz blanca y cegadora del sol.

Están en el hospital.

Una pastilla descansa en su mano derecha envuelta en un pedazo de plástico sellado. Necesitan dormir a Gai, necesitan sedarlo y realizar todo en la inconciencia casi romántica que ofrecían las drogas poderosas como esa.

Esa era su tarea. La última mentira antes de la verdad.

Aun así, su mano sigue apretando la pequeña pastilla entre sus dedos con indecisión. Su puño se aflojaba lo suficiente como para finalmente ofrecerla a Gai, pero apenas duraba un momento ese efecto antes de que su palma se cerrara como una trampa de acero.

Kakashi temía apretar demasiado fuerte, temía al hecho de que su mano actuara por cuenta propia y de un solo y fugaz movimiento la píldora se hiciera polvo entre sus dedos. Entonces, si eso sucedía, no tendría más remedio que salir de la habitación a buscar otra, no tendría más opciones que volver al pasillo... y entonces tal vez podría escapar.

Niega. Es cobarde, lo sabe, y su mente se debate entre darle la pastilla a Gai y las inmensas ganas que tiene de escapar, de su deseo casi terrorífico de arrepentirse de todo antes de que las manecillas escandalosas en el fondo de su mente terminaran de sonar.

Gai sigue quieto, indiferente, sus ojos perdidos y esquivos parecen deambular entre la bruma celeste que se regaba como pétalos entre el pasto, derritiéndose hasta que las copas de los árboles parecían una mancha de tinta entre el negro y el verde floreciendo en el mismo lugar.

Quiere tocarlo, quiere envolver sus dedos en la muñeca de Gai y decirle todo lo que es cierto, quiere susurrarle sus miedos, quiere llorar.

Su súplica se queda suspendida en el vacío de la inexistencia, el preámbulo agónico lo sujeta por la garganta y su fantasía se quiebra al volver a aflojar la pastilla en su mano derecha, como una pequeña bomba que en cualquier momento podía explotar.

Lo cierto era que no había lugar para la verdad. La mentira se ha convertido en un monstruo sólido, en un ser de carne y hueso que carga con su rostro y lo asecha desde la esquina de la habitación. Sus manos, huesudas y alargadas, lo apuntan, señalando sus fallos, repitiendo con voz rasposa sus pecados.

Kakashi no quiere mirar aquel monstruo que parece un deforme reflejo, no quiere girar a su derecha y encontrarlo de pie al fondo de la habitación, sonriéndole, mostrándole la cuerda que lo ata hasta su corazón y lo hace elegir la falsedad una y otra vez antes que la verdad.

Detrás de la calavera está Sakumo, de brazos cruzados, y a su lado Rin espera sentada en una silla con sus piernas diminutas como pequeñas ramitas de un viejo árbol colgando en aparente tranquilidad.

Su padre le dice algo, pero Kakashi no lo escucha, ni a él ni al monstruo con el que comparte rostro, y el único sonido que llega hasta su mente es el de la respiración tranquila de Gai, un zumbido que se empapa de la risa larga de Rin que se escucha lejana, como si estuviera riendo en el fondo de un pozo al que ha caído y del que no le importa escapar.

La imagen lo hace estremecerse y su frente suda pese a frío que aún envuelve la habitación.

No, no puede permitir que Gai se vuelva un trozo de papel picado, una figura más entre sus fantasmas que lo acompañan a todos lados sin descanso.

No puede dejarlo, no quiere dejarlo, y sus brazos se tensan en un deseo de cargar a Gai y sacarlo de un salto por la ventana, de arrastrarlo por la aldea y el bosque hasta que no los persiga nada, hasta que no haya nada, hasta que los recuerdos se queden atorados en algún río y los arrepentimientos se hayan desvanecido.

Aprieta los ojos y sueña con eso, con la posibilidad de renunciar a todo definitivamente y abandonar la aldea, de arrancarse incluso los nombres si hacia falta y volver a empezar mucho más allá, en otro lado donde nadie los conociera, donde pudieran lamerse las heridas y estas finalmente pudieran cerrar.

No sabe si eso puede ser cierto, no está seguro de que los dos ciertamente puedan hacerlo y el desazón de una anticipada decepción le saborea la lengua en su conocido toque podrido.

Su mirada se lanza un segundo contra la esquina y sus fantasmas lo siguen mirando con expectación.

¿Dónde está Obito? Se pregunta, pero el joven niño aparece en ese momento cerca de sus piernas, sosteniendo su mano derecha donde la diminuta pastilla aún cuelga en un limbo enfermizo de indecisión.

Obito apenas parpadea frente a sus ojos antes de volver a desaparecer. La imagen del hombre con la cara lastimada reaparece detrás de Sakumo y se queda en un silencio profundo que solo se ve interrumpido por la risita floja de Rin que no puede parar.

En toda su vida nunca la ha podido callar.

La ignora, como suele hacerlo, y vuelve su atención al único ser vivo a parte de él en la habitación.

Gai mantiene ese silencio cómodo que no necesita ser llenado cuando se trata de ellos dos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos por demasiado tiempo y su compañía resultaba tan natural que a veces se confundía con su soledad particular.

— Gai — lo llama. El nombre le pica en la lengua y sus dientes castañean ligeramente antes de aparentar seguridad.

Gai lo mira, esperando que diga algo, pero Kakashi se queda en silencio y su mano se vuelve a apretar.

Quiere hacer promesas. Quiere hacer la misma promesa que Gai hizo cuando operaron a Lee y dictar en el camino su propia sentencia.

Kakashi quiere decirle que si algo sale mal sufrirá también, quiere decirle que se arrojará al vacío, que morirá en la línea si hace falta, que se convertirá del mismo modo en un fantasma, que no dejará que nada le pase sin apostar en el proceso su vida también.

Pero Kakashi no puede hacer una promesa como esa. En realidad, no puede hacer ninguna promesa.

Sus labios se aprietan y baja la mirada en derrota y vergüenza.

_Te amo_, quiere decir_, todo estará bien. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que creer. Te estaré esperando afuera. Comenzaremos otra vez. Comenzaremos juntos esta vez. Hemos esperado demasiado. Ya no hace falta esperar más._

Por unos segundos Kakashi ve su nueva casa, mira su cama, mira la mañana y encuentra a Gai de pie a su lado, sonriendo, sano, listo para partir a una nueva misión, listo para correr, listo para sentir, listo para vivir.

Naturalmente, todo sencillamente se desvanece.

— Kakashi — es Gai quien posee la fuerza para romper el silencio de nuevo y se atreve a llamar.

Kakashi levanta la cabeza para mirarlo y sus dedos dedican otro apretón breve a la pastilla antes de enfocar el rostro anguloso de Gai.

— ¿Recuerdas el lugar dónde comimos en nuestra primera misión juntos? — a Kakashi le sorprende la pregunta y se queda en silencio por unos momentos, como si realmente tuviera que pensar.

— Sí — asiente, no puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Gai llorando sobre su comida extremadamente picante que no pudo terminar.

— Volvamos ahí — su voz suena suavemente animada, sin duda Gai podía mirarse a sí mismo aquel día, con la cabeza hundida en el río esperando que su lengua dejara de arder.

— ¿Quieres volver a intentar algo como eso? — Kakashi suelta una suave risa, el olor de aquella comida le había irritado los ojos y recordaba que no había parado de reír mientras Gai hacía pucheros agónicos con cada sorbo que rozaba la irracionalidad.

Lo había consolado más tarde, tras horas en las que Gai había estado lamiendo el agua del río y asegurando que iba a perder la extremidad. Al final Gai había caído dormido y Kakashi le había secado el cabello para que no se resfriara. Al día siguiente Gai había estado tan eufórico y alegre como siempre, su llanto sepultado bajo su pose genial.

Ahora es capaz de escucharlo nuevamente y lo mira gimoteando entre la corriente suave del canal, quejándose de su debilidad, como si solo bastara determinación de más para engullir aquel platillo que parecía estar hecho de fuego.

Kakashi sabe ahora que la determinación nunca hizo verdaderos milagros, la determinación no los había salvado ni curado ni protegido. No servía de nada.

En realidad, pensó, aquella determinación que caía en la necedad resultaba peligrosa. El exceso de confianza estaba mal.

Kakashi sabía mejor que nadie que esa confianza ciega en sí mismo había llevado a Gai a realizar cosas extremadamente peligrosas toda su vida. Quizá era la causa misma de que ahora estuvieran atascados en ese hospital.

La idea le pareció un tanto absurda y deseó poder bromear al respecto y decirle a Gai que ahora eran demasiado viejos como para intentar un reto tan peligroso como ingerir picantes. Pero no ganaba nada con desanimar, no tenía sentido recordarle que ya no eran los mismos muchachos con dieciocho años que retozaban entre los campos con dicha y valía, tan ingenuos como para creerse inmortales, tan tontos como para creer que no necesitaban nada, que lo podían hacer todo con relativa facilidad.

Habría dado todo ahora porque en ese momento pudiera haber entendido la realidad.

— Bien — Kakashi dice finalmente y le da un asentimiento a Gai, quien ya dejaba deslumbrar una sonrisa victoriosa —. Pero no te consolaré cuando termines llorando.

— ¡No lloraré! — la voz escandalosa de Gai llenó el cuarto. Kakashi casi había olvidado la potencia de su voz.

_Lo suficiente como para ocultar la risa de Rin_.

— No será como antes, Kakashi, ya no soy un niño — el orgullo salió a flote con sus palabras y se revolvió en su lugar con renovada dignidad — Esa salsa no tendrá ningún efecto en mí esta vez. ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte! — su voz retumba en las ventanas y una risa larga y cálida brota animada al final.

A Kakashi le resultó irónico que precisamente dijera algo como eso cuando estaba tendido en la cama de un hospital.

Aun así, el ánimo de Gai le revolvió el pecho y sintió una calma que lo hizo emocionarse y suspirar, que lo hizo sentir que Gai ciertamente podía volver y ser él mismo, que nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido, que Gai iba a poder continuar, que estaba viendo de nuevo al futuro, que no iba a dejarlo, que no iba a bajar las manos. Esa sonrisa le hizo sentir que se iba a recuperar.

Sin embargo, Sakumo, de pie al final de la habitación, suelta una suave risa y un recuerdo renace de las entrañas de Kakashi como un vómito repugnante hasta su corazón.

Su padre le había prometido llevarlo a acampar. _La siguiente semana_, había dicho, y entre palabras dulces lo ilusionó diciéndole que le enseñaría a cazar, que le enseñaría a valerse por sí mismo en la naturaleza, que nadarían y harían lo que quisieran. Kakashi había estado emocionado como cualquier niño, ansiaba con fuerzas aquel viaje que su padre le había asegurado con una sonrisa que desentonaba con su rostro decaído habitual.

Sakumo se había quitado la vida tres días después.

Su promesa murió con él, envuelta en un charco de sangre brillante. Falsa y cruel como su sonrisa, como la idea que le había dado a su propio hijo de que finalmente podía continuar, de que no lo iba a dejar, de que podía mirar al futuro una vez más.

Quizá ahora Kakashi entendía que había sido aquel su último aliento, su último intento de engañarse él mismo lo suficiente como para aferrarse a este mundo. Pero no lo había logrado. Sakumo había muerto con las palabras y los juramentos atados a su cuello, batidos entre el rictus de sus manos.

_Mentiroso,_ dice, para su padre, para Gai.

¿Y qué eran entonces las palabras de Gai sino una imitación de las palabras de su padre?

¿Era así como se despedía la gente, haciendo promesas que sabían de ante mano que no iban a llegar?

No había podido hacer que su padre recuperara la dignidad, no había logrado que su orgullo renaciera y finalmente Sakumo había escapado al mundo de los muertos, a ese lugar egoísta con el que tanto había soñado con los ojos abiertos, donde no existía el dolor, ni el rechazo, ni los remordimientos. Un mundo donde todos estuvieran vivos. Un mundo donde nadie más tuviera que morir.

Una tontería. En el Infierno no habla finales felices. La muerte no era más que una ilusión consoladora.

Otra mentira idealista más.

Lo había dejado escapar.

Se había dejado engañar.

_No de nuevo_, piensa, sus ojos viajan a la figura de su padre que apenas se encoge de hombros y mira a Gai.

El fantasma de Sakumo es el más repugnante de todos. La herida abierta en su pecho gotea a dondequiera que vaya, dejando siempre un charco ocre que Kakashi casi es capaz de tocar.

Sobre todo eso, detesta que Sakumo conozca a Gai, detesta que lo aprecie y lo reconozca como cuando eran niños, odia que lo comprenda, odia que lo mire con esos ojos tristes llenos de esperanza y lástima, de dolor grabado y eterno, de una súplica que le ruega diario a Gai que cuide de Kakashi, que haga lo que él no pudo hacer.

_No es como tú_, le dice a su padre en su mente. _No es tú_ .

— Gai — su boca se ha abierto y su mano se ha movido sola hasta el frente, impulsada por su resolución — Sakura me dio esto para ti — la pastilla finalmente se libera de sus dedos de tenaza y cae suavemente sobre la palma abierta de Gai.

— ¿Qué es? — las cejas de Gai bailan sobre su frente y sus ojos interrogantes y diminutos lastiman a Kakashi con su confianza ciega, con su devoción irracional.

— Para el dolor — coloca una sonrisa en su rostro y se encoge de hombros.

— Pero... — Kakashi lee en Gai la ofensa, el golpe duro en su dignidad y orgullo. Gai detesta la medicación, Gai detesta que los demás sepan que es débil, que le duele, que no puede.

— Su efecto dura más tiempo... es más potente, ya sabes...— explica a medias su mentira. No hace falta, Gai ya está buscando el agua.

Kakashi toma el agua del mueble metálico a su lado izquierdo y lo acerca para Gai.

Este asiente y se mueve, colocando una mano sobre el vaso de agua mientras espera a que Kakashi le sirva.

Su propio impulso de amabilidad ya no le sorprende, sus manos son hábiles y se encuentran atendiendo a Gai antes de que este pueda formular una sola palabra.

Gai se inclina al frente, una mano se aferra en el barandal de la camilla como apoyo cuando lanza la cabeza atrás y se mete la pastilla entre los labios un momento antes de tragar.

El sonido del agua siendo absorbida con tranquilidad resuena en los oídos de Kakashi de una forma que le resulta un tanto desagradable, pero Gai termina y un suspiro profundo sale de sus labios antes de volverse a Kakashi una vez más.

— ¿Por qué Sakura tarda tanto? — Gai ríe suavemente y recarga su espalda contra las almohadas que se aplastan fácilmente bajo su peso.

Cuando Kakashi responde, su voz es un hilo tenso y apretado, a punto de reventar.

— No sé — se encoge de hombros, pero es consciente de la presencia de Tsunade y Sakura al otro lado de la delgada puerta de madera.

Gai pestañea. Una película como bruma tiñe sus pupilas rápidamente y sus párpados papalotean como mariposas moribundas cayendo rápidamente hacia un charco de agua.

Kakashi se ha movido sobre Gai. _No seas obvio_ , quiere decirse a sí mismo, pero en su mirada hay preocupación y _lástima_. Sus facciones son una disculpa no profesada.

— Kakashi... — la voz melodiosa de Gai suena como detrás de una pared y boquea como un pequeño pez fuera del agua, incapaz de articular, incapaz de preguntar.

Pero pregunta, sí, lo hace con su mirada, lo hace con su gesto contraído en una cuestión llena de pánico que lanza a Kakashi con desesperación.

_¿Qué está pasando? _sus ojos ruegan una explicación, sus labios tiemblan y su corazón se agita en respuesta a terror que lo invade al sentirse débil, al sentirse inmovilizado, al percatarse de que su conciencia se desvanece lentamente fuera de él, como un fantasma que ha hallado el camino fuera de la piel.

Kakashi lo mira en blanco sin decir nada. Es ahora un frío e indiferente hombre que observa sin un atisbo de empatía a alguien retorciéndose en agonía que implora compasión.

Gai no lo comprende y eso lo asusta. Sus ojos de discos oscuros como diminutas estrellas perdidas a las que Kakashi no ha podido darles forma se hunden en la negrura que las separa de la realidad.

Luego, tendido como una muñeca vacía de madera, sus ojos brillantes de canicas se cierran y la inmovilidad absoluta atraviesa su rostro en una inconsciencia casi pacífica.

Espeluznante.

_Como un cadáver._

Como Rin, como Obito, como Neji, como Minato, como su padre.

Era ese el turno de Gai.

Lo cierto es que la pesadilla nunca termina.

No hay fin para el dolor, no hay final para las guerras, para el hambre, para la soledad, para el miedo que acecha desde abajo de la cama, para los demonios que te acarician la espalda y te susurran sobre el oído que todo se acabó.

Su corazón se contrajo con esa idea y deseó rezar. Sabía que el propio Gai habría rezado en su lugar.

Pero sus manos no se juntan, no hay tiempo para rezar. No sirve de nada rezar. Kakashi sabe que no habrá nadie escuchando sus súplicas. Nadie lo ha escuchado nunca.

El sol finalmente colorea con un feo anaranjado el panorama. Su luz, con un aire desgastado, cae entre las persianas como la sangre que brota de una herida abierta, bañando a Gai.

_Puede que no siempre logremos lo que nos proponemos. Pero aunque así fuera, es importante creer en lo que te propones antes de hacerlo._

La voz de Gai suena en su cabeza. Es un recuerdo. Sus últimas palabras antes de abrir la octava puerta.

_La verdadera victoria se trata de ser capaz de proteger lo que verdaderamente te importa. Sucede cando hay algo que aprecies tanto que estés dispuesto a darlo todo por protegerlo. Que estás dispuesto a morir por protegerlo._

Amor.

_Te has fijado un gran objetivo. _

Le dijo Gai en su mente con una sonrisa. El viejo y animado Gai que no habría renunciado nunca.

_Es un objetivo por el que vale la pena luchar. ¡Así que sé fiel al camino que has escogido y recorrerlo!_

Amor.

_Alguien que no es capaz de salvar a sus amigos no es digno de ser Hokage. _

La voz de Naruto cae en su memoria como aliento, como una respuesta a sus impulsos, como una justificación. Es la verdad ineludible de sus actos.

_Un Hokage tiene que ir al frente para no tener que encontrar los cadáveres de sus amigos en el camino._

Amor.

Sí.

Kakashi lo percibe finalmente. Lo entiende finalmente.

Es cierto, era egoísta, y quizá incluso no era la decisión correcta.

Pero lo cierto es que todos habían tomado caminos egoístas, pues no existía algo como las decisiones correctas.

_Si se hace lo correcto y el enemigo también piensa que hace lo correcto, entonces no existe la verdadera justicia._

Pero entonces existía el amor.

Existían las cosas que se hacían por amor.

Fueran correctas o no.

Con que fueran suficientes para proteger lo que querías, si servían para no encontrar más cadáveres en el camino, entonces era lo correcto. Entonces era amor.

Y quizá entonces Obito tenía razón.

Todos los sobrevivientes terminan convirtiéndose en bestias.

No, bestias no. _Los animales dejaban rastro, pero solo los humanos son capaces de dejar engaños._

Solo los humanos son capaces de convertirse en monstruos por amor.

De pronto, en un último impulso de conciencia, Gai extiende la mano hacia Kakashi y sus dedos lamen torpemente las sábanas a las que ni siquiera puede aferrarse.

Es una sensación extraña cómo se siente aquella escena en su interior.

Horror.

Desesperación.

_Tranquilidad. _

_Paz._

Kakashi se sintió desconectado unos momentos ante eso, bailando únicamente en el borde de su patética y egoísta lamento donde solo fue capaz de encontrarse entre los fantasmas que le comenzaron a hablar.

Luego, cuando la sensación se ha escapado nuevamente como bruma hacia el cielo, Kakashi reacciona y sale de su ensoñación.

Sin embargo, para cuando envuelve aquella flácida mano entre sus palmas ya es tarde.

Gai está inconsciente. Gai ya no lo siente.

[…]

Kakashi se encoge de hombros y Shizune menea la cabeza ante sus palabras. Está sonriendo pero sabe que no le causa gracia.

No importa, ya ha olvidado lo que tenía que decir.

Kotetsu e Izumo están a su izquierda, junto a la puerta. Ambos hablan con él pero sus palabras lo atraviesan. No puede escucharlos, no entiende nada de lo que dicen, no percibe más que el sonido sordo de unos pasos detrás de él.

Shizune mira por sobre su hombro antes que nadie, luego, las voces de Kotetsu e Izumo se desvanecen hasta desaparecer, y sus rostros aburridos son reemplazados por la sorpresa y los nervios, aunque la alegría y la tranquilidad se refleja en sus rostros, una escena que reverbera sobre los ojos de Kakashi, los cuales no se han movido atrás.

No hace falta, lo sabe.

Los temblores agitan el suelo y Shizune suelta una exclamación mientras levanta un rollo en su mano derecha y saluda ansiosamente hacia el cielo.

El sol se oscurece un momento sobre sus cabezas y el ruido de risas truena la escena con la potencia de un cañón.

Frente a él, como truenos que han alcanzado la tierra, dos figuras largas y verdes se plantan en un parpadeo borroso que un simple ojo no era capaz de seguir. No hacía falta decir que Kakashi _no_ los podía seguir.

Su presencia envuelta en una nube polvorosa lo hace cerrar los ojos brevemente para cubrirse de la salpicadura de su llegada.

Lo cierto es que no quiere levantar la mirada.

Pero Kakashi no puede contenerse un solo momento y levanta la vista al frente al segundo siguiente.

La luz de la mañana brinda un efecto dramático y las dos figuras parecen recortadas delicadamente contra el estampado brillante del sol.

Rock Lee lo mira unos momentos y le sonríe. No pierde su pose, no pierde su pecho inflado en orgullo y felicidad.

A su lado, bañado por una gloria casi celestial, envuelto en una luz unificadora que está lejos de rozar a Kakashi, está Gai.

Gai, de pie ante él. Gai, en una pieza, con sus manos en sus caderas y una sonrisa en su rostro que imita el brillo de las olas del mar.

Gai, en su esplendor, en una ráfaga que hablaba de tenacidad, de valentía, de _vitalidad_.

Gai, un Gai repuesto, un Gai cuya pierna inservible había sido tomada y arrancada, que había sido sustituida, que había sido curada para no afectarlo más.

Gai, ingrávido pájaro que se deslizaba entre las nubes.

Gai, el loto que florecía por segunda vez.

Gai, sí, el mismo Gai por el que había arriesgado la vida, el mismo Gai que se había lanzado al frente para protegerlo más veces de las que podía contar.

Gai, que había sido su amante, que lo había amado, que lo había protegido, que lo había inspirado a realizar cosas que iban en contra de su racionalidad, que lo había llevado a pecar en contra de su voluntad.

Sí, Gai.

El mismo hombre que ahora ni siquiera lo mira, que se gira a Shizune y lo ignora, que no le dirige la palabra, que lo atraviesa con sus ojos vacíos como si no existiera, que mantiene la espalda recta lo suficiente como para no encontrarse con su rostro por casualidad.

Gai, quien no lo pudo perdonar.

[…]

Kakashi no había esperado un "gracias" luego de la operación.

Por supuesto, tampoco había esperado aquella extraña escena que lo descolocó, que llamó la atención de todo el hospital e hizo que su escuadrón ANBU bajara de inmediato en una reacción automática al escándalo que se levantó.

Gai había despertado con un grito desgarrador.

Se había vuelto una bestia apenas al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, de la visión desgarradora y horrorosa con la que se topó cuando sus ojos temerosos habían girado abajo y había encontrado un cuerpo diferente al de esa mañana.

Su pierna no estaba.

Su pierna _real_ no estaba.

Las enfermeras habían tratado de contenerlo. Sus débiles brazos no pudieron hacer nada cuando Gai golpeó la pared y luego intentó arrancarse la pierna nueva con sus propias manos.

Estaba asustado, sorprendido, extrañado, pero por sobre todo eso, estaba furioso. Su rabia no contenía un ápice de control. ¡No merecía un control!

Los ninja médico, apenas con un nivel genin, habían luchado contra Gai unos momentos para que no tocara su pierna y se hiriera, pero no fue sino la propia Tsunade quien terminó por sujetar las manos de Gai tras su nunca y lo logró inmovilizar.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! — le había gritado a Tsunade con voz ronca.

Después, había girado su vista llena del más agresivo odio en contra de Sakura, quien miraba aterrada y sorprendía la situación.

— ¡¿Por qué me hicieron esto?!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia, de la más pura incomprensión.

Estaba en pánico, se sentía capturado en una pesadilla que no tenía cabida, que no encontraba explicación, que se volvía oscura y macabra entre más la pensaba, que se convertía lentamente en un pozo profundo de la clase más vil de humillación.

Gai negó, era imposible, ¡impensable! Que osadía aquella, que enorme ofensa era.

Se atragantó con sus lágrimas y volvió a mirar abajo, donde la herida de Madara ya no estaba, donde su pie maltrecho y parcialmente destruido había desaparecido como si las cenizas ciertamente lo hubieran hecho añicos.

Estaba mutilado, y sobre su pierna cercenada se asomaba una prótesis de vendas blancas con la forma de su extremidad faltante.

Una burla. Se sintió solo una burla, un chiste malo, una cosa que puedes tomar y hacer lo quieras, una rata de laboratorio, un imbécil con quien puedes jugar, un ser que ni siquiera se toma en cuenta su opinión antes del actuar y simplemente lanzas como una prueba aleatoria que no contiene peso, que no significa nada porque no vale nada.

Porque su vida _ya_ no vale nada.

Su mente dolió al intentar encontrar una respuesta a lo que le habían hecho.

No había explicación. No había razones suficientes que le hicieran a Gai entender la mitad de los hechos. La _maldad_ de los acontecimientos.

Debía tratarse de un fatal error.

Debía tratarse de un arranque de prepotencia de alguien malévolo, de alguien infame que osaba plantarse y actuar como si las vidas de los demás le pertenecieran, como si sus actos guiados por la lastima deberían ser caridad que se debería de agradecer y honrar.

Gai lo odió.

Y Gai odió su propio cuerpo en el proceso, como si se hubiera convertido en una prisión asquerosa, en un trofeo que alguien levantaría y de forma arrogante atribuiría su nuevo valor gracias a su caridad, a su no solicitada _amabilidad_.

Su odio incrementa ante la idea, ante la degradación de su valor y sus decisiones. Era una ofensa para el camino que había elegido, para el valor que había tenido, para su determinación, para su pelea, para su enemigo, para él, para Neji, para el propósito del sacrificio.

No lo había pedido.

No lo necesitaba. No lo necesitaba. No lo necesitaba.

Su voz suena en un grito más que en una palabra y entre balbuceos casi inconexos le implora a Tsunade que le cortara de nuevo la pierna, que lo rebanara, no le importaba.

¡Sí! Prefería quedar mutilado antes de aceptar el trasfondo retorcido de ese extraño acto.

Tsunade ignora su súplica, conteniéndolo cuando Gai agita su cuerpo nuevamente en un renovado intento de llegar hasta la pierna falsa y arrancarla de un zarpazo violento de su ser.

No iba a permitir que se burlaran así de él, que lo usaran como títere cuya voz había sido silenciada, como si hubieran olvidado el hecho de que tenía voluntad y orgullo, de que estaba vivo, de que tenía voz y decisión sobre sí mismo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — grita, eufórico, y en su desquicio intenta torpemente arañar los brazos de Tsunade sin ningún atisbo de consideración o piedad.

No fue sino la voz de Sakura la que frenó sus actos, la que hizo que su incredulidad se convirtiera lentamente en una herida mortal.

— Fue orden del Hokage — dice ella con rectitud, sin parpadear.

Gai tarda unos momentos en reaccionar a sus palabras, en conectar las ideas y entender que se refería al sexto Hokage, a su bendito e inmaculado Kakashi.

— ¡Mentirosa! — su garganta se desgarra al decir aquello y un sazón a sangre le saborea la boca.

— ¡Por Dios, Gai! — Tsunade truena en su espalda. Su voz cargando una nota de fastidio y molestia, de evidencia, de _verdad_ — ¿Qué razón tendríamos nosotras para hacerlo?

— ¡No! — Gai las mira con el ceño fruncido, como si acabaran de insultar algo bendito, como si acabaran de ensuciar lo que Gai consideraba la cúspide de la santidad — ¡No es verdad! — Las acusa — ¡Kakashi no podría...!

Ah, pero podía. Sí, Kakashi podía.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y Kakashi aparece en la escena con un semblante serio, con la autoridad propia del líder de la aldea que es.

Gai se inquieta inmediatamente ante la visión. Su cuerpo, electrificado por su presencia casi sagrada y renovadora, se agita, y en un parpadeo Gai parece que va a levantarse y saltar a sus brazos, deseando poder protegerse de esa injusticia detrás de él, como si Kakashi fuera el alivio de todos sus males, el escudo ante un mundo horrible que lo acababa de violar y mancillar.

Deseaba llorar de forma inconsolable sobre su hombro como un niño pequeño y acusar al dueño de aquel delito con su héroe favorito, con su salvador, con el ser en quién confiaba ciegamente y le había entregado sin pensarlo la vida y el corazón.

Pero Gai se queda congelado cuando entiende que Kakashi no está sorprendido, cuando se da cuenta que no lo estaba protegiendo del mal, que no estaba lanzando protestas, que no era su salvador, que no había venido en su ayuda a pelear por la justicia y la razón.

Gai palidece al leer la escena, al mirar en el rostro de Kakashi la seguridad y la seriedad, la evidente y asquerosa verdad que lo golpea en el rostro y se vierte sobre su cuerpo como un balde de tripas podridas.

Kakashi no había venido a ayudarlo. Kakashi no lo estaba salvando. Kakashi no estaba persiguiendo a alguien por haber atentado en contra de un ser amado.

Kakashi era el cruel autor.

Una punzada atraviesa el cuerpo de Gai y sus huesos se retuercen hasta creer que podría morir ahí mismo a causa del dolor. La sensación se hace un nudo en su pecho y un punto frío en su nuca lo atrapa y lo lastima, lo hace doblegarse, lo hace gemir, lo hace sentir que ha sido golpeado en algún lado, o en todos lados, no lo puede definir.

Su vista se nubla unos momentos. Desconoce dónde está, desconoce el tiempo y la propia existencia se vuelve borrosa.

No se desmaya, para su desgracia. No, no es eso, no es debilidad lo que se ha extendido como una viscosa masa y ha cubierto por completo su cuerpo.

Dolor. Un dolor que Gai casi había olvidado, un dolor que ahora se presenta como un viejo conocido y le sonríe con arrogancia y fastidio. Gai percibe ese dolor. Gai reconoce ese dolor.

_Traición_.

El acto más vil entre todos los actos. El acto más horrible y desagradable, indigno incluso de los enemigos más infames.

Niega, porque la situación va más allá de lo que Gai es capaz de resistir, porque la idea parece tan gigante que se lo traga, deslizándose entre su piel, dándole vueltas a su cabeza, burlándose de él.

Pero Gai no puede negar lo que ve. Gai no puede hacerse el tonto, no, no quiere hacerse el tonto.

Traga. La podredumbre inunda su boca y una adrenalina recorre todo su cuerpo y luego se estanca en una pelota dura entre sus entrañas. Lo es. Sin duda lo es.

_Traición_.

_No_. Se repite, pero aquella silueta se burla de él. _No puede ser cierto. _Se dice, inútilmente, rehusándose como un tonto a creer que Kakashi de entre todos los hombres se había parado tras su espalda y había hundido su navaja contra su nunca de forma despiadada.

_No_, quiere gritar. _Tú no._

Pero la escena sigue suspendida como una fotografía.

Mira a Kakashi, sus ojos vibran como una pequeña nubecita. Su piel, pálida, parece escondida entre las cortinas de la habitación, sus manos tendidas sin fuerza a los lados no le ofrecían ninguna forma, no parecían darle la señal que Gai necesitaba para respirar.

Era Kakashi, pero estaba cubierto de sangre.

Era Kakashi, y era el rostro de un traidor.

Su corazón salta dentro de su pecho y una ola nueva de palabras entusiastas saltan antes de sumergirse en un mar brumoso de tinta negra que lo traga todo con prisa dentro de su razón.

Aun así, Gai quiere mentirse. Gai quiere creer en que Kakashi no es capaz de hacerlo, quiere creer en que confía en él, quiere creer que no es un cobarde, que no es un mentiroso, que son amigos, que son _más_ que amigos, que sigue siendo su héroe, que lo ama, que lo ama como él.

Entonces gira sus ojos cobardemente hasta Sakura. Quiere que le diga que no es verdad, quiere que admita que fue ella o Tsunade o cualquiera, ya no importa, los perdonaría, perdonaría a quien fuera que hubiera hecho algo como eso sin entender la profundidad o la gravedad de sus sentimientos.

_Sí_, se dice, _cualquier otro se hubiera dejado llevar por el exterior y se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Cualquier otro no habría entendido, cualquier otro me habría restado valor._

¿Quién podría acusar de pecador a aquel que ignoraba el pecado? Sí, cualquier otro en su ignorancia habría sido perdonado.

Pero Kakashi, el hombre con el que se había vuelto transparente, el hombre que lo conocía íntimamente, él no.

¡No era posible! No había lugar en su cabeza para que alguien como él considerara esa intervención como correcta. Si él, a sabiendas de sus emociones, a sabiendas de sus decisiones, hubiera hecho algo tan atroz como eso, no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

No podría perdonarlo.

Sakura lo mira con tristeza y culpa. Desvía la mirada, incapaz de ofrecerle un consuelo, incapaz de mentir, incapaz de defender a Kakashi, incapaz de negar que esto se trata de un ultraje.

Tsunade, detrás de él, lo suelta en un movimiento lento.

La verdad se ríe de Gai. La pierna tendida frente a él está cubierta de gusanos, de lodo, de hongos, de mentiras, de lágrimas, de engaños, de falsedad, de fantasías, de sueños rotos, de hipocresía, de humillación, de dolor, de desamor.

Gai la mira y tiene miedo. _Es peor._ Piensa. Es mucho peor.

Sobre esta han crecido raíces, ha nacido una lápida y lleva el nombre de todas las personas que no están. Sobre la tapa, su propio nombre grabado por las manos de Kakashi. En su epitafio una macabra risa. Entre letras se filtra la decepción.

El cenotafio había sido arrancado de su cuerpo, en su lugar Kakashi había levantado un monumento a los que se les ha dado por muertos. Su amor tachonado horriblemente bajo la palabra traición.

Gai cierra los ojos entonces, abrumado por la figura ante él, por el rostro calmo de Kakashi que se confundía con la pared.

Su rostro se encoge, sus hombros se doblan y en un movimiento ha arrastrado las rodillas para abrazarse a sí mismo, porque tiene miedo y frío, porque no soportaría las manos de alguien más, porque se siente solo nuevamente, como al principio, porque no sabe a dónde ha ido su héroe, pero tiene el presentimiento de que no volverá.

Gai se deja arrastrar por la oscuridad. Sí, prefiere la penumbra de sus párpados antes de mirar nuevamente a Kakashi, prefería ahogarse en un mundo de sombras antes de mirar su rostro y no reconocerlo, prefería todo antes de admitir que todo era asquerosamente cierto.

Kakashi, que hasta ese momento se había quedado paralizado, hace un gesto rápido con la mano. Todos acatan su orden y abandonan apresuradamente la habitación en un suspendido y tosco silencio. Sus cuerpos, irrelevantes, parecen ansiosos. Sus gestos llenos de temor y pesadumbre giran hacia Kakashi antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Uno a uno lo desaprueba. Por supuesto, él los ignora con todas sus fuerzas.

Los párpados de Gai bailan sobre su rostro cuando la puerta finalmente se cierra. Sabe que se han quedado solos en la habitación.

Sin embargo, Gai no abre los ojos, no, quería esperar, quería aferrarse a la esperanza tonta de que todo era un sueño, de que despertaría pronto y delante de sus pestañas hallaría el techo de su habitación. Sí, un sueño, un horrible sueño del que se levantaría, y del que pronto olvidaría como cada tenebrosa pesadilla.

Sus ojos se abren.

Nada cambia.

Kakashi sigue de pie al lado de la puerta como un horrible espantapájaros incapaz de ofrecerle respuestas, incapaz de sentir, incapaz de volverse un ser animado, porque aquel hombre sin duda no podía amarlo.

Kakashi, por su parte, se mantiene sereno. Su rostro estoico contradiciendo el pánico que crece y consume su corazón.

Su cuerpo tiembla debajo de su ropa, su piel se eriza de forma dolorosa y sus labios se aprietan en palabras que no existen o que simplemente es incapaz de pronunciar.

Mira a Gai. Sus piernas están recogidas contra su pecho y sus ojos miran al frente con perdidiza y engañosa atención.

_Está ileso._ piensa. _Está vivo, está entero, está sano._

_Ganó. _

_Lo logré. _

_Lo logramos. _

_Está a salvo._

Pero los ojos de Gai no eran diferentes a los ojos de un muerto.

_Al cadáver de la pequeña niña con un hoyo en el pecho._

La victoria entonces se viene abajo y se destapa a sí misma como un fracaso.

El logro no significa nada, es insípido, vacío, cruel, amargo, desvanecido.

Las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Miles de ideas quieren desbordarse de sus labios pero no dice nada, se quedan en ese horrendo intermedio con el que nunca ha podido lidiar.

_Pretextos_, dice su mente. _Pretextos_. _Es todo lo que tienes que ofrecer, es todo lo que siempre has tenido para él._

Gai permanece en silencio, quieto. Kakashi sabe que está pensando las cosas, sabe que está armando sus propias conclusiones, su propia historia, y sabe que sus pensamientos no se alejarán de la realidad. Gai nunca se ha alejado de la realidad.

Kakashi no tiene el valor de interrumpirlo. No tiene la fuerza de cortar con aquella maraña de ideas que Gai considera en eso momento y pone sobre balanza, una balanza que no tenía cabida para poseer un lado donde él ganara.

Traga ruidosamente ante el silencio que resulta doloroso y acusador. No ha habido una sola palabra pero el aire a su alrededor se ha calentado y Kakashi percibe la furia de Gai en el ambiente como manos invisibles que le perforan la frente y lo hacen desear retroceder.

Gai lo odia.

Lo huele, lo siente.

El odio era algo que lo había perseguido toda su vida. El odio que siempre lograba desvanecer sus instantes de felicidad. El odio, tan familiar, siempre venía acompañado de sangre, de soledad.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo decidiste? — la voz de Gai es gélida, apartada, proveniente de otra dimensión.

Kakashi se revuelve en su sitio. El corazón golpeando sus oídos con un repiqueteo que le impide armar por lo menos un fragmento de la verdad.

Gai no le mira.

Están en la misma habitación, pero Kakashi tiene la certeza de que Gai se encuentra en otro lado, muy lejos de él, a una distancia incalculable de separación, tan distante que Kakashi supo que jamás podría alcanzar ese lugar, de que era un espacio ajeno a su conocimiento, una burbuja etérea y vaporosa que no podía rozar con sus dedos.

Una pared invisible acababa de erigirse entre los dos.

Los hilos diminutos y delgados que habían unido sus dedos se deshilacharon sin esfuerzo bajo su peso.

Kakashi siente entonces que su pasado reciente no había sido más que un sueño, una fantasía absurda, una elaborada ilusión.

Sí, ahora parece irreal la forma en la que habían envuelto sus cuerpos, la manera en la que sus manos habían acariciado la espalda de Gai y sus dedos se habían aferrado a sus hombros anchos y sudados.

Ahora era como si jamás lo hubiera tenido sobre su cuerpo, apretando con su peso, lo suficientemente cerca como para haber podido contar cada vello y observar con detenimiento los poros excitados de su rostro, las diminutas y suaves grietas de sus labios entreabiertos.

— En ti, ¿verdad? — La voz de Gai corta sus pensamientos— Estabas pensando en ti. Únicamente en ti.

— No — sus palabras bailan sobre sus labios — Yo… — _Yo estaba pensando en ti. _

— ¡Sí! — el rostro de Gai finalmente se mueve en su dirección. — Solo estabas pensando en ti.

La vergüenza y el miedo azotan a Kakashi y sus piernas tiemblan hasta que siente que puede caer.

_¿Qué hice? _Se cuestiona con horror.

Frente a él no hay nadie.

Frente a él hay un ser irreconocible.

_Un cadáver. _

_No_, se agita. Era algo mucho peor.

El rostro de Gai se desbarata ante su mirada. Era espuma, la espuma del mar que había visto anteriormente, la figura de humo disuelto que perseguía sin poder atrapar.

Sus ojos parecían ahora desdibujados, borrosos, como si sus pequeñas cuencas negras hubieran sido arrancadas y en su lugar hubieran tejido dos puntas de pañosos y horribles botones.

La desesperación invade a Kakashi. La idea de que Gai agonizaba frente a sus ojos lo atormenta y la impotencia hace crujir su corazón, lo hace llenarse de culpa e impaciencia. No es capaz de hacer nada, solo puede quedarse quieto y mirar como su cuerpo se enfría, como la sangre se riega, como se hunde lentamente en el agua para no volver jamás.

— Si hubieras estado pensado en mí… — sigue Gai — No lo habrías hecho jamás.

El rostro de Gai transmuta ante sus ojos, volviéndose un trozo de papel.

Kakashi nota entonces lo que ha hecho.

Su mano, frente a él, relampaguea.

Rin está delante, boqueando. Sus labios manchados de sangre, sus ojos desorbitados, sus últimas palabras siendo su horrible nombre dicho lentamente.

La ha matado.

Y ahora la misma imagen se proyecta ante él como una tortuosa imitación.

Gai, tirado sobre esa camilla. Y él, delante, atravesando su pecho, rasgando su alma, amancillándola, tirándola, degradándola.

Lo ha ofendido hasta el punto de quiebre. Irrecuperable. Mortal.

Su mano sangra ahora. Es sangre oscura, viscosa. Es la sangre de Gai. La sangre de todos juntos. La sangre que no es sino el resultado de todos sus errores juntos.

El olor asqueroso inunda la habitación y sus ojos proyectan la imagen de Gai en un charco de su propia sangre.

_El Infierno. _Dice para sí mismo. _Estoy en el Infierno. _Obito susurra tras su cuello.

Gai gimotea. Cada lágrima perdida un fragmento de su alma, de su esencia que se escapa, de las sonrisas que ya no dará, de la esperanza que ya no existirá, del amor que ya no le expresará.

Kakashi quiso llorar ante su cuerpo, ante las gotas que caían una a una y llevaban grabados los sueños, el valor, el respeto, la dignidad, el orgullo, el mañana que ahora carecía de significado, que ya no contenía motivación o caso.

Lo ha matado.

Lo ha perdido. Lo ha perdido _una vez más_.

Los labios de Kakashi bailan sobre su rostro en una mueca endeble y patética.

Quiere llorar, quiere arrodillarse y rezarle a Dios y a todos los ángeles que no se lo lleven, que no lo arrastren al mundo de oscuridad donde nunca jamás lo podrá encontrar, donde no existe el descanso ni la paz.

Dios no responde. _Nunca responde._ Y en su cólera le exige entonces que se lo lleve también, que lo arrastre con él. ¡Ruega a Dios o quién quiera escucharlo que no lo deje morir, que tenga misericordia de él!

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Se mueve un poco. Sus pies se arrastran como enormes pesas y sus manos tiemblan a sus costados con el aire nauseabundo de un cobarde.

Esta vez levantará las gotas de sangre, esta vez levantará la piel desgarrada y zurcirá el hoyo en el corazón. No lo dejará morir, no lo dejará convertirse en un recuerdo, no lo dejará rendirse ante la muerte y ahogarse en su dolor. Haría lo que fuera para que entendiera, para que sobreviviera.

Entonces, lo escucharon. Pero ciertamente no se trataba Dios.

Su cuerpo se detuvo, apenas habiéndose movido medio paso, y frente a él el cuerpo de Gai no murió.

Sus ojos, bañados en sangre y lágrimas, no se desbordaron al abismo de los muertos, no se cerraron bajo el peso de la decepción y la resignación. No estaba dando su último aliento. _No estaba muriendo._

Kakashi frunce ante la escena, impactado, indeciso, sin entender la extraña transmutación que ocurría ante él.

Los ojos de Gai se cierran y se abren un par de veces, como las alas de una preciosa mariposa.

Las lágrimas se han ido, ¿a dónde han escapado? No puede decirlo.

Gai, entonces, dentro de su fantasía horrorosa, se inclina, se levanta, se pone de pie y mira con indiferencia el charco de sangre que hay bajo sus pies.

El corazón de Kakashi se agita y quiere correr a él, quiere festejar que está vivo, que ha sobrevivido, que no le hizo tanto daño como para matarlo, que ha sido más fuerte de lo que ha pensado.

Pero Kakashi encuentra entonces la mirada de Gai.

Su cuerpo se pone rígido ante lo que encuentra. Un aura asesina e intensa rodea a Gai. Es la pasión involuntaria por el deseo de la muerte y la venganza, la llamarada indiscreta de la batalla, el odio emanando de la piel, una crueldad que se calca sobre sus ojos que lo hace retroceder.

Kakashi teme y se estremece. ¿Qué ha visto en Gai?

— Te di la oportunidad de irte — su voz fue plana y sin tono, irreconocible — Te dije que si no podías soportarlo, te fueras. ¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces si no lo ibas a soportar?

Kakashi tarda en entender la acusación, la imagen lo ha dejado impactado y blando, las palabras lo acarician como el borde afilado de una espada y le apuntan a la cara.

— No podías con eso, ¿no? — Sus ojos fríos se arrastran por el rostro de Kakashi lentamente— No podías con esa idea, con esa realidad — su gesto se frunce suavemente. Kakashi reconoce una malicia casi lujuriosa y venenosa que se extiende por la boca de Gai — Ya no podías deshacerte de mí, pero no me querías _así_. Por eso lo hiciste, porque no soportabas el hecho de estar atado a un maldito _discapacitado_.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren grandes.

La simple idea de lo que insinúa Gai le produce náuseas y lo llena de nervios e inquietud. _¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!_ Quiere gritarle. _¡Esa no era mi intención! Esa no era la idea que quería darte, yo solo quería ayudarte, yo solo quería..._

_Contradicción._

La posibilidad de que Gai tuviera razón le congela el cerebro.

_No_. Repite para sí mismo. _No. No. No. No. No._

_Lo hice por amor._

_Por amor hacia ti mismo_, responden los ojos de Gai en automático. Su mirada afilada parce devanarle los sesos, entremetiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— No soportabas tener que cargar con mi peso en la espalda — sus ojos se angostan.

A su alrededor se ha abierto un juicio y Kakashi siente una infinidad de pares de ojos clavados sobre su ser, juzgándolo, acusándolo.

— No pudiste hacer lo que yo _sí_ hubiera hecho por ti — Kakashi se encoge ante el sonido de su voz.

La culpa lo carcome y sus ojos bailan sobre su rostro. No es capaz de mirar a Gai. No merece mirar a Gai.

— No podías vivir en el fracaso. No podías vivir _con_ el fracaso — hubo una risa. Tétrica y asquerosa risa.

Kakashi siente el impulso de protestar, de intervenir, de sacarse el corazón si era necesario para ofrecer a Gai una explicación.

Sus labios se entreabren y las palabras se deslizan lentamente sobre su lengua, pero no puede decir nada, solo boquea torpemente y calla.

Gai lo mira. Su mirada poderosa y frívola se ha vuelto una cuerda atada a su garganta, frenando sus palabras, aplastándole la nuca con tanta fuerza y deseo como si ambicionara quebrarle el cuello.

Kakashi se percata entonces. Reconoce las chispas que salpican de sus ojos diminutos, aquella forma de mirar que Kakashi no entendía.

Gai lo mira como a un desconocido, como aún enemigo, con la indiferencia con la que se observa la basura tirada en el piso.

— Para ti... era una carga. Solo un parásito que necesitaba tu lástima. Era escoria.

Kakashi agita la cabeza en una negativa.

_No. Tú no, pero yo, yo sí. Yo soy escoria._

— Dijiste que ibas a tomar la mitad de las cosas, pero lo cierto es que nunca quisiste cargar nada — Gai ríe entre dientes, secamente. — Y yo que creí que podíamos volver a empezar.

Se recargó en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras sus labios gesticulaban una risa amarga.

— Que estúpido fui — aprieta los ojos, negando — Qué imbécil e ingenuo fui. ¿Cómo siquiera lo consideré?

Gai gimió. Lloraba, se lamentaba de la esperanza que había tenido, se arrepentía de haber confiado en Kakashi, de haber creído en que tendrían una vida juntos, de haber pensado que lo quería tanto como él lo quería, que después de tantos intentos y tantos años finalmente se había ganado su compañía y su respeto.

Se burla en ese instante de sí mismo, de su incredulidad, de lo mucho que se valoró a sí mismo, de lo bobo que debió haberse visto, creyéndose a la altura de alguien como Kakashi, pensando que alcanzaría una ilusa e idealista felicidad.

_La felicidad que buscas no existe, Gai._ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _¿Cuándo aprenderás a rendirte? Toda tu vida has sido una burla. Su burla. ¿Por qué está vez tendría que ser diferente? ¿Por qué creíste que finalmente valías lo suficiente?_

La dureza de sus pensamientos lo hace doblarse. No quiere oír aquellas palabras, no quiere creerlas. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que el ánimo y la alegría de su padre surjan de su pecho y lo hagan tranquilizarse, que lo hagan creer que había una razón o un mañana al cual mirar.

La voz gruesa de su padre se quiebra en su mente. Él mismo la pisotea. Dai estaba muerto. No quería oír más sus mentiras, ya no era un niño tonto que pensaba que la vida se ganaba con espíritu y esfuerzo.

_Kakashi no me está animando_. Le dijo a su padre en su cerebro. _Kakashi se está riendo de mí. _

Su corazón se aprieta. Si no hubiera sido por la marca de Naruto quizá habría tenido un ataque producto del dolor.

_No fuiste suficiente_. La voz repite en su cabeza. _Nunca has sido suficiente para él._

_Para nadie_. Agrega amargamente para sí mismo.

Sus fantasías se incendian entonces ante sus ojos, una a una, arrancadas todas como hojas sobre el fuego. Cada palabra. Cada beso. Cada promesa.

Mentira, mentira, mentira.

Falsedad. Conformismo. Infelicidad.

— Tus promesas y tus palabras no significan nada — su voz ahogada llena la habitación.

El dolor se vuelve palpable, desgarrador.

— Nadie te lo pidió — murmura, pero Kakashi lo escucha.

— Gai, yo creí...

— ¿Y qué podrías _tú_ saber de mí? — su voz se ha alzado. Está gritando.

Cierra los ojos nuevamente y se maldice. Maldice su estupidez, maldice que tuviera que ser tan inocente, tan débil, tan insistente, tan ruidoso, tan tonto como para haberse creído una mentira tan obvia y evidente.

Gai desea poder abofetearse a sí mismo. Desea volver atrás y reírse en su propia cara, burlarse de su gesto estúpido y enamorado como siempre han hecho todos los demás.

Se sintió harto de sí mismo. Harto de ser el único que guardaba esperanzas, de ser el único que gimoteaba y andaba como un cachorro perdido detrás de los demás, detrás de gente que solo lo veía como una molestia, detrás de individuos a quienes no les importaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. Que nunca se daban el tiempo para conocerlo.

Kakashi no era diferente. Ahora lo sabía. Kakashi no lo había dejado de ver como el ruido odioso detrás de su nuca.

_¿Por qué?_ Se pregunta, _¿por qué pensé que sería, justamente él, capaz de tolerarme cuando ni yo podía tolerarme a mí mismo? _

Qué salida más fácil y cobarde había buscado Kakashi.

Lo mira un momento. Su rostro parece afligido, arrepentido, como si estuviera sufriendo de verdad.

_Deja de actuar_. Quiere decirle, quiere ser él mismo quien arranque esa máscara de Kakashi. ¿Para qué fingir preocupación a esas alturas cuando ya lo había demostrado todo, cuando ya había sido claro y le había hecho saber que no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo? Al menos no así, no si no era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, no en la necesidad, no en la enfermedad, no en las malas. Nunca en las malas. Después de todo, ¿quién querría cargar con alguien en una condición como la que tenía él si no lo amaba?

Las palabras amorosas de los juramentos románticos se le hicieron ahora tan vacías y estúpidas.

_Eres el único que ha creído algo tan ridículo como eso._ La voz en su mente es cruel. _Eres el único que pensó que podía obtener algo como eso. Solo alguien tan tonto como tú podría creerlo._

Las risas de Madara suenan en el fondo de su cabeza. Un dolor constante del que no se había podido deshacer.

_Siempre hablando de la juventud. Pero, ¿realmente crees que a alguien le importa escuchar una patraña como esa?_

Agita la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en _él_.

Su atención gira a Kakashi una vez más.

La decepción mezclada con el dolor le hizo sentir deseos de hacerle daño, de lastimarlo, de herirlo tanto como Kakashi había hecho con él.

_¿Pensaste que con eso traerías de vuelta a Rin, a Obito, a Minto, a tu padre?_ desea decirle sobre su cara. _Es eso, ¿no? Creíste que con esto saldabas tu cuenta con los muertos. _

Gai traga. No puede, no puede decirle algo tan horrible. No puede lastimarlo, no tiene la fuerza para volverse un monstruo despiadado.

Solloza derrotado. Siempre ha sido cobarde cuando se trata de Kakashi. Valorándolo más que a sí mismo, poniéndolo en primer lugar, amándolo sobre todo lo demás.

Su pago había sido una traición. Y aún con eso Gai era lo suficientemente patético como para tener consideración para con él. No se atreve a herirlo. No se atreve a picar las llagas porque lo ama.

Lo ama, a diferencia de él.

Su amor lo hace sentir patético. Su amor es una burla y una humillación. Su amor no vale más que un desecho. Kakashi lo ha hecho a un lado con desprecio.

Gai sostiene su pecho con sus manos.

Se siente expuesto, ridiculizado, avergonzado. Quiere esconder su corazón en un cajón donde nadie más sea capaz de mirarlo, donde nadie pueda reírse de él, donde no puedan tocarlo.

Mira con tristeza sus sentimientos y siente lástima de ellos.

Es de nuevo el niño de seis años cuyo dibujo ha sido severamente juzgado y termina llorando en un rincón con el papel pintado pegado en el pecho, entre sus manos.

Lo recuerda nuevamente y la delgada hoja parece volver a sus dedos en ese momento.

_Es horrible, igual que tu espantosa cara._ Escuchó la burla de los niños. ¿Qué se _supone qué es? Da miedo. Que feo. Es patético._

Gai recuerda el dolor de ese día como si fuera fresco.

Había puesto su alma y todo su esfuerzo en ese dibujo. Lo había enseñado a los demás con orgullo.

Era un dibujo de su padre.

Y todos se habían reído de él.

Gai lo había protegido con su vida. Lo había defendido. Lo había atesorado y amado entre sus manos. Incluso había golpeado a un niño por insultarlo. Luego había llorado con él entre sus brazos, apenado, temblando, humillado, _derrotado_.

¿Qué había hecho después con ese trozo de papel?

Lleno de sus lágrimas, lo había arrojado a la basura.

Ahí nunca más seria encontrado. Ahí nadie se volvería a burlar de él.

Gai lo odió, tanto como odia en ese momento su corazón.

— Se acabó — suelta. Sus ojos perdidos en el recuerdo del rostro de su padre manchado sobre la basura — Vete.

Kakashi tiembla en su lugar. Sus labios se abren y se cierran nuevamente y Gai lo detesta por ese gesto, como si ni siquiera tuviera más mentiras para ofrecer.

— Yo... tú... — balbucea, como un tonto.

Sus ojos entonces saltan a su nueva pierna y Gai entiende que parece preocupado por su valiosa y riesgosa prueba de su poder e intervención.

— Eres presuntuoso al sentir culpa y pendiente de esa manera — su tono duro le recuerda a Kakashi a Obito.

La misma acusación, la misma severidad, el mismo rencor, las mismas palabras. Kakashi se pregunta si Gai lo recordaba y quería usar la misma línea en su contra una vez más. Pero quizá era solo una coincidencia cruda de la realidad.

— Si crees que te necesitaba, o que necesitaba _esto_, para ser feliz, estás muy equivocado, Kakashi — los ojos de Gai se levantan —. Y si crees que te necesito ahora, entonces has errado una vez más.

Detrás de sus párpados Gai mira de nuevo el bote de basura.

Al lado de la hoja papel con el rostro su padre ha aparecido una nueva figura. Un _espantapájaros_ horripilante. El nombre de Kakashi escrito sobre él.

— Se acabó — repite — Fuera.

Kakashi tiembla visiblemente. Sus pies en la indecisión de marcharse o acercarse tentativamente a él.

Pero Gai no lo deja acercarse. Su mirada abatida se lo impide. Su pose rígida, sus brazos tensos a la defensiva.

Kakashi traga. Los segundos suenan fuertemente desde alguna parte y le anuncian que su tiempo se acabó.

Lo arruinó.

Kakashi abre un momento los ojos en su ilusión.

Gai está de espaldas y se marcha. Kakashi lo mira ileso y se pregunta entonces la procedencia de la sangre que ahora tiene pegada a los dedos

Gime. Mira su pecho. Sus dedos hurgando en el boquete que él mismo se ha provocado. Se ha hecho daño.

Es él quien cae de rodillas sobre un charco de sangre repugnante.

No puede hacer nada.

Lo ha hecho marcharse, pero lo ha salvado. Ha cambiado de lugar con Gai en el abismo del Infierno. Ha desviado su disparo a su propio pecho.

_Está bien._ Dice para sí mismo, tranquilo. _Estoy bien con eso._

Asiente para sus adentros y retrocede en la habitación.

Salvó a Gai a costa de su propia felicidad. A costa de su compañía, a costa de su confianza y su fidelidad.

Se gira y abandona la habitación sin dar explicaciones. Sin ofrecer protestas, sin decirle a Gai lo mucho que le duele, lo mucho que lo ama, lo mal que se siente.

Rock Lee llega un rato después. Se van juntos apresuradamente.

Y aunque Gai no mira atrás, Kakashi puede iluminarse.

No hay silla. No hay cadáveres colgando desde su pierna. No está grabado el nombre de Neji, no está Madara, no hay pasado. El cenotafio ha sido cortado y un bello girasol parece ondear ahora sobre su cuerpo como un reflejo.

Su pierna ya no es la tapa de un ataúd. Es pasto fresco reverdeciendo.

Asiente. Finalmente el miedo sobre su corazón desaparece. Ya no hay condena, ya no hay cadenas, las manos que tiraban a Gai hacía la muerte se han esfumado. No habrá más razones por las que Gai tuviera deseo de marchar al _más allá_. Finalmente puede volver a empezar.

Gai se marcha con orgullo por el pasillo, inflando el pecho, cuadrando la espalda, y Kakashi se inunda de tranquilidad ante la imagen de su cuerpo a la distancia.

_Está caminando_. Sonríe. Le resulta imposible no llorar.

Gailo abandona, sí, pero lo hace de pie.

Finalmente _de pie_ otra vez.

Kakashi sabe entonces que no quiere nada más.

Nunca ha querido nada más.

[…]

Shizune se ha encargado de explicar la misión. Lee la recibe ansiosamente, amable y dulce como siempre. Gai, a su lado, se ha cruzado de brazos y habla distraídamente con Kotetsu e Izumo. Las risas inundado la calle, su voz golpeando las paredes de la aldea con fervorosa pasión.

Pero Kakashi no existe para él.

Es solo un dibujo feo y torcido sobre una pila de sucio papel.

Lee hace una reverencia. Más para Shizune que para él.

Gai saluda con la mano a la chica y se da la vuelta.

Su cuerpo grande se mueve velozmente y se despide calurosamente de sus viejos camaradas en el borde del pequeño centro de vigilancia.

No hay palabras para él.

Rock Lee guarda el pergamino entre su ropa. Su sonrisa destella y Gai lo imita. El sol se pierde unos momentos bajo el brillo orgulloso su gesto.

No miran atrás.

Shizune ha colocado una mano en su hombro, como si quisiera consolarlo.

_No hay consuelo._ Piensa Kakashi, pero no se retuerce en su dolor.

La pregunta cosquillea en sus pensamientos y la deja fluir como veneno.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

A veces, felicidad. Otras veces no.

Otras veces era sacrificio. Otras veces era arriesgar todo a cambio de nada.

Otras veces era tomar decisiones difíciles para levantar a otros, para salvar a otros, para ofrecerles tranquilidad, para sacarlos del Infierno y tomar su lugar.

Lo era aun si no te agradecían. Aún si no te entendían, aún si te castigaban por eso y te abandonaban. Aún si te juzgaban.

Kakashi ríe débilmente dentro de su mente.

_Al final terminé como tú, papá_. Le dice a Sakumo. Este asiente y le sonríe de regreso. Su figura se disuelve hacia el cielo.

Kakashi sabe que hizo lo correcto.

Kakashi sabe que ambos hicieron lo correcto. Y a veces las personas te odian por eso.

La felicidad de otros sobre la suya. La _vida_ de otros sobre la suya.

Amor.

Amor era ver a Gai correr de nuevo. Amor era saber que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños. Amor era apreciar el destello en sus ojos, su cuerpo repuesto, su sonrisa reanimada, su evidente calma, su posibilidad a volver a confiar, de volver a ser feliz, de volver a empezar otra vez… _sin él_.

Sí, amor era amar aún si te odiaban.

Valía la pena. El amor nunca se desperdiciaba.

Kakashi sonríe y mira al frente, a la espalda de Gai que se desvanece rápidamente a través de las puertas de la aldea.

Sabía que eso era amor. Amar, incluso si no lo hacían de vuelta.

Se encoge de hombros y se gira con indiferencia.

Ya no importa.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía saber él sobre el amor?

Nada.

_Nada._

* * *

Salió MUCHO más largo de que planeé. Perdón si fue muy pesado, me emocioné.

Lo cierto es que quería probar un tipo de narrativa diferente (que al final no me gustó así que vuelvo a lo de siempre) y bue, tenía esta espina de querer escribir algo largo sobre ellos, que son mi shipp favorito de Naruto, además de que Gai es el amor de mi vida. (Igual no debería estar escribiendo fanfics). Así que lamento si en un momento se pierde la narrativa de la historia.

Bueno, esto me lo escribí de golpe así que al final ni siquiera sé qué escribí o si tiene sentido. Me disculpo si no valió la pena.

Puse frases de la serie, las curveé, espero se distingan.

Al caso, la idea salió después de la línea que le dice Kakashi a Gai en el capítulo 111 de Boruto ("Si hubiera unas aguas termales capaces de curarte la pierna, yo...") se nota que Kakashi siente la responsabilidad de curar a Gai y que se siente también responsable de eso, creo que es una de las cosas que más desea Kakashi. Ver recuperado a Gai. Y ese es mi más grande deseo también, ver a Gai correr otra vez.

Esto tiene una continuación. Sí, lo sé, no sé cómo realmente puedo pensar en una continuación. Si todos tenemos suerte, nunca me sentaré a escribir algo tan horrible como eso. Pero ya lo tengo bastante claro así que sin duda lo continuaré, y será mucho más corto, OBVIAMENTE. (Si al final me arrepiento igual esto queda bien como final, así que supongo que todo bien si no vuelvo, solo basta ignorar la etiqueta de Rock Lee y la advertencia de contenido GaiLee –que lo metí levemente en el siguiente porque, ¿por qué no?- xd)

En fin, me pone triste el poco KakaGai /GaiKaka que hay y lo poco que se le toma en cuenta considerando que básicamente son canon. Ojalá fuera más valiente para arriesgarme a escribir más de ellos sin miedo a joderlos. En fin…

Me despido diciéndome a mí misma, ¿con quién hablas we? X´´´d


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA.** No soy fan de poner San, Kun, chan, sama, sensei, etc, pero no puedo imaginar a Lee decir otra cosa que no sea "Gai-sensei" o "sensei" Así que será mi primera vez poniendo una expresión como esa Xd de antemano perdón por eso.

Al final sí quedó igual de largo. Ya me lo imaginaba, xd

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Gai sonríe cuando mira la torre. ¡Ha tardado demasiado! Casi se ha pasado la hora de desayunar.

Sonríe, no es suficiente aquella idea para detenerlo y se motiva a sí mismo entre valientes pensamientos que lo llevan en un segundo ante la puerta principal.

Saluda amistosamente a todos con un gesto. Los jóvenes ninjas se han acostumbrado a su presencia y los viejos conocidos apenas reparan en que está o en que se ha ido. Gai los saluda a todos por igual.

Llega a las escaleras y se detiene en seco en el comienzo.

Nadie lo ayuda, no hace falta que lo ayuden, y en un segundo Gai se ha puesto de pie y carga con su silla en un brazo antes de acomodarla sobre su hombro.

No deja de sonreír al hacerlo. Está emocionado, es un reto, aunque también un asunto al que se ha acostumbrado con facilidad.

Se levanta en sus manos en una vertical que cualquiera consideraría peligrosa. Esa maniobra siempre se gana las miradas de algunas personas que pasan y se detienen a mirar con sorpresa sus piruetas.

A Gai le divierte la forma en que lo ven. La sorpresa en sus rostros lo motiva_. ¡Está loco!_ dicen siempre los ojos curiosos, pero Gai se mantiene firme y trepa los tres pisos que hacen falta hasta la torre principal.

Se da apenas unos segundos para descansar antes de darse la vuelta en el pasillo y moverse a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

Shikamaru sale en el mismo momento que Gai entra.

Gai ignora el gesto de asco que Shikamaru pone cuando lo ve. Al contrario, lo saluda y se ríe. Gai es consciente de que Shikamaru sabe demasiado y la idea lo perturba, no es una reacción que haga sentir mal a Gai.

El chico apenas responde antes de abandonar la oficina y salirse a prisa por la puerta de doble hoja, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras murmura que no quiere imaginar las cosas que harán.

Gai ríe abiertamente y lo sigue con la mirada unos momentos antes de volverse al dueño de la risa doble que truena al frente.

Kakashi está sentado en su escritorio pero se levanta en cuanto Gai cruza el umbral y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

No dice nada, simplemente sonríe y se alegra, moviéndose a Gai con prisa mientras éste levanta la mano y muestra el almuerzo que ha llevado.

Kakashi lo recibe y coloca las bandejas en su escritorio, sin importancia, sus ojos ansiosos se vuelven a Gai y se inclina. Su rostro cálido y sonrojado se acerca al suyo, sus ojos enamorados brillan, su cabello le hace cosquillas.

Entonces, entonces...

— ¡Gai-sensei! — el grito de Lee suena en sus oídos y lo saca bruscamente de su alucinación.

Gai parpadea, aturdido. Ante él reaparece la fogata, el bosque, las piedras, la cara de Lee que lo mira con un dejo de reproche y extrañeza.

_La realidad._

Gai suspira. Su fantasía se desvanece fugazmente entre sus dedos y se une al humo que ondea ante sus ojos y se dispersa sobre el cielo.

Están en una misión. En su primera misión luego de que le hubieran arreglado la pierna, apenas dos semanas después de su intervención.

Había sido una tontería sobre entregar información. No les había costado trabajo. Había sido fácil, demasiado fácil, en un extremo casi ridículo que lo ofendió. Por supuesto, había sido una misión para empezar, _o volver a empezar_, al menos eso le había dicho Shizune en secreto cuando se habían visto en el hospital unos días atrás.

Como sea, estaba hecho. Ni siquiera habían tenido que emplear más de dos técnicas cuando unos ladrones de pacotilla los habían intentado asaltar.

Estaba decepcionado, si era sincero, Gai tenía ganas de pelear, de sudar, de gritar... de _matar_.

Niega, ignorando ese pensamiento, y finalmente dispersa su mente lo suficiente para enfrentar a Lee.

Estaban acampando. No era seguro volver a la aldea de noche y habían decidido descansar en ese claro, no muy lejos de la frontera del país.

— ¿Me está escuchando, sensei? — Lee frunce sus bellos ojos redondos y Gai asiente con seguridad.

Ambos saben que miente.

— Continua, por favor — pide y sonríe forzadamente, y aunque Lee no ha dicho ni una palabra aún, Gai lo siente lejos, en un extraño eco, las fantasías y los sueños rascando su mente con ferocidad.

— Tal vez sea hora de levantar la tienda — la voz de Lee se ha vuelto plana y agotada. Sabe tanto como Gai que no tenía sentido continuar.

— Sí, Lee, está bien — dice, pero no se levanta — En realidad, ¿te molesta si doy unas cuentas vueltas?

Lee lo mira unos momentos sobre su hombro. Los dos saben muy bien lo que eso significa y Lee lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no volver los ojos y mirar la pierna de Gai.

— Está bien, sensei, yo me haré cargo — sonríe.

Gai suspira y asiente.

Se pone de pie de un movimiento brusco y se da la vuelta para comenzar.

Gai quiere seguir probando su pierna. Gai quiere entrenar lo que le ha hecho falta, Gai quiere familiarizarse con el nuevo movimiento. Gai está entusiasmado, esa es la realidad, pero nunca sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Solo Lee podía entenderlo desde su silencio y cercanía, pero tampoco se lo diría.

Gai comienza de inmediato, marchando. Los dolores que habían atormentado su cuerpo han desaparecido por completo. Se siente nuevo, francamente nuevo, e incluso la fatiga que sentía se ha esfumado, el cansancio parece no forzarlo ahora y se pregunta cómo había podido soportar tanto dolor.

Ahora la sensación parece vieja y extraña. No puede recordar con exactitud el dolor, no puede recrearlo en su cabeza y se pregunta si realmente era tan fuerte como para impedirle moverse, como para haberle arrancado incluso las fuerzas de sus brazos, la resistencia de su otra pierna, su apetito, su alegría, su razón.

Sí. Lo sabe. Era así de fuerte, incluso si ya no lo recuerda, puede rememorar sus propias quejas, la forma en que la espalda le picaba y los brazos se le entumían con cada flexión.

Ahora, nada. Libre. Ni siquiera le dolía el muñón que debía estar escondido bajo la pierna falsa.

Gai suspira cuando llega a la vuelta número cien. Sigue siendo rápido, pero no sabe si la extremidad realmente se acoplará.

_Puede con la fuerza de Naruto_, le dice su mente, _sin duda puede contigo_. Y así es.

Gai siente que flota. No se ha atrevido a intentar abrir las puertas pero incluso un necio como él entiende que es lo último que debería intentar hacer. Al menos no próximamente.

Sonríe. No quiere sonreír pero sonríe. El viento le refresca el rostro, el aire que creyó que jamás volvería a pasar por su cabello lo trata con mimo y su corazón le susurra claramente "Estoy vivo".

Se detiene en la vuelta número trescientos.

Apenas ha perdido un poco el aliento pero es bueno considerando su inactividad, considerando el hecho de que había pasado las dos últimas semanas, luego de su intervención, llorando como un niño patético en su habitación.

Ya no había lágrimas ahora, pero el dolor no era menor.

Sacude el rostro, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y sus ojos caen sobre su pie que ahora es una forma fantasmal cubierta por una venda dura y perturbadoramente cálida.

Se había preguntado vagamente si Naruto podía sentir con esa mano. Ahora sabía que sí. Gai mismo podía sentir en sus dedos la caricia de los pasos y el frío que se colaba entre el calzado y su pie.

Producía calor, tenía cosquillas, le daba comezón, incluso tenía la idea de que si se lastimaba le dolería.

Era una perfecta imitación.

Gai endereza la espalda y se pone serio. No puede permitirse tanta admiración para con esa pieza que lo había torturado de esa manera.

Aún, sobre las delicadas vendas, llevaba escrita la palabra "traición".

Lee ha terminado con la tienda de acampar y lo llama con un brazo.

Gai se acerca, vigoroso. Ha sido un buen trabajo de su alumno y lo felicita unos momentos antes de indicar que debían descansar.

Lee extiende las sábanas rápidamente.

A Gai no le sorprende cuando nota que ha colocado solo una cama. Una cama para _dos_.

Sonríe y sacude el rostro. ¡Había consentido demasiado a Lee! Su pequeño y dulce Lee.

— Vamos — dice Gai, medio riendo, y se mete entre las cobijas antes de extender el brazo y esperar por su alumno, quien se hunde bajo la misma sábana y se queda pegado al hombro de Gai, donde se acomoda como si no pesara nada, como si fuera pequeño y Gai le hubiera contando una historia de fantasmas que había terminado por asustar a los dos.

Gai sonríe ante la naturalidad de su gesto y envuelve a Lee en un abrazo paternal.

¡Habían hecho eso tantas veces! Desde que Lee era un pequeño bulto blando y delgado que descansaba en su pecho hasta su última misión como el _Equipo Gai_.

Recordó con claridad la cara pequeña y redonda de todos sus alumnos; la voz aguda de TenTen, las palabras duras de Neji, el entusiasmo de Lee.

Se quedaban despiertos un rato alrededor de la fogata. TenTen los asustaba y Gai fingía fortaleza hasta que estaba temblando y le rogaba a Neji detenerla. Este solo resoplaba y le pedía a su compañera parar. _De otro modo, no nos dejarán dormir_, decía. TenTen se detenía con una sonrisa.

Al refugiarse en la tienda Lee lloraba de miedo y Neji se reía de él. Gai había acordado entonces que lo protegería, que daría su vida por él.

Pero lo cierto es que había estado tan asustado como Lee. Eran pretextos para mantenerlo a su lado porque era un cobarde y le asustaban los fantasmas. TenTen se reía de ellos y Neji rodaban los ojos. Pero cuando Gai y Lee se abrazaban juntos bajo la misma sábana, era cuestión de tiempo para que TenTen y Neji también se arrastraran hacia él.

Ahora ya no había nada de eso. Ya no había susurros en la oscuridad, ni tampoco la mano de TenTen deslizándose por debajo de la sábana para tomar su mano, ni tampoco el juramento silencioso de Neji diciendo que si veía un fantasma lo enfrentaría por él.

Ya no existía su equipo. TenTen era una mujer ahora, ocupada, se había olvidado de él.

Y Neji, Neji... Neji aún sangraba en sus recuerdos. Sus brazos flojos en su espalda aún colgaban en su memoria. Su cuerpo delgado envuelto en una sábana blanca contra sus brazos no se había desvanecido aún de su cabeza. Neji estaba muerto ahora.

Gai se aferra al cuerpo de Lee al enfrentarse a esa realidad, como si Lee fuera lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Y quizá lo era, sí, Lee era lo único que conservaba Gai.

Ya no estaban sus alumnos. Y sobre ellos, había perdido a Kakashi también.

_Kakashi_. Su nombre era una tortura, era ácido sobre su piel. Insoportable. Le dolía recordarlo, le dolía pensarlo. Quería morir cada vez que su rostro se pintaba tras sus párpados.

Para su desgracia, era en lo que más pensaba. Desde la mañana hasta que se ocultaba el sol sus pensamientos eran un fastidioso pitido con el nombre de Kakashi escrito en él.

Aquella idea lo fastidiaba y lo enojaba. Quería olvidarlo, quería que fuera una hoja de papel para arrancarlo. Pero no había podido deshacerse de él. Estaba sentado frente a un bote de basura, mirando con anhelo su horrible espantapájaros pintado en una triste hoja de papel.

Negó. Otra nube de pensamientos cubriendo sus recuerdos.

Sus besos, su respiración, su olor, su piel, su cuerpo...

Gai se encontró a sí mismo moviendo sus manos sobre su silueta. Pero no, no es Kakashi a quien acaricia, es Lee.

Gai abre los ojos al reaccionar y detiene sus manos. La duermevela traicionera lo hizo perderse en su alucinación y había sostenido a su alumno suavemente entre sus manos.

Lee duerme tranquilo sobre su brazo. La culpa inunda a Gai cuando observa sus ojos cerrados a través de la oscuridad.

Sintió ascos de sí mismo y tuvo el impulso de vomitar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a confundir a Lee con Kakashi? ¿Cómo sus manos habían osado posarse con un dejo de perversión sobre él?

Niega para sí mismo. Sabe que no es así. Pero la inquietante sensación de Kakashi cosquillea sobre sus manos y sin poder contenerse vuelve sus dedos tentativamente sobre la cintura delgada de Lee.

Es suave, estrecho. Un niño, quiere decir, pero no es cierto.

Se da cuenta hasta ese momento que Lee creció. No ha sido un niño en mucho tiempo.

Ahora era casi tan alto como él, aunque delgado, sus rasgos aún jóvenes y tiernos. Pero Lee ya no es un niño pequeño.

La idea lo entristece. Ya no es su niño. Nunca ciertamente fue su niño. Ahora es un hombre tanto como lo es él y Gai se siente perturbado ante la idea, porque jamás habría visto a alguno de sus alumnos como algo más que un niños que tenía que proteger.

Cierra los ojos intentando dormir, pero la idea acaricia sus pensamientos de forma insistente y se encuentra a sí mismo tirando de Lee contra su cuerpo, frotando su espalda, tomando sus piernas sobre su cadera para sentirlo en profundidad.

_No._ Se dice, y siente el impulso de apartar a Lee lo suficiente para que pueda dormir tranquilo, porque es lo correcto, porque lo que piensa es algo enfermo.

_Pero Lee es un hombre,_ dice otra parte de su mente.

Gai entiende hasta ese momento que no solo no había visto nunca a Lee como hombre. Lo cierto es que nunca había visto a nadie más como hombre, o como mujer, o como un ser capaz y disponible de estar a su lado, jamás había deseado a nadie, jamás había soñado o mirando a alguien con perversión, con deseo o con amor.

_Solo a Kakashi._

Es cierto. Y es tan doloroso como cierto.

Nunca había visto a nadie porque había estado mirando a Kakashi. Siempre mirándolo hasta el punto en el que se había vuelto lo único que ocupaba su mente, lo suficiente como para olvidar todo lo demás. Lo suficiente para olvidarse incluso de sí mismo.

Se siente frustrado de pronto. Enojado consigo mismo por haber dedicado toda su vida a alguien que no lo valía, por haber estado incluso infravalorándose, sobajándose cada que podía, restándole valor a todo lo demás para colocar a Kakashi sobre un altar.

¿Y había servido de algo tanto sacrificio? No.

No había servido de nada. No había tenido sentido. Había sido una broma cruel de la que Kakashi se había reído.

Quiso ponerse a llorar, pero también estaba harto de llorar. ¿A Kakashi le importaría si lloraba o no? ¡Claro que no! Qué tontería.

El enojo volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo, una especie de rebeldía que le hizo desear mostrarle a Kakashi que no le hacía falta, que no lo necesitaba, que era capaz de desear y de amar a otros, de amarse a sí mismo, de preocuparse por sí mismo y no pensar en él, y no sobreponerlo a él.

Su corazón se agitó y su respiración se volvió pesada. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? No es como si simplemente fuera a...

Negó. El recuerdo de Kakashi sentado como un fantasma en el fondo de la tienda lo atormenta. Sus ojos, fijos en él. No quiere que sepa que lo extraña de esa manera.

Toma a Lee entonces, moviéndolo hasta dejarlo sobre su cuerpo, como cuando era un niño pequeño.

Su cabeza suelta se recarga en su clavícula y sus piernas se abren a los lados de su cuerpo, una posición que a Gai le facilita colocarlo convenientemente sobre su pelvis, un roce culpable, pero encantadoramente placentero.

Su cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño, su peso... _tan parecido al de él_.

Aspira su aroma. Pero era otro perfume el que tiene en la boca.

Se aprieta y mueve discretamente bajo su cuerpo en una levísima fricción.

Quiso gemir ante la sensación. Su cintura se sentía igual, sus piernas tenían la misma forma.

Y sin embargo... y sin embargo no lo era.

No había espacio para Kakashi en ese lugar.

[...]

La noche pasa velozmente para Gai.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la tienda. Sus paredes de tela se agitan con el viento frío de la madrugada y el sol permanece lo suficientemente lejos como para que la oscuridad aún reine sobre los dos.

Lee ronca suavemente. Sus pequeños labios se separados en una mueca conmovedora y a Gai le parece que no tiene más de doce años otra vez.

Su peso, que se ha vuelto casi doloroso y asfixiante con el paso de las horas, es un consuelo cuando la conciencia de Gai vuelve lentamente y su mente despertando viaja sin prisas hasta su fantasma, hasta lo que más extraña.

Niega. Se mueve un poco para dejar a Lee de lado y sale apresuradamente de la tienda con un movimiento discreto.

Afuera hace frío y la piel se le eriza cuando su pecho recibe de frente la brisa fresca del bosque. La calidez del cuerpo de Lee se evapora velozmente. No puede frenarlo a partir.

Gai no se detiene a pensar en eso.

Sus piernas saltan de inmediato y antes de que se dé cuenta está corriendo enloquecidamente alrededor del claro.

Dará mil vueltas. No, ¡dará tres mil vueltas! O las vueltas que hagan falta hasta que se encuentre lo suficientemente cansado como para no pensar. Y si no funciona, entonces hará diez mil flexiones, o cinco mil sentadillas, o tres mil abdominales. Lo hará todo con tal de desvanecer cada pensamiento que surge, lo hará cada que sienta deseos de volver a la aldea y lanzarse a los pies de Kakashi, lo hará en cada ocasión en la que sienta la necesidad de ser él quien pida perdón.

_No_. Se repite con cada vuelta. No sabe cuántas lleva, pero cada vez que sus pies alcanzan la línea de meta su corazón se aprieta y sus músculos se tensan con el deseo de cambiar de dirección, con el impulso de arrastrarse de regreso y buscarlo con desespero, como si fuera a toparlo en el camino, como si Kakashi estuviera escondido detrás de un árbol y simplemente pudiera encontrarlo.

_No lo está_. Se dice. No hace falta convencerse, no hace falta saber que Kakashi no lo buscará, que no lo sorprenderá de pronto y le dirá que lo extraña, que lo siente, que vuelva a él.

Gai se aflige ante ese pensamiento. Es tan iluso, tan tonto, tan patético al pensar en un escenario similar.

_No va a pasar_. Le dice su mente. _Nunca va a pasar._

Más importante que eso, Gai no quiere que pase. Gai no quiere ver a Kakashi cerca de él porque sabe que no será fuerte, que no va a negarse, que va a creerle y antes de que se dé cuenta su cuerpo reaccionará y se lanzará a abrazarlo. Porque es débil, porque no tiene dignidad, porque Kakashi es lo único que Gai siempre ha podido apreciar.

— ¿Es que estás enamorado de él? — le había dicho Genma en una ocasión—Kakashi, Kakashi. Siempre estás hablando de él, Gai. ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

Gai se había enojado con su compañero. Siendo como era Gai de joven, se había lanzado a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Ebisu había intervenido de inmediato y los había separado.

— Déjalo en paz, Genma— Su voz seria había dado en el punto exacto de la discusión.

— ¿Vas a decirme que no te molesta? — Genma lo señaló con furia —. Todo el día es lo mismo. Todos los días es soportar a Gai decir lo genial y único que es Kakashi. Lo superior y habilidoso que es — sus manos se levantaron teatralmente —. El genio, el poderoso, bla, bla, bla.

— Basta Genma — Ebisu se había acomodado los lentes y se había dado la vuelta. —La obsesión que Gai tiene sobre Kakashi no es nuestro asunto.

— ¡No estoy obsesionado con él! — había protestado Gai inútilmente.

— ¿Y cómo llamas a eso? — Genma había gruñido de brazos cruzados —.Todo el día detrás de él, todo el tiempo hablando de él. La palabra que más dices es su nombre. Y estoy harto de oírlo.

— No es obsesión, Kakashi es mi rival, nosotros...

— ¡Rival! Esa estúpida palabra— Genma le había dado la espalda unos momentos antes de mirarlo por sobre su hombro — ¿Por qué no mejor admites que le quieres chupar la polla?

—Genma, no le digas esas cosas al chico— Ebisu había dicho con un dejo de lástima, como si Gai no estuviera ahí.

—Es la maldita verdad, todos lo dicen— Gai apretó los puños y lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Genma se rió en su cara y Ebisu tomó la palabra.

— Todos lo dicen cuando te ven, Gai. Todos dicen que estás enamorado de Kakashi. Algunos otros incluso dicen que le haces favores sexuales.

— Eso es ridículo — su voz se alarmó. — Nosotros somos amigos, yo...

— ¿Amigos? — Genma había saltado de nuevo. La diminuta pajita bailando al centro de sus labios entreabiertos —. No creo que Kakashi opine lo mismo.

— ¡Claro que lo hace! — las piernas de Gai habían temblando en su lugar.

— ¿Sí? Porque a mí me parce que te evita todo el tiempo, como si fueras una plaga con la que lidiar.

— No es cierto, Kakashi...

— ¿Y sabes porqué, Gai? — Genma se había acercado a él. La irritación en sus ojos brillando de forma clara — Porque todos los demás lo molestan contigo.

— Genma, basta ya, lo vas a hacer llorar — las palabras de Ebisu irritaron más a Gai, pero este actuó indiferente y volvió su atención a Genma, quien se acercaba tentativo a Gai.

— Los demás siempre le dicen cosas a Kakashi como "ahí viene tu novio", "tu perro", "tu admirador", "tu acosador personal" — siseó con burla — Todos le dicen a Kakashi que un día terminarás por violarlo, que no eres más que un pervertido, que estás enfermo respecto a él.

— ¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¡Yo jamás...!

— ¡Pero Kakashi lo cree también! — Genma lo arrinconó — De otro modo, ¿por qué te evitaría? Quizá le das asco, quizá te tiene miedo porque piensa que eres un pervertido — Genma se encogió de hombros — O quizá solo se avergonzaría si lo ven contigo. Ya sabes, estar contigo solo serviría para que lo molesten más.

— No, Kakashi no podría...

¡Pero podía! Maldita sea. Podía tanto como había podido hacer algo tan horrible como lo que había hecho recientemente.

Gai había salido corriendo tan fuerte como corría ahora.

Había terminado llorando solo en algún punto apartado del bosque. Se había repetido incansablemente de que no era así, que todos se equivocaban, que lo malinterpretaban.

Pero Gai había notado que era verdad, al menos una parte era verdad. Si lo pensaba, tenía razón. Todo el tiempo estaba hablando de Kakashi, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en Kakashi, siguiendo a Kakashi, porque Gai no tenía otra cosa en el mundo. Porque Kakashi era toda la vida que conocía, toda la vida que Gai tenía.

Gai había controlado sus impulsos luego de ese día. Su boca se cerraba a tiempo antes de soltarse a hablar como un enfermo desquiciado de su rival.

Por supuesto, apenas alguien lo mencionaba o Gai se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza, su tonta boca se soltaba y sus palabras volvían a convertirse en un portal hacia Kakashi, en un registro vivo de Kakashi, en una obsesión clara y febril.

Ahora, demasiados años tarde, comprendía que no había sido diferente a aquel niño.

Su interés no se había enfriado realmente, ni un solo segundo de su vida Kakashi había sido menos inferior o diferente para su corazón.

Sin importar lo que pasaba, sin importar a dónde iba, sin importar que tan indiferente, cruel o egoísta Kakashi pudiera ser, ahí estaban sus ojos bobos y soñadores mirándolo con una devoción absurda, con admiración, con calidez, con anhelo, con deseos de algún día alcanzarlo, de caminar a su lado, de sostener su mano.

Que idiota y ridículo se sentía ahora.

Las lágrimas le picaban en la orilla de los ojos mientras pensaba en la forma en la que todos sin duda se habían reído. Por años se habían reído. Kakashi se habla reído.

Parecía ahora un soplo de aire viejo contra su cara. Su mirada esquiva, su rostro fastidiado cuando lo veía, la forma nerviosa en que siempre había tratado de escapar de él, sus evasivas, sus rechazos constantes.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan testarudo? ¿Por qué no había aceptado sus negativas? Quizá realmente nunca había dejado de ser una molestia para él. Una carga. Una plaga.

Su necio e iluso corazón gimoteó. Quería mantener una esperanza, quería convencerse de que no era así, de que Kakashi había terminado por aceptarlo, por reconocerlo, por quererlo. Quería pensar que se habían equivocado, que todos se habían equivocado.

Pero, ¿lo habían hecho?

_Sí, lo hicieron. Si Kakashi no te hubiera querido, nunca te hubiera tomado de la mano, nunca te hubiera abrazado, nunca te hubiera besado… _

La voz en su mente fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, un revoloteo que sabía de sobra que era el estúpido e inservible rescoldo de su enamoramiento.

Aprieta los ojos, quiere creerlo, quiere creer que sí vivió una historia de amor, quiere creer que sus besos eran reales, quiere convencerse que, de otro modo, alguien como Kakashi nunca hubiera aceptado estar con él de la forma en la que estuvo con él.

Pero la cortina se cae prontamente y el telón de su obra con finales felices se le cae en la cabeza.

Kakashi era lo único que le quedaba a Gai tanto como Gai había sido lo último que le quedaba a Kakashi.

_Conformarse_.

La idea lo golpea y sus piernas tiemblan cuando da otra vuelta.

Quizá, en realidad, Kakashi estaba con él porque había sido el único que luego de tantos años no había dejado de seguirlo, lo único que no había muerto o perdido en el camino.

Quizá era más fácil así. Más fácil que crear nuevos vínculos, más fácil que buscar a alguien a quien podría perder. Era más fácil tomar a Gai, porque ya lo conocía, porque no iba a exigirle cosas que no podía dar, porque sabía que le daría placeres y cariño a cambio de migajas, porque ya estaba ahí, disponible, siempre a sus pies.

Kakashi simplemente se había resignado y había decidido dejar de luchar contra Gai.

Gai era el recuerdo de todos. Quizá al besarlo Kakashi besaba a Rin, a Obito, a Minato, a su padre. Había aceptado una felicidad a medias con él porque era demasiado cobarde para intentar algo con alguien más, porque era demasiado holgazán para dejar que alguien lo conociera desde el principio, porqué llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos que su compañía se había vuelto natural. Porque se conformaba. Porque no le habían quedado otras opciones al final.

Sí, quizá era así. Gai había sido la última opción que Kakashi habría elegido, pero por coincidencia o desgracia había sido el único que había sobrevivido. El único trozo maltrecho del pasado que Kakashi podía tomar, el único trozo de madera que sobrevive a un incendio y lo conservas como recuerdo de todo lo demás.

Quiere llorar de nuevo y se detesta por eso. Se odia, y por primera vez, se permite a odiar a Kakashi también.

— ¡Gai-sensei! — la voz de Lee lo frena y se gira a un lado.

El chico, con una enorme mochila en su espalda, se acerca animado y entusiasta hacia Gai.

Gai tarda unos momentos en notar que el sol ha salido, que Lee ha levantado la tienda y que no ha quedado un solo rastro de su campamento en el lugar.

— ¡He sido demasiado lento, sensei! — Lee se detiene ante él. Sus ojos brillantes de cachorro se encienden cuando lo mira de cerca y sus cejas tan profundas se levantan en un gesto de inspiradora admiración.

— No hay problema, Lee — Gai le sonríe y levanta un pulgar.

No se siente feliz, no siente tampoco que Lee haya sido lento, pero tiene que decirlo porque sabe que Lee espera que lo diga, porque Lee lo necesita.

— ¡No es suficiente, sensei! — Lee levanta el puño. Su entusiasmo es palpable y por un momento su energía parece revolotear a su alrededor, como una ola que salpica su rostro y lo ondea —. ¡Tendré que dar mil vueltas a la aldea por mi retraso! ¡Así aprenderé a ser más rápido!

Gai ríe con honesta felicidad ante sus palabras. Una chispa orgullosa estalla en su pecho y siente el deseo de abrazar a Lee y soltar lágrimas de entusiasmo mientras promete dar más vueltas y caminar hacia el prometedor sol con él.

Pero Gai calla. Lo cierto es que se siente destrozado, lo cierto es que no quiere ser él quien abrace a Lee, quiere que Lee lo abrace a él, que le diga que todo va a estar bien, que lo consuele, que lo deje recostarse en su hombro y desmoronarse, porque ya no tiene a donde más ir, porque se ha quedado sin hogar al cual volver, porque ya no quiere aparentar fortaleza, porque ciertamente ya no le queda un atisbo de fuerza.

Su rostro decae. Sus labios se tuercen y la vida parece escaparse de su cuerpo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Lee le impiden llorar. Gai se da cuenta de la forma en la que lo mira, como si Gai fuera la persona más admirable en el mundo, como si fuera la fuente misma de toda la inspiración, con una devoción absoluta, con una calidez tan soñadora que lo hace sentirse valioso, que le hace creer que es tan importante como Lee cree firmemente en que lo es.

Esa mirada. _La _mirada.

La misma estúpida mirada con la que Gai había mirado a Kakashi toda la vida.

Una mezcla de pasión e intensidad, una meta, una gloria. Fervor rebosante, una entera y absoluta sumisión. La cúspide de la admiración.

Gai era el cielo mismo para Lee. Un tesoro perdido. El oasis, el regalo divino.

Pero había inocencia en Lee. Gai lo notaba cuando lo miraba. Había dulzura, había un dejo soñador que volvía a Gai en un ejemplo más que en una musa.

Le faltaba una sola cosa para que fuera la misma mirada. Le faltaba el deseo. Le faltaba al fondo ese gesto diminuto de excitación.

Aun así, el corazón de Gai se agita y una sensación nace dolorosamente en su pecho. Un hilo tenso extendiéndose desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis se tensa al mirar a Lee. Al mirar todo lo que llevaba la mirada de Lee. Su admiración, sus sentimientos. Lo valoraba. Lo admiraba y lo respetaba. Lo quería, y Gai estaba desesperado por sentir qué lo querían. Porque quizá incluso en ese momento ni él mismo se quería.

Todos ahora eran enemigos, todos se habían reído, todos lo habían humillado, Kakashi lo había traicionado, Neji había muerto, TenTen lo había abandonado. Pero ahí estaba Lee. Ahí estaban sus ojos soñadores que todavía lo veían como un admirable ejemplo, ahí estaba Lee creyendo en él, ahí estaba su amado alumno observándolo como lo más grandioso del universo, como si fuera más que perfecto.

— Lee — susurra, se siente conmovido y revuelto, confundido, y de su pecho nacen extraños deseos.

— ¡Es hora de volver a la aldea, sensei! — Lee señala el horizonte con dramatismo — ¡Llevaré las maletas de los dos para mostrar mi compromiso con usted, Gai-sensei! ¡No voy a quedarme detrás!

Lee se mueve, dispuesto a comenzar una cerrera enloquecida de regreso a Konoha. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda dar un paso, Gai lo detiene al tomarlo por la muñeca con delicadeza.

— Espera — sus labios se han movido y las palabras se han escapado de su boca — No hay que volver todavía.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Lee se gira. Su muñeca aun envuelta en los dedos de Gai — ¿Por qué no? Ya acabamos con la misión, así que es momento de volver.

— Lo sé, Lee — Gai permanece serio — Es solo que no quiero volver — las palabras le pican la boca y le queman. Le ha costado admitirlo más de lo que había creído.

Lee parece sorprendido unos momentos antes de cerrar la boca e imitar su seriedad.

No hace falta que Gai diga nada más.

Algunos médicos y enfermaras habían oído a través de las paredes la conversación que Gai había tenido con Kakashi a solas. Habían gritado, al menos él había gritado, y todo el personal se había terminado por enterar.

Los rumores habían envuelto a toda la aldea de inmediato. Otros cuantos médicos que participaron culparon a Kakashi por sus actos, otros tantos lo tacharon a él como malagradecido. No importaba, lo sabía, pero al final, de lo único que todos habían hablado, había sido de su relación.

Ahora todo el pueblo lo sabía. _Par de maricones. _Decían de ellos. Y más de un valiente se había atrevido a gritárselo en la cara cuando Gai caminó por las calles unos días atrás.

Nadie los quitaba de esa descripción ahora. Todos se habían enterado que entre ellos había habido algo, que habían sido amantes, que había terminado siendo cierto lo del perro faldero y los favores sexuales.

_¿Por qué no mejor admites que le quieres chupar la polla? _

Tal vez Genma había tenido razón. Había querido hacerlo. Lo había hecho. Quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Kakashi lo había usado para eso al quedarse sin más opciones, pero su juguete se había roto y no lo quería de ese modo, por eso lo había mandado a reparar.

Ahora eran la burla del pueblo. Los raritos. Todos diciendo que siempre lo habían asumido.

Lee, sin duda, había escuchado los rumores. Él mismo había ido de inmediato por Gai al hospital cuando Sakura lo había llamado.

Lee lo sabía, aunque, por supuesto, no se había atrevido a preguntar al respecto.

— Un día más — dice Gai — Solo quedémonos fuera un día más — sus dedos apretaron un poco más la muñeca de Lee.

El suave pulso de Lee golpeó su piel y lo hizo estremecer. Por un momento incluso deseó llevarse la mano de Lee al rostro y sentir con sus labios el ritmo de su corazón. Se limitó a acariciar lentamente el dorso de sus vendas nuevas.

— Nos quedaremos en el pueblo más cercano. Míralo como un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento, Lee — anima Gai, sonriendo.

Lee tarda unos momentos antes de volver a formar una sonrisa y asentir.

Gai sabe que lo consideró con calma, que sabe de su dolor, que lo escuchó gimotear el nombre de Kakashi desde su ventana. Lo entendía, y respetaba su deseo de estar lejos de la aldea, de no ser capaz de enfrentarse al dueño de su dolor. Lee sabe más que nadie que Gai no tiene ganas de ver a Kakashi.

— Bien, sensei — Lee finalmente se relaja y mira al lado opuesto de la dirección de Konoha —. Entonces hagamos una carrera hasta el próximo pueblo.

— ¡Así se habla, Lee! — Gai finalmente lo suelta. Su vista ardiente se va contra el firmamento. En realidad ninguno de los dos sabe dónde queda el próximo pueblo.

— ¡Vamos, sensei!

— ¡Sí, Lee! — Se miran un momento antes de iluminarse bajo la luz del sol —. Uno, dos…

[…]

Había sido un día agotador.

Luego de una carrera alrededor del bosque por casi todo el día habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo en los límites del país del fuego.

Lee no podía parar. Su juventud parecía estar en su punto máximo y había sugerido de inmediato un entrenamiento sumamente estricto y exigente que sin dudarlo un segundo Gai aceptó.

El entusiasmo de Lee le resultó contagioso. Apenas alcanzaron el pueblo Gai se encontró a sí mismo atrapado en un torbellino de ejercicios espontáneos y extraños que a Lee se le ocurrían en ese momento.

¡Sí! No le importaba lo complicado o riesgoso que era, cada movimiento era una gloria para Gai, cada pequeño estiramiento le recordaba que se estaba moviendo, que estaba haciendo algo, que estaba vibrando, sintiendo, caminando soñando. Sentía que podía avanzar una vez más.

En un momento cayó de rostro contra el suelo y se lastimó los brazos contra una pared. Pero todo aquello solo logró emocionarlo más. El dolor significaba que sentía, que podía _seguir_ sintiendo, que había un mañana floreciendo detrás de una cortina vieja y empolvada que finalmente apartaba de su cara.

_Estoy vivo._ Se decía cuando un nuevo dolor atravesaba su cuerpo. Y cargando de ese sentimiento de victoria y alegría se levantaba entonces y partía, gozando de su movimiento, disfrutando del hecho de que era libre de nuevo, sabiendo que podía lastimarse y que lo disfrutaría tanto como disfrutaba la caricia vigorosa del viento.

Por la tarde había conseguido un cuarto en una pequeña posada para pasar la noche. Sus piernas apenas habían podido sostenerlo lo suficiente para llegar a ese lugar y desplomarse contra el piso frío de madera pulida.

Lee lo había mirado y se había reído. Parecía tan fresco e inmutable, invencible en comparación con él. Gai se negaba a creer que era demasiado viejo ahora como para seguir su entrenamiento, se negaba a creer que Lee lo había superado en todo sentido y era el momento de dejarlo partir.

Tal vez ciertamente lo era. Pero la respuesta no era verdaderamente importante en realidad.

Lee se mete al pequeño cuarto de baño. Su voz, delgada y dulce, canta alguna canción que Gai no conoce, pero que su entonación lo mantiene tranquilo y entretenido algunos hermosos y breves momentos de paz y quietud.

La tranquilidad no dura mucho, como siempre.

Un tirón le recuerda a Gai que ha pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y una cuerda detrás de su cabeza se tensa. El entumecimiento efervescente del ejercicio finalmente se desvanece de su cuerpo y Gai gime torpemente cuando las consecuencias del sobreesfuerzo recaen en él.

No puede evitar quejarse como un chiquillo cuando eso sucede.

El dolor reemplaza de inmediato su satisfacción y se revuelve patéticamente contra la madera.

Sus músculos parecen retorcerse y convulsionar bajo su piel. Una protesta bien merecida de su cuerpo, piensa, y por unos momentos incluso parece convencido de que va a morir de nuevo, de que está agonizando una vez más a los pies de Madara y su cuerpo se ha convertido en una figura oscura y ocre que pronto se va a convertir en papel.

Por supuesto, no está muriendo. Y pese al dolor que lo deja sin aliento Gai se permite sonreír de verdad.

Recarga entonces su cabeza contra el suelo y disfruta la frescura de la madera lisa.

_Vivo_. Dice su mente, y recorre internamente cada fragmento de su ser, como si tuviera miedo de haber perdido algún pliegue en el camino y necesitara cerciorarse de que aún cargaba cada parte, de que aún era capaz de sentir con cada centímetro de él.

_Estoy completo_. Suelta victorioso cuando reconoce todo su ser y suspira profundamente.

Quiere dormir. Se siente gratamente satisfecho y sus ojos papalotean unos momentos ante la sensación brumosa de la duermevela que lo envuelve cariñosamente, seduciéndolo, atrayéndolo cómodamente a un lugar donde puede atreverse a descansar, a dormir con necesidad reparadora, a dormir ansiando despertar.

Cierra los ojos y se acomoda en su lugar con las manos extendidas a sus costados. Su piel enfriándose lo arrulla y pronto el dolor se vuelve una salpicadura que se evapora como un diminuto charco bajo la luz del sol.

Entonces, algo sucede.

Hasta ese momento su cuerpo había estado al límite, sudando, esforzándose, exigiéndose con tanta fuerza que había absorbido cada fragmento de su mente hasta silenciarla, hasta romper cada pensamiento que se intentaba formar tercamente como una plaga.

Pero ahora todo vuelve de golpe como una bandeja de agua fría contra su cara.

La adrenalina esfumándose deja el vacío indicado para la agobiante realidad, una realidad que encaja perfectamente con la tenebrosa negrura que escondía dificultosamente bajo el esfuerzo del ejercicio.

_Kakashi._

Un nuevo tipo de dolor lo atrapa. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas alejar ese pensamiento y se aferra inútilmente a la suavidad cómoda del sueño que desea llevárselo lejos.

No puede, de pronto las fuerzas vuelven de algún lugar y se siente despierto, incluso el dolor parece inútil y su cuerpo recuperándose velozmente lo abandona con el horror de su propia mente.

Niega y sus puños se cierran con fuerza. No quiere, no quiere pensar en él, no quiere arrastrarse como un tonto al nido donde siempre ha vivido su mente y dedicarse a contar las pajitas tontas de su vida con él.

Las imágenes son más rápidas que su conciencia y frente a sus ojos mira a Kakashi sonreírle. Lo contempla de pie, hablándole, diciéndole algo inteligente, mostrándole alguna nueva técnica, contándole su día, haciéndole promesas, besando su piel.

Gai gimotea contra el piso y siente que todo lo que había logrado ese día se vuelve papel bajo la lluvia.

Todo su esfuerzo minimizado bajo su sonrisa, toda su victoria pisoteada bajo su mirada indiferente, todo su ser reducido a una mancha bajo su pie.

Entiende entonces que no puede huir de Kakashi, no puede hacerlo porque Kakashi _vive_ en él.

La idea lo aterra y Gai tiembla en su lugar. Un nuevo tipo de prisión se cierra a su alrededor y los nuevos y sólidos barrotes lo lastiman.

Había sido prisionero de su pierna, de su cuerpo maltrecho que no lo dejaba vivir, pero ahora la prisión era mucho peor, era más estrecha, más dolorosa, más cruel, mucho, mucho más cruel.

Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos automáticamente, como si el nombre de Kakashi fuese alguna especie de hechizo que lo hacía quebrarse, que diluía sin dificultad su felicidad y saboteaba sin esfuerzo cada instante de su vida sin importar que tan bien se hubiera sentido un instante atrás.

La verdad es una cadena sólida y se aprieta sobre su cuello. Él solo, a través de los años, por voluntad propia se había vuelto su esclavo. Era su perro. Genma tenía razón. Genma siempre había tenido razón.

La sensación nauseabunda de sentirse hundido y patético lo bofetea. Quiere luchar contra la prisión que él mismo armó, quiere luchar y patalear contra su recuerdo, contra la adicción y dependencia a Kakashi por parte de sus pensamientos, pero Gai había hecho un buen trabajo todos esos años. Gai tenía por corazón un santuario dirigido a él.

_Él_.

No quiere que su lengua pronuncie su nombre, se resiste al cosquilleo que acaricia su boca y le entume los labios, no quiere ser débil ante el impulso de llamarlo como si fuera a atravesar la puerta de ese lugar.

Pero ahora Gai no puede huir de él. Lo entiende.

No importaba que estuviera al otro lado del mundo, no importaba que corriera con todas sus fuerzas, no importaba que nunca volviera a la aldea, no podía quitarse a Kakashi de encima, no podía porque era una cadena aunada a su ser. Era parte de él.

Derrotado se deja caer nuevamente contra el piso. Las lágrimas caen una a una y le acarician las mejillas con besos tibios que rápidamente se enfrían.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Kakashi ahora? ¿Estaba comiendo bien? ¿Estaba durmiendo sus horas? ¿Había terminado el papeleo urgente? ¿Finalmente había encontrado su libro perdido? ¿Seguía tomando agua como era debido? ¿Pensaba en él? ¿Lo extraña al menos la mitad de lo que Gai lo extrañaba a él?

Que patético era. Que tonto y ridículo era.

Estaba ahí, hecho trizas por su culpa, y todavía era lo suficientemente estúpido para preocuparse por Kakashi, por sentir que debía asegurarse que estaba bien, por desear correr a su lado y suspirar tranquilo al comprender que estaba vivo.

Solo un tonto como él era capaz de torturarse pensando en eso, como si Kakashi dedicara un segundo a él, como si Kakashi fuese un niño y lo necesitara para mantenerse vivo.

_No te necesita._ Le dice su mente. _Es un adulto, puede vivir sin ti. Siempre ha podido vivir sin ti. No le haces falta para existir._

La verdad arde y lo atrapa como un extraño y desconocido fuego frío. Era cierto, Kakashi podía sin él, siempre lo había hecho, no importaba que tanto Gai hubiera deseado que Kakashi lo necesitara, no era así. Nunca había sido así.

_Olvídate de él_. Le aconseja su mente, pero es una idea tan ridícula que casi lo hace reír.

Pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Iba a vivir mortificado toda su vida? ¿Iba a pasar el resto de su existencia pensando en lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo a cada momento, imaginándolo, extrañándolo, deseando como un tonto que estuviera bien?

No era su padre. No era nada de él.

Un clic en la puerta lo hace volver en sí.

Lee sale del baño y Gai apenas tiene tiempo de limpiarse las lágrimas apresuradamente con un movimiento casi furioso de su mano.

Es tarde. Otro error. Lee lo ha visto claramente y aparta la mirada al pasar por su lado al otro extremo de la habitación.

— Debería tomar una ducha, sensei — dice Lee. Su voz es suave, pero el ánimo es falso y sabe que Lee esconde la pena y la lástima muy bien.

— Sí — murmura, pero su tono es apretado y la vergüenza lo azota al oírse a sí mismo gemir.

Un silencio los envuelve unos momentos. Gai busca entre sus cosas ropa limpia a toda prisa, porque las lágrimas no paran, porque gimotea sobre su equipaje y su rostro enrojecido no sabe mentir.

Lee lo mira con dolor desde su lugar, sus ojos lo queman y trata de ocultarse torpemente dándole a espalda, pero falla, porque las lágrimas que parecen infinitas lo ciegan y apenas puede mantenerse de rodillas contra el piso en su desfigurada condición.

— Sensei — Lee murmura con pesadumbre y dolor.

Se acerca lo suficiente para tocarlo, y Gai sabe que si lo toca no lo soportará y se desmoronará, se dejará caer en sus brazos y su llanto desconsolado se convertirá en un llanto desgarrador lleno de barridos y gritos, y sabe que en su dolor e incoherencia llamará el nombre que no quiere decir y le confesará a Lee lo mucho que lo extraña y lo mucho que se odia a sí mismo.

Se aparta antes de que sus dedos lo toquen y trastabilla cuando casi desesperado se pone de pie.

Lee no protesta. Non dice nada. Solo sigue su espalda cuando Gai se encierra en el baño a gran velocidad.

Adentro, enciende la regadera. No sabe si el agua está fría o caliente, no la siente, la usa simplemente como un escudo tonto para que cubra sus gemidos y disimule su dolor.

A su mente viene el recuerdo de las duchas tortuosas que tomaba cuando tenía la pierna lastimada. Recordaba que el dolor era horripilante y se quejaba sin poder evitarlo. No quería que Kakashi lo oyera, así que dejaba el agua fluir a pesar de que sabía que podía oírlo, a pesar de que el eco de su voz lo ahogaba y se elevaba sobre el rebote del agua en el piso.

_Kakashi. _Lo extrañaba como loco.

Extrañaba todo; su voz, su olor, su presencia, su mirada, su cabello, sus manos, su respiración.

Gai gime contra la pared y clava los dedos en la cortina que lo rodea. No puede callarse a sí mismo por más que lo intenta, no puede dejar de suspirar y entre el silbido destruido de su propia voz escucha la risa de Kakashi contra su oreja.

Se ve a sí mismo, sentado en su silla de ruedas frente a la pequeña mesa a la hora de cenar.

Kakashi está al frente y come en silencio. Siempre le ha resultado encantadoramente bello y sus ojos no se separan de aquel diminuto lunar que adorna su rostro coquetamente.

Gai siempre se emociona con la imagen de sus labios, tiene la cereza de que lo hará toda la vida, sin importar los años, sin importar cuántos besos pudieran darse, siempre se sentirá impresionado e infinitamente afortunado.

Kakashi lo mira de reojo. Gai no entiende porque le cuesta mirarlo abiertamente pero supone que esa era una de las cosas que le habían gustado de él, esa forma de tratar de esconderse, esa manera que tenía de fingir frialdad para que no se dieran cuenta de su auténtica calidez y curiosidad.

Pero Gai lo conoce demasiado y a esas alturas Kakashi ya no le puede ocultar nada más.

— Deberías traer tus cosas aquí — comenta Gai tentativamente, sabe que en su ropero ahora hay un espacio para Kakashi y que algunas piezas de ropa están ahí.

Por supuesto, sus palabras significan más que eso, y Kakashi comprende que es una invitación mal disimulada de Gai para pasar la noche ahí.

— Compraré un cepillo de dientes mañana — comenta Kakashi, porque sabe tanto como Gai que no solo será esta noche, que quizá mañana haga falta más ropa y más cosas, porque Gai ya no lo quiere dejar ir jamás.

— Trae ropa limpia también, lavaré mañana y estará húmeda — Kakashi asiente y sus ojos se desvían a la televisión unos momentos.

No parece avergonzado con la idea. Gai ha estado lavando la ropa que deja en su casa, ha estado cocinando para él y se ha quedado fielmente en casa esperando cuando llegue cada tarde y quedándose triste cuando se va por las mañanas.

— Debería ser más fácil en mi departamento — murmura Kakashi antes de volver su vista a Gai — Es más grande — comenta, pero sus manos parecen temblar y luce un tanto arrepentido de lo que ha dicho.

Gai suspira ante su insinuación y se encoge de hombros. No quiere decirlo en voz alta pero le teme al departamento de Kakashi. En el pasado habría saltado de gusto con esa sugerencia y en menos de dos segundos habría armado una maleta para salir corriendo e instalarse en el departamento de su persona especial. Ahora no puede, el departamento está en el quinto piso y Gai tiembla de terror al pensar en las malditas escaleras que lo harían batallar. No puede lidiar con eso y no puede admitirlo. Un solo piso ya era una maldita tortura para él.

De irse con Kakashi necesitaría su ayuda para bajar y subir. ¿Qué clase de ser inútil sería entonces? Estaría atrapado como una princesa en una torre que no es capaz de valerse de sí mismo para salir de ahí.

— O tal vez podría ser otro lugar — dice Gai, tentativo, apenas logrando esconder los nervios.

Kakashi calla y parece pensarlo, también parece un tanto asustado y a Gai le duele un poco el pecho ante ese gesto.

Aun así, Gai mantiene la esperanza.

Kakashi no lo sabe, pero Gai ha estado buscando casas para poder vivir los dos. En el cajón derecho de su buró descansan un par de folletos y en círculos rojos ha marcado cada aspecto de su mutuo interés.

Llevaba demasiados años ahorrando. Un ninja de élite como él había sido bien pagado toda su vida, cada misión que exigía su presencia siempre tenía una bonificación que casi resultaba una exageración.

Gai nunca había sido un hombre de muchas necesidades ni lujos. Había guardado todo durante todos esos años. Ahora finalmente encontraba un uso para eso, ahora quería dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo con el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Iba a comprar una casa. Ya había decidido cuál. El dinero era justo y quedaba relativamente cerca de la torre Hokage, convenientemente apartada del centro de la aldea para tranquilidad de Kakashi.

Iba a ser una sorpresa. Iba a volverse un regalo para el cumpleaños de Kakashi que estaba demasiado cerca.

Sabía que era malo y testarudo para dar los primeros pasos, así que tendría que ser él quien lo hiciera, tendría que ser él de nuevo quien los empujara a los dos afuera, y entonces...

Entonces Kakashi le había dicho que pronto. Tres días después Gai había terminado en el hospital con un cuchillo sobre su espalda.

Gai piensa ahora en esos folletos. Quiere ir ahí ahora mismo y romperlos, hacerlos añicos, destrozarlos y quemarlos para luego tirar las cenizas donde no se encuentren nunca más.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Ojalá pudiera arrancarse también la fantasía estúpida que haba tenido, o las ganas que todavía tenía de llevar a Kakashi a ese lugar y pedirle de rodillas que volvieran a empezar.

Sus planes y sus sueños se desbarataban como mariposas aplastadas.

Otra pajita del espantapájaros que tanto quería.

Las lágrimas cesaron finalmente y se atrevió a salir cuando terminó su ducha.

La cama estaba extendida y Lee permanecía sentado sobre una orilla.

_Una cama para dos. _

Gai traga y sacude la cabeza. La calma es una farsa y apenas puede moverse entre un espacio tan cargado de tensión.

Duda cuando llega a su lado, sabe que debe acostarse y no decir nada, que Lee dormirá tranquilo y al siguiente día irremediablemente estará tranquilo y eventualmente lo olvidará.

Pero no puede hacerlo, no puede simplemente irse y hacer a Lee a un lado cuando Lee era lo último verdadero que conservaba en sus manos.

Lee ahora era toda la vida que poseía.

No era justo para él, a quien tanto le había hablado de la amistad y la sinceridad, ocultarle más cosas o simplemente negárselas por que quizá no eran de su incumbencia.

Lee confiaba en Gai. Quería que estuvieran igual.

Gai entonces se decide y se sienta a su lado. Su cabello húmedo gotea un poco sobre su nuca y la sensación sirve para provocarle un escalofrío antes de atreverse a empezar.

— Estoy seriamente lastimado — admite, Lee se encoge en su lugar y su mirada de ojos redondos miran a Gai con pena y dolor. Finalmente la lástima parece estar fuera de su sistema — Sabes lo que pasó, ¿no?

Lee asiente. Gai piensa un momento en preguntar lo que ha oído pero de inmediato se asquea y prefiere no saber lo que el pueblo dice de él.

— Nunca había sentido tanto dolor — ríe sin gracia y suspira — Así que estoy desesperado, porque creo que no sé lo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Es irremediable? — la pregunta de Lee lo sorprende un poco y pestañea a él en confusión — Quiero decir, la situación entre ustedes dos, ¿realmente es irremediable? ¿No puede existir la posibilidad en la que pueda volver a ser todo como antes?

Gai siente un pinchazo en el corazón. No sabe a cuál "antes" se refiere Lee, y no sabe tampoco a cuál "antes" le gustaría regresar en realidad.

— No — murmura. Una amargura desconocida burbujea contra su garganta porque su lengua duda y quiere decir que sí.

— Entonces la respuesta está ahí, sensei — Lee quiere sonreír, pero permanece escalofriantemente serio — No puedes hacer nada si no hay solución.

Gai ladea la cabeza y lo mira. La imagen del niño pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos de pronto se desvaneció.

— Cuando Sakura se confesó a Naruto frente a mí, a pesar de que era mentira, fue realmente doloroso de escuchar — Lee sonríe suavemente — Y cuando Sasuke... bueno, cuando lo eligió, fue entonces que supe que no había solución.

— ¿Quieres decir que te rendiste? — Gai pregunta con extrañeza ante la idea, pero Lee niega y ríe con más fuerza.

— No, rendirse no — sus mejillas parecen más vivas y sus ojos brillantes se pierden unos momentos contra algún punto en la pared — Hablo de _seguir_.

Gai se siente sorprendido, una cosquilleante sensación burbujea en su pecho al mirar la expresión adulta y sabia de Lee.

— No me rendí en el amor, sino que seguí mi camino en el amor — se rasca la cabeza, nunca ha sido demasiado bueno para explicar — Hay cosas que no se pueden forzar, o perdonar, o recuperar, entonces son irremediables, no importa lo que pase no se puede cambiar.

Sus puños se aprietan, no lo dice, pero delante de ambos Neji apareció como un recuerdo vívido.

— En la vida no existen los "hubiera", tampoco algo como el pasado, y probablemente ni siquiera existe el futuro — Gai lo desconoce, una nueva sensación de respeto y admiración naciendo de él — Entonces solo nos queda seguir — los ojos de Lee se llenan de poder, de esperanza, de una fuerza que de pronto fue capaz de atravesar su corazón — De otro modo, ¿qué haría yo sino quedarme frente a la tumba de Neji todos los días?

Un doloroso punto cruje en el pecho de Gai.

Neji, Neji, Neji. Su cuerpo liviano en sus brazos. No podía borrar esa sensación escalofriante de su cadáver colgando, de lo flácido que estaba, de que al quitar las ramas de su pecho habían quedado unos espantosos agujeros y le habían restado demasiado peso.

Sintió ascos con el recuerdo. No porque la imagen del corazón de Neji asomándose de la herida mortal le resultase repugnante, sintió ascos porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte todavía, porque no lo podía olvidar, porque se seguía sintiendo arrepentido, porque cada segundo deseaba haber tomado su lugar.

— Pero no podía quedarme parado frente a su tumba para siempre, ¿verdad? — Lee suspira — No sería justo para Neji. No es lo que él querría. Entonces solo me queda seguir — se gira a Gai con aire de determinación —. No me rendí sobre Neji. Ni sobre Sakura. Simplemente seguí, tanto en la vida como en el amor — Las cejas lindas de Lee se hunden con pasión — Y son cosas demasiado diferentes, sensei. Rendirse es fácil, pero seguir... no cualquiera puede seguir.

La idea da en el clavo.

De pronto Gai es capaz de ver a Kakashi una vez más. Pero esta vez no es un recuerdo suave y cálido el que se le viene a la cabeza, es el recuerdo de Kakashi en el cenotafio, con sus manos en los pantalones, con su espalda curva y su cara triste.

El recuerdo se repite. Se repite una y otra y otra vez hasta que la imagen se traspone y se vuelve un retrato.

Kakashi es una fotografía en su cabeza ahora, de pie, sin poderse perdonar, sin poder olvidar, sin poder dejarse de culpar y odiar, sin poder _avanzar_.

¿Qué había hecho Gai entonces? Lo había hecho todo por hacerlo volver, por sacarlo de la oscuridad, por arrastrarlo al camino correcto, incluso había intentado entrar a Anbu. Su desesperación había sido tanta que había hablado con el Hokage para que lo hiciera maestro, y en un momento había funcionado, en un momento Kakashi había avanzado.

Luego, nuevamente estancado.

Ahora Gai lo entendía con claridad. Kakashi tenía dificultades para avanzar. A Kakashi le gustaba aferrarse a los pasados irrecuperables, vivía pensando en lo perdido y se perdía con ello el presente que se esfumaba rápidamente.

Kakashi no había tendido la fuerza de seguir.

No había podido continuar su vida, por eso se aferraba a volverlo a ver caminar, por eso se aferraba a devolverle algo que en realidad Gai ya no quería. Por eso había arruinado todo, porque Kakashi era incapaz de volver a empezar.

Kakashi _no_ quería volver a empezar.

¿Y él? ¿Iba a rendirse o iba a continuar?

Pensó en lo que habían tenido. Tan breve como tediosamente largo. Un recuerdo de su infancia a su lado, un flash de un beso en los labios. Todo al final se revolvía y terminaba en una tumba que Kakashi había cavado con sus manos.

Y Gai no podía quedarse de pie en la tumba para siempre. No _quería_ quedarse de pie en esa tumba para siempre. No quería convertirse en alguien incapaz de continuar.

Lee tenía razón. No cualquiera era capaz de seguir. No cualquiera tenía esa fuerza, no cualquiera podía aceptar que no se podía hacer nada y decidir sobre eso continuar.

Mira entonces a Lee con orgullo y admiración.

Ha crecido, pero incluso entonces ahora señala a un horizonte imaginario y sus ojos chispeantes parecen mirar un mar profundo y glorioso donde no lo hay.

— ¡La juventud todavía no ha acabado! — dice Lee de pronto — No puede rendirse ahora, sensei.

— No lo haré — sonríe, mira un momento la pared fría donde debería estar alucinando un atardecer. Pero ya no lo ve.

— ¡La juventud nos llama, sensei! ¡Debemos correr hacia ella y no mirar atrás! — Lee se pone de pie de un salto, animado, toda la tristeza parece desvanecerse lentamente y por unos segundos su brillo le hace sentir menos carga en los brazos que eternamente cargarán el cuerpo de Neji envuelto en su manchado manto.

— No, Lee — ha hablado sin darse cuenta y su lengua titubea antes de continuar — No más sueños de juventud.

Gai se siente tan sorprendido como Lee lo está ante sus propias palabras. El chico duda y vuelve a tomar asiento con un aire preocupado y doloroso, como si Gai de pronto hubiera anclado su ser a una tumba abierta. Pero no es así.

— Ya no quiero pensar que es la juventud la que me guía. Quiero que sea la _vida_ — su sonrisa renace de algún lugar — _El poder de la vida_.

Lee cuadra los hombros de nuevo y levanta su pulgar. Gai se pregunta a veces como fue capaz de copiarse tan bien en él. Se sentía mucho más cercano a Lee de lo que alguna vez su padre lo fue con él.

— La _vida_ todavía no ha acabado, sensei — repite Lee la idea suavemente, esta vez nombrando a la vida y no a la juventud.

— Así es Lee, porque es una dicha seguir con vida. Y mientras viva entonces puedo seguir. Entonces todos tenemos la oportunidad de seguir.

— ¡Que inspirador! — Lee comienza a llorar de la nada, Gai quiere acompañarlo pero quizá se había quedado sin lágrimas — ¡Siempre voy a admirarlo, sensei! — Gai ríe cuando Lee saca una libreta de algún lado y comienza a anotar palabras que Gai ni siquiera había alcanzado a decir.

El momento se suaviza entonces. Los problemas parecen perderse débilmente y Gai puede sentir que es capaz de cerrar por un momento la puerta del ataúd que tiene expuesto frente a sus pies.

Lee sube a la cama, sus piernas largas patean brevemente las sábanas mientras se revuelve como un niño pequeño en su lugar.

Ambos llevan pantalones cortos y camisetas, pero incluso entonces Gai sabe que ninguno de los dos es capaz de dormir sin cubrirse y que pese al calor dormirán uno sobre el otro, envueltos en una cobija pesada que arrojaran cuando entren en su sueño profundo.

A veces Lee terminaba de cabeza y le pateaba la cara, el recuerdo lo hace sentir tranquilo y a la vez emocionado, porque sabe que si lo hace, de alguna manera significa que todo está bien. Que todo está bien otra vez.

Sin embargo, no todo está bien.

Lee se acomoda entonces y tira a Gai del brazo para que se recueste.

Sabe que es un juego y que debe seguirlo, que debería ahora atacarlo y asfixiarlo con la almohada unos momentos, que tendría que revolver su cabello y robarse la cobija a su lado solo para hacerlo enfadar.

Pero Gai no lo hace, su corazón se agita y su vista se ve entretenida por los brazos de Lee, que se han vuelto anchos al igual que sus hombros y lo hacen lucir lo suficientemente grande como para considerársele un hombre. De pronto Gai quiere tocarlos, quiere recorrer con la punta de sus dedos su forma, quiere bajar por su clavícula y llegar a su pecho, y luego ir más allá sin detenerse a considerar.

Por supuesto, sabe que su deseo es incorrecto, y en un vago intento ruega a su mente frenar sus pensamientos y girar sobre sí mismo para terminar en el lado opuesto al que está. Pero la excitación flotando en su mente es demasiado grande y lo hace quedarse quieto sobre el cuerpo descubierto de Lee.

Todo se nubla entonces. El deseo carnal es un juego cruel que desde siempre ha detestado tanto como se ha vuelto su esclavo. No puede sino sentirse humillado ante la fuerza de aquel pecado que no es capaz de frenar, que no puede mantener atrás y encerrar en un cajón que nunca vuelva abrirse por la eternidad.

Lo sabe, sin embargo. Sabe que no es capaz de frenar esa sensación porque _no_ quiere frenar esa sensación. El deseo es tan exquisito como el placer mismo, y sin restricciones deja entonces que su mirada recorra la silueta de músculos delgados que se tiende ante él con aparente pasividad.

Quiere tocarlo, quiere mover la delgada camiseta arriba y observar con lasciva su pecho joven y bien formado, quiere bajar su ropa interior y meterse a la boca su hombría, quiere besar sus muslos, quiere ahorcarlo, quiere decididamente penetrarlo.

La fantasía es demasiado poderosa y sus brazos vacilan. Sabe que si continúa no podrá resistirse más, sabe que está a nada de dejarse vencer por el deseo y que llevará sus manos al cuello delgado y fino de Lee para finalmente apretar.

No puede, sin embargo. Lee es demasiado noble y lindo, no puede decir algo tan horrible como un "¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?" solo por el hecho de probar.

La poca razón que le queda vuelve entonces y lo hace mirar a través de los ojos de su alumno. Lee ni siquiera lo sospecha, le sonríe amablemente mientras se queda quieto bajo su escudriño, bajo el velo de su asqueroso deseo pervertido.

Finalmente se aparta. Su cuerpo cae de forma pesada sobre su costado y de un movimiento tiende las sábanas sobre los dos. Lee, ajeno a sus intenciones, se mueve un poco para apagar la lámpara y se queda quieto dándole la espalda.

Gai suspira y aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Quiere caer de inmediato en la inconciencia, anhela que el cansancio lo derrumbe y que todo se sepulte rápidamente en la oscuridad.

Aquello no ocurre. La culpa es demasiado débil como para escucharla con claridad y su mente se convierte en una maraña incoherente que se desdibuja y se convierte en una nube gris.

Su corazón golpeando sus oídos cubre su razón y lo marea, lo confunde, lo hace creer que no existe el pecado, que no existe algo a que llamar inocencia, que no tiene nada malo mientras no existan protestas.

Las manos le pican. Fantasías golpean su mente y se siente envuelto en una engañosa sensación de perdición.

Algo lo golpea de pronto. El vacío abriéndose en su pecho, el vacío llorando y exigiendo contacto, porque se siente frío, porque se siente abandonado, porque de pronto parece absolutamente necesario y su piel protesta por _amor_.

Gai lo comprende entonces mientras cierra los ojos. Él no busca placer. El no busca sexo para complacer la carne. Cuando Gai tiene sexo lo hace para sentir amor. Para dar amor. Para _sentirse_ amado en ese acto.

Piensa entonces que podría girar a Lee, que podría tocarlo, que podría abrazarlo y besar su nuca, acariciar su mejilla, acariciar su brazo, enlazar sus dedos, hundirse incluso en su sexo.

Desvaría. Puede sentir real la caricia, la suavidad de la mejilla contra sus labios, su cabello en sus manos, su voz suave y deliciosa.

Sí, quiere besarlo, quiere meter su lengua en su boca, quiere que lo bese con fuerza, quiere decirle que lo ama, quiere prometerle la eternidad, quiere decirle que todo está bien, que siempre ha estado bien, que lo perdona, que lo entiende, que lo extraña, que no puede sacarlo de su pensamiento, que está dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo.

_Kakashi._

Gai se retuerce contra sí mismo. No se dio cuenta del momento en que sus pensamientos se movieron, en el instante en que su fantasma se coló entre sus dedos y como una aparición horrenda juntó su cuerpo de paja y lo colgó sobre él.

_Que idiota_, piensa Gai sobre sí mismo cuando mira sus propios deseos, cuando los escucha, cuando los ve con nitidez formándose ante sus ojos y escurriéndose en el espacio de sus dedos.

Gai no deseaba a Lee. Gai deseaba ver a Kakashi en Lee, quería encontrarlo entre su cuerpo, quería buscarlo entre sus besos, quería cerrar los ojos y sentir que lo amaba de nuevo.

La idea resulta escabrosa y horrenda. No quería tocar a Lee con las manos sucias del recuerdo de Kakashi. En realidad, no quería tocar a nadie con su recuerdo doloroso pintado con sangre.

Sería injusto y cruel, sería infravalorar el acto, sería burlarse de sus sentimientos. De los sentimientos de los dos. No, no quería jugar a quererse con alguien más solo porque el vacío lo estaba consumiendo.

Gai sabía que de todos modos no serviría de nada. No iba a encontrar a Kakashi en nadie más. No iba a encontrar a Kakashi. _No iba a encontrar a Kakashi._ Kakashi se había ido. Kakashi no iba a regresar jamás.

Gai se levanta de golpe. No puede contener la histeria y corre al baño para poder tomar aire y calmarse.

Al entrar el lugar se le hace diminuto. La pintura de las paredes está inflada y diluida, la madera vieja cruje bajo su peso y una gotera suena de fondo en un extraño y constante repiqueteo.

Se siente asfixiado. Recarga las manos en el lavamanos y siente su corazón acompasarse a la diminuta gota que truena incansable desde algún lugar.

_Es el final._

No sabe de dónde ha venido esa idea pero lo sabe. No tiene dudas. Es el final.

Sus piernas tiemblan con ese pensamiento y aferra los dedos a la cerámica que parece crujir un momento con su peso.

Se siente cansado. Cansado de todo. Y se da cuenta que no puede mirarse al espejo, sonreírse y confiar.

No, ya no puede. Ya no quiere. Ya no es capaz de engañarse a sí mismo como ha hecho hasta ahora. Se siente exhausto de pelear y de caminar en contra del fondo de su lógica solo para aferrarse a los eternos _quizás_.

Está harto. Se rinde. Así de simple.

Suspira, quiere pensar exactamente en lo que está sintiendo y mira su rostro a través de sus pestañas largas en el espejo empañado delante de él.

_Seguir._

Quiere seguir.

La sensación de sentirse encerrado vuelve a golpearlo y Gai puede mirar con claridad el ataúd en el que está.

Kakashi lo puso ahí. Cavó arduamente un hoyo y luego lo arrojó. Kakashi sonríe ampliamente ante su obra. La pala llena de tierra descansa en su hombro mientras Gai, incapaz de protestar, lo mira con miedo desde el fondo de la caja de madera. Se pregunta en qué momento comenzará a echarle encima la tierra.

Pero entonces Gai no se va a quedar a esperar.

No quiere quedarse a averiguar el momento en que Kakashi se dé cuenta de que estuvo mal y se arrepienta.

¿Entonces qué iba a hacer él? A la primera oportunidad iba a correr tras Kakashi y perdonarlo. Lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien como sin duda Kakashi lo sabía.

Ahora mira atrás y no puede ver más que el fondo de su eterno ataúd.

Había sido su prisionero toda la vida. Él mismo se había puesto las cadenas y se había arrojado a sus brazos como un pájaro enjaulado. Ahora extrañaba sus barrotes y Kakashi esperaba con paciencia para poder jalar la correa de nuevo hacia él.

_Con la facilidad de un perro._

No.

Algo cruje. La sensación se vuelve palpable y Gai puede ver su propio rostro llenarse se diminutas marcas rojas.

Sabe que no hay nada. Es una visión. Pero incluso entonces se aferra a esa imagen porque es tanto falsa como decididamente cierta.

La imagen del resurgimiento, de la _decisión_.

Ya no quiere seguir detrás de Kakashi.

Ya no quiere pensar en él. No quiere andar un camino recogiendo migajas, no quiere vivir a medias.

No quiere perdonarlo.

_No lo quiere. _

Quiere olvidarlo.

La idea esta vez no parece alejada o estúpida. Se ha vuelto un anhelo desesperado, un rezo en los labios, una figura brillante que lo apunta como un sol. Es ahora su única opción.

Entonces se da cuenta que no es lo único que se ha desprendido de su rostro, que no es lo único que quiere escupir como vómito, como si fuera veneno dentro de él que lo mata rápidamente, que lo mantiene capturado en una mentira horrorosa bajo la cubierta de su ataúd.

_Juventud. _

Le ha dicho a Lee que no la diga, pero lo cierto es que él mismo no quiere volver a decirla.

Que estupidez idealista. Se había dedicado a formar castillos e ilusiones con el aire como base. Ya no necesita la falsa esperanza a esas alturas. Ya no podía creer más en ellas. No existía una cosa como esa.

Gai piensa entonces en las palabras que le había dicho su padre. En morir por la juventud de la que tanto había hecho alarde.

No sabe que fue lo último que dijo Dai, o lo que sintió, o lo que vio.

Lo último que Gai recuerda de él era su espalda ancha protegiéndolo y un ataúd caoba al que Chouza no lo dejó acercarse porque no quería que fuera esa la última imagen que tuviera de su padre.

Pero Gai siempre supo que lo que había en el ataúd eran meras cenizas. Cuando Ebisu se paró del otro lado de la caja fúnebre Gai pudo ver en el reflejo de sus lentes su interior.

Solo negro. Un vistazo a un pedazo deforme de carbón.

Fingió no verlo y no dijo nada. Chouza lo rodeó por los hombros y se lo llevó. Gai nunca le dijo a nadie que había visto el cuerpo de Dai en un reflejo. Gai guardó esa imagen para sí mismo, para sus pesadillas a mitad de la noche, para proyectarse en lo que algún día iba a terminar.

Gai solía pensar en la batalla de su padre. Se lo imaginaba envuelto en el aura de su propia sangre, rugiendo, sintiendo, viviendo la vida que le había hecho falta de golpe y con toda intensidad. Lo imaginó en la cúspide de la juventud, como le había dicho, porque Dai creía que en la muerte era cuando más brillaba la juventud y la vida.

Sin embargo, cuando Gai había abierto la octava puerta no se había encontrado con la cima de la juventud. Lo único que había encontrado ahí era la muerte.

Solo muerte.

Nada más.

Se mira de nuevo. Su rostro desfigurado se cae a pedazos y se desconoce.

No más juventud. No más Kakashi.

¿Qué quedaba de Gai entonces?

La pregunta se escurre bajo su piel con el siseo venenoso de una serpiente.

_Nada_, quiere decir al comprender que eran esas dos cosas lo único que había sabido decir toda su vida.

Pero lo cierto es que se equivoca, que _hay_ más, que existe un hombre debajo de esas tapaderas, que había algo que lo mantenía todo en orden y en calma, una razón aún más fuerte que todo lo que había decidido querer o creer por la fuerza.

Piensa en Dai nuevamente, y al mismo tiempo piensa en sí mismo, en la versión de él que era cuando su padre estaba vivo.

Recuerda su pelea contra aquellos tipos en el callejón. Había perdido intentando defender a su padre, luego habían hablado y llorado en el hospital. Gai le había gritado a Dai que su concepto de juventud era una estupidez, que era inútil creer en algo como eso, que las cosas que decía eran boberías, que no existía eso que Dai llamaba juventud.

No fue la primera vez que se enfrentó a Dai. Recuerda que, aun siendo un niño, había notado que la gente se burlaba de los dos, que hablaba a sus espaldas, que todo lo que decía Dai eran mentiras que lo hacían sentir mejor. Pero que definitivamente _no_ lo hacían mejor.

Gai había querido dejar de hacer el ridículo a mitad de la calle y se había encogido ante el escudriño de las mujeres cuando lo acusaban de ser escandaloso y extraño. Dai lo había obligado a quedarse, le había dicho que tenía que agradecerles por motivarlos.

— No nos están animando, papá — le había dicho Gai, avergonzado —. Se están burlando.

Pero Dai había insistido. Gai no había tenido otra opción más que tratar de ser fuerte y motivarse a partir de la motivación de Dai.

Eso había hecho desde entonces, acatar las palabras de Dai incluso si no las entendía, incluso si no las aprobaba, incluso si _no_ las creía.

— ¡Gracias por los ánimos! — gritaba como un estúpido porque eso era lo que Dai hubiera dicho, porque eso era lo que Dai lo obligaba a decir, porque eso era todo lo que Gai conocía.

Y aquel método había servido por mucho tiempo, una actuación impecable y tan bien elaborada que Gai había comenzado a creerlo.

Pero lo cierto es que en todos esos años no lo había hecho.

Se sintió de nuevo el chico aquel que se volvió ninja de élite con esfuerzo. Su padre seguía siendo un genin que atrapaba gatos y se sentía feliz por eso.

Gai podía admitirlo ahora. Había sentido vergüenza de su padre. Por eso se escondía de él si lo veía en la calle, por eso caminaba rápido cuando iba a su lado, temeroso de que sus compañeros lo vieran con él.

El peor momento de todos había sido cuando Dai había pedido de rodillas a otro ninja para que no lo sacaran de la misión. Había rogado y gritado en la calle que perdonarán sus faltas en una escena humillante y vergonzosa. Aún recordaba la mirada de Chouza cuando los gritos de su padre silenciaron la entrada de la aldea. Todos mostraban en sus ojos una mezcla de desprecio y pena ajena. Gai había estado temblado de ira y de vergüenza con los ruegos de Dai en una escena denigrante que había dejado en ridículo a Gai frente a su equipo.

Gai había deseado desaparecer en ese momento, quería escapar, incluso morir. No quería que lo relacionaran con Dai. No quería que Dai fuera su padre. No quería ser su hijo nunca más.

Ahora un poco de culpa acompaña esos recuerdos. Gai no quiere admitir que sintió vergüenza de Dai casi todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos, un pensamiento que terminó cuando Dai le mostró a Gai la técnica de las ocho puertas y su última lección en su _propia regla. _

Pero Gai era ninja orgulloso. Se había pavoneado de su posición y en más de una ocasión volvió a sentir desprecio y pena por la incapacidad de su padre para avanzar. Después de todo Gai había sido un muchacho vanidoso en cuanto a fuerza y rango, se alegraba de su mejoría y se ufanaba de sus misiones de altos rangos. Al mismo tiempo ocultaba su decepción cuando Dai volvía a las calles a simplemente para volver atrapar gatos.

Cuando Dai murió lo hizo como un héroe. Toda la arrogancia que había sentido Gai perdió sentido y lo lamentó.

Creyó entender a su padre, y creyó entender también las palabras de Kakashi cuando le dijo que Dai era el mejor ninja que él conocía.

Sakumo había muerto. Kakashi había sufrido demasiado con eso.

Gai debía sentirse feliz por tener a Dai, por haber sido criado con tanta dedicación e ímpetu, por saber que alguien confiaba en él y lo amaba como nadie más lo iba a hacer.

Gai se permite extrañar a su padre un momento y le pide perdón en sus pensamientos. Perdón por el pasado, por _todo_ su pasado, y perdón también por las cosas que todavía no había hecho.

Sabe que Dai lo perdona. Dai siempre, siempre, lo iba a perdonar. Gai agradecía eso. Gai lo amaba por eso.

Pero han pasado demasiados años desde que se sentó en aquella pequeña silla de plástico y miró con atención como rellenaban con tierra aquel hoyo y dejaban su cuerpo calcinado dentro. Para cuando pusieron la lápida sobre la tierra todos se habían ido.

Gai se había quedado sentado en aquella horrenda silla por horas, en soledad, con frío, sus ojos fijos en la lápida que tenía el nombre de su padre grabado como si eso le dijera algo, como si significara que realmente Dai _estaba_ ahí.

No lo estaba. No había nadie ahí.

Cerca de la media noche había habido unos pasos detrás de él.

No había volteado, sus ojos seguían mirando atentamente las líneas que hablaban y que no decían nada, las flores que no tenían fragancia, las despedidas y las lágrimas que no habían servido de nada.

Kakashi permaneció detrás de él algunos minutos, en silencio, mirando con la misma fuerza el nombre de Dai grabado en la piedra. Eso era todo lo que había quedado de él, a eso se resumía la vida, una palabra sobre un trozo frío y distante de pedrusco. Incapaz de hablar, incapaz de amar, incapaz de volver.

— Gai, es tarde — había dicho Kakashi, su entonces diminuta mano le había dado un apretón suave en el hombro — Debes volver.

Gai había tardado en reaccionar. No recuerda ahora claramente lo que pasó. Tiene la noción de que Kakashi lo levantó por la fuerza y tiró de su brazo para sacarlo fuera del cementerio. No está seguro, solo puede pensar en los pétalos rozando la piedra en una vaga y distante caricia.

Kakashi lo había acompañado a su casa. Ahora una casa _vacía_. Para Gai no tenía caso volver. No tenía caso estar vivo. Dai era el único hogar que tenía y ya no le servía de nada ser fuerte, o un ninja de élite, o un ninja, o nada. ¿De qué servía cualquier cosa si no tenía con quien estar?

— Gai… entra — Gai había levantado el rostro ante esa voz. No había notado que Kakashi seguía de pie a su lado, esperando, su gesto suavemente doblado en la pena y en un rastro diminuto de preocupación.

— ¿Para qué? — había preguntado. Su tono una sombra triste de la intensidad de su voz.

Kakashi había resoplado y había tomado el brazo de Gai hasta conducirlo adentro de su propia casa.

En el interior Gai se había quedado inmóvil en el pasillo. Esperaba ver a su padre atravesar la sala, esperaba oír su voz al recibirlo, quería oler su comida, quería sentir sus manos rasposas sobre su mejilla y sus dedos en su cabello suelto. Gai quería a su padre de vuelta. Pero Dai no iba a regresar. Dai no atravesó nunca más esa puerta.

Kakashi lo había arrastrado una vez más a su habitación. Las dos camas al ras del suelo esperaban dentro. El fantasma de Dai ocupando un lugar.

Cuando había estado en la habitación se había preguntado que iba a hacer. Qué haría con tanta ropa, qué haría con sus cosas, qué haría con la casa, qué haría a partir de ese momento. Gai quería volver al cementerio y pedir que lo enterraran también.

No era fuerte. No era nada. No era nadie.

Una vez más Kakashi lo había conducido y lo había recostado en su lugar. Esa noche Kakashi se quedó a su lado. Durmió en el lugar de su padre, bajo sus sábanas, sobre su almohada, con los brazos de Gai rodeándolo y las lágrimas de Gai bañándolo.

Gai aún podía recordar las manos de Kakashi sobre su cabello, acariciando. Kakashi había llorado también aquella noche. Había llorado por Sakumo. Había llorado porque quizá no se había permitido llorar en mucho tiempo.

No necesitaba decir nada para que Gai guardara el secreto. Sabía muy bien que aquella escena Kakashi no se la hubiera permitido a cualquiera.

Lloraron uno sobre el otro, cada uno invadido por su dolor y sus miedos, aferrándose a la idea de que alguien más los comprendía, de que no estaban solos, de que se entendían.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se había marchado apenas al despertar.

Dai ya no estaba. Aun así Gai esperó con ansias a que entrara por el pasillo y lo saludara. Quería que siguiera atrapando gatos por la eternidad.

La realidad fue demasiado dura. Gai la tomó porque ciertamente no había tenido otra opción.

Cuando fue al armario y miró las cosas de su padre Gai supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Dai no iba a volver. No lo iba a volver a ver. Pero quizá Gai podía conservarlo, podía guardarlo, podía tomarlo sobre sí mismo y mirarlo cada vez que se asomaba al espejo en un vistazo.

Como si fuera algo físico Gai renunció a él. Su arrogancia y vanidad se hicieron una diminuta bola de papel y los arrojó al fondo del mueble.

Todas sus dudas y sus miedos los dejó tendidos en un gancho y en su lugar se vistió con un traje largo de su padre. Le quedaba algo holgado. No importaba, iba a crecer.

Gai renunció a él mismo. Gai quiso ser Dai, porque era su padre, porque era fácil, porque lo extrañaba, porque lo necesitaba, porque en el último momento lo admiraba.

Cuando volvió con su equipo Genin volvió siendo Dai. Les dio un pulgar arriba, les agradeció y les sonrió. Gai los habría mandado al demonio y quizá le hubiera escupido a Genma en la cara cuando miró su cara llena de aversión y lástima. Sí, lo hubiera hecho, pero Dai no. Y Gai había dejado su propia voluntad encerrada en un cajón.

Cuando fue tras Kakashi, apenas unos días después, este había suspirado con tranquilidad cuando Gai lo abrazó amistosamente y le dijo con una sonrisa que estaba bien.

Esa escena se había grabado en Gai. Actuar de esa manera animada de alguna manera parecía calmar a los demás. Todos asumían que estaba bien si sonreía y decía tonterías. Así que Gai se visitó con la piel de su padre todos los días, su propia mente empolvándose al fondo de un falso ataúd.

Poco tiempo después Kakashi vendió la casa donde vivía con Sakumo y compró un departamento a la mitad de la aldea. Gai lo imitó de inmediato. Vendió la pequeña propiedad y consiguió un cuarto en unos departamentos un tanto retirados del bullicio de la ciudad.

Ahora Gai se preguntaba donde estaba su propia piel. ¿Se había quedado oculta en el cajón de su antigua casa, o acaso la había llevado consigo en una maleta que olvidó detrás del sillón?

Gai sonríe apenas cuando se da cuenta que nunca se la quitó. Su ser, su propio y voluntarioso ser, descansa detrás de la piel muerta y vieja de su padre que se resquebraja finalmente entre sus dedos.

En realidad, lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Y con la misma fuerza siempre había temido a su verdadero ser.

Piensa entonces en la guerra.

Había ido como guardián de Naruto en un odioso viaje en el barco para ponerlo a salvo.

En un momento, cuando Killer Bee se había llevado a Naruto junto a Yamato para entrenarlo y dominar a su bestia, Gai se había quedado con Aoba y Motoi, donde le habían contado sobre un entrenamiento especial que llevaba Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Naruto realizó un entrenamiento tan difícil?! — había gritado eufórico cuando Motoi le dijo que muy pocos habían logrado pasar la prueba en ese lugar — ¡No puedo ignorar a un joven que está pasando por eso en el mejor de sus tiempos! ¡Llévenme con Naruto!

Motoi había parecido sorprendido y Aoba se había disculpado con él diciendo que Gai era algo _así_ de nacimiento.

Motoi había sido amable y los había conducido a ambos a la entrada de aquel lugar. Gai había esperado un reto de fuerza o habilidad y las ansias de enfrentarse a aquello, lo que fuera, lo habían comido todo el camino.

Sin embargo, cuando se detuvieron frente a una entrada cubierta de agua, Motoi explicó que aquel lugar era la _cascada de la verdad_, y que aquel que se quedaba enfrente de esta se enfrentaba a su "verdadero yo".

— Oh… ¿en verdad lo hizo? — Gai había sentido sus piernas temblar.

— Sí, Naruto enfrentó a su verdadero yo en este lugar y lo venció — Motoi respondió amablemente.

Gai asintió y tragó con dificultad. Debajo del traje de su padre su propia piel le había ardido dolorosamente, como si hubiera sido nombrada, como si se le hubiera invitado a salir.

— ¿Qué tal si lo intentas tú también, Gai? — Aoba lo había mirado de lado y se había reído entre dientes.

— ¡No digas tonterías, lo primordial es ayudar a Naruto! ¡Vine aquí para protegerlo como su maestro! — Aoba se había reído.

Gai no tuvo que actuar en esa ocasión su efusividad. Se sintió alterado, miedoso, su ser interior le calaba en los huesos y se escurría a través de su garganta vacía.

— ¿O será que tienes miedo de conocer a tu verdadero yo? — la pregunta de Aoba había sido un reto, una suave burla, una incitación amistosa a la que Gai se veía obligado a reaccionar.

Quería decir que sí. Quería decirle que no hacía falta saltar a esa cascada para saber quién era él. Quería decirle a Aoba que llevaba el cadáver de su padre a rastras, que había encerrado su cuerpo vivo en un ataúd, que conocía muy bien a su verdadero _yo. _

Gai les habría dicho que eran estúpidos y se habría reído. El cadáver andante de Dai lo tomó como un reto y saltó a la pequeña isla frente a la cascada.

— ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me da miedo?! ¡No hay problema! — mentira, mentira, mentira.

Las manos le temblaban, la respiración estaba agitada. Hacía tantos años que no se veía a sí mismo, al menos no a su verdadero rostro, no su genuina expresión. Su verdadera voz había sido siempre una mancha oscura en el fondo de sus pensamientos. La negatividad que se había concentrado en ocultar.

Aoba se rió de él abiertamente.

— Tranquilo, era broma, aunque presiento que tu verdadero yo no es humano — _no_, quiso decirle, _no lo es. _

Gai tragó nuevamente. Los nervios lo recorrían por completo. No necesitaba oír nada para saber qué tipo de criatura sería, para saber que había estado conteniéndose tanto que el veneno sin lugar a dudas saldría disparado y explotaría contra él.

Finalmente algo se movió detrás de la cortina de agua. Una silueta larga, igual a él. Los hombros anchos, la espalda erguida, la arrogancia plasmada incluso en los pocos pasos que había dado en su dirección.

Luego, su voz. Su terrible voz. Una calca de su mala imitación.

La profundidad y el eco de su altivez se levantó tanto como la realidad de su declaración.

— Honestamente, ya deberías dejar de hablar de la juventud… — dijo la voz. Una punzada en Gai ante la terrible verdad que lo dejaba desnudo, que lo volvía de golpe muchos años atrás — Si un viejo como tú se extralimita, podría dañar su cuerpo — se burló aquel ser que podría haber sido una mancha que ocupaba todo su cuerpo.

Gai tembló y palideció. Toda la sangre pareció escaparse a algún lugar y quiso destrozarse a golpes para no tener que enfrentarse a su cara, para no tener que admitir que se detestaba, para no tener que ver su expresión llena de todo el egoísmo que llevaba a cuestas, de la frustración, de la desesperación.

— Entiendo que sigas esto por Lee, pero… — la figura se arrastró más. Gai lo odió profundamente por meter a Lee, por decir en voz alta lo que tan difícilmente se había obligado a ignorar.

Le temía. _Se temía_.

— ¿En verdad hay alguien quien desee que sigas con esa juventud forzada? — No, no, las respuestas son todas un rotundo _no_. _Ni siquiera yo._

— ¡Muéstrate! ¡Si es que tienes algo que decirme! — gritó en contra de sus pensamientos cobardes y endebles.

La sombra se acercó más. Una diminuta y delgada cortina de agua quedando entre los dos.

— Bien… si quieres conocer a tu verdadero yo… — y entonces… entonces Kisame había salido de la cascada y había arruinado su encuentro con su "yo interior".

Su pelea había sido buena e intensa. Gai la había agradecido. Se había desquitado con aquel hombre por toda la ira que sentía por sí mismo, por el miedo al que se había sometido al imaginar tener que enfrentarse a su versión real.

Al final, Kisame lo había impresionado.

Había muerto como hombre y no como monstruo.

Ya todos lo habían olvidado, pero Gai no había podido dejar de pensar en la cascada de la verdad.

Al mirar a Kisame en el último momento, le tuvo envidia.

Gai quería morir como él, Gai quería hacer algo crucial, algo que le librara las culpas, algo que lo hiciera ser él mismo en el último momento. Quería morir como un hombre también. Un hombre y no una mentira extraña pintada sobre un doblado trozo de papel.

Cuando había enfrentado a Madara había estado feliz. _¡Por fin! _Había pensado para sí mismo. Se había arrojado, había soñado con eso por años, había sido ese el destino que desesperadamente había idolatrado.

_Quiero hacerlo. _Le había dicho a Lee y a Kakashi. La primera verdad en demasiados años.

Cuando abrió la última puerta pensó en su padre, en su imagen grabada en el reflejo de los lentes de Ebisu. Se preguntó vagamente si Lee sería capaz de atrapar las suficientes cenizas como para meterlas en una urna. O si dejarían la caja medio vacía. O si ni siquiera quedaría nada que levantar.

Gai se imaginó su nombre grabado en la piedra conmemorativa. ¿Kakashi le iría a llorar? Mnh, no lo sabía. Pero se aferró a pensar que lo haría. Se aferró a pensar que al menos Lee y TenTen lo harían. Ciertamente no significaba nada. Prefería no terminar en ningún lugar.

Pero luego, al final, había sentido miedo.

_No quiero morir. _Pensó, y era cierto.

La cara de Kisame grabada en sus ojos le causó dolor.

_¿Acaso estoy muriendo como monstruo? _

_Sí. _

Luego, oscuridad.

_Otra oportunidad. _

Gai, en todos esos años, no había sabido con exactitud qué hubiera salido de la cascada si Kisame no se hubiera atravesado en su camino.

Pero estando ahora de pie sus ojos miran al espejo y sabe que hubiera sido eso.

Gai entiende que habría visto a ese hombre que ahora tiene ante él.

Si, a él.

No más juventud, no más Kakashi.

Solo ese hombre.

_Solo Gai._

[…]

_Amor._

Está harto de esa palabra y suspira cuando sus ojos bajan y la ve repetida en toda la página.

Se rinde, no tiene caso, ni siquiera ha entendido una palabra de lo que ha leído y baja finalmente su libro contra el escritorio frente a él.

Afuera el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan y la vida continúa con su ligereza particular.

Kakashi suspira y mira un momento por la ventana a sus espaldas. Quiere mirar el cielo y pensar que es demasiado grande, que las montañas son terriblemente altas, que la paz es escandalosa y seductora, que la vida nace y muere a una sorprendente y escabrosa velocidad.

Quiere pensar que él es demasiado pequeño, que su existencia no significa nada, que su cara grabada en una piedra terminará por ser destruida, olvidada, que en apenas un par de años ni siquiera tendrá alguna especie de impacto o importancia en nadie más.

Se convence unos momentos de eso. Se convence de que sus pensamientos y su dolor son insignificantes, un parpadeo apenas en el curso del universo, un instante que no tiene impacto en lo vasto de la existencia o el tiempo, que el amor es solo una palabra dibujada en algún monumento.

Kakashi sonríe sin gracia. _Solo una palabra._ ¿Entonces porque dolía tanto no poder encontrarla? ¿Entonces porque era el universo el que parecía insignificante? ¿Entonces porque el sol no brillaba y el tiempo podía terminarse sin que él lo notase?

Vuelve su rostro al escritorio limpio delante de él.

La horrible soledad lo azota y se siente viajando en una nebulosa en la nada misma, mucho más allá de cualquier realidad, mucho más allá de cualquier tamaño o sentido o palabra. No se cree capaz de soportar la realidad.

Pero la soporta, aunque no sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas.

Toma aire y cuadra los hombros cuando unos pasos bastante conocidos suenan en el pasillo. Su rostro apenas se compone lo suficiente para cuando Shikamaru entra en su oficina sin tocar.

— Llegaron algunas peticiones — dice distraídamente, su vista fija en las hojas sueltas que lleva en las manos.

Kakashi no responde. Asiente y extiende la mano a Shikamaru. La pequeña pluma rueda un poco en su escritorio antes de que la tome y la deslice apresuradamente contra el papel.

No puede evitar hacer lo mismo cada vez. Siempre lee la hoja al mismo tiempo que la firma. Si no lo acepta, al terminar de firmar la destroza, pero eran tan pocos los casos que Kakashi cree que de alguna manera puede ahorrarse algún tiempo con esa pequeña acción.

Shikamaru lo mira en contemplación y nerviosismo. Espera a que termine de firmar, espera a que no los lea correctamente, espera a que pase los ojos apenas por los títulos de cada encomienda y le devuelva de inmediato los papeles para archivarlos y proceder, para no tener que retrasarse en nada, para no tener que decir nada.

Pero Kakashi se detiene en la penúltima hoja. Shikamaru chasquea abiertamente y un suspiro lleno de fastidio se escapa de su boca antes de que los ojos de Kakashi se muevan a él.

— ¿Esto qué es? — pregunta. Por supuesto, Kakashi sabe lo que es.

— Necesita tu firma — la voz de Shikamaru es neutra, apenas dirige un vistazo rápido al papel. No hay una respuesta verdadera para él.

Kakashi aprieta la hoja entre sus manos y cierra los ojos.

Detrás de sus párpados brilla el sol, unas cuantas nubes se barren con el aire y las hojas de los árboles murmuran alguna especie de dulce y melodiosa canción.

Quiere irse a ese lugar, quiere escapar a ese sitio en sus recuerdos, quiere mirar el cielo y pensar que es pequeño, y que está bien con eso. Que _están_ bien con eso.

Una sonrisa a su lado. Una caricia sobre su mejilla. _Típico de mi rival_. Le diría.

Al abrir los ojos Kakashi sostiene la misma hoja entre sus manos.

"_Petición de baja temporal – Maito Gai" _

— Volvieron ayer — dice Shikamaru — Rock Lee dio el reporte a Shizune. Yo lo archivé.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiona Kakashi. Sus palabras verdaderamente dirigidas al papel.

— Supusimos que era más fácil… para… _usted_…

Kakashi no responde. La hoja de pronto le pica los dedos, la sensación le recuerda vagamente a la frialdad de la silla de ruedas y una punzada conocida se retuerce contra su cabeza.

_¿Por qué? _Repite para sí mismo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Aprieta los ojos y niega. Quiere romper el papel con su firma a medias, quiere reírse, quiere que le digan que es una broma, quiere mirar a Shikamaru y que le diga que se lo ha inventado, que lo hicieron para molestarlo, que Gai no ha vuelto de su misión, que no ha hecho esa petición, que no ha solicitado algo tan disparatado, que no está planeando irse. Que no va a abandonarlo. Que no va marcharse sin antes haber hablado, sin antes haberlo _arreglado_.

Mueve la hoja esperando que desparezcan las letras, esperando que el nombre de pronto cambie y sea el de alguien más, deseando que su nombre se caiga a pedazos y que no sea lo que está imaginando.

Separa la última hoja. Frente a sus ojos un título similar. "_Petición de baja temporal – Rock Lee" _

Un nudo se forma en su garganta. Gai se quería marchar, ¿por qué Gai se querría marchar?

_Por mí. _Contesta su mente pero se rehúsa a creerle. ¡Gai no es el tipo de hombre que se rinde! Gai no es la clase de hombre que es capaz de odiar, de guardar ese grado de rencor, de simplemente escapar porque es más fácil. Gai siempre, siempre, era tan valiente como para afrontarse a los demás.

¿Y entonces qué era eso que tenía delante de sus ojos? ¿Qué era sino la muestra de que Gai se estaba marchando sin siquiera importarle a quién o qué dejaba atrás? Sin importarle que _él_ estuviera detrás.

_¿Y entonces qué esperas? _Le dice su mente, _¿te vas a quedar sentado esperando que sea él quien pida perdón, como todas las otras veces? _

Kakashi no puede decir que no. Es lo que estaba esperando, es lo que había querido creer, es lo que más deseaba, es lo único a lo que se aferraba.

Pensaba que irse de misión lo ayudaría, que se sentiría libre y vivo de nuevo, que sería capaz de perdonarlo en ese viaje, de pensar en que quizá sí había sido lo correcto.

Kakashi se lo había imaginado volviendo, se lo había imaginado sonriendo, se lo había imaginado lleno de ánimos, lleno de esa bondad y tranquilidad que solo él podía brindar. Gai siempre había sido bueno para perdonar. Kakashi estaba desesperado por que llegara ese momento, para que lo extrañara tanto como él lo extrañaba, para que lo mirara y Kakashi finalmente pudiera suspirar, para que pudiera llorar, para que pudiera ponerse de rodillas, para que Gai negara y lo levantara, para que Gai lo abrazara.

Su fantasía se quiebra y se estampa en su cara.

Los trozos punzocortantes de su imaginación se desbaratan hasta destrozarle la punta de los dedos.

No había reconciliaciones. No había perdón.

Kakashi, en su lugar, había recibido ausencia y una egoísta e inesperada petición que lo dañó.

Gai estaba escapando.

Gai no iba a regresar. Gai no quería mirar atrás.

Se siente mareado. La última vez que Gai se había dado de baja temporal había sido en su adolescencia. Era un viaje en solitario para hacerse fuerte, para recorrer parte del mundo, para enfrentarse a gente increíble y diferente, para probar, porque era un reto alocado que quería enfrentar.

Kakashi había asentido a su locura y su determinación. Él nunca se había dado de baja como ninja en la aldea, ni nunca lo haría, pero era algo común en los ninjas activos tomarse un tiempo para conocer el mundo real.

Gai se había despedido de él en ese entonces. _Demasiado dramático_. Había pensado Kakashi y se había burlado.

Gai se secó las lágrimas y dijo algún discurso, luego un simple _"Volveré en un año" _antes de darle la espalda y salir disparado en la oscuridad.

Gai había estado dado de baja como ninja un año completo. Ninguna misión asignada ni algún sueldo. Era justo, les servía como experiencia y aumentaba siempre su rango y su habilidad.

Pero Gai no había estado ciertamente fuera de la aldea todo el año.

Al término del primer mes tocaron su ventana. No se sorprendió cuando encontró a Gai tras las cortinas. No dijo nada cuando Gai lo abrazó fuertemente y luego se pasó de largo y usó su ducha.

Gai se metió en su cama y durmieron esa noche sin decir una sola palabra. Para cuando Kakashi despertó él ya no estaba.

Lo hizo al final de cada mes durante esos doce meses. La ventana siempre entreabierta el mismo día para él. Un par de sábanas extra. Una toalla limpia en el baño. Un abrazo.

Kakashi piensa ahora en cuanto tiempo planea irse, en porque quiere irse, en si alguna vez en ese tiempo va a regresar únicamente para verlo, para abrazarlo, para hablar, para regresar y no volverse a ir jamás.

Tiembla. Tiene miedo. No sabe si está llorando pero las letras se vuelven borrosas frente a sus ojos y la hoja se dobla tristemente contra sus temblorosos dedos.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunta al nombre de Gai. Su voz una mancha grisácea y pálida, hundida en dolor.

_¿Por qué me quieres abandonar? ¿Por qué no lo quieres arreglar?_ Le pregunta, porque sigue sin creer que alguien como él sea capaz de escapar, porque Gai se hubiera atrevido al menos a hablarle de frente, porque es imposible que Gai pueda marcharse estando enfadado con alguien más.

_¿Qué pasa contigo? _Gimotea contra el papel.

_¿Dónde estás en realidad? _

_¿A dónde has ido? _

[…]

_Aquí . _

Gai se tensa. Su visión parece un poco borrosa y parpadea. Delante, una inmaculada y conocida puerta de doble hoja espera en una inercia engañosa.

— Sensei... — la voz de Lee es un hilo, casi una molestia, lo suficientemente tensa para picarle a Gai en la nuca antes de que la escena se rompa un poco para poder mirar.

— Está bien — le responde, no quiere mirarlo pero lo hace por su bien — Me citó solo a mí. Puedes irte, Lee.

Gai sabe que no se marchará. Lee también lo sabe. La pequeña hoja con un citatorio privado con el Sexto se arruga un momento en su mano derecha.

No importa, piensa Gai antes de volver su atención a la puerta.

La mano de Lee le dedica un breve apretón en el brazo antes de dejarlo ir. Gai sabe que lo mira, que le ruega con la mirada entrar con él, que quizá incluso le lanza en sus ojos bellamente redondos un dejo de lástima.

Al otro lado del pasillo Shikamaru lo mira con la misma atención. Pero quizá la lastima de Shikamaru va dirigida a Kakashi, o a la situación.

No sabe, no le interesa, ni siquiera le dedica un saludo antes de que su mano se dirija al mango de la puerta.

Lee retrocede, su atención se va contra la ventana lejana. Los guardias Anbu están ahí. Gai puede sentirlos con la misma facilidad y quiere decirle a Lee que se marche, que no hace falta que lo proteja, que no va a pasar nada, que es una cita con el Hokage_ nada más._

_Nada más_. Se repite, pero sus manos tensas casi destruyen la manija de metal y la primera puerta de su técnica prohibida le picaba la piel con insistencia esperando a ser liberada y, quizá, atacar.

No hace falta. Su conciencia racional le dice que no la va a necesitar.

_Kakashi no es rival para mí ahora. _

_No es rival para nadie ahora._

Shikamaru se pega a la pared cuando Gai mueve la madera finalmente. Lee toma guardia de inmediato en su espalda, como si estuviera listo a atacar, como si fuera una trampa y Gai fuese a ser atacado ahí mismo por alguna sorpresiva explosión.

No pasa nada. Pero Gai sabe que en realidad _sí_ se trata de una trampa.

Gai le sonríe a Lee antes de entrar. Su mano apenas tiene la fuerza de mover la puerta y la cierra tras su espalda.

El suave _clic_ anunciando como una diminuta campana una posible calamidad. ¿O era acaso el timbre agudo del templo en un funeral?

Adentro, Kakashi levanta la mirada.

Sus manos tiemblan contra su escritorio y se aprieta a sí mismo para ocultar su debilidad.

Frente a él Gai finalmente aparece.

Kakashi no puede evitar suspirar. Es más alto de lo que recordaba, se ve más grande, más fuerte, más joven. La emoción lo pica un instante antes de que observe que también parece más lejano, millones de veces más indiferente.

No hay saludos. Kakashi traga dolorosamente antes de decidir levantar con algo se dignidad el rostro y mirar fijamente a Gai.

Gai no lo mira, sus ojos lo atraviesan como si no estuviera presente. Su mirada es un hielo que barre la pared de la habitación y le hace un hueco.

Kakashi reconoce esa mirada. No es la primera vez que la odia. Era una calca espantosa de sus propios ojos cuando era más joven, cuando era un muchacho orgulloso y arrogante, cuando Gai le insistía y él ni siquiera se dignaba a prestar atención. Su mente siempre perdida en fantasmas que ahora ya no tienen importancia.

Sus labios tiemblan ante eso. El rostro adusto de Gai lo asusta, su quietud le resulta repugnante y por un momento quiere decirle que se marche porque no lo soporta, porque no lo reconoce, porque su quietud y mutismo es tan inquietante como la de un cadáver.

No lo hace, Kakashi no puede arruinar su última oportunidad.

Sabe que solo usando su poder como Hokage podría hacer a Gai venir a él, de otro modo se la iban a pasar escondiéndose en una tediosa persecución.

Los ojos de Minato, Hiruzen, Hashirama y Tobirama, lo miran. Quizá lo acusan, quizá es corrupción o abuso de autoridad lo que ha estado haciendo, el arma de doble filo de la que se aprovechó y le terminó por cortar la garganta en dos.

Se encoge en su fuero interno. ¿Qué podría importarle lo que dicen los muertos?

Gai permanece impasible, como una estatua, incluso su piel bronceada parece pétrea y Kakashi puede temerle con seguridad.

_Gai ya no está._

El pensamiento se le escapa de forma dolorosa.

No sabe a quién tiene enfrente pero le teme. Sus dedos se aprietan entre ellos hasta que se causa dolor. Aun así, permanece igual de quieto que Gai, ni un solo atisbo de todos sus nervios y emociones se levanta. Su rostro una hoja extendida e ilegible, sin el más mínimo pliegue.

Gai no se mueve, permanece frente a la puerta sin avanzar. El protocolo era moverse hasta el escritorio de Kakashi y esperar una orden. Pero Kakashi sabe demasiado bien que está fuera ahora de sus manos, de su control, o incluso de cualquier control.

Un extraño recuerdo cruza en su cabeza. Está de pronto en la orilla del río, al lado de un gran puente que cruzaba la aldea.

El atardecer se asoma a su derecha. Gai está ahí, estando sobre el pasto, su rostro es una mezcla extraña y desconocida de rencor y dolor.

— Esa humillación... — dice, los labios le tiemblan, su rostro siempre tranquilo y confiado se desvanece y da paso a una vanidad y orgullo que Kakashi en ese entonces conocía muy bien —. La forma en la que lo hizo, Kakashi, que vergüenza — Gai bajó la mirada. Se veía impotente y furioso, sus ojos fragmentándose delante de él — Eso no es juventud. Eso no es... nada.

Kakashi lo miró. Gai en esa edad era demasiado histérico y acelerado, más de una vez Kakashi lo había visto nervioso y arrogante, ansioso, incluso despectivo con los demás, como si desde su primer suspiro hubiera sido el ninja de élite que era ahora.

— Creo que tu padre es el mejor ninja de todos — Gai lo miró con sorpresa.

Kakashi apartó la mirada y le hizo saber su dolor. "Yo perdí al mío" le dijo sin decirlo. Kakashi hubiera deseado tener a Sakumo incluso si ya no tenía nada de fuerza, incluso si era un eterno genin, incluso si dejaba de der el poderoso "colmillo blanco". En realidad, Kakashi había deseado tantas veces que nunca lo hubiera sido en realidad.

Gai bajó el rostro y asintió a las palabras de Kakashi en reflexión. Su intensidad tan común en ese entonces se apaciguó.

Al poco tiempo Dai había muerto. Kakashi jamás volvió a ver ese rostro en Gai, jamás volvió a ver la frialdad, el desprecio, la altanería, la forma despiadada de dirigirse a alguien más.

Entonces Kakashi lo mira ahora. El recuerdo le acaricia los dedos y se le escurre al fondo de la piel.

Es igual.

Igual a aquel entonces, igual a aquella vez, igual a las veces en que Gai no se dejaba decir por nadie y se iba a los golpes. La mirada fastidiosa que resaltaba antes de que fuera totalmente sustituida por una sonrisa amable y un extraño "gracias".

No puede entenderlo. La escena le hace sentir nostalgia y espera oírlo decir algo ácido, algo tremendamente loco y espontáneo, quizá incluso un poco dramático seguido de un ataque sorpresa solo para jugar.

No hay nada. No más que esa mirada.

Suspira, piensa en Dai, piensa en que Gai había estado tan decepcionado de él que había hecho esa cara. Ahora quizá estaba aún más decepcionado de Kakashi, se preguntó qué haría falta, qué tendría que decir para que Gai suspirara y bajara la guardia.

Sabía que no existía tal cosa. No había palabras mágicas. No había una forma tan fácil para que Gai volviera a sonreír y levantar su pulgar.

— Gai — lo llama, su voz rasposa sugiere el dolor de forma obvia y sus labios se aprietan debajo de su máscara.

Sus palabras, sin embargo, no tuvieron ningún efecto. Fueron silenciadas por su indiferencia, parpadearon en la inexistencia antes de hacer dudar a Kakashi si lo dijo en verdad.

Carraspea, nervioso. Se siente estúpido y furioso consigo mismo. Una parte de él se burla de sí mismo.

_Dejaste pasar mucho tiempo._ Le dice, _tardaste demasiado en intentar arreglar las cosas, ahora es tarde._

Niega. Se rehúsa a pensar que haya comenzado una vida nueva en un par de días.

_Una nueva, no, ciertamente no._ Murmura su voz interna_, pero, ¿qué tal una vieja? ¿Qué sí ha reanudado una vida que dejó a la mitad?_

Kakashi quiere reírse de sus pensamientos.

No, Gai siempre ha sido Gai.

¿Y a quién tienes enfrente?

— ¿Necesita algo, Hokage? — la voz de Gai corta esta vez la escena.

Es duro. Su tono cruel lo hace temblar, lo hace sentirse como un desconocido.

Al mismo tiempo su timbre le calma el corazón, como si fuera una melodía suave que había estado esperando, que había necesitado, lo hace sentir tranquilo, como si estuviera en casa.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y deja que su voz acaricie su corazón. Miles de palabras dichas por Gai pasan por su cabeza. Nota entonces que han sido muchas, _demasiadas_, cada una, una tierna declaración de amor.

La había extrañado tanto.

Suspira. Quiere absorber aquella vibración con su piel, porque no puede imaginar no volverla a oír, al menos no dirigida a él.

Finalmente Kakashi reacciona a su pregunta. La estúpida e innecesaria formalidad le parece una burla y siente el deseo de gritarle, de decirle que es ridículo comportarse de esa manera, como si hubiera olvidado ya el sabor de su pene contra su boca.

— Sí — responde intentando imitar su aplomo. Su intento volviéndose un rotundo fracaso de inmediato —. Es sobre la solicitud.

Kakashi extiende el papel sobre el escritorio. Es una trampa, por supuesto, porque ambos saben que Gai la leyó y la firmó y sólo es un truco sucio y estúpido para que Gai se acerque y tome su debido lugar.

Gai sabe que es una trampa también. Ya es un indefenso ratón. Sin embargo, se acerca como un diminuto mamífero a un pozo envenenado de agua. Sabe que Lee está afuera escuchando y no quiere preocuparlo.

Se acerca con sus pasos firmes. Ni siquiera un poco de duda o temblor. Kakashi no puede evitar mirar abajo, a la sombra del calentador brillante que guarda una inhumana pesa.

Su pie blanco se asoma de su calzado. Los diminutos dedos le parecen como cebollas enrolladas y por un segundo quiere reír. Que infantil.

Gai llega hasta el frente de su escritorio. Apenas mira la hoja. La conoce bien. Sus ojos se detienen en la firma a medias y se pregunta qué tanto podría costarle completarlo. Se pregunta si la podrá falsificar.

Kakashi suspira. El olor a hierbas frescas acaricia sus mejillas y siente el deseo de abrazarlo, de hundirse entre sus pectorales y suspirar todo lo que es él.

No puede evitar notar una punzada en su entrepierna. _No es momento_. Se dice. Pero Kakashi no tiene control sobre sus deseos, sobre la emoción de su piel al sentirlo tan cerca.

Gai se queda quieto de nuevo, esperando. Su respiración grave y profunda lo hace pensar en todas las noches que lo escuchó dormir, en todas las veces que recargó su cabeza contra su pecho y se tranquilizó con el hilo de su corazón.

Piensa en su última noche juntos. Piensa en sus suspiros llenos de dolor y cansancio antes de que finalmente pudiera tomar aire y relajarse. Kakashi movió la silla de ruedas a un lado, un poco lejos de la cama pero no lo suficiente por si Gai necesitaba levantarse para ir al baño.

Le resultaba un fastidio pensar en todo lo que le costaba a Gai. Quería llevarlo él si hacía falta, pero entonces Gai lo miraba con una súplica. "Déjame hacerlo" le decía, y él se quedaba todo ese tiempo despierto mirando al techo.

Cuando volvía no ponía excusas ni se quejaba cuando Kakashi lo arropaba de regreso. Luego, un abrazo, cálido, su brazo era su almohada preferida y pegaba su oído a clavícula.

La respiración de Gai tardaba unos momentos en calmarse. A Kakashi le gustaba esperar a que Gai se durmiera. Le gustaba oír su respiración tranquila, su corazón latiendo con normalidad, su rostro en tranquilidad, sin dolor, sin preocupación.

Kakashi piensa ahora que su respiración se escucha igual a aquellas noches. Quiere pegar su oído a su pecho y sentir que está bien.

Pero Gai está tan lejos que siente que no puede verlo, no a pesar de tenerlo delante de él.

Sus labios se curvan en una mueca de dolor y frustración. Lo nota más joven, su actitud lo hace sentirse viejo y sabio, como lidiando con un muchacho.

Kakashi capta su reflejo en el vidrio de documentos a su derecha. Casi no ve nada sobre sí mismo, pero se siente inquietantemente más adulto de lo que alguna vez fue. Es ahora incluso más grande de lo que era su padre cuando se quitó la vida. Sakumo lo saludó desde el espejo antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiona finalmente, su vista se va a Gai con gravedad —. ¿Por qué quieres la baja temporal?

Gai parece querer reírse pero no lo hace. La comisura de su boca se dobla un momento antes de ceder y reiterar su rostro serio.

— Asuntos personales — responde con malicia.

La idea se le pega en los oídos. Lo estaba excluyendo de su vida, le estaba diciendo que ya no era parte de sus asuntos, que su vida personal no le incumbía.

Se siente gravemente herido. Piensa en las veces en las que lo ayudó y lo cuido, en como corría por la casa juntando las cosas, llevándolo a rastras en la silla de ruedas, sirviendo la mesa, buscando la ropa, abriendo la puerta.

_¿Y qué esperas? _Le cuestiona su mente. _¿Qué te lo agradezca? No te lo pidió. _

Es cierto. Kakashi se calma. No lo hizo esperando algo a cambio. Lo hizo por amor.

— Gai, no puedes simplemente pedir esto — Kakashi pierde fuerzas y su voz se tambalea.

— ¿Por qué no? — la pregunta parece retórica, un reto, incluso una amenaza. Kakashi no la puede descifrar.

Suspira. No tiene una respuesta para eso, no tiene una verdadera autoridad para negarle su derecho y Gai lo sabe a la perfección. Todo ninja es libre de dejar la aldea temporalmente si así lo quiere. Nadie lo puede obligar a quedarse. Ni siquiera el Hokage. Ni siquiera aquel que había sido su amante.

Kakashi lo mira, quiere decirle muchas cosas con sus ojos, como siempre, con esa habilidad increíble que ellos tenían, con esa capacidad de entenderse sin palabras, de leerse la mente, de preguntar y calmar con un parpadeo, de librar una guerra juntos con los ojos cerrados. Nunca habían necesitado nada más, se conocían como la palma de su mano.

Pero entonces Kakashi nota que Gai no lo está mirando. No al menos de verdad.

Sus ojos lo pasan de largo, parece observar algún punto en la pared detrás de él, como si fuera invisible, como si lo atravesara, como si ni siquiera lo notara.

Kakashi reconoce esa mirada perdida y nublosa de inmediato. Está usando esa habilidad extraordinaria que Gai había desarrollado contra su sharingan, la capacidad de luchar sin mirarlo a los ojos, la forma en la que había enfrentado a Itachi cuando fue a rescatarlo en el lago.

Kurenai y Asuma no habían podido hacer nada. Kakashi, siendo el más habilidoso, había fracasado de inmediato, ellos se habían dedicado a cerrar los ojos y temblar.

Entonces Gai había llegado. Toda la experiencia que tenía por haber crecido siendo rival de Kakashi le sirvió para pararse delante de Itachi con valor.

Kisame había querido pelear. "_No lo subestimes" _Le aconsejó Itachi. Ambos se marcharon de inmediato. Todos sabían que no tenía caso pelear.

Pero Kakashi recuerda eso. Cuando platicó con Gai después se lo preguntó. "¿Cómo lo enfrentaste?" Gai se rió, su pregunta era tonta considerando todos los años que Gai llevaba familiarizado con su sharingan. "No lo mires a los ojos".

_No lo mires a los ojos. _

Kakashi odia ese poder ahora tanto como lo admiró alguna vez.

— Gai — dice, su voz esta vez es firme — Mírame — exige, sus puños apretándose finalmente delantede él.

Gai suspira. Parece irritado y fastidiado con su petición. No quiere mirarlo, lo sabe. Aunque Kakashi no entiende si es porque no lo soportaría o porque en realidad le produce alguna especie de asco.

Como sea, obedece, más como una acción a la que cede para no generar una discusión innecesaria que porque tuviera una autoridad real sobre él.

Sus ojos se desempañan y finalmente afinan. Sus pequeños ojos se despegan de la pared y se enfocan verdaderamente sobre el rostro de Kakashi, sobre los propios ojos de Kakashi.

Este suspira esperanzado. Quiere pensar que le dirá algo, quiere creer que su corazón se filtrara a través de su mirada y hablará por él.

Hay palabras, sí, y salen. Pero a Kakashi no le gustan. Kakashi las desconoce, les teme, lo hieren. El desprecio y el rechazo grabados en él.

— Gai, necesito que me escuches — está desesperado, no tiene más opción que seguir hablando y esperar a que no se marche, a que decida quedarse e intentar por lo menos un momento entender lo que ha hecho.

Gai frunce suavemente. Sabe que la trampa se ha activado y que ahora es un ratón mordiendo un queso envenenado.

Kakashi no tenía nada para decirle en realidad, al menos no algo que fuera de acuerdo a su petición. Kakashi lo había obligado a ir ahí con un pretexto estúpido solo para forzar una conversación, para hablar de cosas que nada tenían que ver con ser el Hokage o con su baja temporal. Kakashi lo había arrastrado a ese lugar para ponerse a hablar de su situación, _la de los dos_.

_Que bajo._ Piensa Gai un momento ante esa idea. No le parece justo que abuse de esa manera, que lo haya acorralado para verlo, que use las instalaciones de la aldea para tratar sus asuntos privados y egoístas. Era un abuso en contra de todo lo que era correcto, era un agravio para la decisión de Gai de no verlo y de no hablar. Era una violación a tantos derechos que Gai ni siquiera los pudo contar.

Pero no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto. No quería pensar en las normas ridículas o en la corrupción o en lo estúpidamente inconsciente y egoísta que estaba siendo el Hokage.

A Gai no tenía por qué importarle.

— Lo que dije antes — suspira, sus piernas tiemblan y siente el deseo de ponerse de pie — Lo que _hice_ antes. Me equivoqué. Fui un imbécil, lo siento — sus palabras son sinceras, tanto que se escurren de su rostro hasta hacerlo vacilar y dejar fluir su dolor.

Gai sigue mirándolo. Kakashi sabe que Gai adora ser él quien hable, que le encanta ser escuchado, que ama su propia voz. Esta vez aguarda, esta vez no hay interrupciones rápidas o inesperadas. Esta vez es Kakashi quien debe rellenar el vacío para justificar.

— Es cierto… — continúa — Fue egoísta, yo… pensé que estaba bien.

— Que esté bien no significa que sea lo correcto — las palabras de Gai saltan de la nada.

Kakashi le mira con esperanza, pero esta se ve opacada rápidamente. No hay discusión. Gai parece arrepentido de inmediato de lo que ha dicho y se muerde la lengua. Un deseo estúpido de perdón y reclamos cosquilleando sobre su garganta hasta hacerlo tragar y negar.

— Lo sé — murmura — Debí haberlo pensado mejor, pero… — ¿Pero qué? No tiene una excusa. Sí, debió haberlo pensado mejor — Lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque quería que recuperaras tu vida, no porque no creyera en ti.

— Entonces debiste seguir creyendo en mí — su tono se levanta y acaricia un momento su nivel habitual antes de desvanecerse rápidamente.

— Ese no es el punto, Gai — Kakashi no puede seguir esperando y se pone de pie — Lo hice porque estaba preocupado, porque no merecías _eso_, porque no tenías por qué sufrir algo así. Lo hice porque te quería.

— ¡Si me hubieras querido no me hubieras mentido! — finalmente su voz estalla. Su mano se impacta contra el escritorio y una punzada de energía brinca en algún lugar dentro de su pecho — ¡No digas algo tan estúpido como eso! ¡Yo no te lo pedí, a nadie se lo pedí! No necesitaba tu estúpida caridad, no necesitaba tu maldita lástima. ¡No lo hiciste por mí, Kakashi! ¡Maldición! — su puño vuelve a apretarse — ¡Lo único en lo que pensabas era en ti! ¡Como siempre! ¡Tú, tú, tú, solo tú!

— ¡No es así! — _¿no es así?_ — ¡Estabas atrapado en un destino que no merecías! ¿Qué tendría de malo intentar ayudarte?

— ¡Ese era el maldito camino que yo elegí! ¡Hacerlo había sido mi decisión! ¡Tenía el derecho de hacerlo si quería, de sufrir, de condenarme a una maldita silla por el resto de mi vida!

— ¿Tenías el derecho de decidir quedar en silla de ruedas? — Kakashi frunce — Qué idiotez estás diciendo.

— ¡No es ninguna idiotez! — Gai respira hondo — ¡El único que puede decidir sobre mi vida soy yo! Era mi decisión, protegerlos era mi objetivo, era mi destino.

— ¡Ya basta! — Kakashi grita más de lo que quería — ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras un niño estúpido, Gai! Ya no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, ya no tienes que ir y arriesgarte o humillarte solo para intentar probarte a ti mismo. ¡A la mierda con eso, Gai!

— ¡No! — brama en respuesta. Sus dientes apretados como un enorme perro se asomaron de sus labios — ¡Yo tenía el derecho de elegir! ¡Yo tenía el derecho de _morir_!

— ¿De morir? — Kakashi se tensa. Ahí estaba lo que ya sabía, la decisión implícita y silenciosa que él conocía. Gai había estado esperando morir. Gai había estado arrepentido de sobrevivir —. Entonces esa tu lógica sinsentido. ¡Es esa tu maldita lección! _¡Morir!_

— ¿Y qué tendría de malo? — Gai cuadra los hombros. Internamente parece un poco sorprendido por su propia declaración — Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, luché con todo mi espíritu y mi pasión. ¡Entonces me lo había ganado!

— ¡Te habías ganado el derecho de morir! — repite Kakashi con furia y fastidio — ¿Por eso lo hiciste? ¿Por eso te quedaste como estabas, porque creías que merecías sufrir al no haber alcanzado tu objetivo de morir? — bufó — ¿Es así como crees que funciona? ¿Es por eso que le enseñaste a Lee la forma de suicidarse? ¿Entonces estás orgulloso de la forma en la que Neji se arrojó como un estúpido a la muerte?

Gai no tiene control de sí mismo ante esa mención.

Su puño golpea a Kakashi antes de darse cuenta y lo tira al suelo bruscamente. Sus dedos apretándose contra su garganta en una técnica que en cuestión de un solo segundo podía tener un final mortal.

— ¡No tienes derecho! — grita sobre su rostro — ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡No lo _conociste_! ¡Neji tenía un objetivo por el cual valía la pena morir!

Kakashi reacciona a esas palabras. Son las mismas que le dijo sobre Lee, son las mismas que usó en los exámenes chuunin cuando su alumno abrió las puertas por primera vez solo para cumplir un sueño que lo había llevado a su destrucción, a su fracaso.

Kakashi revive el momento y lo odia tanto como lo odia ahora. ¡Morir! Para Kakashi no tenía sentido morir por eso. Para Kakashi no tenía sentido morir. No podían simplemente lanzarse a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran y creer que era alguna especie de privilegio terminar muerto.

Estaba harto. Harto de escuchar a todo mundo rogar por ser asesinado. Estaba harto de pasar por lo mismo, de ver a Obito ser aplastado tras sus párpados, de ver la última puerta estallar ante él.

— ¡Basta, Gai! — Kakashi no lucha, los Anbu están en la puerta y esperan ansiosamente su señal — Deja de castigarte a ti mismo, ya todo terminó… ya puedes descansar…

Gai se aparta ante eso y se levanta. Sus ojos se aprietan y niega repetidas veces antes de retroceder y pararse delante de la puerta.

— No, no se trata solo de eso, Kakashi — murmura, pero sus ojos ya no lo miran, sus ojos ahora observan la tumba abierta con el nombre de Neji arriba — No se trata solo de eso…

— ¿Y de qué se trata entonces? — Kakashi se levanta también.

— No soy como tú — Gai se gira un momento a él. Sus ojos se han vuelto indescifrables otra vez — ¿Sabes porque Obito no te mató? — Gai frunce — Podía hacerlo, te vigilaba todo el tiempo y era mucho más fuerte que tú en ese entonces. Solo le habría bastado un solo momento — Kakashi endurece la expresión ante el tema de su conversación — Porque matarte era muy fácil. Mató a Minato y Kushina, no importaba, él creía que lo merecían. Pero, tú, Kakashi, tú no _merecías_ la muerte.

Kakashi palidece. Gai lo mira desde ese espectro irreconocible en el que se ha convertido.

— Si morías tu sufrimiento terminaría. ¡Dejarte vivo era la mejor forma que tenía para que sufrieras! Te castigarías a ti mismo como nadie más podría castigarte allá afuera — los labios de Kakashi se aprietan y ahora es él quien siente los gritos sobre la boca — Nadie te iba a castigar y condenar mejor que tú mismo. Incluso ahora quizá no mereces descansar, no mereces la paz. Por eso sigues vivo.

La piel se le eriza ante esas palabras. Kakashi retrocede un paso sin poder contenerse, sin poder creer que algo tan horrible como eso lo hubiera podido decir alguien como Gai, precisamente Gai.

— Yo no me estoy castigando, ni me estaba castigando. Yo no me estaba aferrando como un niño al pasado. Yo estaba _continuando_ — Gai lo acusa con sus palabras. Una verdad más grande desenrollándose ante su cara — Y tú, Kakashi, tú no querías continuar.

— No fue así. Yo quería hacerlo, yo quería continuar — _junto a ti._

Gai se ríe como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera absurdo, una broma, una tontería irracional. Y quizá, en realidad, sí lo era.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? — pregunta con un dejo de sarcasmo e ironía que hieren a Kakashi aún más.

— No sé — admite finalmente. Su voz apretada anunciando sus deseos de llorar — Fue inevitable. El cuerpo se movió solo — susurra. Las palabras de Sasuke y de Naruto repitiéndose en su cabeza.

— ¿Esa es tu explicación? — Gai vuelve a reírse, sin chiste.

— Perdóname, Gai. No sé porque pensé que funcionaría… sé que hice mal. Por favor, Gai, perdóname — suplica. Ya no tiene más opciones, no tiene explicaciones, no le queda más que tirarse y rogar —. Tal vez no lo parezca pero yo también quería continuar, yo _aún_ quiero continuar.

Lanza su proposición, su petición, su declaración.

No puede decirlo, porque no sabe cómo decirlo, pero sabe que Gai lo ha entendido. Gai siempre había entendido el secretismo que escondía debajo de su voz.

_Estoy dispuesto a regresar. Quiero regresar. No hay nada que quiera más. Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí y continuemos juntos. Volvamos a empezar. _

Gai lo mira con extrañeza unos momentos. Sabe que ha oído sus palabras no profesadas, sabe que las entiende, sabe que las siente picándole la piel con la intensidad.

Su rostro se desdibuja y salta. Kakashi no sabe lo que ve, Gai mismo no entiende quién es.

Sus ojos brillan, y es el Gai habitual; luego vacío, es un desconocido; Sakumo se asoma unos momentos antes de desaparecer; la melancolía vuelve y se estampa en su cara, ¿dónde dejó su silla de ruedas? Tiene miedo de caer.

Kakashi suspira, quiere pensar que la razón ganará, que Gai tendrá la madurez de entender que había cometido un error, de que había fallado pero que podría ser perdonado, de quizá _sí_ merecía ser perdonado.

Pero entonces la flama chispeante se apaga. La luz trémula que había nacido se sofoca y deja a los pequeños ojos de Gai en la oscuridad.

_Ya no soy un ratón. _

_Ya no soy tu perro. _

_Ya no soy tu prisionero. _

_Ya no soy Dai. _

_Ya no soy Dai… _

— Si no hay otra cosa que necesite, entonces me retiro, Hokage — dice Gai y se inclina suavemente en una despedida formal.

Kakashi siente el pánico subiendo por su cuerpo. No puede creer lo que Gai ha dicho, no puede creer que simplemente pueda actuar como si no le importara, como si no significara nada.

Kakashi lo odia entonces. Quiere odiarlo y se permite odiarlo unos momentos antes de que todo su coraje se convierta en desconsuelo y desesperación.

No puede más con nada y se lanza contra él. Lo abraza, lo aprieta, pega su rostro a su cuerpo y sin poder contenerse llora como no lo había hecho en décadas, como ya no podía recordar.

Ya nada tiene sentido, ni el orgullo, ni su discapacidad emocional, ni su seriedad, ni su talente quieto y racional. Ya no puede. No es fuerte, no quiere ser fuerte, no quiere seguir aparentando que tiene todavía tiene valor. Ahora, luego de años, Kakashi solo es un puñado de puntos débiles.

Se deshace en su cuerpo entonces. Se ha vuelto un manojo de lágrimas y ruegos inconexos. No quiere que se vaya, no quiere que lo abandone en la oscuridad, no va a soportar la oscuridad, ahora que ha probado la luz no quiere volver a las tinieblas de las que había escapado apenas.

Gai era su faro, sin él, si él se iba, entonces ya no le quedaría nada, entonces ya no habría nada con qué continuar. Entonces ya no quería continuar.

Las manos de Gai se levantan entonces, Kakashi quiere pensar que lo abrazará, que corresponderá a su desesperación, que sentirá amor, o lástima, no importaba, con que no se fuera, con que no lo abandonara…

Siente el tacto de los dedos contra sus brazos y gime suavemente ante su piel con el deseo de derrumbarse sobre él, con el sueño de que lo rodee y termine sus miedos, con el anhelo enloquecido de que lo levante otra vez, de que recoja sus huesos.

No sucede. Gai lo toma de los brazos en un movimiento brusco y lo aparta de él con tosquedad. La distancia que nace daña a Kakashi, el frío de su cuerpo resulta insoportable y mira con miedo y horror a Gai ante esa reacción.

— ¿Por qué? — gimotea, su rostro compungido en su forma más dolorosa y patética — ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

— Dijiste que querías que recuperara mi vida, ¿no? — Gai silba, su cuerpo parece una extraña calcomanía, una estampa que desentona con sus sentimientos, que no encaja en la historia, que no siente ni empatía ni amor… _ni nada._ — No soportabas la versión de mí que fui después de la guerra. Entonces solo he vuelto a ser el hombre que recuerdas. He vuelto a ser el Gai de antes, el que no tenía el valor para tomarte de la mano, el que dudaba si le gustabas, el que no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada, jamás, por miedo a que lo odiaras.

Las palabras lo atenazan. Son fuego que derriten sus lágrimas.

_Crueldad_.

Sus palabras estaban bañadas de injusticia y de crueldad.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — su llanto aumenta, la idea no entra en su cabeza. No tenía sentido, no tenía caso seguir aferrándose a una discusión como esa, no tenía caso considerando todo lo que había pasado, no tenía caso que Gai siguiera enojado.

Gai no responde. Es una figura de hielo, lejana, desdibujada y deformada. No lo conoce. Su figura atemporal lo hace dudar.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto? — lo acusa, apenas puede verlo entre sus lágrimas el tiempo suficiente para cuestionarse porque estaba eligiendo la infelicidad, porque estaba sacrificando su amor, el de los _dos_.

_A menos que ya no exista ese amor. _Le dice su mente, pero Kakashi desecha el pensamiento. No puede, no es posible, Gai debía estar sufriendo como él, Gai debía estar resintiendo su ausencia incluso más que él, porque Gai era un puñado de emociones, porque siempre vivía con intensidad, porque vivía al borde de la honestidad.

¿Entonces por qué? No lo sabe. No lo entiende. Los estaba castigando a los dos de forma estúpida. Los estaba condenando a los dos. ¿Tanto era su rencor que no podía aceptarlo ni siquiera porque eso podía hacerlo feliz? ¿Tanto lo había herido? ¿Tanto le había dolido?

_Sí. _

— Gai — Kakashi desconecta su mente. El punto de quiebre. Ya no tiene nada más que perder, ya no quiere el orgullo ni la dignidad. Ya no tiene relevancia la dignidad.

Se tira al suelo, es patético, pero también es su última oportunidad, el último intento, el acto desesperado al que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse porque no sabía qué más hacer para arreglarlo, porque no bastaba con una disculpa, porque estaba arrepentido de verdad, porque no quería dejarlo marchar.

— Gai, te amo — dice con voz firme pese a su llanto.

Kakashi espera entonces de rodillas, con el rostro hundido en la miseria, con las manos vacías, con el corazón sobre su piel, detenido en una escena que jamás se imaginó que podría estar.

Los ojos de Gai se abren ligeramente en sorpresa. Una nueva lucha aparece, una extraña cortina se cierra y otra se abre. Los colores fluyendo como un extraño arcoíris por su piel.

Kakashi cierra los ojos entre su dolorido llanto. Piensa en cuando Gai se lo dijo, piensa en sus ojos brillantes, en sus labios abriéndose para murmurarlo con amor.

_Sé que no puedes decirlo de vuelta… _había dicho Gai, porque lo conocía, porque era verdad, porque quizá de no haber estado en esa situación nunca lo diría.

Ahora lo dice. Se imagina que lo ha dicho aquel día, que cuando Gai lo detuvo por la muñeca y le dijo "Te amo, Kakashi" él le sonrió de vuelta y le contestó "También te amo, Gai".

Fantasea con ese instante roto. No puede siquiera llegar a igualar en su cabeza la felicidad que Gai habría sentido al escuchar eso. Sin duda habría llorado emocionado, lo habría abrazado, le habría dicho muchas veces más que lo amaba mientras lo besaba.

Kakashi se habría reído y habría correspondido un poco avergonzado, pero feliz, sí, muy feliz. Se hubiera quedado un momento más, ¿a quién le hubiera importado o sorprendido que llegara tarde? Lo habría arrastrado de regreso a la cama.

"Lo has dicho, Kakashi" Habría susurrado Gai contra su oído "Yo pensé…" No lo dejaría terminar, disiparía sus miedos con un beso.

"¿Qué tiene de raro? ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?" Y ambos habrían reído. Y él habría podido suspirar por finalmente decir la verdad, por no ser un cobarde patético que no es capaz de decir algo como eso, que niega sus sentimientos, que los admite porque le causan pavor.

Ya no hay miedos entonces. Se abrazan. Afuera continúa el mundo como si nada. Afuera ya no hay nada que los pueda frenar, _jamás_.

Una risa suave suena en el presente y bota a Kakashi fuera de su descolorida fantasía.

— Lo siento — murmura Gai con tranquilidad — No puedo escucharte desde aquí, parado en el pasado que tanto echabas de menos — le dice con indiferencia.

La realidad se abre ante Kakashi y se siente terriblemente avergonzado, desechado, desnudo, rechazado.

_Humillado. _

— Es lo que querías, ¿no? — la voz de Gai se diluye en su mente, su tono desalmado le causa una terrible conmoción — Que todo volviera a ser como antes. Bueno, _aquí está_.

Kakashi tiembla en su lugar. Se da cuenta entonces de todas las cosas, de que es tarde, de que él mismo se arrastró a ese lugar, de que todo es su culpa, de que está parado en el resultado de sus decisiones, en la meta sucia y egoísta de sus acciones.

_Tarde. Tarde una vez más. _

Baja los brazos y se hunde en su lugar. No puede hacer nada.

Gai lo pasa de largo, ni siquiera lo mira rendirse, ni siquiera lo mira cuando agacha su cabeza y se queda pegado y batido en el piso.

No hay un adiós.

No hay despedidas.

No hay palabras de amor.

Luego, todo es soledad una vez más.

[…]

_Una vida nueva nace pero, ¿no es cierto que extrañamos más a los que se han ido?_

Minato lo mira un momento. No puede sonreír tanto como Kakashi mismo no puede sonreír. Sin embargo, Minato sonríe. Kakashi prefiere no ver un gesto tan falso y aparta la mirada al suelo.

Kushina, a su lado, le palmea el hombro y gesticula a medias un abrazo. A Kakashi le importa muy poco que ella esté ahí.

Sus pies se detienen por mera inercia y Minato suspira delante de él. Nada sirve para tranquilizarlo, nada sirve para nada, nada tiene sentido ya. Quiere morir. Tanto Minato como Kakashi quieren morir.

Aguardan en silencio. Un goteo imaginario explota y Kakashi quiere taparse los oídos porque no lo soporta, porque escurre de sus dedos sin alguna especie de final. Se obliga a ignorarlo. Ya se ha lavado las manos. Ya no lo ha hecho muchas, muchas veces, en realidad.

Entonces, se abre la puerta. Un hombre aparece, _ese_ hombre aparece. Su rostro asustado mira a Minato, por un momento pasa sobre el rostro de Kakashi pero lo ignora como si no estuviera ahí.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunta. Kushina tiene la intención de intervenir pero Minato la frena y se pone delante de ella — ¿Dónde está mi hija? — el hombre no parece tener paciencia y los enfrenta — ¿Dónde está Rin?

Kakashi gimotea y se mira la mano.

_Sí, ¿dónde está Rin? _

Cuando parpadea está ahora en otro lugar.

Conoce la casa, conoce la entrada. Esta vez no escala por la ventana, simplemente camina con su cuerpo suelto hasta la puerta principal.

Minato a su izquierda, Rin y Kushina a su derecha.

Es Minato quien toca la puerta. La mujer que sale conoce a Kakashi y le sonríe antes de girarse y buscar.

— Obito… — la anciana se asoma a la calle, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y pesar —. Obito, ¿Obito está…?

— Lo siento — Minato se inclina hacia ella y llora. Lo lamenta, realmente lo lamenta.

La mujer solloza también. No parece realmente una sorpresa sino hasta que entre gemidos vuelve otra vez su atención a Minato y a él.

— ¿Dónde está ahora su cuerpo? — Minato duda. Kakashi baja el rostro con dolor. Rin llora y Kushina la abraza, o se abrazan, se consuelan, porque ambas lo amaban.

— No hay cuerpo.

_No hay cuerpo al cual llorar. _

De nuevo, parpadea.

Esta vez está en el cementerio. El Tercero da un discurso. Kakashi apenas lo escucha sobre el sonido extraño y distorsionado de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos, del llanto del bebé que está plantado de forma tétrica delante del monumento.

Gira sus ojos, detrás está Itachi, a su lado derecho está Gai.

— La pérdida del cuarto Hokage es una tragedia — dice Hiruzen, su voz aburrida y formal no tiene sentido para él, no le parece importante escuchar.

— Gai, quiero irme de aquí — le murmura a su amigo, este asiente sin preguntar y se da la vuelta.

Nadie dice nada. El clan Uchiha le da una mala mirada mientras abandona el lugar.

Afuera la aldea parece tranquila, silenciosa, indiferente a la muerte de alguien o al dolor de los demás.

— Solo falto yo… — murmura Kakashi mientras sus ojos se pasean por la abandonada calle.

Gai lo mira con duda. No parece entenderlo y su inocencia le causa unos instantes desesperación.

— El siguiente en morir soy yo — aclara, porque se siente necesitado de ser escuchado, porque está desesperado y dolido, porque había perdido casi todo lo que había querido.

— ¡No digas eso, Kakashi! — Gai se altera de inmediato. Kakashi sabe lo sensible que puede ser sobre esos temas, lo mucho que le afectan — No morirás, no permitiré que mueras.

— No es como si pudieras evitarlo — Kakashi camina desolado, Gai como una pequeña plaga pegado detrás.

— Lo haré, sin duda lo haré — Gai suena convencido de sus palabras y Kakashi ríe ante la nobleza de estas, ante la inutilidad de las promesas.

— No puedes detener ese hecho, Gai. Todos se fueron, todos murieron. Entonces yo también…

— ¡No! — Gai lo sostiene por los hombros, su rostro demasiado cerca y su agarre demasiado fuerte — ¡No dejaré que mueras mientras yo esté aquí! — Dice con determinación — ¡Tomaré tu lugar si es necesario! ¡Moriré por ti!

— ¡No te atrevas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso! — ahora es Kakashi quien lo sostiene — ¿Por qué tendrías qué hacerlo? No vale la pena si es por mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que vale la pena! — Gai parece frustrado con eso, casi desesperado, como si en ese mismo momento estuviera dispuesto a saltar a su final — No importa lo que sea, me lanzaré en el camino antes de que te arrolle a ti.

— ¿Lo dices como un sacrificio o como un acto estúpido de auto desprecio? — Kakashi se burla y lo aparta.

No quiere eso, no quiere nada.

— Lo digo como un acto de amor — Kakashi finge que no ha escuchado eso y sigue su camino, sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos.

No se lo dice, pero Kakashi espera que pueda morir pronto, Kakashi espera el momento en que alguien más tenga que decir "No hay ningún cuerpo", así les ahorraría el funeral. Aunque, después de todo, ¿quién le iba a llorar? ¿Quién lo iba a extrañar? ¿Quién, además de Gai?

Nadie. Piensa y disminuye su velocidad para que lo alcance.

Nadie más lo iba a notar. Solo Gai.

_Solo Gai. _

El sonido de la televisión lo trae de vuelta.

Las voces se han alzado y alguien ríe. Kakashi mira apenas la pantalla mientras parece brevemente confundido sobre la realidad.

Se mueve sobre el sofá. Ahora su cena está fría, no tiene ganas de pararse a calentarla nuevamente y la abandona en la mesa ratona. Ahora incluso le parece un poco asquerosa.

Se recarga en el respaldo y suspira.

Escucha un momento la voz de Naruto gritando en su cabeza que quería ser Hokage mientras reía y corría.

Kakashi nunca quiso ser Hokage. Obito sí. Naruto sí. Kakashi solo había querido morir.

Pero no fue sino Kakashi quien terminó siendo Hokage de entre los tres.

Supone que es el resultado de muchas cosas, supone que al final lo ha recibido con normalidad. No lo disgusta, aunque tampoco lo ve como algo que seriamente pudiera celebrar.

La aldea lo conocía, las aldeas de todo el _mundo_ lo conocían, la gente lo respetaba, lo saludaba, lo reconocía al pasar.

Aun así, Kakashi cree que ser Hokage no es nada especial. No da felicidad. No auténtica felicidad.

_Soledad. _

Esta no cambia, esta no se escapa como fantasma simplemente por alcanzar una meta, por ser reconocido, por ser fuerte, por ser valiente, por ser un héroe. La soledad no se va.

Piensa en Naruto, en que ya no está solo, en que Hinata lo acompaña, en que están juntos _por fin_.

Se alegra por él. Naruto lo merece más que nadie. Merece que lo amen, merece amar, merece todo el amor que siempre le hizo falta. Naruto nunca volverá a la soledad.

Kakashi ríe secamente ante los recuerdos.

Naruto se había ganado el corazón de todos con un esfuerzo más allá del humano. Su carisma volvía loco a todo mundo. Simplemente no podías negarte a amarlo, a respetarlo, a verlo como un amigo con el cual podías caminar a su lado.

Naruto le ganó a la soledad.

¿Y él? Bueno, Kakashi ciertamente no ha podido.

Ser el Hokage no lo hace diferente a antes.

Recuerda la forma en la que llegaba a casa luego de alguna misión en Anbu.

Todo era clasificado, no había hablado con nadie al respecto, la matanza había sido apresurada y entre relámpagos de su mano una fila de cadáveres había quedado tras su espalda.

El Hokage aceptó su misión con discreción. Afuera, temido por todos, ignorado por muchos otros. Las tumbas silenciosas por las que paseaba tampoco hicieron mucho. Lo contemplaron en su inercia, en su inanimada presencia.

No hay nadie quién lo espere en casa y se quita las sandalias para pasar. Enciende la televisión porque no soporta el silencio y prepara algo para comer bajo el ruido inquietante de las voces que no significan nada, que odia tanto como las necesita para conservar la calma.

Su mesa es de uno. No piensa en las personas que ha matado ese día, no le interesan, matar no significa nada para él, matar es una manera de sobrevivir, quiere creer.

Son los fantasmas quienes lo rodean. La tos de Sakumo suena en la otra habitación y Kakashi se tensa. Rin se ríe a su lado derecho, Obito lo mira parado en un rincón. Ese día Minato y Kushina están sentados en el sillón, el goteo de su sangre contra el piso lo perturba y sabe que si voltea podrá observar la ventana a través del hoyo que atraviesa sus cuerpos y le deja ver el horroroso latido de su corazón.

Pero Kakashi no voltea. Todos son falsos, todos son producto de sus arrepentimientos y su desesperación.

_No hay nadie que te ame._ Le dice Obito desde las sobras. _Ya no hay nadie que te ame_. se burla y ríe. A Kakashi no le importa porque sabe que tiene razón.

_Te quedaste solo._ Murmura Sakumo desde la otra habitación. _¿Fui yo?_

Kakashi bufa y lo ignora. Detesta incluso ahora su forma patética de victimización.

La noche sigue ese curso. Es solo él hablando con su propia imaginación en conversaciones largas, agotadoras y sinsentido.

Está solo, deprimido, traumatizado, solitario. Kakashi siente que cada día es más incapaz de sobrellevar su vida, de enfrentar una realidad, de mantener una cotidianidad.

Quiere morirse pero le falta valor.

La oscuridad se hace gigante, como un enorme hombre que lo toma por los hombros y le susurra sobre la frente.

_No importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás escapar. Nunca podrás escapar..._

Kakashi mira a ese hombre en el presente.

No se ha ido. Kakashi entiende que después de todo él no ha hecho algo diferente para que eso tuviera que cambiar.

Perdió a sus amigos uno a uno, se hizo famoso por ser un asesino, el mundo lo conocía por saber copiar, por saber la manera fácil de matar. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre cobarde que no se atrevía a socializar, a incluirse, a amar, a sonreír a la vida, a disfrutar.

Era el Hokage y no era nadie.

Era el Hokage y nadie lo quería.

Era el Hokage y estaba solo al final del día.

Sabe que el puesto no compra la felicidad. Sabe que nada compra la felicidad.

Era el Hokage por su destreza en los temas del arte de la guerra. En su vida personal y sentimental era un fracasado nada más.

Kakashi se ríe de sí mismo cuando se observa analíticamente desde afuera.

_Patético._ Se dice. _No lograste nada en todos estos años. No pudiste hacer nada. No quisiste hacer nada para que algo verdaderamente pudiera cambiar. _

Sabe que Naruto está comiendo en algún lado, que Hinata lo acompaña, que Sakura y Sai están ahí también. Que todos lo aman. Que él los ama.

Piensa en Kurenai y en Asuma, en las veces que lo invitaron a comer, el mismo número de veces que él dijo que no y se marchó solo a su habitación.

Lo hizo tantas veces que ellos dejaron de invitarlo. Él solo se aisló. Él solo se apartó.

Ahora Asuma está muerto y Kurenai tiene a su hija y a Shikamaru al lado. Son una familia. Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino la aman también.

Kurenai no lo necesita. Kurenai no es su amiga. Perdió la oportunidad de que lo fuera en algún momento. Con ella, y con todos los demás de su edad en el pueblo.

Ahora, menos. Le tienen demasiado respeto y demasiado miedo. Cada uno forma su grupo y se marcha riendo y bromeando. Nadie lo invita porque saben que no irá. _"Es muy reservado"_ dirán, _"no tiene caso"._

Piensa entonces en Gai porque no ha podido pensar en otra cosa.

Su recuerdo continúa en su cabeza, el sonido de la ventana abriéndose, el sonido de sus pasos, su molestia momentánea antes de que apareciera con una sonrisa a mitad de su sala.

A Gai no le importaba quién fuera. Kakashi podía ser un Anbu, un asesino, un héroe, el Hokage, un señor feudal, un rey, y Gai entraría sin preguntar, con naturalidad, sin tocar. De alguna manera, lo tranquilizaba pensar que así era.

Gai se acercaba a él ignorando su mirada agria. Sacaba una bolsa grande de frutas y las cortaba usando su cocina y contándole su día que a Kakashi nada le importaba, que no le había preguntado en primer lugar.

Gai lo alimentaba, lo llevaba a la ducha, luego a la cama y lo arropaba. Kakashi decía que lo odiaba. Pero no era cierto, siempre que Gai volvía a irse lloraba. Le aterraba que lo dejara solo nuevamente con sus fantasmas.

Ahora no hay absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Gai.

_Ni siquiera Gai._

No es la primera vez que Kakashi desea volver atrás y golpearse a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡Levántate!,_ quiere gritarle a su figura tendida en la cama, _"deja de llorar, deja de revolcarse en la miseria, deja de sentir autocompasión, no te vuelvas en tu padre"_ le dice a su recuerdo, pero este permanece tirado y quieto, ceñudo, amargado, retraído, extremadamente tímido.

_Si no haces algo, lo vas a perder para siempre. Si no haces algo por salir de tu soledad... ya no podrás salir jamás_. Su recuerdo lo ignora, busca un libro bajo su almohada y se pone a leer. Kakashi sabe que es su forma de lidiar con los problemas, de escapar de la realidad.

_No escapes. No te escondas. Ve allá afuera. Persíguelo, dile que vuelva, dile que vuelva..._

Su recuerdo no hace nada. Él no hace nada.

Sus ojos miran alrededor y se da cuenta que nada ha cambiado, que no permitió los cambios.

Una mesa para uno, un diminuto televisor, una silla, una cama individual.

Nada es diferente de como era antes, de como siempre ha sido, y entonces reconoce que Gai tenía razón, había elegido ese egoísmo, se había elegido reiteradamente a sí mismo.

Ahora el presente se burla de él. _Aquí está el sitio que tanto defendías, aquí está tu tan valiosa privacidad, tu añorada y falsa paz. Aquí está tu soledad._

Kakashi se da cuenta que nunca le permitió a Gai entrar. No de verdad. Se sentía demasiado huraño para dejarlo, para dejar de clavar las uñas en lo que creía suyo, en su pequeño rincón apartado que seguía usando como su escondite para huir como cobarde en lugar de enfrentar, en lugar de aceptar.

No lo había incluido en su futuro. No lo había incluido en su vida. Lo había mantenido al margen porque era demasiado paranoico como para poder abrirse y darle la oportunidad.

Ahora se había perdido esa oportunidad.

Piensa en lo que hubiera sido, piensa en la casa que hubieran tenido si no lo hubiera pensado demasiado.

Habría de todo _dos_ cosas. La simple idea lo emociona. Cree que su casa sería un desastre de combinación. Muchos tonos de azul y verde contrapunteándose. Un feo naranja en algún lugar en la habitación.

— ¿Te gusta como se ve? — habría preguntado Gai mirando la pared color neón. Kakashi se habría reído, estaba horrible, sí, pero habría sonreído.

— Sí, claro, me encanta — Gai habría levantado el pulgar y habría llevado girasoles a la sala.

En el baño Kakashi encontraría dos toallas, dos cepillos de dientes y las fragancias perfumadas de Gai ocupando todo el estante.

— ¿Para qué tanto champú? — habría preguntado mientras movía las botellas dentro.

— ¿Cómo piensas que consigo este cabello perfecto? — puede escuchar ahora el sonido imaginario de su sonrisa brillar.

En la habitación habría un ropero grande que ocuparía toda una pared. Al centro, una cama doble. De cada lado una lámpara y un retrato con sus equipos genin y de su juventud con sus compañeros y maestros.

— Tomaremos fotos de los dos — comentaría Gai al notar su melancolía cuando mira una fotografía —. No tenemos fotos de los dos. ¡Saquemos muchas!

Kakashi ríe para esas palabras y se imagina asintiendo y recargándose en la cama.

— Pondremos una en cada habitación, ¡No! ¡Que sean dos! — casi puede mirar la mano de Gai alzarse y formar con sus dedos un par —. Colgaré una enorme en el pasillo para que sea lo primero que la gente pueda ver al entrar.

— No creo que a la gente le guste ver eso al entrar a una casa — Kakashi se recuesta en su imaginación sobre su almohada. Las sábanas huelen a él, todo en esa habitación huele a él.

— ¿Qué dices? — Gai se ríe — Pero es nuestra casa. ¡Puedo poner lo que quiera! ¡Y yo quiero que la vean!

Kakashi ríe al mismo tiempo que ríe en su sueño antes de perderlo.

Ahora no tiene modo de hacer esa fantasía realidad. Ahora se quedará para siempre en un perdido y roto deseo.

Piensa entonces en el departamento de Gai. Lo extraña, extraña sus paredes diluidas, su estancia fría, el sonido de la madera vieja, aquella incómoda silla en la que le tocaba estar.

Había sido ese lugar lo más cercano a un rincón para los dos. Se había acostumbrado a las cosas, había ordenado todo enfermizamente para su propia comodidad, había despertado en esa cama muchas mañanas, era a la puerta a la que corría al final del día, era ahí donde a cada minuto quería estar. A donde podía regresar.

Se había sentido parte de ese lugar y el destino se lo había arrebatado de las manos y lo había botado a la calle sin considerar.

Kakashi se pregunta si sigue igual. Quizá Gai, ahora que puede ponerse de pie, ha cambiado el orden de las cosas. Quizá ya ha redecorado los muebles o ha cambiado de sitio la tele y el sofá.

A Kakashi le duele la idea y se siente inquieto por ir ahí, por sentirse parte de ese lugar, por querer exigir de vuelta ese pequeño nido que había hecho su hogar.

Pero Gai tenía el derecho de correrlo y no dejarlo entrar. Era su casa después de todo. Era el departamento de soltero de Gai porque Kakashi no había tenido el valor de formalizar.

Entonces piensa en las cosas que dejó ahí. Tres uniformes, ropa interior, camisetas, unos guantes, un libro, cepillo de dientes, un par de zapatos y ropa de civil que habían ocupado alguna vez para salir.

Se pregunta si Gai ya ha sacado todas sus cosas de los cajones. ¿Qué habrá hecho con ellas? ¿Las habrá guardado en una caja y las habrá escondido? ¿Las habrá tirado? ¿Las habrá quemado? ¿O es que seguían ahí mismo, esperando en los ganchos del ropero, aguardando en el baño como si su separación fuera temporal, como si fuesen a regresar?

No sabe. Quizá incluso Gai ya no recuerda que están ahí. Quizá un día sencillamente las enrollará en papel y las arrinconará en algún lugar.

No, ahora que iba a marcharse en su baja temporal probablemente ni siquiera tenga tiempo de hacer algo con eso. Lo abandonará justo donde está como una horrible escena en pausa, cuando regresé, solo lo echará todo en una caja y lo sellará con su nombre arriba antes de mandarlo por el correo, como para disimular.

Kakashi siente el deseo de ir ahí, de entrar por la ventana, de tomar sus cosas, de despedirse de los detalles de esos cuartos, de acariciar el marco de la puerta y el borde de encaje del sofá, de oír rechinar la madera bajo sus pies una vez más.

Pero ahora no puede sino mirar con pesar todos esos detalles. Todo en sus recuerdos se vuelve opaco, empañado, melancólico, casi demasiado viejo.

El dolor de sentirse ajeno lo atenaza. No era parte de eso. No era parte de nada de eso.

Se siente de pronto impuro e inmerecedor, las cosas han cobrado un aire demasiado bendito, demasiado inmaculado. Él ahora es un monstruo ajeno que no tiene derecho de mirar ni de tocar.

Nada le pertenece. Nada es suyo, nunca fue suyo, ni siquiera Gai. _Especialmente Gai._

No hay nada para él en ese lugar.

Cada cosa en su casa se burla de él. Fue esto por lo que siempre luchó, fue esa soledad a la que se aferró. ¿Y le había gustado al final? ¿Le había servido de algo? No.

Había estado peleando por las cosas equivocadas. Había hecho todo mal, le había salido todo al revés.

Gai tenía razón. Seguía suspendido en el pasado, el pasado que tanto había dicho que ansiaba, que en realidad solo lo había podido lastimar.

Ahora, nada. Está parado en el principio con las manos vacías porque no ha podido ser capaz de capturar la felicidad. La vida se le fue en eludir el brillo de las mariposas de papel, y cuando quiso hacerlo estas ya se habían marchado fuera de sus manos.

El reloj al fondo hace un sonido horrendo con cada segundo. Cada minuto que pasa lo hace sentir desesperado, como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, como si tuviera que estar haciendo algo para cambiar y la ansiedad lo consume. Quiere llorar porque no puede hacer nada más.

Mira la hora, son las once y media de la noche. No quiere ir a la cama. No sabiendo que cuando despertara Gai ya no iba a estar en la aldea, no al saber que no tenía idea de cuándo iba a regresar.

Shikamaru se lo había preguntado, Gai le había dicho que no sabía cuándo.

— Cuando esté listo — había murmurando al final, pero nadie lo había podido interpretar.

Había sido el propio Shikamaru quién había firmado y aprobado su baja temporal. Gai lo había mirado con la firma a medias afuera y le había dicho que si no lo aprobaba se irían de todas maneras.

— ¿Van a desertar? ¿Si no se aprueba ustedes simplemente...? — Gai había tomado su cinturón con la bandana en su mano en una obvia respuesta. Rock Lee lo había imitado sin dudar.

— Sí— había dicho.

Si no obtenía el permiso se arrancaría la banda de Konoha y se iría por la puerta sin la posibilidad de volver jamás. A Rock Lee poco le importa donde estaba mientras siguiera a Gai. Incluso había algo en sus ojos que parecía ansiar desertar y no volver jamás. Era joven e impulsivo, sin duda quería viajar y experimentar.

Shikamaru había suspirando y había firmado en nombre del Hokage. Su firma tenía el mismo valor en documentos como esos en circunstancias como esas y nadie le puso un solo _pero_.

Luego, la fecha de partida.

Kakashi ríe sin chiste cuando lo piensa, cuando escuchó a Gai hablar al otro lado de la puerta.

Era su última jugada, su última forma de burlarse de él, la última cosa que hacía falta para herirlo, para humillarlo, para estamparle en la cara que ya no le importaba.

— Quince de septiembre — había dicho Gai con seguridad.

_La fecha de mi cumpleaños. _Había pensado Kakashi con dolor. _Gai se marcha el día de mi cumpleaños, precisamente en mi cumpleaños._

Por supuesto, a Kakashi nunca le había importado su cumpleaños. Lo olvidaba, lo pasaba como si fuera nada. No significaba nada, a Kakashi no le interesaba.

Pero a Gai sí, a Gai_ sí._

Recuerda entonces todos sus cumpleaños. Los regalos sorpresa, el pastel que llevaba siempre a la mesa, los colores innecesarios, los discursos largos, la insistencia en que salieran, en que Kakashi sonriera.

Ahora su regalo iba a ser su ausencia. Ahora no habría más extravagantes fiestas. _Jamás._

La idea lo hunde y lo deprime. Kakashi siempre había sentido un dejo de molestia y fastidio cuando Gai actuaba y montaba un espectáculo que nunca funcionaba para sorprenderlo. Creía que era demasiado infantil, lo avergonzaba un poco que lo llevara de esa manera, que le consiguiera globos o le cantara como si tuviera seis años todos los años.

_Este año no._ Le dice su mente. _Este año eligió abandonarte._ _Te está regalando su ausencia y su silencio, como siempre deseaste. ¿No lo vas a disfrutar? ¿No lo vas a celebrar? _Sus pensamientos son sarcásticos y ácidos. Su voz interna un regaño mezclado con un doloroso reclamo.

Habían pasado tres días desde eso. Se pregunta qué estará haciendo Gai, se pregunta si se acordará de su cumpleaños, si antes le dejará un regalo, si mirara el reloj ansiosamente como él lo hace, como lo había hecho todos los años para luego correr por las calles y abrir su ventana.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi. _Gritaba Gai en la madrugada. Decía que quería ser el primero en felicitar, decía que no sería digno de su rival si no lo hacía en los primeros segundos del día, porque tenía que ser especial.

Kakashi sonreía y fingía fastidio. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que no hacía falta que corriera a la ventana a mitad de la noche para ser el primero en desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

En realidad, nadie más lo felicitaba. Nadie más lo recordaba.

Ahora quizá reciba una felicitación apresurada de Sakura. Naruto no lo recuerda, los demás son demasiado formales como para decirle algo, en la oficina Shizune sin duda se lo iba a recordar y por cortesía lo iba a felicitar.

Kakashi no quiere ninguna de esas cosas. Kakashi quiere despertar de esa pesadilla en la que está.

El tiempo finalmente se acaba. Es su cumpleaños. Sabe que Gai despertará muy temprano para irse junto al amanecer como tanto disfruta hacer.

Apaga la televisión y levanta su plato a la cocina. No tiene ganas de lavarlo y lo abandona en la inmundicia antes de volverse al baño y lavarse los dientes. Su cabello algo húmedo aun por su reciente ducha le parece un poco más gris, como color hueso en lugar de su típico blanco. Era el tono de cabello que Sakumo llevaba al morir.

Niega, al escupir el dentífrico se enrolla la toalla en la cara porque detesta mirar a su padre en el espejo antes de dormir.

Finalmente llega a su habitación. No necesita prender la luz para caminar hasta su cama y voltear las sábanas.

Sus ojos enfocan los cuadros fotográficos y suspira derrotado. Una parte de él se arrepiente de nunca haberse sacado una foto con Gai. Otra parte de él lo agradece infinitamente, de otro modo no haría otra cosa sino mirarlo y gimotear.

Desecha todos sus pensamientos y se recuesta a pesar de que sabe que no podrá descansar. El ejercicio ya no es una opción a esas alturas y se queda quieto sobre su almohada.

Se da cuenta que es viejo cuando el sueño empieza a amenazarlo. No puede creer que pueda dormir con tanta angustia pero ciertamente estaba cansado, ya no era lo mismo que cuando tenía veinte años.

Gira sobre su costado y se acomoda, algunas lágrimas brotan pero el ardor solo sirve para aumentar pesadez a sus parpados, para hacerlo sentir más fatigado de lo que ya está.

Al despertar, se dice, ya no estará.

_Ya no estará… _

El silencio se extiende entonces, es suave y algodonado, lo arrastra con facilidad a su pesadilla llena de cenizas amargas atoradas en el fondo de su garganta.

Luego, un toque.

Otro.

Un chirrido.

Golpe. Golpe.

Kakashi abre los ojos ante el susurro de su ventana golpeando la madera al ser forzada.

Al fondo el reloj avanza y llena con su repiqueteo la habitación antes de que el ruido de la ventana abriéndose estalle como un extraño y ahogado grito sobre la pesadumbre de la madrugada.

Reconoce entonces los sonidos, el siseo de un cuerpo deslizándose dentro, los movimientos de alguien más en la habitación, el suave timbre de su respiración.

Kakashi se gira al mismo tiempo que el sonido familiar de los pasos suena con tranquilidad y naturalidad contra su suelo de madera, un movimiento decidido y ruidoso, lejano a cualquier intento de disimular.

Sus ojos no tardan en toparse con una figura alta, con _su_ figura alta. Kakashi no puede evitar emocionarse, no puede evitar ilusionarse y su corazón da un vuelco doloroso en su pecho.

Gai se desliza de entre las sombras con lentitud, como un ladrón, como un fantasma, como el hombre que siempre ha sido, como el chiquillo que se abría paso sin vergüenza ni miedo del otro lado de su casa.

Su silueta parece delinearse un instante con el fondo pardo de la ventana antes de que la proximidad le brinde a Kakashi una imagen clara y pueda deleitarse con su cuerpo sólido y sus rasgos que conocía con tanto detalle.

Se miran un momento. Kakashi teme a lo que ve, teme porque sospecha que está en un sueño, que se ha dormido, que ha caído en la ilusión de alguien, que su imaginación se ha vuelto demasiado grande y que pronto aquel ser desaparecerá, que sus fantasmas se burlarán y lo torturarán.

Parpadea, aprieta los puños y enfoca su atención en la realidad.

No es una ilusión.

Al lado de su cama, con su uniforme típico, con su cabello bien peinado, con su perfume a campos, está Gai.

_Gai. _

Kakashi se congela, un sinfín de ideas cruzan su cabeza. Quiere suplicar, quiere gritar, quiere incluso golpearlo, quiere sonreír y abrazarlo.

No sabe que esperar, no sabe si habrá más discusiones, no sabe si habrá golpes y rechazos, no comprende cuáles son sus intenciones pero es débil y en lo único que puede pensar es en arrodillarse una vez más y suplicar.

No puede, cuando hace amago de decir algo Gai ya ha sido más rápido.

Las palabras no atinan a llegar a su cabeza cuando los labios de Gai se aprietan con fuerza contra su boca y lo devora.

No hay explicaciones, no necesita explicaciones.

Se aferra a él sin pensarlo, se deja aplastar por su cuerpo, por sus manos que lo queman, que lo marcan, que lo excitan, que lo lastiman.

Gai se mueve bruscamente sobre él, como una bestia. Todo el tacto y la delicadeza que habían tenido en sus encuentros han desaparecido, se desvanecen, no parece ahora haber momentos para dudar, para meditar, para sentir dolor, para lamentarse, para quejarse.

Kakashi se siente contento con eso, con sus movimientos fluidos, con su hambre desesperada y ansiosa, con la forma en que puede recargarse en el colchón sin que sienta dolor, sin que su rostro se retuerza en sufrimiento, sin malestar, sin que dedos se aprieten la sábana con desesperación y humillación.

Llora sin poder contenerse, las emociones son demasiadas y lo sobrepasan, lo hacen sentirse afectado y atrapado entre una incontenible felicidad y una extraña sensación de tristeza y turbación. No puede creer que esté ahí, no puede con la idea de lo mucho que lo extraña y le hacía falta. Se siente de pronto golpeado fuertemente por una sensación de calma y satisfacción que la vida se le atora y se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Un hueco enorme en el pecho de Kakashi se remueve con todo eso. El hoyo lleno de oscuridad tiene su forma y Gai se acopla. Ha entrado por el hueco que le ha dejado la vida, se ha instalado y ha hecho suya su vida. Solo él tiene la capacidad de encender su luz imaginaria y hacerlo querer avanzar.

Sorbe por la nariz y se deja caer contra las almohadas porque el llanto es demasiado fuerte, porque se siente demasiado conmovido y tocado, porque ya no tiene barreras ni escudos, porque se siente afectado y no tiene fuerzas para intentar luchar contra algo.

Se aferra a Gai con todas sus fuerzas. Lo abraza como un niño a su padre, con tanto desconsuelo que resulta en un acto desahuciado, como si se estuviera desbaratando, como si estuviera muriendo.

Su garganta desgarradoramente apretada le impide respirar y se ahoga en un mar de sus lágrimas y sus palabras. De forma suelta siente los brazos de Gai rodeándolo antes de que corresponda a su abrazo con una fuerza tan reconfortante como asfixiante.

Su mano firme contra su cabeza cuelga y lo aprieta. La calidez de su respiración golpea su piel y el rostro de Gai se encaja cómodamente en el espacio de su cuello.

Kakashi solloza en ese abrazo, en esa unión, en ese momento que se dispara en lo que él conoce como eterno.

El aliento de Gai roza su oreja y sus labios besan su hombro hasta su mejilla. Hay algo en su respiración que le dice en secreto demasiadas cosas, un punzante hilo que se aferraba como un gancho a una idea llena de pánico.

Gai se separa entonces. Sus ojos negros lo miran fijamente como dos pequeños soles oscuros. Su mirada perdida un momento entre los hilos que se desgarran de algún extraño pensamiento antes de que su rostro vuelva de nuevo a la vida con un gesto y le sonría.

Luego, abajo.

Kakashi sostiene el aliento cuando Gai mueve las manos. Es demasiado bueno haciéndolo y Kakashi queda en una desnudez total en un parpadeo.

Las manos de Gai se sienten hirvientes contra su piel, contra sus pectorales, contra el interior de sus muslos que de pronto acaricia y abre.

Los pensamientos desaparecen cuando Gai se desnuda con la misma habilidad. Kakashi mira un momento su pierna falsa antes de ignorarla.

Gai respira un momento, de rodillas frente a él. Su pecho subiendo y bajando lo encandila y sobre su piel nota algunas líneas brillantes que resaltan, las pocas cicatrices que dejó la octava puerta delineándose contra su figura tersa.

Le parece ahora algo extremadamente sexy y levanta los dedos para acariciarlas, para recorrerlas con la punta de sus yemas y luego llevar sus labios a ellas.

Gai no se lo permite. Es él quien se mueve en contra de su cuerpo y traza con la punta de la lengua la forma de su ombligo y su abdomen antes de llegar a sus piernas, las cuales muerde y aprieta.

Lo separa y se acomoda entre su ángulo. Sus besos siguen bajando hasta llegar a sus pies, los cuales también besa con el mismo deseo y placer.

Kakashi gime ante ese contacto y se retuerce contra las sábanas. La tortura es deliciosa y permite que Gai siga chupando lo que le plazca, no le interesa que duela, no le interesa que con cada contacto iba a dejarle una marca, no le importa nada pensar en que iba a dejar grabados sus dientes contra su piel.

Gai parece jugar con él como un enorme animal con una doblegada presa. La punta de sus dientes se desliza por su clavícula y más rastros de sus duros besos quedan grabados en él.

Sus manos también tocan a Gai todo lo que puede. Le clava los dedos, le aprieta los hombros y le hunde las uñas contra sus brazos, aun así sus movimientos carecen de fuerza y malicia y apenas puede hacer algo antes de que Gai lo detenga de un dominante manotazo.

A Kakashi le gusta ese dominio, la sumisión que lo envuelve no es más que un puñado desesperado de amor y una enceguecida devoción.

Ya no siente que se pertenece, ya no siente que su cuerpo sea suyo y ni siquiera se cree merecedor de una mitad. Todo, absolutamente todo, lo quiere para Gai.

Las manos de Gai han vuelto a ser rasposas y cuando sus dedos trazan un camino hasta su cuello se sienten como el desliz de una encantadora y firme lija que lo intimida.

Finalmente obtiene entonces lo que tanto había extrañado.

La mano derecha de Gai se cierra alrededor de su cuello con una exquisita y medida fuerza.

La excitación salta a su cuerpo de forma violenta e inmediata cuando su garganta se cierra contra la renovada fuerza de su mano ancha. Desde su lugar sus ojos parecen perdidos un momento en el techo antes de reparar en las curvas firmes del brazo toscamente torneado de Gai.

Las venas marcadas lo estimulan y se siente desesperado por qué siga, por qué lo domine aún más.

Gai parece tardarse un momento y suelta a Kakashi para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo.

Esta vez no hay juegos, esta vez no parece vacilar en algún sentido y las barreras y los tabús han desaparecido como si todo el miedo y la indecisión hubieran sido arrancadas también de su ser.

Kakashi sabe lo que sigue cuando Gai mueve las manos hacia el centro de sus muslos. No habían llegado tan lejos, no habían podido tener sexo real por comodidad y por estúpidos y añejados miedos.

Gai ni siquiera lo mira cuando lo invade con un dedo. Se siente demasiado seco y doloroso pero no se queja, simplemente aprieta los dientes y se tiende, quiere decirle a Gai que lo haga de una sola vez si quiere, que lo use de la forma en la que se le plazca, pero la urgencia se ve un poco minimizada por el pinchazo interior y se deja tratar en su lugar.

Gai parece saber cómo hacerlo, pero Kakashi sabe que su seguridad puede ser sobrepuesta, sabe más que nadie que no tiene experiencia y que en alguna parte tiene miedo de hacerlo mal.

Pero Gai es fuerte nuevamente. Parece lleno de esa seguridad extraña y antinatural que lo haría saltar a un precipicio sin pensárselo dos veces.

Kakashi sonríe ante eso porque la considera su mejor cualidad. Gai no piensa, Gai siente. _Solo siente_. Es un genio en el concepto de comunicarse con el cuerpo, de sentir con él, de no dudar, sino de hacer.

Las manos de Gai le acarician los muslos y el miembro. Todo pensamiento que intenta formarse se desvanece y se aplasta ante su gesto, ante la forma en la que lo rellena y lo toca desde adentro.

No espera demasiado. Sube unos momentos para besarlo, su aliento extremadamente cálido le llena la boca y su lengua parece inquieta y desesperada metiéndose lascivamente hasta hacerlo perder la respiración y la calma.

Gai se mueve. Sus labios marcan un camino sobre su cuello y le clava los dientes sobre el hombro suavemente antes de recargarse contra su cuerpo y levantar sus piernas sin alguna clase de tacto o piedad.

Kakashi suspira soñadoramente ante su brusquedad. _Está vivo._ Piensa, y ante sus ojos se vuelve el ser más valioso, la cúspide de lo que él podría considerar felicidad. Su felicidad.

Se deja encantar por su rostro demasiado masculino que lo hace lucir entre cruel e inhumano. Le resulta encantador de pronto y sube las manos para peinar el cabello de Gai hacia atrás y se aferra a su cuello para besarlo de nuevo.

Gai corresponde con demasiado ímpetu y luego lo recuesta con algo de delicadeza.

Se pega finalmente a su cuerpo. Le lleva dos movimientos estar dentro y a Kakashi le da vueltas la cabeza cuando el dolor y la incomodidad lo inundan.

Aprieta los ojos y se deja vencer hacia atrás. Las imágenes pasan rápido dentro de su mente, diluidos recuerdos sobre cosas sinsentido se enfilan en contra de sus pupilas como cadenas extrañas que hacen ruido antes de tronar contra sus oídos.

Grita con el primer movimiento. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y apenas tiene tiempo de gesticular un par de sílabas antes de que su respiración se vea cortada por la mano de Gai que ha vuelto de forma firme en su garganta.

Su cabeza se aplasta contra la almohada y el mundo le da vueltas.

El humo rojo de la última puerta llena sus párpados antes de que se desvanezca bajo un redondo y brillante sol.

Sus recuerdos viajan por su cuerpo arrastrados entre sus venas, cada uno un sentimiento extraño de pánico, un desesperado intento de olvidarlos.

Todo desfila unos momentos por su piel antes de que las manos de Gai lo atrapen en el fondo de su cuerpo. El sabor a sangre en la boca, el olor a cenizas, el olor a carne derretida, el ardor de las heridas, el frío de las lágrimas, las cicatrices que nunca, nunca, sanaban.

Ahora, no hay dolor.

Finalmente no hay dolor.

Las cosas malas se sacuden con el movimiento constante y sinuoso de su cuerpo. Cada embestida traducida en un exorcizante acto benevolente que le arrancaba de tajo cada aterradora sensación.

Kakashi prueba por primera vez la tranquilidad.

El sabor de la sangre abandona su paladar y puede respirar aire limpio. Casi había olvidado como se sentía, casi había olvidado a qué sabía la vida.

Su mano ya no tiene sangre, los fantasmas se deshacen y se marchan. Lo han perdonado. Él los ha perdonado. No existen. Carecen de relevancia y se hacen polvo blanco que se va lejos por la ventana.

Aprisionado de esa manera se siente libre. En algún punto quiere imaginar a su propia alma siendo tocada, siendo acariciada y amada.

Se ve de pronto en el patio de su casa. Es un niño de nuevo, es joven, prodigio, tiene un futuro por delante, no tiene cicatrices, nada le pesa al caminar, no lleva ninguna cadena sujeta a su pierna.

Sakumo lo toma de la mano y le habla mientras caminan por las calles hacia el parque. La gente los saluda y les sonríe. No hay preocupaciones, no hay arrepentimientos. Puede empezar de nuevo.

_Puede empezar de nuevo. _

Su mano se mueve sobre la cama y busca la mano libre de Gai.

Este lo atrapa antes de que pueda hacer algo y envuelve su mano, entrelaza sus dedos, acaricia sus nudillos con amor y le comparte su calor.

Kakashi llora de nuevo. El sol resplandeciente como la yema de un huevo reverbera sobre su rostro y lo enceguece. El brillo resurge y entra en su cuerpo, lo envuelve de alguna manera que, extrañamente, no duele pese a tenerla de frente. La eternidad le golpea las venas y se revuelve entre su sangre, su corazón se hace pequeño y grande en su pecho, se agita de forma ardiente y se dilata contra el ritmo de su respiración.

Cada célula de su cuerpo arde en las llamas ficticias de su acto. El fuego finalmente no es azul, tampoco rojo, sino blanco. Blanco. El sonido de un huevo rompiéndose se repite contra su cabeza. El humo del aceite salpicando parece tronar en algún lugar de su corazón.

Aprieta sus piernas alrededor de Gai, profundizando. Este se revuelve y suelta su cuello para colocar su mano a un lado de su rostro y volver a besar sus labios.

La escena se romantiza y suaviza. El placer cae en ambos y la vida se escurre entre sus manos, entre el puño que forman los dedos de ambos, entre el agarre firme que tienen sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas en una íntima unión.

Gai se inquieta en un momento. No necesita decirle que está cerca.

Su mano se mueve al centro de sus cuerpos y lo acaricia para que pueda alcanzar el éxtasis de la misma manera. Su mano toma el ritmo de las estocadas y todo se ve desvanecido bajo el pesado golpe de placer.

Cierra los ojos cuando llega. Su aliento se desborda sobre el rostro de Gai y su mano se aprieta.

Su orgasmo no se ha desvanecido del todo cuando los dedos vuelven a su garganta y lo hacen callar. Gai se concentra entonces en sus propios movimientos, en su propio placer.

Cierra los ojos y lanza hacia atrás la cabeza mostrándole a Kakashi la garganta.

La imagen es suficiente para hacer que Kakashi sienta otro hilo de excitación y placer.

El dolor ahora no significa nada y deja que Gai se deshaga dentro de él. Disfruta casi enfermizamente la forma en la que se vierte, la idea le parece erótica y se restriega contra su sexo buscando poder sentirse lleno más tiempo.

Luego, termina. Sus respiraciones llenan la habitación unos momentos y sus ojos se pierden en las gotas de sudor que resbalan del cuello de Gai hasta su pecho.

Kakashi se mueve en la cama esperando a que Gai baje a él y lo abrace, para que se recueste a su lado y duerma tranquilamente sobre su brazo, entre sus manos, al lado de sus labios.

Gai, sin embargo, lo suelta.

El frío que lo golpea lo hace temblar y se siente demasiado vacío cuando Gai se aparta de su cuerpo.

Kakashi lo mira con duda y ansiedad, extiende los brazos esperando los suyos, pero Gai se levanta de la cama de un suave salto y comienza a vestirse apresuradamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— Gai… — lo llama, un nudo se aprieta en su garganta y mira la escena con incredulidad y negación — ¿Qué haces?

— Me voy — le responde apenas, su voz es una extraña silaba sin emoción.

— ¿Qué? — Kakashi se mueve entre la cama y se sienta — ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué hablas? — su voz tiembla y se quiebra, sus ojos suplicantes buscan los de Gai pero este se gira al otro lado sin darle la oportunidad — Pero, ¿y lo que acaba de pasar? Gai, nosotros…

— Es un pago, ¿sí? — Gai frena sus movimientos y lo mira. Su rostro ahora torcido en algo que Kakashi no sabe entender — Es un regalo.

— Gai, ¿de qué estás hablando? — su tono suena histérico y sus manos se mueven hacia Gai con la intención de tocarlo pero este se aparta velozmente dando algunos pasos.

— Es mi forma de darte las gracias — sonríe de forma vacía y angosta su mirada hacia él — Es la manera en la que puedo cerrar y terminar el ciclo. El vínculo.

— No — Kakashi niega — No puedes estar hablando en serio — su cuerpo tiembla y se siente expuesto, una burla, un cruel juego.

— Esto no significa que me retracto de lo que he dicho antes — Gai levanta su chaleco y se lo monta en un movimiento — Es solo… mi adiós — lo mira sobre su hombro antes de volver su vista a la pared.

Bajo la ventana hay una caja sellada. El nombre de Kakashi escrito con rotulador está escrito en un lado. Sin duda son las cosas que se había dejado en su departamento.

— No — Kakashi tiembla de miedo y de dolor — No puedes venir aquí y hacerme esto, Gai — un nuevo llanto comienza — No puedes venir y hacerme creer que todo está bien y luego…

— Ya, Kakashi — Gai lo mira con fastidio y niega lentamente — No digas nada. No hagas más drama.

Las palabras son un balde de agua fría sobre Kakashi y se congela ante el nivel de crueldad y desconocimiento que lo envuelve.

Gai le da la espalda y levanta su banda en su mano derecha. Sus pasos se mueven por la casa y se dirige con un poco de prisa hacia la puerta.

Kakashi no puede permitir nada de eso, no puede permitir que se vaya, no puede creer que se vaya, no puede entender nada.

Lo sigue entonces como un cachorro perdido, corriendo detrás de él, humillado, dolido, desesperado, completamente desnudo y con el cuerpo desbaratado.

Pero hay algo en la actitud de Gai que lo hace detenerse bruscamente en el pasillo. Mira a Gai detenido en la entrada, su cuerpo se dibuja por el brillo debajo de su puerta y Kakashi puede entonces observarlo en su esplendor.

Sorprendentemente, en sus ojos solo encuentra una especie de burla, de altanería, de mofa para con Kakashi, para con la situación. En los ojos de Gai hay maldad. En los ojos de Gai se esconde una poderosa y extraña victoria.

_Te gané._ Dicen sus ojos, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa maliciosa, venenosa, satisfecha. Cruel.

Entiende entonces Kakashi el gravísimo error que ha cometido.

No había podido traer de vuelta a Gai, no podía revivir a los muertos, no.

No le había regresado su vida, le había dado una _nueva_ vida.

Este Gai era uno nuevo, era alguien más, era alguien nacido en el futuro.

Se había equivocado tanto, tanto. Había sido un iluso al pensar que podía regresar si lo hacía. Era un idiota por creer que Gai era capaz de volver atrás.

Pero la vida no se movía en círculos. La vida era una vertiginosa línea recta en la que se enganchaba a máxima velocidad.

Gai, el _nuevo_ Gai, le da una última mirada, rápida, sagaz, mordaz. En una parte al fondo de sus ojos negros y angostos parpadea un segundo la esencia del Gai en silla de ruedas. Pero este muere apenas un momento después bajo la sombra de sus dientes brillantes que resplandecieron en una sonrisa sostenida.

Una falsa, provocativa y _desconocida_ sonrisa.

— Adiós, Kakashi — dice Gai con algo que imita de forma terrible a una triste y dramática despedida.

Kakashi lo ve claramente cuando Gai abre la puerta y se desliza afuera.

Le había dado a Gai una nueva vida.

Y en esa nueva vida no había espacio para Kakashi.

Gai lo había dejado atrás.

Gai lo abandonaba en ese lugar.

La puerta hace un clic suave contra la pared.

Es el sonido de la tapa de su ataúd cerrándose sobre él.

[...]

_La muerte dura cinco minutos, pero duele para siempre. _

Gai piensa que es lo mismo para todo lo demás.

La traición, el abandono, el dolor, el miedo.

Nunca se van, nunca se van de verdad.

Gai se ríe sobre esa idea y sigue su camino por las calles de Konoha. El sol ha comenzado a puntear a lo lejos y el paisaje se pinta de un suave tono amatista antes de que su vista pueda dar más allá.

Lee lo espera en la entrada y lo saluda energéticamente con una mano. Una enorme mochila cuelga de su espalda y Gai se siente orgulloso de verlo marchar.

Los pájaros pasan cruzando, los guardias le dan los buenos días mientras las nubes se hacen hermosas y bellas, arreboladas con el brillo inquietante y renovador de la mañana.

Gai no mira atrás.

Se junta con Lee y le sonríe. Su pulgar se asoma y sus palabras enérgicas comienzan a saltar.

Gai cree firmemente en que volverá. No sabe cuándo, por supuesto, la gente amaba rápido pero odiaba lento. El placer del rencor era muchísimo más largo a cualquier otro. Se quería tomar su tiempo para olvidar, para sanar, para dejar de detestar.

Sonríe para sí mismo y suspira.

No, no es que ya no lo quiera, es que ahora se quiere más a sí mismo.

Y por primera vez, se prefería a él que a todo lo demás.

Por primera vez se había elegido antes. La abnegación siendo ahora un paso atrás.

— Sensei, deberíamos correr hasta el siguiente pueblo desde aquí — dice Lee animado, sus piernas parecen tensas y ansiosas por comenzar una carrera en ese lugar.

— ¿Recuerdas donde comimos aquella vez camino al País de la Tierra? — Lee lo mira extrañado y niega.

— Lo siento, sensei, pero nunca hemos ido juntos al País de la Tierra — dice confundido y se rasca la nuca con inocencia y cuestión.

Gai reacciona entonces a sus propias palabras.

El recuerdo parece turbio y se da cuenta casi torpemente que aquello no había pasado con Lee, sino con Kakashi.

La idea de haber revuelto esa memoria lo hace sentirse sorprendido un momento. Cada gesto y cada instante al lado de quien fue su rival había sido memorizado detalladamente por su corazón y su mente. Cada encuentro había sido una biblia personal.

Gai suspira. Las páginas de esa biblia se ven ahora nublosas y faltantes, muchas cosas siendo sustituidas, siendo borradas, confusas, sin importancia, todo arrojado al mismo cajón donde las cosas carecían del valor y luego las olvidaba.

Sus ojos miran a Lee.

No es Kakashi.

No es Kakashi.

_No es Kakashi._

Y, paradójicamente, la idea no lo aterra ni lo entristece.

La idea lo llena de paz, de tranquilidad, de _felicidad_.

No es Kakashi.

No es Kakashi _nunca más_.

Sonríe y suspira.

Parece como si nunca hubiera respirado jamás.

— Entonces, Lee, es momento de partir — dice con emoción y lo mira — Si no llegamos al anochecer al siguiente pueblo, daremos tres mil sentadillas, ¿qué te parece eso?

— ¡Inmejorable! — Lee levanta el puño y festeja. Sus pies ansiosos comienzan a temblar bajo el ángulo firme de sus caderas.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces andemos, Lee! — Gai levanta una mano y señala la puerta con intensidad — ¡Hacia el mañana!

— ¡Sí, señor!

[...]

Camina por las calles con tranquilidad. Su novela favorita descansa en su mano derecha y entre movimientos medidos se desliza entre la multitud hasta alcanzar los campos de entrenamiento al final de la aldea.

No hay llamadas inesperadas ese día, solamente un sol renovador y jubiloso que le calienta la espalda mientras busca un lugar donde desprenderse y descansar.

De pronto, por su mirada periférica, percibe una mancha verde que se agita de los árboles y salta ante él.

Kakashi se detiene en seco y mira sorprendido y nervioso a Gai, quien le ha cerrado el camino con su cuerpo de acero y le mira con ansia y felicidad.

— Kakashi, mi eterno rival — dice con alegría. Kakashi siente que la vida le vuelve de golpe con esas palabras, como si escuchara su voz por primera vez — Es hora de un nuevo duelo entre nosotros.

Gai sonríe y sacude suavemente la cabeza en negativa cuando Kakashi trata de pensar en algo para pedir perdón, para dar o pedir una explicación.

_No hace falta_, parece que le dice, tranquilo.

Gai extiende su mano hacia él y Kakashi duda un momento antes de finalmente tomarla. Quiere llorar, quiere llorar de felicidad.

Entonces... entonces Kakashi despierta en su soledad.

Final.

* * *

**NA.** Perdón si me pasé con el ooc de Gai. Pero creo que considerando las cosas la posibilidad era viable. El final así tan drástico era menester.

Los diálogos de la cascada de la verdad los saqué tal cual del tomo 54 del manga. Siempre se me hizo muy curiosa esa escena, siento que había algo muy, muy oscuro en Gai.

Bueno, ¿qué quise decir con todo esto?

Es claro:

_Las personas no se pueden cambiar, solo se pueden amar._

Si Kakashi no soportaba vivir con eso, entonces no merecía volver atrás.

Creía que teniendo el amor lo tendría todo. Pero no fue así.

Pero, para la suerte de todos nosotros, canónicamente Kakashi puede con eso.

(Ah, solo como aclaración de la idea del principio, no era como si después hubiera podido nacer un GaiLee. Gai solo actuó así porque estaba emocionado de descubrir que había algo más allá de Kakashi, no porque pudiera tener algo con Lee. Digamos que luego encontró a alguien que lo amó y él amó se casaron tuvieron muchos hijos y fueron felices para siempre xd

Kakashi siguió solo porque, ja, se lo merece por sorra)

En fin, eso era todo.

Lamento profundamente si alguien llegó hasta aquí.


End file.
